


Mandokarla and other thing Obi-Wan has

by sparkly_seagull



Series: Mandokarla AU: extended drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Battle of Naboo, Death Watch (Star Wars), Force Shenanigans, Force Visions, Galidraan doesn't happen, Light Angst, M/M, Mand'alor Jango, Mandalorian Culture, Mild Smut, Miscommunication, Miscommunication galore, Possessive Behavior, Sith being evil, Sorry About It, THE MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH IS PALPATINE, True Mandalorians, have no fear!, kaminoains are dicks., minimal clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 94,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_seagull/pseuds/sparkly_seagull
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is a lot of things. He was a Jedi initiate, a padawan reject, a padawan, an ex-padawan, the general of a child army (we don't talk about that), a padawan once again, and now he's angry.Jaster Mereel is also a lot of things. He is Mand'alor, buir to Jango, leader of the True Mandalorians, and now he is saving his people on the advice of a padawan.Jango Fett is confused. His buir pulls out of a contract on Galidraan and his advisiors are all arguing amongst themselves. Not a lot gets clearer after the recording of a (admittedly very pretty) padawan foretells their demise.AU where Obi-Wan has visions of Galidraan and decides to do something about it (leading to the Mandalorians wanting to induct him into their culture.) Including clones shenanigans and miscommunication!
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, CC-2224 | Cody & Jango Fett, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett & CT-7567 | Rex, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul
Series: Mandokarla AU: extended drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922830
Comments: 1046
Kudos: 2342
Collections: An Assortment of Damn Good Fics, Anything But Qui-Gon, Best of StarWars, Favorite Rereads, I love you so, Star Wars Alternate Universes





	1. Jaster gets a call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always in motion is the future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245823) by [arrowupmysleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowupmysleeve/pseuds/arrowupmysleeve). 



Jaster Mereel was not a patient man. He is decisive, sure, but raised in a culture of warriors one can not stand still. As the _ Mand’alor  _ it was his duty to protect his people. And somehow doing that included getting disciplined at by a  _ jetti  _ half his kriffing size.

When he had picked up the transmission coming from the archives of the  _ Jettise  _ Temple of all places, he hadn’t expected it to be a … what do they call the small ones with the braid? A padawan! This must’ve been a prank call of some infernal kind. The  _ Mando'ade _ were no allies of the  _ jetti _ , and the little one seemed to know it.

“Mereel here, what do you want?” He asked with clear irritation in his voice. 

He had other things to worry about. Galidraan was already a bit of mess. The slimy looking Governor was hounding them to flush out the rest of the  _ or’dinii  _ who thought they could stand up to the True Mandalorians.

“Greeting Mand’alor Mereel. I wish to warn you of your demise.” 

The  _ ade  _ said with too much confidence for a child that size. Maybe it was a  _ jetti _ thing. Also, what a way to start a call. Jaster was impressed.

Jaster just scoffed. “ And will it be at your hands, padawan?”

The child just blinked before seeming to catch his meaning. “I would certainly hope not. Will you hear me out for the good of your people?”

‘Now here was where it gets interesting.’ he thought. Jaster was intrigued if not a bit wary. He motioned for his  _ ver’alor _ , Montross, this could be important. Montross signaled starting a recording of the holocall and returned with the rest of the group gathered to watch this play out. Jaster really needed to get his advisors to stop being so nosy.

“I will hear you out, tell me, what do you know?”

The padawan took a deep breath, seeming to center himself before getting a steely glint in his eyes. His voice took on an almost oracle like tone.

“Galidraan is a trap. Stay here and all of your people will fall. The Governor is working with Death Watch. There are no mercenaries to hunt in the city, nor are there violent protesters. The man who hired you will betray you to the Jedi. He has claimed that the True Mandalorians are attacking his city and his people. The Jedi will come and lay siege to your people. Very few will survive and those who do will wish they hadn’t. Make a  _ ba’slan shev’la  _ or die at the hands of one of your own, Jaster Mereel.  _ Ori’haat. _ ”

The room was dead silent while all the listeners off screen stared at their  _ Mand’alor _ . Would he heed the warning?

“Tell me,  _ Jetti _ ,” Jaster snarled, “How do you know this? Why would you, one of the _ jettise _ , tell me this?”

Jaster was wrapping his mind around the accusations made. The Governor selling them out was not as big of a surprise as he thought it would be. But the genocide of his people? The betrayal of one of those sworn to him? That was too much.

The padawan tensed, a frown settling on his face. “I don’t know what you know of the force-”

Jaster snorted. “The magic nonsense the  _ jettise _ blame everything for?”

The padawan gave a sigh like he’d had this talk before. “Well, yes but no. I have had visions of this chain of events for the past week. It’s a power of mine, seeing potential futures and sensing change. But these visions are different. Nothing ever this powerful has happened to me before.”

“So these are dreams?” Jaster asked. 

He believed the padawan, they would be making a  _ ba’slan shev’la  _ at the end of this holocall, but he wanted to know more.

The padawan scrunched his face in petulance. “The timing of the vision does nothing to retract from it’s potency or power,  _ Mand’alor _ .”

This ade was feisty when prodded, Jaster would do well to remember that. “ That was not my insinuation nor an insult,  _ Jetti _ , I know nothing of your powers. Call it … curiosity,”

He hummed disbelievingly. “As for telling the other Jedi of my visions, it would have been counterproductive to the effect I wish to have. I can not give them an upper hand in the destruction they have been instructed to do. This is not our place, so I see it as only fair to even the playing field.”

“That is not your reason, at least not the real one.” The  _ ade _ was holding something back.

Jaster wanted the information not yet given. He needed the child to trust him, there might be more that could make the difference between life and death. He removed his  _ buy’ce _ , a sign of respect the padawan seemed to understand.

In the blue of the holocall, something shifted. “I cannot stand for genocide.” He looked over his shoulder, the braid swinging like a weird pendulum. “They can’t know I was here, I must go now-”

His form shimmered, looking like the connection was about to give way.

“ _ Ke'pare _ !” Jaster exclaimed and the padawan turned back to face him again. “Who are you?”

The padawan hesitated before answering, “Ben, call me Ben Kenobi. _ Ret'urcye mhi _ .” 

The holocall winked out and the room descended into chaos. It was going to be a long night for Jaster Mereel.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Jetti: Jedi (singular)  
> Jettise: Jedi (plural)  
> Mando'ade: children of Mandalore, Mandalorians  
> Or'dinii: moron, fool (used as plural in this context)  
> Ade: child, children  
> Ver'alor: lieutenent  
> Ba'slan Shev'la: strategic disappearance  
> Ori'haat: It's the truth, I swear, no bull  
> Buy’ce: helmet  
> Ke'pare: wait  
> Ret'urcye Mhi: Goodbye, (literally translates as 'Maybe we'll meet again')


	2. Obi-Wan researches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The dreamscape changed violently and Obi-Wan was left with a bloody circlet in his hand as he stood in front of a government building. He needed to run, the force was screaming in protest as a man in black beskar'gam cackled, running his darksaber through Obi-Wan’s heart."
> 
> A look at Obi-Wan's freaky freaky visions and his call to Jaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick lil note: I'm fucking with the timeline, it'll make sense as it goes.
> 
> The story is going to be way longer than I thought it was, my tentative 10 chapters are likely to double.

It had started a week ago. Obi-Wan was having the absolute worst dream he’d ever had, there was an underlying current of wrong on the edge of his peripherals. He had blood on his hands and the ground was shaking. The force flowed around him, whispering. Obi-Wan strained his ears, there was something he needed to know.

‘ _ Ner ad’ika _ ,’ It seemed to say, ‘ _ Gaa’tayl te haat mando’ade, nayc haran _ ,’

Was that mando’a? He needed to remember those words. Obi-Wan sighed, this was obviously a warning vision. Warning of what? For who? The Mandalorians or the Jedi?

“Tell me, please!” He pleaded. No vision was ever this intense, something was off and it frustrated him not to know what.

The force called out in warning as blaster shots rained from the sky and Obi-Wan heard the familiar buzz of a lightsaber. He whipped around, narrowly dodging a killing blow. Master Dooku was on the other end of the lightsaber looking disgruntled that he’d missed. Obi-Wan blinked.

“Master Dooku?” he questioned. What was happening?

Master Dooku opened his mouth in a menacing grin, only to say “Wake up!” in Quinlan’s voice.

Obi-Wan’s eyes flew open only to be met with Quinlan’s worried face a foot from his own. The dream, he’d been dreaming. Obi-Wan tried to remember, but the images were fading fast. He started to panic, this wasn’t supposed to happen! He should remember! If he forgot-

“Here’s something to write on, stop freaking.” Quinlan handed him a datapad.

Obi-Wan furiously typed in all the details of his dream while Quinlan watched with an expression of boredom on his face. When Obi-Wan seemed done, Quinlan delivered the bad news.

“You’re late for class. I got you some breakfast, but you gotta run if you want to avoid archive duty!” He intoned with a look of pure glee on his face. “The great and punctual Obi-Wan Kenobi, late for once in his life! Is this real?”

Obi-Wan looked up in horror, this was certainly an auspicious start to his day.

  
  


-

  
  


As it would turn out, Archive duty was a blessing disguised as a curse much to Quinlan’s disappointment and Obi-Wan’s happiness. Master Nu was off greeting Knights and Padawans that came in while Obi-Wan was compiling research. The dream had left him a lot to think about. For starters, what the hell was the force trying to tell him? It took far longer than he would’ve liked to find a Mando’a translator. The Jedi and the Mandalorians were not big fans of each other and every Jedi initiate was taught the stories of the terrifying warriors in lightsaber-proof armor. The  _ beskar'gam _ wearing mandos were a force to be reckoned with. The Jedi had fought many wars against them and hadn’t always been victorious. The Mandalorian Jedis many generations before the great wars had passed on their substantial knowledge to the  _ Mando’ade _ and had even crafted the darksaber.

Obi-Wan paused. A Mando’a module for learning on a datapad? He probably wouldn’t need this. Eh, he'd take it anyways although he only needed a translation of the words whispered the night before. Making sure no one was around, he plugged in the words.

Ner ad’ika, gaa’tayl te haat mando’ade, nayc haran translates to: My child, help the True Mandalorians, no destruction.

Obi-Wan gasped, this was a direct order from the force. More research needed to be done. Who are the True Mandalorians? Was the battlefield in his vision a glimpse of their future?

The dataserver beeped, and he startled. No one was around to see him jump, but the chair’s screech seemed to echo through the archive. Obi-Wan tensed, expecting a disturbed Master Nu to poke her grey haired head through one of the many shelves to investigate. Goodness, he was nervous.

The screen showed a loading sign before an additional translation popped up for the last word.

Haran translates to: destruction, cosmic annihilation

Kriff. Things were getting heated.

  
  


-

  
  


Obi-Wan didn’t know who to talk to, he flipped ideas and thoughts around in his head as he settled down for bed. If he had no new revelation, he’d ask Quinlan’s advice tomorrow. Actually, Quinlan gave terrible advice, he’d ask Bant instead.

Night gave no reprieve to his tumultuous mind, another vision settled into place.

A teen who looked 5 years older than him sat at his side. There were bombs and guttural screams in the background as the teen with short, curly black hair stared at him in horror. There was a golden circlet in his hands. Obi-Wan blinked and it was covered in blood. The teen was dressed in  _ beskar'gam, _ his helmet discarded by his side. Intense golden brown eyes continued to stare into Obi-Wan’s eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, the teen looked like he had something to say but it wouldn’t come out.

Obi-Wan broke the silence. “Who are you?”

The mando tried to speak, but no sound was made. He seemed to be hyperventilating, but there was no sound. He looked to Obi-Wan in distress before latching onto his hand.

Obi-Wan repeated his question, “Who are you?”

“Jango Fett,” he breathed, looking relieved at the prospect to make noise. He glanced around, his hand still holding a vice like grip on Obi-Wan’s. “Galidaan … we were tricked.”

The dreamscape changed violently and Obi-Wan was left with a bloody circlet in his hand as he stood in front of a government building. He needed to run, the force was screaming in protest as a man in black  _ beskar'gam _ cackled, running his darksaber through Obi-Wan’s heart.

Obi-Wan woke his heart pounding wildly in his chest. This dream was much more vivid, the details not escaping his mind as he reached for his datapad. Something was hurting his hand. He looked down to see the golden circlet still in his hand, drying blood falling off in flakes.

Yeah, he definitely needed to talk to Bant now.

  
  


-

  
  


Obi-Wan liked to believe he was a good Jedi. He’d been through a lot, leaving the Jedi Order a year ago to fight with the Young on Melida/Daan. Not many could claim they’d led an army at the tender age of 13. Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the man who had steadily rejected him to train as a padawan had left him there, in the middle of a civil war. Obi-Wan had almost aged out, being sent to the AgriCorps to farm was not his ideal. So when the opportunity came to prove himself in the eyes of the last potential master to take him on, he fought. The apprenticeship lasted all of 3 months before Obi-Wan stayed on Melida/Daan. The civil war between the two warring factions had decimated the planet for nearly a century. Staying behind to lead the planet’s Young to a victory of peace was a good reason as any to leave the Jedi order.

When he came back to the Temple, ready to grovel, Master Yoda had immediately reinstated him. Obi-Wan was ever so grateful but refused to return to apprentice under the man who’d neglected Obi-Wan’s instructions from the force in favor of fitting his own narrative. No way was he ever going back to that hypocrite. Obi-Wan could respect him, but never enough to take instructions from again.

Thankfully, Master Yoda had understood. Obi-Wan was now a sort of floater Padawan. He trained under Master Yoda, but any knight or master willing to take him to train or to go on a mission, could. He was also allowed to room with Quinlan, since the mind-healer he’d been assigned recommended close contact with another his age. Turns out child soldiers need help to be children again.

Obi-Wan poked his head around the wall to where Bant was meditating. She’d taken up mediating in a secluded alcove near the classrooms. He poked her through their mental link, enough to send his desperation.

Bant opened one eye, “What’s up Obes?”

Obi-Wan rung his hands nervously as he said, “Say you have something you’re holding in a dream and when you wake up it’s still there?”

Bant fell out of her sitting position in surprise. Her shock was palpable, rolling off her in waves.

“What?!” she demanded, leaping over to shake Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “Where is it?!”

Obi-Wan pulled the not so golden circlet out of his robes. Bant stared at it blankly before grabbing his arm and pulling him off towards the training stalls.

“Bant! Are you alright? Obi-Wan, why does she look crazy?” Quinlan yelped. He turned to Master Tholme before excusing himself, it seemed the lightsaber training could wait.

“How long do you have?” Bant whispered to him as she looked around suspiciously.

“Enough time. Here, this stall is empty.” He pointed to a secluded training area.

Bant was eager to explain the situation of Obi-Wan’s dream item becoming a real item. Quinlan’s face got blanker and blanker as Obi-Wan gave a quick recap of his vision, leaving out many of the details.

“So a guy hands you this crown thing, you change locations, and immediately get stabbed?” Quinlan seemed incredulous before shrugging in acceptance.

Quinlan removed his gloves, “May I?” 

Obi-Wan nodded, handing over the circlet. Quinlan’s powers of psychometry could potentially add insight to the vision. His force power would let him pick up impressions and traces of information about the object. Bant gasped as the circlet smoked in Quinlan’s hands. It glowed brighter and brighter as Quinlan rattled off a long list of numbers. The light was almost blinding as he dropped the circlet. It disappeared a split second before it hit the floor. The creche mates looked at each other for a long moment.

“I’m going to go figure what in the force Quinlan just spouted,” Obi-Wan muttered, “Thank you for your help.”

“Any time! Although I’m sorry all you were able to get was a comm code. Next time you manifest a dream into the corporal field, lemme know.” He replied, heading off to continue his training.

Bant just raised an eyebrow and steered him to their Galactic History class.

  
  


-

  
  


The dreams continued for the next few days, Obi-Wan gleaning more and more of the terrible information. This battle, the one that ravaged his dreamscape, was caused in part by the Jedi. It all came to a head the day Obi-Wan heard whisperings of a Jedi Task-Force being sent to Galidraan on word of the governor. Now was the time to act.

Obi-Wan rushed into the archives. This was the most secluded place he could get a strong enough comm signal out of. Expertly dodging any probing eyes, he made his way to a rarely used section. The force was pulsing in anticipation as Obi-Wan rang the comm number. Gathering himself, he tried to give off an air of confidence. His actions would change a great lot.

“Mereel here, what do you want?” asked a tall, imposing figure, his helmet’s t-visor trained on Obi-Wan.

The conversation went better than Obi-Wan had expected. The  _ Mand’alor _ believed what he said, his questions did not challenge the information Obi-Wan had brought forth. The force flowed through him, guiding his words. The holocall was cut short when he felt Master Nu’s presence closing in. When Mereel asked his name, Obi-Wan hesitated.

‘ _ A small truth _ .’ The force was encouraging.

“Ben, call me Ben Kenobi. _ Ret'urcye mhi _ .” he said before ending the call.

Deleting the evidence of using a signal, Obi-Wan needed to leave. He silently slipped away, strengthening his mental shields til none of his presence remained. Now to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Ner ad’ika, Gaa’tayl te haat mando’ade, nayc haran : My child, help the True Mandalorians, no destruction.  
> (Although the word haran has a little bonus meaning : cosmic annihilation)  
> Beskar'gam: Armor (it's traditionally lightsaber proof)  
> Mando’ade: Children of Mandalore, Mandalorians  
> Ret'urcye mhi:Goodbye, literally: "Maybe we'll meet again"
> 
> Personally, I don't like Qui Gon, so for that reasoning, he ain't gonna be in this much if at all.
> 
> Also, Obi-Wan definitely needed a therapist so that's why he's got a mind healer. Being a child soldier seems like something that would cause trauma so let's fix that.


	3. Jango gets a clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jango’s head hurt with all the yelling, there was so much confusion. He was tactical and intelligent, there was information to be found in the chaos. The Governor had put them in danger? Had got the jettise ready to attack? How much verbal gymnastics did that take? The governor's spleen was certainly in a lot of trouble if this proved true. A jetti had warned them, Ben apparently. More of those voicing their opinions seemed to believe Ben then those against him."
> 
> aka what happening with the true mandalorians after Obi's bombshell call and Mace is tired/ the jedi figure out how to hit the backspace

Jango groaned. The one day he left his  _ buir _ ’s side to scout out some of the surrounding woods, something happened. The camp was almost all packed up now, people were readying their ships. What the hell had happened? He needed to find his _ buir _ now. Galidraan wasn’t the prettiest of places, but this seemed like an over reaction on Jaster’s part.

Navigating his way through what was left of the command tents, Jango found himself in the middle of a quiet argument between Jaster and some of the supercommandos. They were speaking in hushed tones while Jaster directed some of the _ aliit _ ’s movements. A crowd had formed around those discussing with the  _ Mand’alor  _ and Jango slipped his way through. When Jaster saw that Jango had joined him he cleared his throat.

“ _ K’uur _ !  _ Susulu anade _ ! We will reconvene and discuss in the command tent.” He snapped. Turning to Jango he said, “You missed all the fuss.”

That was ominous. Jaster seemed to be in deep contemplation. He looked upset if not a little shaken. Jango had never seen his _ buir _ this way. 

When all of the  _ tsad _ had gathered in the tent and Jango took his place beside his father, the fighting seemed to break out again. Everyone started to speak at once.

“ _ Alor _ ! Can we truly break a contract on the word on an _ aru’e _ ?”

“We are believing a  _ jehaatir _ !”

“We must leave now! A warning is a warning, we must trust it.”

“Are the kyr'tsad still alive? I thought we had wiped them out?”

“I'll stab that Governor in the spleen! How dare he plot against us!”

“The  _ jetti _ who warned us, this Ben, we must find him!”

“He risked a lot to tell us this! Why would we waste valuable information?”

“The  _ jettise _ are coming for our heads! We should meet them in battle, show them the true power of the  _ Haat Mando’ade _ !”

Jango’s head hurt with all the yelling, there was so much confusion. He was tactical and intelligent, there was information to be found in the chaos. The Governor had put them in danger? Had got the  _ jettise _ ready to attack? How much verbal gymnastics did that take? The Governor's spleen was certainly in a lot of trouble if this proved true. A  _ jetti _ had warned them, Ben apparently. More of those voicing their opinions seemed to believe Ben then those against him.

Jaster pinched his nose and sighed. Had this entire conversation gone down before? It was terrible luck on Jango’s part to have missed what had caused this.

“Enough!” Jaster bellowed, “We are leaving Galidraan and I will accept no other opinions. The  _ jettise _ might have been old enemies, but we can not let our biases get us killed!”

Most of the crowd nodded in approval, but there were a handful who seemed disgruntled. Montross, Jaster’s right hand man, seemed to sneer before schooling his features. Jango took note of this, Montross had a motive.

“To meet the  _ jettise _ in battle is  _ di’kutla _ . Ben has provided us with a chance to save our lives, I refuse to wage a losing battle if it can be avoided!” Jaster continued.

Jango was curious, what did Ben tell them? How did he know? His confusion must’ve shown on his face, Jaster was side-eyeing him. Damn, he’d have to practice keeping his blank face more. As _ ven’mand’alor _ he needed to be a beacon to his  _ adate  _ with the wisdom to lead them to glory.

Jaster seemed to take pity on him and the others in the room with only half a clue. 

“Silas, if you would please replay the holocall.” Jaster settled into his seat and the others followed suit.

In the blue light of the holocall, the shadows seemed more pronounced. The room was silent as everyone held their breath in anticipation. The form of a padawan a few years younger than him came into being. The conversation had already started.

“I will hear you out, tell me, what do you know?” Jaster’s hard voice came from off camera.

The padawan took a breath and with an alarming amount of conviction began to speak.

“Galidraan is a trap. Stay here and all of your people will fall. The Governor is working with Death Watch. There are no mercenaries to hunt in the city, nor are there violent protesters. The man who hired you will betray you to the Jedi. He has claimed that the True Mandalorians are attacking his city and his people. The Jedi will come and lay siege to your people. Very few will survive and those who do will wish they hadn’t. Make a  _ ba’slan shev’la  _ or die at the hands of one of your own, Jaster Mereel.  _ Ori’haat. _ ”

Oh. Ohhh! That is why the camp was almost deserted. The padawan had warned of their demise and ruin. He spoke as if he had seen this play out time and time again. Jango was impressed with his eloquence and presence. He would make an excellent advisor or politician. The steel in his words seemed to have shaken many others in the room. A  _ aruetii _ among them? One who would or could’ve killed his _ buir _ ? Jango was furious, his hands turning to fists.

“Tell me,  _ Jetti _ ,” Jaster’s voice snarled, “How do you know this? Why would you, one of the  _ jettise _ , tell me this?”

Many were on the edge of their seats. The holocall was as entertaining as it was worrying.

The padawan tensed, his lips turned down. “I don’t know what you know of the force-”

Jaster interrupted with a snort. “The magic nonsense the  _ jettise _ blame everything for?”

He wasn’t wrong. Jango had read the  _ jettise _ recounts of the Mandalorian Wars. Almost every decision or action seemed to have some credit to the force. Definitely magic nonsense. 

The padawan sighed, looking disappointed. Jango felt an urge to undo the disappointment. “Well, yes but no. I have had visions of this chain of events for the past week. It’s a power of mine, seeing potential futures and sensing change. But these visions are different. Nothing ever this powerful has happened to me before.”

“So these are dreams?” Jaster asked. Dreams could mean a lot in Mandalorian culture. A symbol in a dream could be a warning or foretelling of a future event. There were those who specialized in the readings of dreams. Something seemed to move in the back of Jango’s mind. He’d try to remember later.

“The timing of the vision does nothing to retract from it’s potency or power,  _ Mand’alor _ .”

Jaster seemed amused by the slight anger of the padawan. “That was not my insinuation nor an insult,  _ Jetti _ , I know nothing of your powers. Call it … curiosity.”

He hummed disbelievingly. “As for telling the other Jedi of my visions, it would have been counterproductive to the effect I wish to have. I can not give them an upper hand in the destruction they have been instructed to do. This is not our place, so I see it as only fair to even the playing field.”

‘Counterproductive?’ That’s how he described mass murder? Ben was amusing and pretty.

“That is not your reason, at least not the real one.”

Jango almost snorted at this. His  _ buir _ was always reaching, always wanting the whole story. Typical.

“I cannot stand for genocide.” The padawan said before turning in surprise. “They can’t know I was here, I must go now-” The holocall flickered, was this the end?

“ _ Ke'pare _ !” Exclaimed Jaster’s suspiciously unmodulated voice. Huh, he’d removed his  _ buy’ce _ . “Who are you?”

The padawan hesitated before answering, “Ben, call me Ben Kenobi. _ Ret'urcye mhi _ .” 

The recording ended and someone gasped. Well, that was an appropriate response. Jaster stood, and addressed the room.

“Any questions?” He seemed triumphant at the silence.

Many seemed to consider the question as the  _ aliit _ ’s resident teacher stood to ask,

“Can we keep him?”

  
  


-

  
  


Mace was so tied. Why did this council meeting have to be so long? He was ready to eat his lightsaber if that’s what it took to stop all the talking in circles. The evidence was clear, the Jedi had been tricked. The Governor of Galidraan had contacted them with false information in the hopes of eradicating the True Mandalorians. So yes, the Jedi had almost messed up big time. If not for the absence of those they’d been sent to stop, it would’ve a bloodbath. Agreed? Now can he go eat late-meal? The refractory was serving his favorite pie tonight.

“Are we sure this isn’t some big scheme Masters?” Asked one of the knights who’d been appointed to the task force. “The Mandalorians and the Jedi have a rough history, surely-”

She was cut off by Yoda, “Biased you are. Think clearly we must on this matter. Most delicate it is.”

Maybe the old frog could beat some sense into those who argued the Jedi’s absolute innocence. This matter needed to be resolved. They’d already apprehended the Governor when the truth of their invitation had been exposed. After a short interrogation, the man was easily intimidated, he was killed in his jail cell. It was assumed the True Mandalorians had done the hit, for the terrorist group he’d been working with had fled when the scheme was exposed. The matter of who killed the man was beside the point, he was better off dead.

Now that was some very un-jedi like thinking. Mace really did need sleep.

“Master Windu, something to say you do?” noted Yoda. He definitely had it out for Mace’s patience. Mace sighed, maybe he was the one to beat common sense into them. 

“The Jedi are also at fault here and if you refuse to see it, look at the damn code.” One of the other council members made a disgruntled noise at the use of a curse near their precious code. The code wasn’t as black and white as many saw it to be but Mace refused to argue it. “We must apologize to the True Mandalorians. They are not aligned with the Republic and this act could endanger whatever peace we have.”

Plo Koon nodded, “We need to send an envoy to see to the reparations. We should send padawans along as well. It is my understanding that the Mandalorians have deep love for children. This could ease some of the tensions as well.”

Master Dooku, the leader of the task-force, frowned, “I recommend not sending any of the task-force members. That would only increase tensions.”

Yoda hummed before speaking. All eyes were on him, his say was final. “That we send the envoy soon I do propose. Hmm, along with Masters and knights not involved, take padawans we will. Volunteers we will ask for from the padawans. Determine the risk, their masters will.”

Mace was so close to eating. This could end now. “Send in your answers and spread the word, the envoy will leave in two rotations time. Masters Koon and Dooku will contact the True Mandalorians. Everyone, dismissed.” He announced.

Master Yoda seemed to smile at him as the others filed out of the room, “Pie there is?”

Mace nodded curtly before exiting. The frog could read him too well. On a better note, they’d just avoided a very large mistake.

  
  


-

  
  


Obi-Wan listened intently as Siri Tachi explained what happened to the Jedi at Galidraan. Quinlan sat with them, picking at his nails. Siri was another of his creche-mates, he considered her a close friend even if he was closer with Bant and Quinlan. Siri’s Master had been one of those assigned to the task-force and was very talkative. The Temple’s gossip mill of padawans often hinged on what Siri was able to learn and repeat. 

“And so they showed up, but the Mandalorians were gone! Poof, just like they’d never existed. Master Gallia says they must’ve gotten a warning. The Masters and Knights were confused and investigated. As it turns out the Governor was in league with Death Watch and wanted the Jedi to kill off the True Mandalorians.”

“Isn’t Death Watch a terrorist organization?” Garen, another friend, asked while sinking to sit next to Obi-Wan.

“It’s not officially recognized as such, but the Republic is very close to classifying the group as such.” Answered Siri, for a source of gossip she was very good about knowing all the facts.

Obi-Wan nodded, “What did the council say about all of this? What of the Governor?”

Siri shrugged, “It’s a little unclear but I think he was killed in his jail cell.”

“Yikes.” Garen supplied and Quinlan snorted.

“The council is sending an envoy in the next few rotations I do believe. Padawans are encouraged to go, something about diplomacy between cultures and us needing a field trip.”

Quinlan immediately perked up at the mention of a field trip, while Obi-Wan stared into space, contemplating. Should he go to see what his words had done? Was there more he needed to do? The force seemed to be whispering a warning. Perhaps he’d go but try and blend in. What if-

Garen snapped his fingers in front of Obi-Wan’s eyes, “Coruscant to Obi-Wan, come in Obi-Wan.”

“I’m here, I’m here.” He muttered, “And how do I sign up to go?”

  
  


-

  
  


The shuttle to Mandalore had a 5 day cycle journey. Obi-Wan spent his time working on the Mando’a learning module. Government structures and diplomacy were exceptionally interesting to him and the  _ Mando’ade  _ had a very rich culture. What intrigued him most was the Supercommando Codex instated by the reigning Mand’alor, Jaster Mereel. The Codex was derived from the Resol’nare, the core of what many considered to make one a mandalorian. The Resol’nare had parallels to code, and by default, so did the Supercommando Codex. From what he could learn, it seemed like very few outside of Mando’ade knew of this moral rules and regulations. The mandalorians’ reputation was greatly exaggerated in all the wrong ways.

Siri came to sit by his bunk where he was meditating. She waited patiently as he pulled himself back into full consciousness. The ship had exited hyperspace. Siri took his hand to pull him up.

“We’ve arrived. Ready to go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION-  
> Buir: parent  
> Mand'alor: sole ruler  
> K'uur! Susulu anade!: Hush! Listen everyone!  
> tsad: alliance, group, organization (context was group)  
> Alor: lord  
> Aru'e: enemy (derived from the word for outsider)  
> Jehaatir: lie, untruth  
> Kyr'tsad: Death Watch  
> Jetti: Jedi (singular)  
> Jettise: Jedi (plural)  
> Haat Mando'ade: True Mandalorians  
> Di'kutla: foolish, idiotic  
> Ven'mand'alor: future ruler  
> Adate: people, persons  
> Ba'slan shev'la: Strategic retreat  
> Ori'haat: It's the truth, I swear, no bull  
> Aruetii: traitor  
> Ke'pare: wait  
> Ret'urcye mhi: Goodbye, lit. Maybe we'll meet again  
> aliit: family, clan, tribe (clan in this context)
> 
> -I would like to thank the Mando'a page on wookieepedia for making my life simultaneously easier and harder.  
> -Just a little tidbit; I hate writing Yoda-talk.   
> -Next up we'll have Obi-Wan on mandalore. Here's a little hint: Death Watch is pisssssed.  
> -Jango has a slight deja-vu about the dream he met Obi in, but that won't be explored for a bit.


	4. Siri watches it all go to shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The mandos seated around watching this exchange seemed fascinated. Obi-Wan had a way with words, but he’d barely said anything. Was he really this charming? The meal was served, a spicy stew that made Siri’s mouth light on fire."
> 
> aka Obi-Wan charms the mandos and death watch commits a few crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance! Actually I'm not.
> 
> Anyhoo, there is a plan, I swear. This was all planned from the beginning.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and Kudos!

Jaster had been very wary when the Jedi Order had reached out to make reparations. The Jedi admitting they were in the wrong? Jaster wanted to laugh, the likelihood of that was minimal. Unfortunately, no good could come from refusing the  _ jettise _ . He had agreed to let the  _ jettise _ come to make their peace. His agreement however left the heavy implications of ‘we’ll play nice, but you better be leaving soon’. The  _ jetti _ he’d spoken with, Koon was it? Well, Koon had promised a short and concise visit. Jaster would host them for a meal or two before the jettise would go and view the rest of the planet. 

At the news of the jettise’s impending visit, his advisors had almost revolted. They wanted contact with Ben. Jaster couldn't blame them for wanting to see the one who single handedly saved them all. Only Ben’s words, the ones about not being found out, kept a few of his subordinates from taking matters into their own hands.

Jango, the little genius bastard he was, had found a list of those being sent to  _ Manda'yaim _ . Jaster was proud to know he’d raised such an  _ atin bal mirdala ad _ .

Jango was uninterested in decoding the jettise encryptions of the names of the attending Knights and Masters. This attitude seemed to extend to the  _ verd _ who specialized in tech. The list of padawans however had a great many eyes watching it, waiting for the encryption to break. The jettise really liked their privacy. Sadly for them, many saw this as an insult.  _ Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade _ .

Jaster looked up from the reports he was reviewing as a triumphant yell was let out. All that had been waiting rushed to crowd around one of their most technology oriented members, Rola. She tutted at the impatient crowd, projecting her findings onto one of the room’s many viewing screens. All eyes snapped to the list of names. She made her way through the list, about 8 names in length.

“Is it only last names?” a twi’lek asked.

“Hey wait! That says Kenobi!” Cried another. The room swelled with mutterings and joyous laughter, before Rola burst their bubble.

“Hey now, we can’t let them know we hacked their data logs. Kenobi wanted to keep the secret, so we will.” She scolded, “Don’t you dare pout, we have a few hours before the jettise are to arrive.  _ Atinii _ !”

Jaster knew that this would calm his people enough, he turned to leave. Jango followed suit behind him. He needed to make sure all was in order for their guests' arrival. He also needed a nap, all the excitement was wearing him out. They walked through the halls of the  _ Haat Mando’ade _ stronghold. Unlike the nomadic tents and ships set up in Galidraan, this was an easily defendable mansion that Jaster had repurposed. Unfortunately for the previous owners, repurposing meant their untimely demise. That’s what death watch sympathizers got, it hadn’t helped that the house was also really big. ‘More incentive’ Jango had said.

Now just for the  _ jettise _ to show their faces. Time to shake some hands and make Ben a  _ Haat Mando’ad. _

  
  


-

  
  


Mandalore wasn’t beautiful like the other planets Siri had visited. There were many vast areas of land barren and white. The Mandalorians’ Civil Wars had caused a lot of destruction to their planet’s surface. The envoy landed in front of a large and imposing house, banners with the True Mandalorians’ symbol waving in the breeze of their descent. Actually, it looked more like a house outfitted with an absurd amount of security to become a compound. The house was pretty, she glanced to Obi-Wan to gauge his reaction. He seemed very pale, eyes darting around under the shadow of his hood. Jedi cloaks were nice like that.

Siri watched as Master Koon approached a man in black armor with red trim.  _ Beskar'gam _ was it? Obi-Wan had been rattling off information about the mandos left and right. She tried to feel his emotions in the force. Obi-Wan knew something she didn’t, it wouldn’t stay that way for long if she got her way. His shields were strong, only a vague sense of nervousness seemed to be emanating from him. To be fair, she was a little nervous too. It’s not everyday the  _ Mand’alor _ allows you into his home.

The man, Mand’alor Mereel, gave Master Koon a curt nod before motioning for him and his entourage to follow.

“Welcome to  _ Manda'yaim.  _ Come with me.” 

Siri walked close to Obi-Wan, the padawan huddle moved together. It seemed the mandos were watching their every move, tense as if ready to reach out and grab. She reached into the force to see if her assumptions held true. There was a block. How? She couldn’t sense any force sensitivity from them, but their force presences betrayed nothing. Obi-Wan would know.

Leaning in she asked, “The force, why?” knowing he would catch her meaning.

Obi-Wan inclined his head subtly towards hers, “The  _ buy'ce _ , the helmets. They’re made of  _ beskar _ . Lightsaber proof and force blocking.”

She shivered, force blocking was one of the worst things that could happen to a jedi. The force was a 6th sense, an extra limb if you will. To cut off one’s connection to the force was absolute torture.

Looking up she saw that they had made their way to the dining hall, utensils and dishes layed out. There were clusters of tables surrounding a bigger table in the middle. The Mand’alor took his seat at the larger table along with what looked like his advisors and the Jedi Masters. Two masters had come with them to Mandalore, Koon and Dooku. The four knights took initiative, there was a buddy system in place. There was to be a knight and padawan pair at each table and the four other padawans were to split off too. 

Siri grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand. He was the only other of her creche-mates to have come on the trip, so he would be her buddy. Quinlan had been denied at the last minute for putting grease on all of the training sabers’ grips. It’d been funny up to see the users’ frustration until Master Tholme pulled his name off the list as a consequence. She navigated them to an empty table and took a seat.

Surprisingly, a great many mandos seemed to want to sit with them. Siri narrowed her eyes at Obi-Wan, he’d done something. Maybe they were here to admire his hair. Red was a relatively rare color. A mando is blue and silver armor took a seat on the other side of Obi-Wan and the rest filled in. Was it her imagination or were all the t-visors trained on Obi-Wan? There seemed to be others at the tables around them watching as well in anticipation.

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan supplied.

The mandos removed their helmets and Siri was surprised to see they weren’t all human. The hall seemed about as diverse in species as the temple. The mando next to Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrow. He seemed to be the leader here even though he represented the middle of the table’s age range. The older mandos had settled with the knights while their table had gotten the teens and young adults.

“Jango Fett, Su cuy'gar.” he said. Wait, wasn’t that the name of the  _ Mand’alor _ ’s heir?

“I’m Padawan Kenobi and this is Padawan Tachi,” Obi-Wan was ever so polite, “Thank you for letting us into your home.”

The mandos seated around watching this exchange seemed fascinated. Obi-Wan had a way with words, but he’d barely said anything. Was he really this charming? The meal was served, a spicy stew that made Siri’s mouth light on fire. The mandos conversed around them in Mando’a, occasionally asking a question directed towards Obi-Wan. He would answer in a mix of basic and mando’a, translating for Siri’s benefit. They were saying ‘ _ Vor entye _ ’ and something about ‘ _ Mandokarla _ ’ a lot, she’d ask Obi-Wan later. The boy had certainly studied beforehand. Surprisingly, he had not understood whatever had just been said. 

Obi-Wan smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry, but I’m not that proficient. If you could repeat?”

Suddenly the lights went out, Siri could hear swearing and shouts of indignation. The force cried out in warning and she ducked. An explosion shook the building, the roof spraying debris on the people below. There was a guttural cry of “ _ Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur _ !” rising from where she assumed the Mand’alor was sitting.

The room broke out into pandamonium, jetpacks firing, the red trails rising in the air with the smoke. There was a fire close by, a bomb had been set off and flames were licking at the windows. They needed to get to safety. They needed to neutralize the threat. The mandos seemed to be already on it, in the comotion there were the sounds of blaster shots. 

Siri reached for Obi-Wan only to be met with the light on Jango Fett’s helmet directed on the spot where her friend had been.

  
  


-

  
  


Hondo Ohnaka was a pirate, he was a bit new to the piracy game, but not to worry! Hondo had it in the bag! Sure he’d only extorted about a dozen people before, but he had game. Ransoming hostages was good business. It was even funnier when they expected to be tortured. Hondo never tortured, only annoyed. He’d been told his presence was torture before, but that didn’t count. The weequay pirates had been cruising on the edge of Mandalorian space. No one would attack him here, well, except for the mandalorians. His pilot had sent out a ship wide alert, a mandalorian ship was spotted nearby.

The ship didn’t shoot, that was a good sign. They turned back and flew towards the planet just as quickly as they’d shown up on radar. Hondo was confused. Deeply, deeply confused. This was not a welcoming party nor a ‘get out of our air space or face death’ party. He’d actually seen a few of those before. The pilot steered closer to where the ship had been. The radar chirped, a capsule had been dumped, ice already forming over the window. Hondo yelped, there was a person inside!

“Quickly! The tractor beam!” He ordered, “Get the Med-bay ready! We will be in need of that new batcha tank shortly!”

The rest of the weequay pirates scrambled to follow the orders. A new adventure!

  
  


-

  
  


Obi-Wan cracked his eyes open. Everything hurt, the lights of the med-bay were too bright. Lights? Med-bay? Where was he? Obi-Wan started to panic, what had happened?

A weequay appeared above him, blocking out the blinding lights. He let his eyes open more.

“Hello friend! Welcome back to the land of the living, you’ve been in batcha for five day cycles!” The goggled man announced with great theatrics.

Five day cycles? Submerged in batcha? What happened? Nothing made any sense to Obi-Wan.

“What happened to me?” he croaked, his throat was dry and scratchy.

The weequay handed him a cup with a straw, “That’s the big question my friend! Hondo Ohnaka at your service. We found you on the edge of mandalore space! You were in a broken escape capsule beaten within an inch of your life. Your system was also filled with some very expensive poisons!”

Obi-Wan felt all the blood drain his face. The memories were coming back now, very fuzzy still.

“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do I happen to have a concussion too?”

“Nope!” Hondo exclaimed, “The drugs must’ve been messing with your memory!”

Hondo seemed way too ok with this, perhaps this was just his personality. Obi-Wan sighed. Recounting what he could remember would do him good. If he passed out, Hondo would know what he didn’t.

“There was a bomb … someone grabbed me. I- I think they cut off my connection to the force. That must be the drugs you picked up on.” Obi-Wan gulped, “I was knocked out, either by the drugs or by a blow to the head … and here I am now.”

Hondo smiled down at him. The smile did nothing to quell his worries. “The poisons are gone now my friend. Have now fear, Hondo Ohnaka is here to help!”

“Captain,” a medic appeared next to Hondo. “Tell the kid about what else we found.”

Hondo’s smile widened and the medic moved to adjust Obi-Wan’s iv. 

“You have some enemies my friend! They left a message for you and everything!” Hondo turned to pick up a datapad. “This was taken of the capsule we found you in. You can see it there, someone carved it in with a knife!”

Obi-Wan propped himself up on his elbows and started to read.

‘If you ever return, your bones will be mailed individually to the _ jettise  _ temple. Stay out’

Obi-Wan gulped. That was a very effective warning. What had he gotten himself into?

Hondo laughed deeply at Obi-Wan’s expression. “Have no fear my friend! I’ll bring you back to the Jedi Temple in one piece very shortly.”

“You’re a pirate, why would you do me a favor?”

“My friend, you misunderstand! Oh no, no, no!” Hondo sing-songed. He swiped on the datapad to reveal a recording of Master Yoda.

In the video Master Yoda seemed very tired, maybe Hondo’s extreme disposition had frayed his nerves. “Padawan Kenobi, paid your ransom I have. Return soon you will.” Yoda paused, seemingly annoyed with what he had to say next. “Refuse I had to, pay more I can not. For that, ‘express shipping’ you will not have.” Yoda opened his mouth to say more, but Hondo turned it off.

Obi-Wan looked at Hondo incredulously, “Express Shipping?!” What kind of operation was this?

The medic who’d just finished changing a bandage on his leg looked up.

“We will be getting to Coruscant within the next half a ten-day. That was just a plight to get more money.”

Hondo gasped, “I, Hondo Ohnaka, feared pirate that I am, would never! What a wild accusation!”

  
  


-

Obi-Wan returned to the Jedi Temple with the friendship of a pirate and a very good hand in playing sabacc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Jetti: Jedi (singular)  
> Jettise: Jedi (plural)  
> Manda'yaim: the planet Mandalore  
> Atin: stubborn, persistent  
> Atin bal mirdala ad: stubborn and clever child (proud papa moment)  
> Verd: soldier, warrior  
> Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade: Don’t mess with Mandalorians (commoni-sh phrase)  
> Atiniir - to endure, to stick with, to tough it out (becomes a stem without the r at the end)  
> Haat Mando’ade: True Mandalorians  
> Beskar'gam: armor  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Buy'ce: helmet  
> Beskar: Mandalorian iron  
> Su cuy'gar: Hello  
> Vor entye: thank you, lit. I accept debt  
> Mandokarla: You've got the right stuff  
> Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur: Today is a good day for someone else to die
> 
> Bonus info:  
> -Obes thinks that the true mandalorians are the ones making this claim and is like ‘yikes,ok’  
> -the traitor that Obi-Wan foresaw was getting very nervous and made a deal with death watch to get this child off planet in the most aggressive way possible  
> -Obi was about to ruin this man’s whole career and so said man said ‘yeet’
> 
> Bonus bonus:  
> -Jaster will figure this nonsense out soon enough  
> -Plo Koon is Stressed™ over the group head count being wrong


	5. Plo gets evicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereel growled, “And yet you come to accuse me.”
> 
> Master Plo stiffened, obviously sensing anything he said that was deemed wrong would only end badly.
> 
> “No, of course not.” He was backtracking now with excellent skill, too bad Mereel seemed to see right through it. “I just wanted to see what information or leads you have gleaned, Mand’alor.”
> 
> aka things get violent and obi-wan has an aggressive welcoming committee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say that this is a little late but I don't have an established schedule, so mwahaha. Expect the next chapter either tomorrow evening or the next day's morning.
> 
> There is to be an abundance of miscommunication so look out!

Plo Koon was stressed. Very very stressed. The Jedi envoy to Mandalore had ended badly. One moment he’s talking to _Mand’alor_ Mereel and the next a bomb is going off. The compound dissolved into chaos as the man took up some kind of war cry. Plo had not anticipated any of this. Right, time to do his job.

Ducking around mandos lighting their jetpacks, he moved towards the source of the bomb. Looking to the side he saw the flames slowly consuming the walls. The smoke would soon be too thick, luckily he had his breathing mask. The Mandalorians would also be fine, the helmets had filters of some kind. The other Jedi however … checking on them he opened his senses to the force. Good, they were already taking initiative. There was a murk in the force, a signature seemed to be very foggy. Plo was distracted out of his thoughts when the blaster shots started. 

He lit his lightsaber, the blade emanating a blue light as he ran through the halls. There! Up ahead, Mandalorians with a different sigil than that of the True Mandalorians. This must be Death Watch. There was a whistling sound and he slashed, blocking the blaster bolt headed his way. This was his invitation to fight, he could easily claim any deaths as self-defense even if the True Mandalorians would brand any death as revenge. Oh well, what happened happened.

Plo ducked and spun, weaving and slashing his way over to a ship that had just descended. Soldiers were unloading at a fast speed, fanning out over the courtyard they’d landed in. Some of the enemies started to fall, a sniper taking careful aim. Battle against the Mandos was going to be tough, heavy artillery was being brought out. Jaster Mereel, his jetpack lifting him above the enemy ship, was leading an air assault. Plo couldn’t see what the plan could possibly be. All Death Watch had to do was aim up. 

An explosion rattled the ship and tendrils of electricity spurted from the bomb. Flash grenades, huh, the True Mandalorians did have a plan. A good one at that. Plo watched as the enemy ship shook and collapsed on itself, crushing others still inside.

  
-

  
The battle lasted for over an hour, the compound being ravaged all the while. Death Watch commandos were pouring in from all sides. The security features seemed to be doing some good. Siri saw a death watch soldier impaled on a spike set off a motion trigger. Yikes, she was glad not to be in their position. Siri searched in vain for Obi-Wan. Jango Fett seemed to also have the same idea, him and his posse exchanging a flurry of fast words in _mando’a_.

Siri tried to follow the force to her friend to no avail. The force was just as foggy as the air around her. She growled in frustration, hitting a stray blast back at the shooter. The shooter dropped dead. Siri slinked away, she’d rather not be there when the friends of the recently departed wanted revenge. 

Finally the fighting came to an end when Jaster Mereel stabbed the leader of the attack. At least that’s what Knight Ti told her when she asked. A high ranking advisor of Death Watch’s leader had been in charge of this attack. Knight Ti explained that with the highest ranking officers dead, it was only customary for the rest of Death Watch to surrender. From what Siri saw, if any surrender was less than immediate, there went their head.

Master Plo approached her, he was breathing heavily but seemed to have at least gotten out unscathed. He directed Siri to where the rest of the Jedi had congregated. A senior padawan Siri didn’t know was being treated for major burns to the right side of his body. The only other critical wounds were a broken leg, a broken and bloodied hand, and a concussion. They had made it out of the fight mostly unhurt.

Siri watched as Master Plo’s demeanor changed rapidly. He seemed to be counting the jedi around him. Siri stepped forward, she needed to let him know about Obi-Wan’s disappearance. Master Plo’s movements got stilted as he pointed to everyone one at a time, worry tainting the force around him. Siri cleared her throat when his pointing settled on her.

“Padawan Kenobi is missing.” she announced.

Master Plo stood stock still, his mind racing to comprehend. Siri watched as he went through stages of denial, terror, and now planning. She was ready to answer all the questions he was sure to ask her. Master Dooku looked up from where he was bandaging a wound with mild interest.

“He disappeared after the bomb went off. I looked to his seat and poof! I searched the entire compound and found no trace of him.” Siri tried to present the facts as professionally as possible, no point in adding to others’ fears. “I cannot feel his force presence,” Admitting this broke Siri’s facade, “I am very worried Master Plo.”

“Ok, we need to send out a search team-” Master Plo began.

“Oh, there’s no need!” Siri interjected, “The group we sat with are already on it and have been since he went missing.”

Master Plo stared at her in confusion before taking a step in the direction of the Death Watch surrender. Siri did not want to watch this go down, but for the sake of her friend, there was no other choice. She looked back to watch Master Dooku take charge of the group in Master Plo’s absence.

Siri shadowed Master Plo as he directed himself over to what she assumed a temporary command center. The _Mand’alor_ was situated there, surrounded by _beskar’gam_ wearing mandos. Jango Fett stood to his side, speaking lowly in rapid mando’a.

Mand’alor Mereel looked up to meet Master Plo’s gaze. “Where is he?” The Mand’alor demanded.

“Mand’alor, with all due respect, I do not know the location of Padawan Kenobi if that is what you accuse me of.”

Mereel growled, “And yet you come to accuse me.”

Master Plo stiffened, obviously sensing anything he said that was deemed wrong would only end badly.

“No, of course not.” He was backtracking now with excellent skill, too bad Mereel seemed to see right through it. “I just wanted to see what information or leads you have gleaned, Mand’alor.”

Jango Fett stepped forward, removing his helmet. “ _Jetti_ ,” menace dripping in his tone, “You are not w-”

‘BEEP BEEP BEEP’

He was cut off by a loud beeping coming from Master Plo’s comm. He turned apologetically to Jango before answering. Master Yoda’s small figure appeared in the holocall hovering above Master Plo’s wrist.

“Master Plo, to the Jedi Temple return immediately you must.”

This was highly unorthodox in Siri’s unprofessionally professional opinion.

“Master Yoda, we can not leave yet. One of our own is missing and-”

“Hear me you did not. Return now you must.”

“Master!” Plo started to get panicky, “Padawan Kenobi-”

Yoda interrupted again. “Safe he is. Paid his ransom I have.”

Master Plo stood in a state of shock and confusion. One of the mandos, ‘a high ranking advisor’, Siri’s mind supplied, stepped forward.

“Excuse you?!” Siri could feel the anger boiling around her. “His ransom?!”

RIP Master Yoda, RIP. He was about to be torn to pieces by, was it Rola? Siri didn’t really know. Unsurprisingly, Master Yoda didn’t seem perturbed by this outburst.

“Hmm, indeed. Off planet he is, in the hands of a pirate, believe I do. Master Plo, from Mandalore you must remove yourself. War is to break out, foreseen it I have. Death Watch rises in ignition, although know why I do not. Clouded the force is. I leave you now, return shortly.”

The holocall ended with a winking of Master Yoda’s figure. Mand’alor Mereel inclined his head.

“Follow his ke'gyce. I do not wish to have jettise around. Death Watch will pay for their crimes and there is no need for ‘peacekeepers’.” Mereel sneered. “Leave _aruetii_ or become _aru’e_.”

The mandalorians gathered around now stared at them through t-visors. Siri knew they had outworn their welcome. They had to leave now. At least Obi-Wan was safe.

  
-

  
Obi-Wan returned to the Jedi Temple with much fanfare on Hondo’s part. The weequay pirate had decided that they were good friends. Obi-Wan wasn’t going to dispute that belief. The pirates had been rather generous in their treatment of him. Obi-Wan would have almost no physical proof of the state they’d found him in. Scars all healed from the absurd amount of batcha they’d used. The medic had complained, asking why Obi-Wan was so frugal in using supplies on himself. Obi-Wan decided to strategically ignore that comment.

He arrived at the Jedi Temple’s hanger just before mid-meal four cycle days after waking up on the pirate’s ship. Hondo had told him they were going to take the scenic route to extend the journey when Obi-Wan had shown proficiency for gambling on sabacc. Obi-Wan had spent a great many hours arguing against the concept of a scenic route in space. Hondo certainly had a lot of character.

Master Yoda was there to greet Obi-Wan with a kind smile. Obi-Wan bowed respectfully.

“Master, thank you for ensuring my safe return.”

Master Yoda whacked his shins with his walking stick before humming. “Get kidnapped or otherwise taken a lot you do. Out of trouble you must stay, for the next revolution at least, Padawan.”

“Yes Master Yoda.” Obi-Wan ducked his head.

“Go now, waiting for you your creche-mates have been. Catch up on studying you must.”

“Of course Master, thank you again.” Obi-Wan bowed once more before scampering off.

He needed to find Quinlan fast. If Quinlan found him first and thought Obi-Wan had been going to talk to anyone else first he would be offended. They had a pact-

“OBI-WAN KENOBI!” Quinlan bellowed. “You absolute and utter bitch! You aren’t allowed to die or be almost dead until we are both Masters! We have a kriffing deal!”

Quinlan was running towards him at top speed, shouting all the way. He braced himself just in time to get tackled to the ground by his friend. Obi-Wan hugged Quinlan tight, and started to apologize. Bant ran into view, spotted him and turned to gesture to the rapidly approaching Siri and Garen.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Can you get off now? You’re squishing me-” He yelped as Bant joined the tackle turned hug on the floor.

“You had me so worried! Siri was pacing so much there’s an indentation in the floor. Master Yoda wouldn’t tell us anything!” Bant exclaimed.

“Where have you been? Do you know how scared I was?” demanded a terrifying looking Siri. He was going to get a hell of a speech from her about the emotional turmoil he’d put them all through.

“I’m fine, I swear. I’ll tell you everything if you could just get off!” Obi-Wan said.

There was grumbling and many more hugs before they relocated to a secluded part of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly before beginning his story.

“Please don’t talk about this, I’d rather it not get out.” All of his friends nodded solemnly. “I was abducted off Mandalore during late-meal in the feasting hall. Siri and I were talking with the Haat Mando’ade and the lights went out. I felt a warning in the force, I assumed it was the bomb that went off right after the lights were cut, but it was deeper than that. Someone in _beskar_ , the metal must have muted their presence and let them blend in with the rest of the Mandalorians I could feel, they grabbed me.”

Siri shot him a weird look and Obi-Wan paused for her. She shook her head and motioned for him to continue.

“They poisoned me, apparently there were drugs abundant in my system. The attacker cut off my connection to the force and took me away from the compound. It’s all very fuzzy, I think they knocked me out with the drugs, but when that didn’t work as well as they wanted it to, it turned violent. I was found by a pirate perusing the edge of Mandalorian space. He said I was ‘beaten within an inch of my life’ when they found me in a malfunctioning escape capsule.”

Bant gasped while the rest of his friends looked on in terror. Bant was apprenticing with Master Che in the healing halls, the idea of his wounds probably painted a very vivid picture for her.

“I submerged in a batcha tank for five day-cycles. The pirates who picked me up were in contact with Master Yoda. They demanded a ransom and he paid. From what I understand is that the ransom was more of a fee for the medical supplies used and my food and board. And here I am.”

Quinlan let loose a hysterical laugh before turning to Obi-Wan looking absolutely serious.  
“Two things: one, never do that again and two, why in the force were you taken?”

Obi-Wan sighed, this was his least favorite part. “A message was carved onto the pod I was found in. It said ‘If you ever return, your bones will be mailed individually to the jettise temple. Stay out’.” He was met with a stunned silence and tried to diffuse it. “If it helps anything, I plan to be heading that warning.”

Garen made a muffled noise and shook Siri. She looked up and started to speak to Obi-Wan.

“I- I don’t understand? They were looking for you! They wanted to know where you were.”

Obi-Wan wanted to believe her, but he could only assume the bombing had led to chaos. She could very easily have been confused. Bant snorted.

“Didn’t you say they kicked the rest of the Jedi off Mandalore too?”

Siri nodded, “But Obi-Wan, they couldn’t have. They wouldn’t have!”

He gave her a sad smile as Garen cut in.

“Obi-Wan, we are so grateful that you are back safe and sound. I understand if you don’t want to dwell on this anymore.”

Bant caught on to whatever Garen was trying to get at. “Yes! Of course. We can get back to normal and if you wish to talk we can. I don’t mean it in a bad way. Kriff, that’s coming out all wrong. Ok, point is, we love you and want only the best for you. But, you seem remarkably recovered and the best we can do for you is supporting you through the transition back to temple life. I know you don’t like special treatment but you’re going to get some anyways. Is that ok?”

Obi-Wan nodded, he got what his friends were saying. Siri trying to convince him of her view and vice versa would only do them harm. Believing he was wrong in his assumption about the Haat Mando’ade might break him. Distance from these thoughts was necessary. He could do good with some normal.

\- 5 years later

  
Obi-Wan’s life-day was rapidly approaching. He’d be nineteen years in just a few short day cycles. He was a jedi, a senior padawan, and hopefully a soon to be knight. His name had yet to be put forth for the Knight Trials, but he felt in a few good months he could be recommended. Master Yoda had been singing his praises and Master Windu was starting to teach him vaapad, the very gate-keeped seventh form. Just being thought strong enough in lightsaber skills and his conviction to the light side of the force to be taught vaapad was an honor. Depa, Master Windu’s recently knighted ex-padawan, had congratulated him with much vigor. 

Obi-Wan ran through the halls, he was late to lightsaber training with Quinlan. He could and would not give Quinlan the satisfaction of him being the only one on time. Obi-Wan’s meditation session had run much later than he thought it would. Sinking so deeply into the force had made time slip away from him.

The force had been turbulent today. Something was shifting dramatically and Obi-Wan had gotten got up in the pull. Shockwaves were rippling from far away, taking quite some time to reach him. Obi-Wan pulled himself out of his thoughts and propelled himself faster towards the training stalls.

Quinlan couldn’t gloat, Obi-Wan arrived just as the clock hit their designated time.

“Kriff you, being so polite and on time.” Quinlan announced.

“Want to fight me about it?” Obi-Wan teased. Quinlan gave him a feral grin before launching himself and his crackling lightsaber at Obi-Wan.

A few hours later they laid laughing sprawled out on the training mats. Bant passed by, only sparing them a wave and a raised eyebrow. This made their laughing start up all again. Quinlan gave Obi-Wan’s shoulder a nudge and they sat up.

“Hey, good fight.”

“You too, thanks for joining me.” Obi-Wan started to gather his discarded robes. He had a tendency to dramatically drop them and it was something Quinlan liked to nag him about.

“Obi, I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but you seemed off your game today. Is something wrong or am I just better than you?” Quinlan asked with a teasing tone.

Obi-Wan shrugged, “You are the all powerful Quinlan Vos,” Quinlan snorted and Obi-Wan continued. “The force is what’s wrong. It feels heavy, there are shock waves from something. Can you feel it?”

Quinlan shook his head, “Nah, you feel and see these things better than I do. Psychometry is my thing and visions are yours. Let me know if you find out anything interesting. Your latest vision was a hell of a ride.”

Obi-Wan blushed, “That was honestly really embarrassing for me.”

Quinlan cackled. “The force warned you about falling down the stairs onto Master Koon! You fell because you were distracted and nervous about falling and then proceeded to knock him down!”

“Shush!” Obi-Wan hissed. Quinlan would drag this out for all it was worth. It was probably best to leave. Obi-Wan stood and left for the showers, Quinlan having a laughing fit on the floor behind him.

Obi-Wan’s sleep was restless that night, the feelings he sensed in the force earlier coming into fruition. The vision started to take shape:

He opened his eyes, the world slowly moving into focus. He was strapped into a gurney, surrounded on all sides by sterile white walls. An organism with a long pale neck and two big, dark eyes entered the room with a cart of medical supplies. It blinked at him, moving with grace to pull him off what he’d be strapped to. His legs were too short. His body felt heavy, but his mind was sharp. There was no fight to be put up, he’d have to comply.

The person led him out of the room and down a long white hallway. The windows he passed all showed a large storm outside. A sea roiled as rain pelted down upon it. The waves crashed against each other and Obi-Wan swore he could see a crying face in the water. The person tugged him on, cold hands steering him by holding his neck. He held back a shiver. ‘This was an enemy’ his mind told him.

He was deposited in a room that looked like the other. The door slid shut and locked as he looked around. This room had three beds all shoved against one of the walls. The other side had a single screen set up with what looked like a learning module. A window with shutters looked over two children sleeping curled around each other on one of the beds. It was the bigger of the beds, probably meant for the size of the small body he had residence in. 

Obi-Wan started toward them silently but paused when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He looked about five standard years of age, a scar travelling down the left side of his face and curling around his eye. Even with the scar and the age of the child, Obi-Wan would recognize that face anywhere.The reflection opened its mouth. Obi-Wan jumped in surprise and his reflection did not, it just started to talk. Golden brown eyes boring into his own.

“ _Gaa’tayl_.” the child version of Jango Fett said, just like the force had told him so many years ago. “ _Cuyir sa dar'yaim kyr'am. Gaa’tayl te Mando’ade be Kaminoi_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Mando’a: the mandalorian language  
> Beskar'gam: armor  
> Jetti: jedi (singular)  
> Ke'gyce: command, order  
> Jettise: jedi (plural)  
> Aruetii: outsider, traitor (a "non-Mandalorian") Used in this context as outsider  
> Aru’e: enemy  
> Haat Mando’ade: True Mandalorians  
> Beskar: mandalorian iron  
> Gaa’tayl: help  
> Cuyir sa dar'yaim kyr'am: to exist in a hell/a place you want to forget is death.  
> Gaa’tayl te Mando’ade be Kaminoi: Help the mandalorians of Kamino
> 
> Bonus thoughts:  
> -So the kids on Kamino are Cody, Rex, and Boba because reasons including but not limited to me saying so  
> -Anakin will show up soonish if you are interested in that  
> -The war with Death Watch will be explored later in Jango's pov, but point is that at the time of Obi's vision, it's over and done with  
> -I'm also changing up some of the temple's guidelines/ padawans are knighted earlier, kinda like a 'hey you are legally an adult now! If you pass this test of maturity you get a promotion'
> 
> thoughts? thanks for the comments and kudos!


	6. Obi-Wan steals children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cody could hear the message being amplified by a few other voices and moments later there he was. A man whose face looked remarkably similar to his and his vode. The man who he had been created in the image of. The man Ben had told him to address as buir."
> 
> aka Obi-Wan steals some children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! It's time for the clones.

_ “Gaa’tayl.” the child version of Jango Fett said, just like the force had told him so many years ago. “Cuyir sa dar'yaim kyr'am. Gaa’tayl te Mando’ade be Kaminoi.” _

\------

Obi-Wan woke in a cold sweat, his sheets tangled around him in a confining way. His room was pitch black and the only sound he could hear was his own ragged breathing. He tried to steady himself by centering in the force only to be met with cries of pain ringing out under the turbulent waves. The pull of the force was so strong he felt the urge to cut himself off from it.

Shakily he pulled himself out of bed, knees buckling and hands shaking. The vision, the vision was why he’d felt the turmoil in the force yesterday. The children. There were children. Children he’d been tasked with saving. Obi-Wan’s movements turned from slow and disjointed to fast. In a flurry he dressed himself and threw on a large robe.

He slipped out of his room as silently as possible. His heart was beating so loud he was sure all on Coruscant could hear it. He needed to get a grip on himself. Obi-Wan creeped from shadow to shadow in the dark hallways of the Jedi Temple. The large and rounded arches that looked so inviting in sunlight looked ominous in the dark.

Obi-Wan cloaked himself in the force, his emotions were rapant and would give his position away in an instant. He embraced the force letting it flow around and through him. Quinlan who was training to be a shadow jedi, one of the secretive sith hunters, had told him about very powerful techniques. Quinlan had said something about the code having an application in one of the ways you could turn yourself almost invisible. He’d also said it took a lot of energy. Obi-Wan had too much of that right now, his hands still had a tremor. 

‘Death yet the force, death yet the force yet life.’ Obi-Wan chanted to himself. He carried the mantra all the way to the archives. They were empty at this time of morning. The Jedi might wake up early as many found dawn best for meditations, but even this was too early. Obi-Wan thought he had seen a master or two on his way down, but none else were headed this way.

He slipped through the doorway, avoiding the cameras he knew were lined along the walls. He located his way over to one of the most secluded areas. The last time he’d been here there had also been Mandalorians involved. Best not to dwell on this now.

He logged onto the holoterminal, the monitor taking a minute to boot up. Evidently Master Nu was right about the need for replacement technology in her precious archives. Obi-Wan had heard a rumor of Master Nu sleeping in the archives and prayed it was just a rumor.

The screen showed it was ready and Obi-Wan snapped himself out of his worries.  _ Kaminoi _ .  _ Kaminoi _ ? He knew a good chunk of  _ mando’a _ , he could figure this out. It was a planet obviously, but was the name completely changed when translated to mando’a? How about no? Kamino! The child had asked for help. He’d said ‘To exist in a hell is death. Help the mandalorians of Kamino.’

Obi-Wan typed in Kamino to the search bar and waited for the information to be retrieved. The children were obviously in danger and or in pain. Obi-Wan had felt as much during the vision. Mandalorians were not meant to be contained, and the children had no one but themselves.

The screen blinked and Obi-Wan looked on in interest.

Kamino: water planet on the edge of wild space and the outer rim

Kaminoans: long necked and pale, highly intelligent, known for their cloning

Obi-Wan paled in terror. The children were clones. Clones! Clones of Jango Fett. The man with a reputation for competency and deadly aim. Why were the Kaminoans trying to clone him? They could have no good intentions, that was for sure.

Obi-Wan leaned back, looking petulantly at the screen. He could make it to Kamino within the next ten-day if he took a ship with one of the newer model hyperdrives. There would need to be food and room for the children. What excuse could he possibly pull out of his ass to get time away to do this?

He was startled from his intense musing when a voice behind him croaked,

“Not expecting to see you here I did.”

Obi-Wan almost screamed in fright. Master Yoda just sat in the chair next to him and laughed softly.

“Feel a force presence conceal itself so expertly everyday I do not, even first try it was. With the power of a master that was.” Yoda hummed before turning to view the screen.

“Disturbed you has a vision? Because of the images plans you make ?”

Obi-Wan squared his shoulders ready to defend any action he should take. “Master, you must understand. This is a crime against all morality and ethics, the force has given be a lead to-”

“Tell me you must not, questioned I will be.” interrupted Master Yoda.

Obi-Wan’s face betrayed his confusion and Yoda continued. 

“For your knight trials, ready you are. Padawan Kenobi you will not be much longer. Your name to put forward I planned in a few months. Now is the time it would seem. Trial of courage and trail of spirit it could count as. If successful your mission is, a knight you could become.”

Yoda ended his musing and looked at Obi-Wan. He shut his mouth quickly, a dropped jaw was never a good look.

“Master, is this permission?” Yoda nodded solemnly at him. “I need to take a multi-person ship with the fastest hyperdrive we have.”

“Check hanger 7C I would. Recently stocked it has been, a mid-meal take off is scheduled. Another ship however, made available it could be if 7C is gone.” suggested Master Yoda with a tone of light airiness. 

Obi-Wan stood, taking a data chip from the terminal containing the coordinates. “I’m going for a mission and cannot be in contact for the next two ten-days, hanger 7C will be empty before mid-meal.”

Yoda smiled mischievously, “Inform Padawan Vos you must, a party he had planned.”

Obi-Wan nodded and slipped back into the shadows of the archive. He had some packing and explaining to do.

Quinlan was peeved to say the least. “I was having a perfectly peaceful meditation with my friend who has a life-day coming up and you had to pop my bubble? How dare you, birthday boy. We were going to get drunk and have Bant treat our hangovers! There were gonna be balloons!”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “Calm down, we can do that after my mission. Besides, you told me to let you know if I found anything interesting in my visions.”

“Yeah, cause I thought Garen would get pushed into a fountain or something! Not ‘I’m going to go save children because it’s the right thing to do’. You are a killjoy, Kenobi. And I mean that in the nicest way.”

“Thank you Quinlan, now I’m going to go pack. See you in about two ten-days.” Obi-Wan waved as he headed out the door.

“See ya, but we are partying HARD when you return.” Quinlan threatened.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


CC-2224 knew today was going to be different. Seven night cycles ago he’d had a dream. That wasn’t an uncommon occurrence no matter what the long necks thought. He’d stopped telling them about his dreams after the testing had begun. They called it an outlier, data to be ignored and discarded. But CC-2224 knew differently. There had been a man, a man with soft red hair. The man had called him  _ ad’ika  _ and held him in warm, loving arms. The longnecks ran cold while CC-2224 didn’t. The man would be here soon. Soon, to take him and his brothers.

It started in the morning, the rain was lighter than usual as a sleek ship descended from the sky. CC-2224 watched intently as the man stepped out. His face looked the same, but his hair was damp and dark from the rain. The man approached cautiously, good, he knew of the danger here.

Lama Su greeted the man. CC-2224 watched from his hiding spot in the doorway. The man met his eyes and he felt a sense of love wash over him. Was that the man’s causing? He was about to slip away and get his brothers when a cold hand plucked him out of his hiding spot. He was pushed towards the man as Lama Su continued to talk.

“Ah, here is one of our prototypes. We only have three, the DNA template was only able to yield that small amount that survived incubation. The plans are for many more, but the progenitor is … unavailable.”

CC-2224 knew better, they’d stolen the DNA and would never get more. He’d make sure of it somehow. The thought of more brothers living like this made his blood boil. He looked at the man as he spoke, an accented voice like none he’d heard before.

“May I speak with the uh, prototype please?” CC-2224 could hear his discomfort, he understood the man needed to convince the longnecks. “I’d like to access his skills. We can take a look at the labs after?”

The longnecks, eager to oblige the man easily agreed. CC-2224 was led to a room with the man. After the longnecks had left, the man raised his hand. The doors locked and the cameras turned away. CC-2224 looked on in wonder. How was that possible?

“ _ Ad’ika _ ,” the man breathed, reaching out. He looked like he wished to touch CC-2224’s face but stopped a few inches from his cheek. None one had ever done that, ever given him the option to say no. CC-2224 lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the man. Warm arms settled over his back as the man’s robe was tucked around him. This was warm. Warm and very very nice. 

“ _ Ad’ika _ ,” the man started again, “I will take you and your brothers with me. I am here to help.”

CC-2224 bit back a sob. He wasn’t supposed to show emotions. He would look compromised. The man just held him closer, there was no judgement, no expectations. CC-2224 started to cry, softly at first but getting messier.

The man wiped his tears and ran his hands through his hair, whispering reassurances.

“Dear one, I am Ben. What is your name?”

CC-2224 stiffened, would Ben be disappointed that he had none? Names were power and CC-2224 wanted his to be as such.

“CC-2224.” He whispered into Ben’s shoulder. Ben readjusted him to look into his eyes.

“ _ Ad’ika _ , may I name you?” Ben had so much kindness.

He nodded, and Ben looked deep in thought for a moment.

“You, my dear, are strong and brave. You need a name that implies as such. How about Cody? You will bring much  _ kote _ to your people. A glory bringer should be named as such.”

Cody, he liked the name. Ben was giving him a purpose as well as a name. Ben thought he would bring glory. Taking the name would be a reminder as such. Cody would honor Ben with his glory.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, turning his head to speak into Ben’s neck. Ben let him just sit there for a while, safe and content.

“Ready to go, Cody? We must get your brothers. I will speak with the Kaminoans and learn all I can. Can I task you with getting your brothers ready to go?”

Cody nodded, he would do anything Ben needed. “You can trust me.”

Ben smiled softly, “Of course I can.”

Lama Su took Ben away from him and sent Cody back to his room. She was under the implication that her product might misbehave, he’d show her. He wanted to run as fast as possible to deliver the good news to his brothers, they’d be free shortly.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Obi-Wan was utterly shocked. The children had designation numbers. What kind of operation was being run here? No mandalorians had authorized this, they had the strong belief that children were to be protected. Lama Su took him away from Cody to go see where the child had been created. Cody, the boy was so brave. Surviving the cold and sterile environment of Tipoca City to keep his independence and sense of self, that was a feat. The boy had accepted his love easily, drinking up the affection like it was the first he’d ever had. That was a dark thought, Obi-Wan couldn’t dwell on it if he wanted to keep up his neutral facade.

The Kaminoans thought he was a client of some sort. He certainly had not ordered any of their cloning expertise and they addressed him with no title. They didn’t even ask a name! Just accepted the fact he showed up. Maybe it was the lightsaber. Obi-Wan was dressed for travel in a smuggler like ensemble with his jedi robe on top. He got cold during space travel and the robe was very efficient. His padawan braid was pinned into his hair, hard to see at first glance. Had another jedi done this? Another with robe and saber?

“And here is one of our scientists, Taun We.” Lama Su gestured to another of the pale Kaminoans. “She will tell you of the incubation processes and future plans for the army.”

Obi-Wan stilled. Army? Oh no, no, no. “Yes, of course.”

Taun We smiled and led Obi-Wan to a large console. He stood next to her, his hands sliding a data chip into the computer. He would know everything.

“The products are created from the DNA of one Jango Fett. We had to modify the genome a bit to get it to work with our technologies, but I can assure you that each of the clones is an almost identical match. There has been a bit of variation unfortunately. CT-7567 was born with blonde hair, the gene’s only effect is superficial, do not worry. We were to cull him if the experiments turned obsolete, but after the DNA template expired he began much more valuable.”

Obi-Wan nodded, these people had no morals. “I see, how far apart in age are they?”

Taun We looked relieved to be moving forward from the topic of their ‘failures’, “CC-2224 is 5 standard years of age, CT-7567 is 3 standard years of age, and A-0050 is one standard year of age. They mature at a normal rate, I apologize for that inconvenience. We need more DNA if we are to test the growth acceleration.”

“Yes, of course. May I see the other prototypes?” Obi-Wan intoned.

“Yes, right away, come with me.” Taun We turned to exit the room and Obi-Wan swiftly unplugged the data chip.

The other two children were less forward than Cody. He was obviously the leader here, playing the part of the protective older sibling. The blonde one stepped forward and Obi-Wan nodded to the observing Kaminoans to give them space. He took the child’s hand and was pulled into their room.

The boy looked at him expectantly holding his arms out. Obi-Wan reached down to pick him up. He carried the boy to sit on the bed where Cody waited with the youngest clone.

“Hello,” he said in his softest tone. “I’m Ben.”

“We go with you? Right?” the blonde in his arms asked.

“Yes  _ ad’ika _ , as soon as possible.” This answer seemed to please him and he snuggled in closer. These children were touch-starved, Obi-Wan would need to let them hang off him as they pleased. Cody took Obi-Wan’s acceptance of the huddle as an invitation. He gestured to the baby and smiled when Obi-Wan took him into his arms.

Force, they needed to leave. Obi-Wan was not equipped to handle three small children. He’d have to return them to their father of sorts. Obi-Wan would have to go back to Mandalore. 

They stole away in the night, Obi-Wan slashing the data banks with his lightsaber so this might not happen again. If they did recover the data, it would take some time to piece it all back together. With the children loaded up on his ship, he took off for space. When he was sure the Kaminoans would have no way to track them, Obi-Wan propelled them into hyperspace. 

Cody leaned against one of the windows, his face in awe of the view. Obi-Wan gently guided him to where his brothers were bunking down for bed.

“Cody, you must sleep now. You’ll need your energy for the big day ahead.”

Cody looked at him with wide eyes, “Where are we going?”

“To your new home.” he answered.

When the boy eventually laid down on the big bed with his brothers Obi-Wan started to tell them a story. He told them of Mandalore’s creation, the lore and mythology behind the culture they would soon be part of. He told them of the deeds of their ancestors and the wars that had been waged. He talked for the better part of an hour, regailing them with wondrous tales and larger than life images. Obi-Wan saw Cody lying wide awake, watching him talk with awe. He’d need to leave if he ever wanted the children to sleep.

“That is all for tonight  _ ad’ika _ . Sleep well and I will see you tomorrow. If you need or want anything, I will be in the room over.”

He left the room, leaving the door open so they could have light. Obi-Wan sat in his bed, staring at the data chip held between his fingers. Here was all that the Mandalorians would need to know. He was sure they’d be able to decode it faster than he ever could. How would he get the children down to Jango without being caught? He could call in a favor from Hondo, but Hondo stayed away from Mandalorian space. Something about solidarity for his friend. Obi-Wan knew that to be banthashit, Hondo was just chicken.

He fell back onto the bed contemplating too much all at once. Obi-Wan needed to sleep, children took energy that he could not lack.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Cody was ecstatic even if it didn’t show. Ben had taken them off Kamino. They were in space! On a spaceship! He told them he was taking them home. Home was Mandalore apparently, even though Ben told them to call the planet  _ Manda’yaim _ . Ben was teaching them the language bit by bit. He said it was important for them to start associating with their culture. Cody had asked how Ben knew so much even if he claimed not to be a mandalorian. Ben seemed more mandalorian than he could ever be. Ben had more  _ mandokarla _ than Cody ever would by the stories he told.

They’d been on the ship for six day-cycles and it had been the best six day-cycles of Cody’s life. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. Ben took care of his  _ vode _ so Cody didn’t have to. No one was going to take them away and test their immune responses. His youngest brother, previously A-0050, was always in Ben’s arms, being rocked or just held. Ben called him  _ ad’ika _ , explaining it related to his age more. His other  _ vod’ika _ was called  _ adiik _ by Ben.

Today’s first-meal was spicier than the ones before. Food that Ben gave him had flavor. Flavor! The nutrient bars and mush the Kaminoans ate had nothing on the food Ben had. The first meal he’d eaten had burnt his mouth, a fire consuming his tongue. Ben had just laughed and said it was an introductory spice. Cody didn’t know what that meant, but he didn’t care.

During the day, Cody would explore the ship. Ben would answer any questions they had, often sitting to watch them play. There were blocks and a puzzle. Ben would put together any pieces they were having trouble with whenever he thought Cody wasn’t watching. His vod’ika was entranced by the paint Ben had given him access to. There were multiple pictures drying on the wall, all depicting the ship and its inhabitants. Cody was having a good time.

That night, when Ben tucked him into bed, he held onto Cody for longer than usual. A hand carding through his hair and a soft voice whispering that when he woke up, he’d be at home. Home, warm and safe. Home, where Ben said his  _ buir _ was waiting for him. Home, a place of family and friends. Cody fell into a deep sleep curled in Ben’s arms.

  
  
  
  


Cody’s eyes flew open. Where was he? Did Ben mean it literally when he said they’d wake up on  _ Manda’yaim _ ? Both of his hands were held by his brothers, they seemed to have woken up in the same bout of confusion as him. They were standing in front of a very large door. The door slid open suddenly and Cody fought back a flinch. Someone in green armor knelt to look at him. He lifted his chin trying for brave, Ben said that bravery was an honorable trait. The  _ Mando’ade _ respected honor.

The person turned and shouted, “ _ Iviin'yc _ !  _ Mand’alor _ !”

Cody could hear the message being amplified by a few other voices and moments later there he was. A man whose face looked remarkably similar to his and his vode. The man who he had been created in the image of. The man Ben had told him to address as  _ buir. _

His  _ buir _ fell to his knees and after a moment of staring at the children, wrapped them up in his arms. This was just as nice as Ben’s hugs. Wait, Ben! He’d given Cody an instruction.

‘Give your buir this envelope.’ He had stressed the night before.

Cody reached into his pocket and handed over the envelope. His buir took it and stood, shepherding them inside. He led them over to a room with a roaring fire and plush couches. Cody sat and watched with rapt attention as the envelope was opened.

“Who brought you here  _ ad’ika _ ?” asked his  _ buir,  _ looking up _. _

“Ben.” Cody replied.

And with that single word, all the  _ mando’ade _ watching from the edges of the room rushed with great haste towards the envelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Cuyir sa dar'yaim kyr'am: to exist in a hell/a place you want to forget is death.  
> Gaa’tayl te Mando’ade be Kaminoi: Help the mandalorians of Kamino  
> Kaminoi: Kamino  
> Mando’a: Mandalorian language  
> Ad’ika: kid, son, boy, daughter, sweetie, darling (this context is darling but it doesn’t matter)  
> Kote: glory, might  
> Manda'yaim: the planet Mandalore  
> Mandokarla: "You've got the right stuff”  
> Vod: brother, sister, comrade (e at the end makes it plural)  
> Vod’ika: younger sibling  
> Adiik: child aged 3 to 13  
> Buir: parent  
> Mando’ade: children of mandalore  
> Iviin'yc: quickly, fast  
> Mand'alor: sole ruler
> 
> Notes and stuffs:
> 
> -Alrighty, there are only gonna be three clones. The thought is that Palpatine in all his nasty glory was trying to commission the army a bit earlier so the Kaminoans kinda just stole Jango's DNA. How very very sneaky of them.
> 
> -Yoda was just chilling and felt a force presence just disappear and went to investigate. Obi-Wan had the power to do that because of the force lingering around him after the vision. He's not quite a mary sure.
> 
> -How doth one write an accurate child?
> 
> -This AU is like two messes and a half, but bare with me. Someone called it twisty and that really does apply.
> 
> -We'll see the fallout of sudden child acquisition from Jango's pov next.


	7. Jango becomes a dad among other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jango tore him to shreds with his bare hands, adrenaline and anger giving him immeasurable strength. And when the lieutenants stepped up in the wake of their leader’s death, Jango ripped them apart too. The darksaber hummed in his hands as he tore it from Vizsla’s belt."
> 
> aka that one time Jango gets promoted and then gets some kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back and more violent than ever! Jango enjoys the bloodier aspects of life.
> 
> Y'all, I have such bad writing habits. Why do I get all my inspiration in the dead of night?? Anyhoo, enjoy the mess. (:

Jango sighed, leaning to the side as a dagger sliced through where he’d just been. The  _ di’kut  _ couldn’t even attempt to kill him correctly. At first it was fun, confusing his would be assassins, but at this point it was tiring. No one was creative about it!  _ Kyr'tsad _ tainted the Mandalorian name. It had been over a year of this nonsense.

Jango was out on the hunt for notorious Death Watch leader, Tor Vizsla. Kriffing Vizla and his kriffing assassins. The  _ hut’uun  _ couldn’t be bothered to try and kill Jango himself. He would be convicted of  _ dar'manda _ soon enough if Jango got his way.

He quickly pulled out the vibroblade hidden in his sleeve. With the flick of his wrist, the assassin was dead. He caught the body, lowering it to the ground gently. No need to inform any surrounding  _ aru’e _ of his presence. This was a reconnaissance mission after all. Accessing the corpse’s belt pockets he found the credentials he was looking for.

Jango slipped away, scanning the area with the HUD set in his  _ buy’ce. _ The thermal scanner showed a mass gathering in the building to his left. Jango scaled the building’s side wall and crawled his way over to a small window left open for ventilation.

He bunkered down and waited for what he assumed was a meeting to begin.

After the attack on the  _ Haat Mando’ade _ Concord Dawn compound, there had been all out war with _ Kyr'tsad _ . The bombing had been in retaliation for the sabotage of Death Watch’s plans at Galidraan. Apparently, killing the Governor had ruffled some feathers.  _ Kyr'tsad  _ had not liked it when their business partner was found dead. Tor Vizsla in all his infinitely  _ di'kutla  _ wisdom had decided to send one of his lackeys to attack. Jaster had finished off those who had followed the  _ di'kut _ . After the  _ jettise _ left, the  _ Haat Mando’ade  _ had returned fire on Death Watch.

Tor Vizsla led a small faction, but they used scare tactics and fire power to establish their influence. Jango thought of the  _ Kyr’tsad _ to be  _ aruetii _ because of their terrorism and refusal to follow the  _ Mand'alor _ . So far the  _ akaan _ had consisted of only a dozen skirmishes, Death Watch was always running. Sometimes, Death Watch would anticipate their attacks. This game of cat and mouse had been going on for almost one and a half revolutions. Jango’s data suggested their numbers had taken a large hit after the initial bombing. It didn’t help that the mandalorians would not support the man who opposed their  _ Mand’alor _ . One of the tenets of the  _ resol’nare _ was pledging support to the  _ Mand’alor _ . Death Watch might be fighting a losing battle, but they were going to take out as many people as possible and die trying.

Tor Vizsla’s only real claim to anything was the darksaber he carried. Made by the mandalorian  _ jetti  _ Tarre Vizsla during the Mandalorian wars and stolen from the  _ jettise _ temple many generations ago, the blade was intended to be a symbol of the power of the  _ Mand’alor _ . Clan Vizsla had claimed the saber’s disappearance up until Death Watch was founded. Those sneaky, lying bastards.

Jango needed information on Vizsla’s wearabouts and this was the best place to find it. He also needed intel on the traitor. Ben had mentioned an  _ aruetii _ postitioned inside the  _ Haat Mando’ade.  _ He had been right, information was being leaked when Jaster gave them forewarning to their movements. Because of this, the True Mandalorians were always on guard, not knowing what would happen next. Jango planned to put a stop to this. He had his suspicions but no evidence.

“Attention!” howled a voice from inside.

Jango set up a recording in his HUD, taking time to zoom in on the faces of those gathered. Good to know who he’d be dealing with later. The leader spoke up again when the members all snapped to attention.

“ _ Mar’e _ ! Reports please.”

A woman in dark red  _ beskar'gam _ stepped up to the small stage erected at the front of the room. Jango thought he recognized her face from one of the Clans with ties to Death Watch. If she had denied any attachment, this would be her downfall.

“ _ Alor’ad _ , we have new intel on the movements of the _ Haat Mando’ade _ . Our mole has gathered more data for us. The fools won’t know what hit them.” She said snottily.

The leader chuckled, “And what information would that be?”

The woman placed a holo on the ground before taking a step back. Up from the device sprung the image of Montross, bathed in blue light. 

Jango saw red. This was his  _ buir _ ’s right hand man! Montross was his _ ver’alor _ ! He dared to betray the  _ Haat Mando’ade _ to these  _ besom Kyr’tsad _ ? He was the reason the compound had been bombed, the defense had been shut off at the same time as the power outage. Jango’s mind reached back to each time he’d had any question of Montross’s motives. He had sneered when Jaster announced their retreat from Galidraan. He was involved in that too? Jango’s mind flashed to Ben, could Montross have been involved in his disappearance?

The recording of Montross started to speak. “Mereel plans an attack on the Kyrimorut stronghold in two rotations time. The strike force will be using stealth tactics and have a total of 12 commandos. I will be leading the team and inform you an hour before the siege begins.” 

Kyrimorut? That was the remote stronghold in the northern hemisphere of  _ Manda’yaim _ . Jango knew of no Death Watch connections to Clan Skirata who resided there. Clan Skirata accepted refugees and was rather peaceful by mandalorian standards. Why would his  _ buir _ order an attack there?

Some of Death Watch seemed to have the same questions as him.

“Why Kyrimorut?”

“Do we have a stronghold there?”

“Is your informant playing both sides?”

The woman raised her hands in a gesture for silence. “There is a stronghold there, just not of people. As for his commitment, you can count on it.” She said with a feral grin.

Loot, there was loot on Kyrimorut. Of course, all  _ Kry’tsad _ did was preach, steal, vandalize, and kill. How noble. But wait, his _ buir _ had said nothing of any of this. Maybe he was trying to flush out the mole.

The leader cleared their throat, “Any other reports?”

A man in  _ beskar’gam _ remarkably similar to the woman who spoke before him meandered his way up to the podium.

“ _ Alor’ad _ , I also have some news. Tor Vizsla is to visit our camp very soon.”

The response of the room was instantaneous, backs straightening and postures corrected.

“Is that all?” the leader drawled boredly, “Because I feel as if you have more to tell us.”

The man gave a shrug and a devilish smirk, “Prepare yourselves.”

Jango had seen enough. He slipped back into the shadows, planting a homing beacon on the wall of the building. When he was safely out of the camp’s perimeter he opened up a comm.

“Silas? Come in.”

“ _ Su cuy'gar ven’mand’alor _ .” came Silas’ voice in a teasing tone.

“Indeed, begin the infiltration sequence.”

“On it. No time to chit chat?”

Jango growled, “I have a throat to slit.”

Silas just laughed, “I’ll see you when we are done.”

Jango started his journey back to where the  _ Haat Mando’ade _ had set up a stake out. The camp had been discovered recently and plans were immediately laid to take it out. Jango had been sent to scout while Silas was to lead the group to take it down. No matter, Jango had bigger fish to fry.

  
  
  


Montross had only looked up in mild interest when Jango entered his  _ buir _ ’s tactic room. Jango kept his  _ buy’ce _ on, his glare at Montross was secured inside the helmet. Jaster greeted him with a wave and Rola started to review the footage Jango had sent in.

“I think you will want an audience to see this.” Jango said with as much disinterest as he could muster.

Montross narrowed his eyes and Jaster let out a snort, “ _ Ner ad _ , always so dramatic.” He leaned over a comm. “Jango requests an audience.”

A few advisors flowed in and so did the cook. If she was here, the news of what happened would spread like wildfire. Gossip is always best over a meal anyways.

Rola started the footage, a program running over it to analyze the faces. Her face match program had gained some notoriety for its effectiveness.

The camera zoomed in on the meeting, nothing too exciting until-

“Alor’ad, we have new intel on the movements of the Haat Mando’ade. Our mole has gathered more data for us. The fools won’t know what hit them.”

The woman placed a device to the ground, up springing the image of Montross. He began to speak.

“Mereel plans an attack on the Kyrimorut stronghold in two rotations time. The strike force will be using stealth tactics and have a total of 12 commandos. I will be leading the team and inform you an hour before the siege begins.” 

Rola quickly paused the footage and whipped around, a vibroblade raised in Montross’ direction. 

She wasn’t the only one, every other in the room had a gun or vibroblade aimed at the traitor.

“ _ Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod _ ?” Jango asked as breezily as possible.

Montross paled and glared at him. “You-” he spat before Jaster cut him off.

“No, you.  _ Gar aruetii bal dar'manda bah gar vod. _ ” There was a steel in his voice unlike any Jango had ever heard before, “You have no place here,  _ shabuir _ .  _ Tion'ad hukaat'kama _ ?”

That seemed like a strange way to end his assertion. Montross evidently thought so too before a dagger sunk hilt deep into his back. Montross gasped, a wet gurgling sound.

“Take him away. I want the medics to keep him stable until interrogation.” Jaster ordered, he was cold now, the image of a ruler in absolute command. A few nodded and Montross was carried away. Jaster took Jango by the arm to where Rola was still brandishing her blade.

“Jango, tell me what more you know.” His buir was closed off, an air of ruthlessness radiating off his frame.

“Vizsla plans to arrive soon to the camp. I will intercept him before that can happen.”

Jaster nodded, “And I will lead the attack on Concordia. The  _ Kyr’tsad _ keep their main stronghold there. The blows will be simultaneous, victory will be ours.”

“ _ Elek, Mand’alor _ .” Jango said with a bow of his head.

Rola handed a datapad to Jaster, the planning was to commence immediately. Jango wasn’t needed for that and left, he had armor to polish and guns to clean.

  
  
  
  


When Tor Vizsla fell at Jango Fett’s hands, the darksaber became his. The man in black  _ beskar'gam  _ was foolhardy and cocky. It was only inevitable that he would meet his demise from the hands of the one he underestimated. A wind had picked up from nowhere and Jango could have sworn he heard whispering. The wind seemed to say ‘ _ Now! Now is the time! This will not be changed! _ ’ Whatever deities had watched over Jango in the fight fuelled his fury. This man had plotted the genocide of his people. This man claimed a title that belonged to Jango. This man was going to die.

Jango tore him to shreds with his bare hands, adrenaline and anger giving him immeasurable strength. And when the lieutenants stepped up in the wake of their leader’s death, Jango ripped them apart too. The darksaber hummed in his hands as he tore it from Vizsla’s belt. It plunged easily through the chest of a commando Jango had already taken the arm from. The man fell dead with the rest of his comrades.

Six bodies. There were six bodies left over from his rampage. It seemed oddly symbolic in a messed up sort of way. Jango was tired, but there was still more to do.

  
  
  


When he returned to the compound, a party was in full swing. The  _ Haat Mando’ade _ feasted loudly, a band striking up a victory tune in the background. The sea of mandalorians parted for Jango, giving him a path straight through the crowd to where his  _ buir  _ awaited. The room fell absolutely silent, all eyes on him. His armor was coated in the dry blood of others and the look on his face was almost evil.

His  _ buir _ watched with appraising eyes and a proud expression.

“Tor Vizsla is no more.” Jango announced to the room, lifting the darksaber over his head.

Earsplitting cheering broke out, the excitement of the crowd palpable. There was stomping and clapping until Jaster raised his hands, demanding silence.

“ _ Ner ad, jatnese be te jatnese _ !  _ Gar Mand’alor _ !” Jaster shouted, his announcement filling the hall.

The response to that was even more deafening than Jango telling of Tor Vizsla’s death. The cheers were ecstatic, Mandalorians celebrated the same way they fought, full of passion.

Jango was stunned. His  _ buir _ had just announced him as  _ Mand’alor _ . He stumbled forward under the weight of the hearty back slaps headed his way. Jaster smiled as he took a seat.

“You will have to regale me with the details later. In the meantime,” he handed Jango a glass of  _ tihaar _ , “Congratulations and  _ kandosii _ !”

Jango stumbled to his bed that night, vision swimming from all the  _ tihaar.  _ He faced planted into his pillow and was almost instantaneously asleep. His dreams were weird that night. Jango didn’t dream often, one of the products of sleeping lightly so he could be prepared should anything happen. But these dreams, they had a sharpness to them that Jango had never known before. It almost seemed to be a memory he had been transported back to.

He was suffocating. Jango ripped his  _ buy’ce _ of his head and let it fall to the ground. He had a strong sense of deja vu, he had been to this dreamscape before. There were shouts and gunfire in the background, he sat in the middle of a large battlefield. Jango could sense something wrong with the fighting around him, the warriors and were translucent.  _ Jettise _ clashed against  _ Haat Mando’ade _ , but the attack seemed to just be a series of very loud projections.

Jango looked to the side to see a teen a few years younger than himself looking off into the distance. He had beautiful blue grey eyes and light red hair. Jango’s brain fought to provide him with a name.

“B-Ben?” He asked.

Ben just smiled at him mischievously, “Something along those lines.” Ben leaned against him, chin resting on his shoulder. “Jango, I am here to return something to you.”

Jango blinked, “What?”

“Something you gave me quite a few years ago actually. Sorry it’s a bit late.” Ben reached into his robe and pulled out a golden circlet.

Jango stared at the circlet. He had seen this a few times before. It was to be worn by the  _ Mand’alor _ during ceremonies such as his impending coronation.

“I don’t … I don’t understand.” He turned to face Ben more. “What do you mean by this?”

“Well, call it a congratulations of sorts for your promotion. Besides, you will be needing this very shortly.” He pressed the circlet into Jango’s hands, his own lingering there as his image started to fade like the rest of the warriors had.

“Don’t go!” Jango pleaded, “I have so many questions.”

“Me too,” Ben quipped, “ _ Ret'urcye mhi Mand’alor _ .”

His figure glowed for a moment and in the next, he was gone. Jango looked down at the circlet Ben had handed him, imprinting the utilitarian design into his brain. The battlefield started to fade at the edges and Jango felt himself falling back into consciousness.

The armorer presented him with the circlet from his dreams an hour before the ceremony began. He wore Ben’s gift as he became the newest  _ Mand’alor _ .

  
  
  


\- A little over three years later

  
  
  
  
  


Death Watch was officially gone, it had taken another revolution for the  _ Kyr’tsad _ to be wiped off the planet completely. All that had been left were the ones still training to be commandos and the sympathizers. Jango had led a ruthless campaign. The  _ ade _ trained under Death Watch were given the option to give up their beliefs and take the time to reintegrate into society, or face charges for the damage they had inflicted. Sympathizers were taken out of their seats of power. When this happened, the public would usually shunned them. Jango was not responsible for this, but it was interesting to watch.

Jango and the rest of the  _ Haat Mando’ade _ had informants stationed around the galaxy waiting for any information on Ben. He had not been seen in five years, and the last knowledge they had was he was alive and with the  _ jettise _ . Jango had told Jaster about his dream a few cycles after the coronation. Jaster still was in a position of high power, but Jango was the one to veto anything. Jaster had slowly handed over his duties, so Jango would have time to adjust.

Jaster’s reaction to the dream was much more dramatic than Jango would have ever guessed. His  _ buir _ had immediately brought in the Clan’s dream reader and listened in fascination as they interpreted it. Jango could still hear the dream reader’s words in his ears.

“This is a blessing,  _ Mand’alor _ . The circlet is a powerful symbol. The _ jetti _ is validating your claim to the throne. Ben is still an elusive figure among our people, he has almost become synonymous with forewarnings and good luck. But the exchange could be seen as an exchange of armor!  _ Mand’alor _ , this could be viewed as a promising.”

The dream reader’s insinuation had caused Jango to have a mini crisis. Jango shook himself from his thoughts when he heard the call of, “ _ Iviin'yc _ !  _ Mand’alor _ !” echo down the corridors.

Jango ran from the study, his feet pounding the stone floor as he skidded to a stop at the door to one of the courtyards. Three small children stood, staring at him with eyes that matched his own. Silas was crouched in front of the  _ ade _ who looked mildly confused.

Jango fell to his knees, reaching out to take his children into his arms. That was the only explanation, they looked so remarkably similar to him that they could’ve been clones. Somehow he was now a  _ buir _ . He had so many questions for the _ ade _ . The eldest seemed to hear his unspoken plea and handed him an envelope. The child had guarded eyes as he passed it on, obviously registering it as important.

Jango stood, leading his children to the study from which he came. They sat together on the sofa in front of the fire.  _ Manda’yaim _ was in the cold months, and the fireplace provided necessary warmth. The eldest, his small face with a scar curling around his left temple, sat still, watching him intently.

“Who brought you here ad’ika?” Jango asked.

The child righted his shoulders with determination. “Ben.”

Jango’s mind went into overload. Ben? Ben the seer? Ben Kenobi, the  _ jetti _ who had eluded them for five years? His  _ droten _ rushed forward with must gusto, the envelope in his hands becoming one of the most precious things they had.

“ _ Ke'pare _ !” he insisted and all the rushing slowed to just crowding around him. He edged his way closer to the children, taking a seat in an armchair beside them. Those in  _ beskar'gam _ removed their  _ buy’ce _ , all faces glowing with excitement. Jango started to read the note.

“ _ Su’cuy Haat Mando’de _ . With this letter I have included a data chip with all the information you might need. I could not decrypt it, so it is in the original state I took it in. I found my way to Kamino, a planet of cloners on the fringes of wild space. They had plans to make an army of clones, but did not have enough DNA to make more than three. The childrens’ health information is on the data chip along with all the horrors they were subjected to. Forgive me for not just letting you take control of the situation, but I could not leave children in the hands of  _ demagolka _ . Cody is the eldest, I did not feel it was right to name the other two. That was not my place. Cody is very brave and will tell you all he can. These children are  _ mando’ade _ and deserve to be treated as such. Take care of them. Sincerely, Ben.”

Rola stepped forward to snatch the envelope, shaking it until the data chip fell into her palm.

“This will be ready in less than an hour,  _ Mand’alor _ .” She said before running from the room.

Jango turned to his children. “Cody? What can you tell me,  _ ad’ika _ ?” 

Cody took a deep breath, he was not used to so many eyes on him.

“Ben took us from Kamino seven day-cycles ago.” Cody’s eyes became distant and a small smile appeared on his face. He was getting lost in memories. “Ben gave us so many hugs! He had food with flavor too! I just got used to the spice he was using. I had dreams of his arrival, I knew he would come to save us. And he did! He took us from the longnecks and sabotaged their databanks. He used one of those.” Cody pointed to the darksaber attached to Jango’s belt. “We played games and painted!” Cody struggled to pull out a paper from his pocket. Here was one of the said paintings. “He taught us words in mando’a and said you are our  _ buir _ .”

Jango nodded, “Yes, I am.”

“He told me I would bring glory.  _ Kote _ , he said. That is why I am Cody.” The  _ ad _ said it was absolutely conviction in his statement.

The  _ mando’ade _ around him nodded, this seemed like another one of Ben’s precognitions.

“Will you name my  _ vode _ ?”

The blonde one spoke up, “Please?”

Jango’s heart was breaking, “Absolutely  _ ad’ika _ . Any requests?”

  
  
  
  


Cody, the eldest, was intelligent and decisive. He devoured the learning modules presented before him and learned mando’a with great ease. Always looking out for his brothers, he had a protective streak to him. Jango saw a lot of himself in Cody and let the boy tag along to his meetings. Cody was named heir.

Rex, the blonde one, was adventurous and sneaky. He played with the clan’s children more than his brothers, always the one leading the mischief. Cody would try and get him out of trouble as much as possible, and for that, Rex acted like anything Cody said was law. He was fascinated with the different fighting styles the  _ mando’ade _ used and watched sparring practice with great interest.

Boba, the baby of the group, was clingy and slightly devious. Jango made sure to always be within arm reach of the child so he would not cry. Slowly but surely, he became more sure in the fact he would not be left behind, becoming more independent like his brothers. The children were together quite often, Jango had heard them referred to as a pack.

The data chip Ben had provided gave great insight onto the clones. Jango couldn’t confirm or deny the rumors of Kamino being attacked and their facilities destroyed. When all had calmed down, and the children were settled into their new home, the hunt for Ben resumed with great vigor. They’d find him sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Di'kut: fool, idiot, useless individual  
> Kyr'tsad: Death Watch  
> Hut’unn: coward  
> Dar'manda: a state of being "not Mandalorian"; not an outsider, but one who has lost his heritage, and so his identity and soul  
> Aru'e: enemy  
> Buy’ce: helmet  
> Haat Mando’ade: True Mandalorians  
> Di'kutla: foolish, idiotic  
> Jettise: jedi (plural)  
> Aruetii: outsider or traitor; colloquially a "non-Mandalorian”  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Akaan: war  
> Resol'nare: the six tenets of Mandalorian culture  
> Jetti: jedi (singular)  
> Mar’e: at last  
> Beskar'gam: armor  
> Besom: ill-mannered lout, unhygienic person, someone with no manners  
> Alor'ad: captain  
> Buir: parent  
> Ver’alor: lieutenant  
> Manda’yaim: the planet Mandalore  
> Su cuy'gar: hello, literally: "So you're still alive."  
> Ner ad: my child  
> Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?: Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate/bud?  
> Gar aruetii bal dar'manda bah gar vod: You are a traitor and not Mandalorian (by loss of identity and soul) to your comrades.  
> Shabuir: extreme insult - "jerk", but much stronger  
> Tion'ad hukaat'kama?: "Who's watching your back?"  
> Elek: yes  
> Jatnese be te jatnese: The best of the best  
> Ner ad, jatnese be te jatnese! Gar Mand’alor!: My son, the best of the best! Your Mand’alor!  
> Tihaar: an alcoholic drink; a strong, clear spirit made from fruit  
> Kandosii: Nice one or Well done  
> Ret'urcye mhi: Goodbye, literally: "Maybe we'll meet again”  
> Ade: children  
> Iviin'yc: quickly, fast  
> Ad’ika: kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child  
> Droten: people  
> Ke'pare: wait  
> Su'cuy: Hi  
> Demagolka: basically it’s slang for child abusers  
> Ad: child  
> Kote: glory  
> Vode: siblings
> 
> Other stuffs:  
> -In canon (which I have basically thrown out at this point) Jango is known as the Jedi Killer because he killed 6 jedi with his bare hands. I had to keep that parallel.  
> -Obi-Wan doesn't remember the dream Jango had, blame the force or something.  
> -Montross betrayed and killed Jaster in canon, so he keeps his characterization here.  
> -I'm under the impression that Obi-Wan thinks of Jango as a thirst trap of sorts.  
> -Next up, the events of TPM, but weird!!  
> -The translations are really really looooonnnnng


	8. Quinlan is vaguely baffled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Obi-Wan’s knighting ceremony was up and done with faster than he ever expected. The weight of his padawan braid was gone, and the side of his head felt unnaturally light. He had the rank of Knight now, something he’d dreamed about since childhood. "
> 
> aka Obi-Wan is a knight now and gets a mission to our favorite desert planet, Tatooine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Anakin! I'd say suffer, but he is going to grow up in a healthy environment that fosters a better sense of self confidence in him surrounded by people who care for him.

Obi-Wan was having a good day. He’d just dropped off the children and had managed to avoid getting caught by the _ Haat Mando’ade _ . He had only managed to narrowly avoid them. Mandalorians did not skimp when it came to security.

Getting Cody and the other two into the compound had been easy enough, he’d made sure not to underestimate any of the operation. Obi-Wan had force-suggested the children to sleep. He felt a little bad about it, being a violation of their free will and such, but it was a necessary precaution. Children were loud and not very good at stealth. Obi-Wan knew from experience.

Warping the force around the sleeping children and himself to deter any onlookers and security cameras, he smuggled them into one of the garden oriented courtyards. The compound was sprawling and leaving three children unattended for any amount of time on the outside of the compound was just bad thinking. When he had safely slipped from the compound and the lights of some of the windows were specks in the distance, he released the force suggestion, letting it dissolve. Sensors would certainly pick up the childrens’ presence if they didn’t make themselves known first.

He left  _ Manda’yaim _ atmosphere and could finally breathe. He’d been successful, so why did it feel as if something was still off? Had he not written a vague yet descriptive enough note? He listened to the force trying to find the source of his discomfort.

There was nothing tangible but there were impressions. He focused on the strongest one. Was that one of the children? Was that the beginnings of a force bond? Obi-Wan stiffened, he had noticed that the blonde child had more of a force presence than his brothers, but he was very very low on the midichlorian scale by Obi-Wan’s guesses. The child could never be a jedi, but he would have more precognition and slightly faster reflexes. Obi-Wan relaxed, the child wouldn’t even realize it was there and the beginnings of the bond would fade away with space and time.

He contemplated how the child had done this without his knowledge and came to a conclusion. He had opened his force presence up to the children, letting his energy surround and cushion the  _ ade _ . Kamino had left their mental edges jagged, so he had smoothed them over through the continued exposure to his open presence. Cody had opened up so much, trusting Obi-Wan to take care of his  _ vode _ . Kriff, all that time introducing the children to mando’a had inserted back into Obi-Wan’s vocabulary. As long as he didn’t slip and say anything out loud, he was good.

The flight back to the temple was quiet and boring, unlike his trip with the  _ ade _ . He was going to miss them. Quinlan was ecstatic at his return, standing in hanger 7C with nineteen balloons.

“Hey belated birthday boy!” He hollered over the noise of the engines, “You promised me we would PARTY!”

Obi-Wan jogged over to Quinlan and accepted the balloons. “Please don’t inform the entire temple of our plans. By the way, what are they?”

Quinlan gave an offended gasp, “You don’t know? What a terrible friend I am, I should have spammed your communicator with all the ideas I’ve cooked up.”

He shivered, Quinlan’s ideas usually ended messily. “Please tell me Bant approved.”

“Nope!” Quinlan said with cheer, popping the p. “So now that you are old and decrepit, we gotta spice up your life. I was thinking of a bar crawl followed by breaking into the temple through the roof and doing cannonballs into the fountains.”

“So, like your birthday, but with less explosives?” 

“Absolutely, you know me so well Kenobi!”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and veered off to find Master Yoda.

Master Yoda found him first. He was walking with Master Windu, they looked deep into a very important conversation. Yoda looked up to see Obi-Wan and all his balloons before cackling. Obi-Wan flushed, he’d forgotten about the terrible balloons he’d been handed. He moved to cover up the writing on a few of them. Master Windu evidently saw what he was trying to hide, for the smile he was suppressing was let loose as he joined Master Yoda’s laughing.

“‘Congrats on surviving 19 years, I don’t know how you did it’?” He choked out between bails of laughter.

“‘Shit faced let’s get’?” Master Yoda asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Um, yes. You can blame Padawan Vos for the balloons.” Obi-Wan stuttered out. This was humiliating.

“Actually, the first one was me.” Obi-Wan jumped when Siri appeared behind him. “Seriously, you are a danger magnet.”

Master Windu doubled over, he had lost all filters. His serene jedi expression was gone, replaced with a deep belly laugh. Master Yoda composed himself after a second.

“Padawan Tachi, take the balloons away will you?”

Siri nodded and grabbed for them, “Of course Master Yoda.”

“Padawan Kenobi, with us you will come. Speak with you the council will.”

Master Windu straightened and offered Obi-Wan a smile. “Mostly good things, don’t worry.”

That did not help Obi-Wan’s anxiety whatsoever.

The council meeting went very well, Obi-Wan’s recounting of his adventures (plus many omissions) and it was accepted at face value. The council focused more on the fact that the Kaminoans had told of a clone army. Who ordered the army? Why had they accepted Obi-Wan as a messenger for the orderer? Who was planning on going to war? These were all valid questions Obi-Wan was absolutely stumped on. In the end it was decided that a team would be put together to investigate. Other than that, it was out of his hands.

The council also gave him some very good news. The mission would count for his Trail of Courage and his Trail of Spirit. The other four Trials would be completed in the trail chambers with the next group of ready senior padawans in four month-cycles time. Obi-Wan would need to prepare. Both Quinlan and Siri would be joining him for the Trials. Bant had a different time table for becoming a knight for she was still studying to be a healer. Garen had lessened the amount of field action he would be getting to work in the creche more. Turns out he liked babies.

After he was dismissed from the council chambers, he ran to find Quinlan. Quinlan was talking with one of the Jedi initiates, Aayla Secura. He had found her hiding in one of the lower levels of Coruscant when on a mission with Master Tholme. She was very young, only coming up to Quinlan’s knees. Quinlan had a weak spot for her and she seemed to think of him as the closest to family she had. Obi-Wan had a bet running with Garen that Quinlan would take her on as a padawan as soon as she aged to it. Bant also seemed to have a favorite initiate, but Obi-Wan had yet to feel a special connection with any of the creche’s children.

Quinlan sent Aayla off to rejoin her lesson and turned to Obi-Wan. “Ready to be irresponsible?”

“In just a moment actually. I’m going to be taking the Trials with you and Siri. I already have spirit and courage completed.”

“Rude! I can’t believe you could get knighted before me. Scratch that thought, it makes total sense.”

Obi-Wan just snorted at that remark. That would be the last clear thing he remembered of that day.

  
  
  
  


“Wake up you dolt!” commanded Bant’s irritated voice.

Obi-Wan struggled to open his eyes, it was too bright. If the lights didn’t blind him, the headache would certainly do him in. He groaned, unable to form any words.

“I will take that as consent to test my new hangover cure on you.” Bant said.

Obi-Wan jolted as a needle plunged into his neck. There was a numbing sensation and he opened his eyes more in surprise. All he saw was a victorious Bant.

“By can eel mi onge!” He insisted in a slight panic.

“Huh, that’s a new side effect.” She brought up her data pad to insert the new information. “It should wear off relatively quickly, numb tongue is usually temporary.”

His eyes widened in alarm and Bant took pity. “Alright, alright. This should fix it.” A second needle made its way into his neck.

“While that takes affect my dear Obes, I am going to regale you with the absolute banthashit you got up to last night.” Bant handed over a glass of water and Obi-Wan drank greedily. “For starters, your bar crawl was a terrible idea. You actually told me yourself when you were coherent. You’re a fun drunk by the way. We both know Quinlan, the resident cocktail critic, is a light weight compared to you. So you can imagine my surprise when he managed to hold back and get you as drunk as he was. I’ve never been so impressed with his self control.”

Bant looked over to where Quinlan laid passed out on the other medical bed. He had ‘Loser’ written on his face in what looked like Obi-Wan’s handwriting. Bant continued to talk.

“He says you managed to drink an entire bar under the table, but I don’t really trust his recollections. After the torture you put your kidneys through, you broke into the temple.”

“Through the roof?” Obi-Wan inquired.

“Through the roof.” Bant agreed. “Don’t worry, Master Plo was the one who caught you and found the whole thing intensely amusing. Knight Ti even showed up to see why there was a skylight where one hadn’t been before. Turns out Quinlan missed the skylight by an arm’s length and just went with it. You made it to the Room of a Thousand fountains and were about to jump when I found you. Quinlan thought it would benefit him to pass the blame to you and, I kid you not, you pushed him in.” Bant started to laugh.

“Whoops?” Obi-Wan offered. “Please tell me I didn’t say anything embarrassing.”

“You’d have to ask Quinlan,” Bant shrugged, “but I did hear some interesting things. You called some guy a ‘thirst trap of the highest degree’ and Quinlan said ‘Do you have a thing for royalty, guys with guns, people who don’t want to see your face ever again, or the parents of children you abduct?’ I found it hilarious even if the context is missing. Hey, I don’t suppose you know?”

Obi-Wan shook his head furiously, hopefully Bant would never talk of this again. Her attention was diverted from him when Quinlan started to groan. He needed to leave. Bant grabbed another of her needles. Obi-Wan left before Bant could tell Quinlan of last night's exploits.

  
  
  
  


Obi-Wan’s knighting ceremony was up and done with faster than he ever expected. The weight of his padawan braid was gone, and the side of his head felt unnaturally light. He had the rank of Knight now, something he’d dreamed about since childhood. He had finished his trails first, then it had been Siri, and right after Quinlan had completed them. This time when they celebrated, it was in the authoritative presence of Bant. Obi-Wan was grateful for the training medic’s watchful eye, for he had woken up with no pain and a clear memory.

Obi-Wan continued his normal schedule with a few variations. No more classes to take, just sparring practice and spending time helping Garen in the creche. This new peace inevitably didn’t last very long. He and Quinlan were being summoned by the council.

“Do you think they are giving us a mission?” Quinlan had asked, bouncing on his toes in excitement in front of the council chamber’s doors. Right after, they’d been called in.

They in fact were given a mission. 

“Escorting Senator Bail Antilles to Tatooine you two will be. Negotiations with Jabba the Hutt he has. Trying to enforce the Republic’s anti-slavery laws he will be. To act as guards and advisors Knights Kenobi and Vos will be. Until Master Ki-Adi-Mundi arrives to relieve you, stationed on Tatooine you will be. Already assembled on Tatooine the rest of the committee is.” Yoda had announced. 

There was little discussion after that, this was apparently a very secure matter. Perfect for two new knights to prove themselves. Obi-Wan was very interested in meeting Senator Bail Antilles. The man was a prince of Alderaan and had served as their senator for a few terms already. Obi-Wan was under the impression that this would be the man’s last term and decided to go out in a bang. Obi-Wan had found himself agreeing with some of Antilles’ peaceful viewpoints and bills. The senator was just a little too peaceful in his opinion though. The senator had a strong belief in nonintervention, so joining the committee to stop the Outer Rim territories’ slave trade was quite out of what anyone expected. Escorting the man would let Obi-Wan pick his brain and see why he did what he did.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Quinlan thought the Senator was a bit of a crackhead. He had the notion that he could end slavery all by himself. Nobility, always living in a more perfect reality. Quinlan snorted, Obi-Wan had practically been interrogating the poor senator the entire trip over to Tatooine. Unfortunately for Senator Antilles, Obi-Wan had a way with words so that no one could ever accuse him of the interrogation. The man fell for Obi-Wan’s honeyed words and genuine curiosity. Quinlan was almost convinced that Antilles would try and hire Obi-Wan to act as an advisor to the royal family of Alderaan.

The arrival to the dust ball of a planet involved much fanfare that Quinlan saw no necessity in. The rest of the committee was glad of their final member’s arrival along with two Jedi Knights. Quinlan didn’t tell them he’d only been doing this for half a standard revolution, he enjoyed the absolute respect and utter trust he was getting.

Obi-Wan had requested a bigger budget from the council, stating he had a feeling. How Master Yoda bought that, Quinlan had no clue. He was interested to see where 100,000 wupiupi would get them. The council would give a budget for each mission given and if a jedi was smart, they would have left over money to keep for themselves. Jedi didn’t have a salary, but if they took enough missions and stayed vigilant with their budget, a lot of money could be made.

The committee led them to their accommodations, a hotel that was supposedly the nicest in the port of Mos Espa even though it looked like shit. Quinlan was not a man of taste, but even this looked a bit too trashy. Obi-Wan seemed to find it all very amusing, and dragged him out into the market. They were dressed down in ponchos so as to blend in more with the crowd.

“I don’t like politicians.” Obi-Wan announced when they were already in the bustling marketplace.

Quinlan raised a sceptical eyebrow, “You could very easily be one.”

Obi-Wan scrunched his nose in distaste. “I beg your pardon.”

“Then beg.” Quinlan could now say he had won this little spat.

Obi-Wan stuck his tongue out and picked up his walking pace. So Obi-Wan was going to ignore him? Ha, that didn’t work on him. Quinlan could explore on his own, he didn’t need Obi-Wan’s snarky comments or attention. Wait a minute, he did.

“No! I’m sorry, don’t leave me!” Quinlan ran after Obi-Wan. “I don’t want to be left alone.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “That trick has worked since we were children, Quinlan.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault I need constant attention and validation.” He pouted.

“Well in that case, feel validated.”

Quinlan laughed in response. They walked a while in silence, the two suns beating down upon them. He looked around the market, they seemed to have made their way to the stores selling ship parts and droids. The prices were atrocious, he went closer to inspect the absurdity.

There was a gasp and then a subsequent muffled cry from Obi-Wan. Quinlan whipped around. Was that? A child? It seemed a child had latched onto Obi-Wan.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Anakin was special, that’s what his mother had always told him. She explained that his faster reflexes and the fact he could see the auras and intentions surrounding people was different. Not bad different, just different. Apparently he had a strong connection to the force. His mom was always telling him about the Jedi, force users who protected with laser swords. She couldn’t see or feel what he did, but she believed everything he told her about the force. His mom was the best. 

Anakin watched the people walking around the market outside of Watto’s shop. There was someone out there, he could feel it. It was a presence that called to him, a far off comfort. Soon the light would show up. He could see that faint glow as it moved closer and closer to where he sat in anticipation. Watto was out of the shop at the moment, so Anakin ignored his tasks in favor of waiting.

The beacon was approaching, Anakin could see the light much more clearly now. Whoever it was would help him and his mom, he was sure of it. They would free him from Watto and take him away.

Two newcomers entered his field of vision. It was him! The one in the poncho with the red hair! The light emanated from him, pulsing in a soothing way. His companion also had a similar arua, but his was not as enticing as the one coming off the red head. Anakin buzzed with energy, but held himself back as long as possible. Best to wait until they got closer.

The two drifted towards the shop, the other one pausing to look at some price tags with an expression of utter bewilderment written on his face. Now was Anakin’s chance.

He lunged towards the redhead, his feet carrying him as fast as humanly possible. He crashed into the man with a gasp, the light was so soothing, he felt encompassed by the energy, nothing could hurt him here. The man let out a muffled cry when Anakin made contact, obviously not anticipating the blow.

The man’s companion rushed forward, his light pulsing rapidly, worry evident for his friend.

“Hello there.” said the man.

“You’re here!” Anakin announced, a smile in his voice.

“What is happening here, Obi-Wan?” asked the other man.

Obi-Wan, the man he was holding was Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine.” He turned to talk to Anakin. “Is there somewhere we can go that’s a bit more private to talk,?”

Anakin nodded and pulled on Obi-Wan’s hand. He would take them to see his mother. On the way to his home, he told Obi-Wan about anything he could think of.

“-And Watto says I’m a gifted mechanic. That’s why I work in the shop. Mom doesn’t like it, she says I might hurt myself if I’m not careful. I saw you coming. Well, not really. I saw your light, it’s so pretty!”

“My light?” Obi-Wan asked and Anakin squeezed his hand.

“Mom says I can feel the force, you must feel it too. That is why you glow so brightly. Oh, and your friend is also very shiny.”

The said shiny friend shorted. “Call me Quinlan, kiddo.”

Anakin nodded and continued to talk. “And I know you are here to free us! Mom said that we won’t be slaves anymore if I’m correct. And I am! It’s all because you’re here. Mom said that we could go and try to find the Jedi, she says I could be one!” Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan, “Are you a jedi?”

Obi-Wan nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. Quinlan spoke up, “So this is why you requested an additional 100,000 wupiupi?”

“It would seem that way.”

Anakin gasped, that would definitely be enough to free him and his mom. Obi-Wan looked down at him as he pulled them closer to his house. His mom stood in the doorway, hands on her hips.

“Anakin Skywalker! What do you think you’re doing?” She demanded.

“Hi mom!” he said with cheer, “Obi-Wan is here!”

Obi-Wan bowed his head toward his mom, “Ma’am, Anakin has led us here to talk. I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos.”

“And they’re here to free us!” Anakin interjected.

His mom’s jaw dropped. “Truly? Jedi? And will you take Anakin? He has the force.”

“Of course ma’am, whatever you wish.”

“None of that ma’am stuff, call me Shmi”

Quinlan stepped up to shake her hand, “Nice to meet you, Shmi. Perhaps we can continue our discussion inside, I prefer to make plans out of the heat.”

His mom nodded and gestured for them to follow. Obi-Wan moved to let go of Anakin’s hand, but he latched on harder. Obi-Wan was going to stay with him. He seemed to understand what Anakin was trying to do and bent to pick Anakin up and into his arms. He was comfortable there, wiggling in til he was completely relaxed.

Obi-Wan and Quinlan discussed with his mom and Anakin zoned out. He played with Obi-Wan’s hair, it was longer than his own and red. Anakin had only seen red hair a few times before. Obi-Wan was tall but soft, he was the perfect seat. If Anakin could convince him to give a piggyback, he would be able to see so much more. Anakin saw a spattering of freckles on Obi-Wan’s cheeks along with an emerging sunburn. Anakin would have to give him some of mom’s miracle sun salve. Quinlan had a different accent than Obi-Wan even though they both had the same lilt that Anakin had heard stemmed from Coruscant. Would he be going back to Coruscant with them? Would Mom be allowed to be a Jedi too? She didn’t have much force, she’d told him that herself. Maybe she could live close by on Coruscant so he could visit.

Anakin was shaken from his thoughts when Obi-Wan carefully pried him off.

“We will be back in an hour Shmi, feel free to start packing.” Said Quinlan.

His mom nodded and Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, “Promise me you’ll be back?”

“Absolutely.” Obi-Wan nodded solemnly. 

Anakin smiled, he’d be free very soon. Obi-Wan and Quinlan would take him to be a Jedi. Mom was happier than he’d ever felt from her before. The force was shining, all was going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Haat Mando’ade: True Mandalorians  
> Manda’yaim: the planet Mandalore  
> Ade: children  
> Vode: siblings
> 
> Other stuffs:  
> -Blame the blonde hair for Rex’s force. I want him and Anakin to be buddy buddy at some point, so this is just a little bonus thread that means almost nothing.  
> -I've seen some head canons that Obi-Wan can hold his liquor really well, so I had to add it in.  
> -Mace deserves better ): so that's what he's gonna get  
> -Anakin is 6 in this timeline. In TPM he was 9 and Obes was 23, so here Obi is 20.  
> -Bail Antilles is one of the many character I found while snooping on wookieepedia, he was a good stand in for the role I needed to fill. I doubt we'll see him again.  
> -Quinlan is a little bitch and acts like such.


	9. Obi-Wan hitches a ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The search for Ben was desperate now, it had been almost two revolutions since his ade had arrived. Informants gave all the information they could, but it was all still too vague. Rola had a list running off all the rumors that had been heard. The strongest leads were usually pursued."
> 
> aka Anakin shows up to the temple and Jango gets a lead to 'Ben'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to go down, hopefully this update resolves a few things.
> 
> Enjoy! PS, thanks for the comments!

Obi-Wan approached the Council. The chambers seemed bigger than the last time he’d been there. Most seats were filled with Jedi Masters, a few seats were occupied by the blue figures of holocalls, and even fewer were empty. Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin’s hand, the boy needed comfort in this foregin environment. Quinlan had given the report of their mission to Tatooine, his distaste for the planet evident. Obi-Wan, who had been standing off to the side with the newest Jedi initiate hopeful was being called forth.

“And who is this?” Asked Master Koon, his love for children would certainly help Anakin’s case.

“This is Anakin Skywalker.” Obi-Wan nudged the boy.

“Hello.” Anakin said shyly. He’d been so chatty with Obi-Wan, this new shyness was a surprise.

“Knight Vos and I freed him and his mother, Shmi Skywalker, during our mission to Tatooine. He is exceptionally strong in the force as I’m sure you can see. He sensed my arrival by tracking my presence.”

Yoda hummed. “Sense Knight Kenobi you did?”

Anakin nodded, gaining more confidence. “I did. Obi-Wan, uh, I mean Knight Kenobi is very … bright. He glows, I could feel his force presence coming and knew that he would save us.”

Master Windu took interest in this statement, “You feel drawn to Knight Kenobi?”

Anakin nodded, “He feels like a hug.”

Obi-Wan choked on air, clearing his throat to cover it up. Master Fisto saw right through it, butting in to tease Obi-Wan.

“A hug you say?”

“Shush, have things to discuss we do.” ordered Master Yoda. “Knight Kenobi, and the boy’s mother what of?”

“Shmi is on Coruscant, she will wait to hear the outcome of Anakin’s meeting.” Anakin tensed and Obi-Wan rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand. “Senator Antilles has offered her residence on Alderaan although she is reluctant to leave her son.”

“Understandable that is, but an attachment this is. Let her go can young Skywalker?”

“Let my mom go?” Anakin was panicking now.

Obi-Wan knelt to face Anakin, putting steadying hands on his shaking shoulders. “Not the way you think dear one, attachment does not equal love. All Master Yoda is asking if you could be okay with not seeing your mom very often. She would be living off planet and you would be very busy.”

“But I could still talk to her?” Good, Anakin was mildly assured.

“Absolutely, but the life of a Jedi is in the service of others, you would see her much much less than other non-jedi children.”

“Oh,” Anakin breathed. Obi-Wan could feel eyes watching this scene with great interest. “I- I can let my mom go if that’s what you mean. I want to be a Jedi.”

“Older than most initiates you would be,” said Master Yoda, “but not out of the age restrictions you are. Access your skills we must.”

“Indeed. Knight Kenobi, would you leave for a moment?” Master Windu asked.

Obi-Wan bowed and turned to leave. He could feel Anakin trying to latch onto him through their force bond. The boy had made the bond without even trying, so entranced with Obi-Wan’s force signature that he made himself a permanent home. Anakin was worried so Obi-Wan sent waves of love and reassurance. ‘Have no fear dear one, you will be a Jedi.’ He whispered through the mental link.

Quinlan was waiting outside the Council chamber on one of the surrounding balconies.

“I know about your bet with Garen over my apprenticing of Aayla and I raise you this: that Skywalker boy will be your padawan whether you like it or not.”

Obi-Wan let out a soft laugh, “You’re probably right. Anakin would certainly agree with that sentiment.”

“So,” Quinlan started, “What do you think of me taking on Aayla as a padawan within the next revolution? She will be of age for the initiate trials soon.”

“I think you’d do wonderfully, Quinlan.” Obi-Wan assured his friend. “Aayla would love to be your padawan, and truthfully, I want to win that bet with Garen. Don’t tell him anything and I’ll give a cut of my winnings.”

Quinlan chuckled and leaned against the railing, staring out onto the air traffic of Coruscant. “Master Yoda just might let you keep the boy.”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows and Quinlan continued. “All I’m saying is that he might have a spare room in your quarters, he seems to view you as a parent of sorts. He’ll be like a barnacle.” 

Quinlan’s musing did turn out to be correct. Anakin bounded out of the council chambers and tackled Obi-Wan in a hug.

“I’m gonna be a Jedi!” He announced.

“Initiate Skywalker, speak with Knight Kenobi I must. Give him back you should.” Yoda ordered from the doorway.

Quinlan unhooked Anakin’s arms and promised to take him to see the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s awe at the idea of so much water in one place.

Yoda came to sit next to Obi-Wan. “Help him you must, not easy the transition will be. Stay will you for his adjustment period?”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Of course Master.”

Master Koon made his way over to where they were sitting. “Master Yoda, Knight Kenobi. May I be of service in helping Initiate Skywalker’s adjustment?”

The more the merrier, Anakin would be in good hands. Obi-Wan ended up having his spare room taken over with droid parts and other random things Anakin managed to collect. Anakin spent most of his time in the creche with the other children. The socializing was doing him good, he’d already made many friends. But the friends and their games never stopped Anakin from finding his way over to Obi-Wan. He often included him in holocalls with his mother and would sneak into Obi-Wan’s room should he have a nightmare.

Obi-Wan was appointed Anakin’s teacher for learning to read and write. The boy would run up to him during meal times and give a play by play of his day. Quinlan found it highly amusing and made sure Obi-Wan knew. 

Anakin had been at the Temple for an entire revolution when Obi-Wan was given an extended mission. He was to retrieve Master Ky Narec from his station on Rattatak. His distress call had recently come through and Obi-Wan was chosen for the mission. Anakin was upset when Obi-Wan said he’d be gone. The boy made him promise to send comm updates constantly.

  
  
  
  


The mission to Rattatak was almost a complete bust. All had been fine and dandy until it turned out Master Narec had a padawan that no one knew anything about. Asajj Ventress was a dathomirian with impressive lightsaber abilities that Master Narec had practically adopted. That wasn’t the problem though, no, Obi-Wan was happy for the girl. The problem was that he had been assigned a two person spaceship.

They had been discussing what to do when raiders started to attack. Obi-Wan had made an executive decision right there and then.

“Master Narec! Take Asajj and go! I’ll hold them off!” He shouted, lightsaber already moving to deflect blaster shots.

“But what about you?” Cried Narec, “What should I tell the others?”

“Don’t worry!” Obi-Wan called back over the roar of the engines starting. “I have a favor to call in! My ride will be here soon enough!”

The shuttle took off and Obi-Wan was left surrounded by raiders. He dodged and ducked and refracted shots back at the shooters. He was making progress, but not as much as he would’ve liked. 

Suddenly, the tides of his battle turned rapidly when friendly fire descended from above. It was a Mandalorian, guns blazing against the attacking raiders. Obi-Wan fought with renewed vigour until the few surviving raiders fell back in retreat.

“Nice going.” The Mandalorian lowered themselves to the ground.

Obi-Wan wiped the sweat and the dirt off his face. “ _ Vor entye _ .”

The Mandalorian lifted his  _ buy’ce  _ to address Obi-Wan, “ _ Gar kar'tayli mando’a _ ?”

“ _ Elek _ . Thank you for your help.” He turned to go and the Mandalorian waved his hand in farewell, taking off in his jetpack again.

Obi-Wan walked til he found shelter. He fell against the wall, catching his breath before rummaging through his pockets. Ah ha! Here was his ticket off this planet. He flipped the comm on and listened as it rang.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi! I knew you’d call again. Hondo Ohnaka at your service! What can I do for you my friend?”

“Hey Hondo, I need to cash in that favor. Can you get me off Rattatak?”

“Lucky for you we are in the system!” Obi-Wan could hear him shouting out orders in the background. “We’ll be at your location in less than two hours!”

Obi-Wan sighed in relief. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem my friend!”

Obi-Wan ended the call and fell into a short meditative trance.

  
  
  


Hondo arrived quicker than expected, the sound of his ship’s engines stirring Obi-Wan from his trance. Hondo was quick to update Obi-Wan on all the most recent pirate happenings, ranging from looting to ransoms. All very Hondo things.

“And how are the Jedi? Is that some stubble I see?” Hondo gestured to Obi-Wan’s chin.

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. The Jedi are good, I was actually on a mission for them.”

“And what got you trapped on Rattatak? It’s not a very good vacation spot.” Hondo remarked.

Obi-Wan shrugged, “Two person shuttle and three people.”

“Ah.” Hondo intoned sympathetically. “Well my friend, you're here with us now! How about some sabacc?”

Obi-Wan grinned and followed Hondo to the rec room. He was just winning back the comm he had gambled when it started to vibrate. Obi-Wan motioned for Hondo to accept the call expecting it to be Anakin worrying.

“Kenobi here.” He said without looking up, cards being shuffled in his hands before taking a sip of water.

“Ben Kenobi? Or is it Obi-Wan?” Asked a familiar voice. Jango.

Obi-Wan choked on his drink and Hondo took initiative. “Actually he’s busy at the moment.”

“Uh huh?” Obi-Wan looked up to see Jango Fett’s disbelieving form looming above the comm. Even in the blue hologram, he looked every inch the imposing figure he was.

“Well yes and he will be until the end of time,” Hondo continued, “Considering he’d like to keep his bones.”

Obi-Wan blanched and Jango looked between the two of them in confusion, other Mandalorians appearing in the back of the holocall also looking just as bewildered.

“What?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Jango Fett sighed, watching his  _ buir _ chase his  _ ade _ around. Jaster had been on a vacation of sorts when the _ ade _ had arrived and knowledge that he was now a  _ ba'buir _ found him, Jaster had ended his trip instantaneously. Cody liked Jaster the most out of his  _ vode _ , the man was just as detailed oriented as he was. Jango found it all highly amusing that his  _ buir  _ was so excited to become a  _ ba’buir _ . 

When the circumstances surrounding the children’s arrival reached Jaster’s ears, he flipped. 

“ _ Demagolka _ ?” He had howled in rage, “ _ Ner ba’ade aaray _ ?!” 

That had set him off even worse than Jango when Rola told of the information the data chip held. Jaster calmed down when he was told it was Ben who had brought the  _ ade _ in.

“We must find him! Double your search efforts.” He had insisted.

Cody had been in the room when that happened, “ _ Ba’buir, _ don’t worry. Rex can feel him.”

That announcement had set off another chain of rapid events. Rex had been found immediately and just looked confused when they asked what Cody had meant.

“It’s faint  _ buir _ , I know he is alive. I remember I could gauge his emotions when he was near. Does that help?” Rex looked up with big, hopeful eyes.

Kriff, Jango was not immune to that baby tooka look. “You are extremely helpful  _ Rex’ika _ .”

His  _ ad _ just beamed a megawatt smile and started to babble about Ben. Jango would’ve been annoyed if not for the fact he did that often too. “We were on a ship, different from yours  _ buir _ . And yours  _ ba’buir _ ! It was shinier and smaller. Cody did puzzles and I painted! Ben watched Boba. Ben had a light, not a light, but it was a light. Like a light that only was there when I looked really hard for it! And if I concentrated even more, I could tie myself to it!”

Rex saw Jango and Jaster watching with curiosity and blushed, he rushed to explain himself more. “I don’t know why I did, it just felt nice. Like a warm buzz in the back of my mind! I had to concentrate a lot to feel it, and I have to concentrate even more now. I think it was breaking, the thread, until I started to concentrate on it everyday.”

That was the moment when Jango learned his son had the force. Was his child meditating without knowing it? Jango just nodded, he didn’t pretend to understand the force, but his son seemed fine enough. Rex’s force sensitivity was tested to be above average, but not quite at the level of  _ Jetti _ . Jango, Cody, and Boba had no force sensitivity whatsoever.

The search for Ben was desperate now, it had been almost two revolutions since his  _ ade _ had arrived. Informants gave all the information they could, but it was all still too vague. Rola had a list running off all the rumors that had been heard. The strongest leads were usually pursued.

Jango opened his data pad to the list and looked it over.

**(PBS) Possible Ben Sightings: The List**

  * _Jetti_ Padawan seen telling a bounty their manners were lacking before stabbing the man with a _kebiin jetii'kad_. Bounty not turned in.
  * Red haired (possible) jetti spotted at a bar on Coruscant. Won many drinking contests, name not known.
  * _Jetti_ Knight seen drinking tea with a senator, senator was later found to be corrupt. Talk said the _jetti_ had spliced into her database and sent it to journalists.
  * Red haired coruscant native asked for directions then jumped off a roof.
  * Man referred to as Obi-Wan matching descriptions of Ben seen with a friend while delivering supplies for famine relief.



The latest bullet was quite recent, just over a month-cycle old. Rola had been hacking the  _ Jettise _ database for just as long, trying to verify the name Obi-Wan. The  _ jettise _ had upped their security measures since the last time they’d hacked in. The concept of ‘Ben’ being an alias wasn’t too far fetched. As long as they could confirm the name Kenobi, they were home free. Too bad progress on the firewall was slow going. Another day-cycle and all would be good.

Jango was sitting with his advisors in a meeting when the comm came. Jango picked up and a ruffled looking Myles stared at him.

“ _ Mand’alor _ , I think I have a note to add to the PBS.”

A shuffling occurred, Silas had taken out something to write the note on.

“Go ahead, Myles.” Jango encouraged.

“I was on Rattatak and there were three _ jettise _ . One was younger than the others, a teen. They were arguing about something when raiders started to attack. One of them, the red haired one, he stayed behind, the ship was only big enough for two. He was holding off the raiders well enough but I stepped in anyways. This is where it gets funky.”

Myles paused for effect, kriff the man liked his stories. “I said ‘Nice going’ and he thanked me, in Mando’a.”

Jango leaned forward, this was getting more and more interesting.

“I asked ‘ _ Gar kar'tayli mando’a _ ?’ and he said ‘ _ Elek _ . Thank you for your help.’”

Silas finished writing his note. “And what next?” He was just as excited as Jango was.

Myles looked sheepish, “I followed him. He went into an abandoned building and took out a comm. I only just caught the first of what the other person was saying. They said ‘Obi-Wan Kenobi’ as a greeting.”

Jango had never felt this excited before, this was practically all the proof they needed.

“ _ Vor'e _ Myles.  _ K'oyacyi _ .” Jango stood and left to check the hackers progress.

  
  
  


Turns out they were in luck. Rola got into the database within the next hour. Obi-Wan Kenobi was confirmed to be the only Kenobi the order had. But the biggest bonus was obtaining access to the Knight’s comm number.

“Alright, it’s happening people!” Silas had announced and the news spread like wildfire through the ranks of the  _ Haat Mando’ade _ .

  
  


Jango stood in his newly polished  _ beskar’gam _ with his  _ buy’ce _ off and his ceremonial circlet on his head. The meeting was considered a meeting of state, the  _ mando’ade _ spiffing up. The comm rang twice before picking up. The holocall projected into a stuffed room, many wanted to view this historic event. In the blue of the hologram sat two figures at a table with sabacc cards stacked in piles between them. There was a weequay and there was Ben. Or Jango guessed it was actually Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had his attention on shuffling the cards while the weequay looked at Jango with slight horror.

“Kenobi here.” came the lilting voice he remembered.

“Ben Kenobi? Or is it Obi-Wan?” inquired Jango.

Obi-Wan had just taken a sip from a glass as Jango had asked his question. He choked a bit and the weequay spoke up.

“Actually he’s busy at the moment.” 

Jango wanted to snort at his comment. Instead he just said, “Uh huh?” 

The weequay gave him a very bored look, “Well yes and he will be until the end of time, considering he’d like to keep his bones.”

Obi-Wan’s face looked a little horror stricken and the weequay just looked triumphant.

Jango was so lost. “What?”

“Oh come on!” the man nudged Obi-Wan with his elbow. “My friend, don’t tell me these people forget their own threats?”

Obi-Wan cracked a smile, “I’m just as surprised as you are Hondo.”

Hondo? As in Hondo Ohnaka the renowned pirate? Obi-Wan kept dangerous company. Jango would be lying if he said he didn’t find that even a little bit attractive.

“What threats do you speak of?” Asked Jango.

“Oh ho ho! Now is my time to shine!” Laughed Ohnaka.

Obi-Wan smiled apologetically at Jango, “I’m sorry in advance.” 

“My friend, don’t diss my story telling abilities!”

Jango saw the  _ mando’ade _ around him lean forward in interest.

“My dear friend Obi-Wan here, well, we had the most unusual meeting. There I was,” Ohnaka spread his hands out, “cruising by the edge of Mandalorian space. And suddenly” he lifted his hand over his brow, looking out. “There is a ship, it dumps something and then leaves! Because of my glorious curiosity we moved to retrieve the capsule.”

Jango could not see where this was going, Ohnaka’s hand motions were quite distracting.

“Inside is a bloody pulp of a padawan.” He gestured to Obi-Wan who looked on in mild annoyance. “We stuck him in a batcha tank for five day-cycles!”

Jango felt his anger rising, what terrible thing had happened here? Who dared to hurt Obi-Wan? This is where he had disappeared to after the bombing?

“I don’t see what that has to do with bones.” Jango all but growled out. He needed to punch something, now.

“Ah, ah, ah. We’re getting there.” Ohnaka singsonged. “There was a message on the inside of the capsule!”

“And?” Jango’s patience was waning thin.

“Oh for force sake Hondo,” Obi-Wan butt in. “Get on with it.”

“Alright, alright. The message was a lovely little threat that went along the lines of-” he turned to Obi-Wan. “What was it exactly?”

Obi-Wan’s voice turned icy, “If you ever return, your bones will be mailed individually to the jettise temple. Stay out.”

There was complete silence for a few seconds before chaos broke out on Jango’s side of the holocall.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Vor entye: Thank you, literally: "I accept a debt”  
> Buy’ce: helmet  
> Gar kar'tayli mando’a: You know mando’a?  
> Elek: Yes  
> Buir: Parent  
> Ade: children  
> Ba’buir: grandparent  
> Vode: siblings  
> Demagolka: basically it’s slang for child abusers  
> Ner ba’ade aaray: my grandchildren in pain  
> (insert name)’ika: nickname that implies a close bond  
> Ad: child  
> Jetti: jedi (singular)  
> Kebiin jetii'kad: blue lightsaber  
> Jettise: jedi (plural)  
> Gar kar'tayli mando’a?: Do you speak mando’a?  
> Elek: yes  
> Vor'e: thanks  
> K'oyacyi: "Cheers!" Can also mean "Hang in there" or "Come back safely."; literally a command: "Stay alive!"  
> Haat Mando’ade: True Mandalorians  
> Beskar’gam: armor
> 
> Other stuffs:  
> -Palpatine can get fucked so Obes is stopping Ventress from going bonkers.  
> -I never intended for PBS to be the acronym it is, but here we are.  
> -The Rex has force story line is still here for some godforsaken reason, I'm powerless to stop myself.  
> -The miscommunication is being undone, three cheers for that.  
> -Next update'll be tomorrow.


	10. Mace needs a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jango had not expected the call to take such an abrupt turn. Obi-Wan had only stayed away because he was threatened to? Who could have done this? Jango was betting all his money on the kriffing Kyr’tsad. "
> 
> aka the rest of the holocall, Obi-Wan gets an aggressive invitation to Mandalore, and the Jedi are kinda confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slight cliff hanger.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!

Jango had not expected the call to take such an abrupt turn. Obi-Wan had only stayed away because he was threatened to? Who could have done this? Jango was betting all his money on the kriffing _ Kyr’tsad _ . Had Jango known they were the ones to take Obi-Wan away from him, he would have made their deaths exponentially more painful.

Obi-Wan’s voice was ringing in his ears, he’d been threatened with death. The  _ Haat Mando’ade _ came to a similar conclusion as Jango, they were completely and utterly pissed. A ruckus started, bodies vibrating in anger and death threats being made. Jango swore he heard a knife being unsheathed. Jango motioned for silence.

“Who did this to you?” He ground out.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, “Considering that this seems to be new information,” he shrugged and started to speak again, but Ohnaka cut him off.

“Let’s make a bet. I bet it was that terrorist group! Death people or something?”   
  


“Death Watch.” Obi-Wan clarified. “Although they must’ve had a double agent.”

“Montross.” Silas spoke up at his shoulder, “He was found to be a mole.”

“I win!” Ohnaka exclaimed, moving to take the sabacc cards from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan lifted them with the force. “I never accepted your bet, Hondo.”

“My friend, what a dangerous game you are playing.” Ohnaka tutted.

“And what of Montross?” Inquired Obi-Wan, shifting his attention away from the weequay pirate.

“He’s no longer with us.”

“Shame.” Obi-Wan deadpanned, letting the cards fall back to their original placements.

“Alright, this wasn’t a social call.” Accused Ohnaka, “What gives?”

Jango elected to ignore that question in favor of one of his own. “Have you been avoiding  _ Manda’yaim _ ?”

“I’d call it strategic avoidance, but yes. I did however break the little agreement once.”

“You brought my  _ ade _ .”

Obi-Wan spread his hands, “What can I say? It had to be done. How is Cody by the way?”

Speak of the devil, his  _ ad _ rushed at Jango’s legs, positioning himself right in the front view of the holocall.

“Ben!” He cried happily.

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan greeted, “You can call me Obi-Wan if you wish.”

Cody looked at the hologram with stars in his eyes, “Ok, Obi-Wan.”

“How have you been, Cody?”

“Good! So are Rex and Boba. You were right, I love it here!”   
  


Obi-Wan gave Cody a big smile, “Rex and Boba you say?”

Cody nodded and settled himself against his  _ buir _ ’s legs, content to just watch. Jango was impressed by how much love his child had for Obi-Wan. He was practically already part of the family, Jango just had to make it official.

“Come to us.” Jango said. It wasn’t as much as a request as it was a pleading order.

“Nice crown.” Obi-Wan said offhandedly while contemplating. “I take that as an invitation it would be best to accept.”

Jango wanted to blush at the mention of the circlet on his brow. Obi-Wan seemed to recognize it.

“You’d find your way here sooner or later.” He agreed. Abduction might not be the most romantic, but it’d work in a pinch.

Obi-Wan hummed in response. “I have a few things to do first.”

“We can be patient.” Jango was lying through his teeth.

“Ha! Isn’t there a saying along the lines of  _ Munit tome'tayl, skotah iisa _ ?” Obi-Wan teased.

Ohnaka threw his hands up in the air, “Basic! Speak in Basic! Please!”

“ _ Nayc _ , Hondo.  _ K'atini _ .” Ohnaka gave Obi-Wan a dirty glare.

“What must you do?” Jango redirected.

“Take the scenic route!” exclaimed Ohnaka.

“I will hit you.” Obi-Wan threatened. “There is no scenic route in space.” This sounded like an old argument.

Hondo cackled and Obi-Wan continued, ticking things off on his fingers.

“I have to give my mission report to the council, make sure Anakin doesn’t blow something up in retaliation, and get permission to go.”

“Anakin?” Cody asked at the same time Jango said “Permission?”

“Yes and yes. Anakin is a Jedi initiate I took off of Tatooine, he is very concerned with my safety.”

“So your  _ ad _ ?” Jango asked. Childrearing was very attractive to the  _ mando’ade _ .

Obi-Wan scrunched his nose, “I guess, you’d have to ask him though. As for the permission, I don’t know if there are other assignments at this time.”

Jango nodded, Obi-Wan would get to  _ Manda’yaim _ and Jango would convince him to stay.

“Contact us when you have the information.” If it wasn’t soon, Jango would take things into his own hands.

“Of course  _ Mand’alor. Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it. _ ” Kriff, Jango was gone for this man.

The holocall winked out, taking the pirate and _ jetti _ with it. The  _ Haat Mando’ade _ started to murmur amongst themselves, the crowd trickling out of the room to pass on the news. Jango collapsed into a chair, the conversation had been quite enlightening.

“So he was tricked.” Muttered Silas

“As were we.” agreed Jaster.

“ _ Buir _ .” Jango’s attention turned to the ad by his side. “Is Obi-Wan our other  _ buir _ ?”

Jango had no response to that, but Jaster did. He let loose a long and loud laugh. Jango glared at his  _ buir _ and the man just laughed harder.

“Well  _ Cod’ika _ ,” Jaster started. “Let’s look at it this way. Do you remember the marriage vows?”

Cody nodded hesitantly, his curiosity clear on his face. Jango just wanted to disappear.

“There’s  _ mhi solus tome  _ which has yet to happen,  _ mhi solus dar'tome _ which can be taken from the context of Jango’s pre-coronation dream,” Cody looked questioningly at Jango who just motioned to the circlet he wore. “ _ mhi me'dinui an _ which Jango needs to get his act together on, and  _ mhi ba'juri verde _ , that’s where you come in.”

“So it’s a checklist?” Kark, Jaster was corrupting Cody.

“ _ Nayc _ , it’s not a checklist.” Jango glared at his  _ buir _ . “It is sometimes treated as such but I would need to begin a proper courting and get full consent.”

Jaster snorted, “Get some  _ kom’rk _ from the forge,  _ or’dinii _ .”

“There are children here.” Cody deadpanned. Jango had raised him so well.

“That there is, that there is.” conceded Jaster, “That’s not going to stop me from calling  _ gar buir kaysh osik _ .”

“I’m leaving.” Cody announced before proceeding to do just that.

Jango leveled a glare at Jaster, “Why must you do what you do?”

It was a useless question, Jaster was a troll deep down in his heart of hearts. He was trying to play matchmaker in the most convoluted way possible. Jango sighed, this man was known for his commanding presence and power on and off the battlefield. And yet, Jaster enjoyed his only  _ ad _ ’s pain and suffering. There was no way to win.

Seeing Obi-Wan again had done things to Jango’s heart. He was pumped on adrenaline and a giddiness that would not leave. Jango left the room after his son, he’d spar all his excess energy out.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mace Windu was very surprised. He ran the kriffing Jedi Order and kark like this could still surprise him? What in the force was happening? Obi-Wan had been sent out on a mission to retrieve Master Ky Narec from Rattatak. Mace had been so relieved when the small shuttle touched down in the hanger, Obi-Wan’s little shadow had been a pain. The little twerp had been buzzing with anticipation for a few day-cycles now.

How Obi-Wan dealt with the untapped energy source that was Anakin Skywalker, Mace had no kriffing clue. Everyone liked Obi-Wan, he was very likeable and had a hidden talent for trouble making that just endeared others to him more. Anakin Skywalker on the other hand, he practically worshipped the ground Obi-Wan walked on. His attachment to his mother seemed to transfer over, even against Obi-Wan’s attempts to hinder it. Mace would have to sit down with the boy and shove the code down his throat. That was a bit violent, he’d just casually … mention the love vs attachment issue. Would that even work on a child of seven years? 

Enough of the theorizing on Mace’s part, he needed to hold the child in check when two figures stepped out from the shuttle. There was Master Narec and a dathomirian girl. Where was Kenobi? Master Narec stepped forward,

“Master Windu, we have much to discuss. Although, I feel it is imperative that you know Knight Kenobi is safe and presumably on his way back.”

“Presumably?” Mace fought the urge to jump as Master Yoda seemed to materialize at his side.

“Yes. Master Windu, Master Yoda, meet my padawan, Asajj Ventress.”

The girl had been looking around at the architecture with visible awe, snapping to attention when her name was said.

“Greeting Padawan Ventress, an honor to meet you it is.”

“Masters.” She bowed to them both and gave Skywalker a tentative smile. He waved back.

“Hey!” Mace and the others turned to see a baffled looking Knight Vos jog over. “Where’s Obes?”

“He said he had a favor to call in and his ride would be there shortly.” Answered Narec.

Quinlan snorted, “Ah, the old ‘Call Hondo Ohnaka’ as his escape plan.”

Mace raised an eyebrow, “The weequay pirate?” What did Obi-Wan get up to in his spare time?

“Yep!” Quinlan popped the p.

“Not surprising this is.” Yoda knew something he didn’t? What was happening here? The old frog was keeping secrets. “Master Narec and Padawan Ventress, have a mission report you do? Very long it must be. Apologises, not until recently did your distress call come in. Sooner we would have come.”

“We understand, I’m just glad you came when you did. I want Asajj to enjoy the temple life.”

“I think I will.” She muttered, looking out over the Coruscant skyline. It could be charming when it wanted to be. 

“Come with me, to your rooms I will show you.” Master Yoda led them out and Skywalker turned to glare up at Mace.

“When will Obi-Wan be back?” Why was the child asking him? Mace was just as confused as he was.

“Ask Knight Vos. I must go now.” Mace left for the training stalls, Depa had challenged him to a sparring match. Winner got bragging rights and the combination of Knight Vos and Initiate Skywalker was a troublesome one. Mace had no want to stick around.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Obi-Wan’s mind was reeling from the holocall. He’d misinterpreted everything. Everything, every last little detail. He searched his memory, trying to recall a Montross. Montross? He’d been a  _ Haat Mando’ade _ , he’d probably have been high up in the chain of command if his leaks did much damage. Was that the tall man he had a vague recollection of from his original visions? Maybe that was the man he’d seen shoot Jaster in the dream? Well, it didn’t really matter at this point. Someone had obviously felt threatened enough by his presence to chuck him out of the picture entirely.

But seeing Jango Fett again, Obi-Wan would be lying if he said he didn’t have even the smallest of crushes on the man. Obi-Wan replayed the conversation in his mind, he was still in slight shock.

  
  
  
  


“Who did this to you?” Jango had sounded deadly, Obi-Wan could only hope it was in his defense.

“Considering that this seems to be new information,” Obi-Wan had been wary, trying not to let any fledgling hopes grow.

Hondo had interjected “Let’s make a bet. I bet it was that terrorist group! Death people or something?” 

“Death Watch.” Hondo should really have known that by now, Obi-Wan would clarify anyways. “Although they must’ve had a double agent.”

“Montross. He was found to be a mole.” One of the  _ Mando’ade _ had said.

“I win!” Hondo had tried to steal Obi-Wan’s sabacc cards. He just used the force to lift them out of Hondo’s reach. When playing sabacc with Hondo it was best to keep an eye on your cards.

“I never accepted your bet, Hondo.”

“My friend, what a dangerous game you are playing.” Ha, Obi-Wan was always doing something at least slightly dangerous. Hondo knew nothing.

“And what of Montross?” Obi-Wan had been curious.

“He’s no longer with us.” The answer was abrupt and truthfully, he’d wanted some juicer information.

“Shame.”

“Alright, this wasn’t a social call.” Hondo had accused, “What gives?”

“Have you been avoiding  _ Manda’yaim _ ?” Jango fired back.

“I’d call it strategic avoidance, but yes. I did however break the little agreement once.” Obi-Wan knew it’d been risky signing the name Ben to his note, but the children would have outed him anyways.

“You brought my  _ ade _ .” Jango had a strange look on his face that Obi-Wan could not disciper.

There was no right response to that, “What can I say? It had to be done. How is Cody by the way?”

It was as if Cody had been summoned by the saying of his name. “Ben!” The boy’s little face had appeared. Obi-Wan was surprised at how happy he was to see him. Kriff, he’d missed Cody.

“Hello there. You can call me Obi-Wan if you wish.” Obi-Wan answered. There was no real reason to keep using his alias.

Cody responded with a big smile, “Ok, Obi-Wan.”

“How have you been, Cody?” What had the boy been up to? Obi-Wan wanted to know everything he missed.

“Good! So are Rex and Boba. You were right, I love it here!” Cody had chirped.

Obi-Wan was so happy to know the others had names. They were loved and well cared for. “Rex and Boba you say?”

Cody nodded and Jango spoke up. “Come to us.” 

Oh how Obi-Wan wanted to. The man was invested in Obi-Wan’s actions, that much was clear. Maybe the interest wasn’t just because of Obi-Wan’s Galidraan warning, subsequent disappearance, and delivery of children.

“Nice crown.” When he registered the circlet on Jango’s head, his mind started mental gymnastics. Was that the circlet he’d gotten after his second vision of Galidraan. The one where Jango had handed it to him? Wait, mandalorians had a custom about the exchange of armor. Did the circlet count? Had Jango extended an offer of courtship by dream? Oh force, Obi-Wan would need to meditate on this.

Oh! They were waiting for a response while he’d been having a mini crisis. “I take that as an invitation it would be best to accept.”

“You’d find your way here sooner or later.” Jango agreed. Was this a primal flirting of sorts?

“I have a few things to do first.”

“We can be patient.” Jango eyes were tight in a way Obi-Wan had only seen before on Cody when he’d been lying about brushing his teeth. Why did he remember these things?

“Ha! Isn’t there a saying along the lines of ‘ _ Munit tome'tayl, skotah iisa’ _ ?” Obi-Wan flirted with a teasing tone, it was subtle but still there.

“Basic! Speak in Basic! Please!” Hondo had complained about Obi-Wan’s use of languages he didn’t understand before. 

“ _ Nayc _ , Hondo.  _ K'atini. _ ” Now was probably not the best time to annoy the pirate, but Obi-Wan couldn’t help himself.

“What must you do?” Jango redirected.

“Take the scenic route!” Hondo had announced.

“I will hit you.” Obi-Wan threatened, this agruement was old and dumb. “There is no scenic route in space.” Obi-Wan looked to Jango. “I have to give my mission report to the council, make sure Anakin doesn’t blow something up in retaliation, and get permission to go.”

“Anakin?” Cody asked at the same time as Jango questioned “Permission?”

“Yes and yes. Anakin is a Jedi initiate I took off of Tatooine, he is very concerned with my safety.” Anakin was a worry wart with chaotic tendencies. He was quite the oxymoron.

“So your  _ ad _ ?” Jango’s question was loaded with a tone Obi-Wan didn’t understand.

Was Anakin his child? “I guess, you’d have to ask him though. As for the permission, I don’t know if there are other assignments at this time.”

Jango accepted that with a slight wariness. “Contact us when you have the information.”

Obi-Wan could employ some Mando’a to convince him. “Of course  _ Mand’alor. Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it _ .” 

Hondo had ended the holocall on that dramatic note and set a meandering course for Coruscant.

Obi-Wan was shaken from his musings when his comm rang. He made sure to look at the caller ID first, this time it was Anakin.

“Hello there.” He greeted.

“You know a pirate?!” Ah Anakin, always asking the most exciting questions.

“He does!” Obi-Wan shook his head as Hondo came back with a tray of snacks. “You, my tiny friend, what is your name?”

“Anakin Skywalker.” Anakin announced proudly. “When will Obi-Wan get back?”

“Great question.” he muttered into his hands, there truly was no telling.

“We’re taking the scenic route!” Hondo was so proud for absolutely no reason.

“There’s a scenic route in space?” Anakin was mesmerized. Oh no, no, no.

Obi-Wan needed to end this nonsense right now. “There is no scenic route in space! Stop spreading your propaganda Hondo!”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONs-  
> Kyr’tsad: Death Watch  
> Manda’yaim: the planet Mandalore  
> Ade: children  
> Ad: child  
> Buir: parent  
> Munit tome'tayl, skotah iisa: Long memory, short fuse.  
> Nayc: no  
> K'atini: suck it up  
> Mando’ade: mandalorians  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it: “truth, honor, vision” said when sealing a pact  
> Jetti: jedi (singular)  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - "We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors."—Mandalorian marriage vows  
> Kom'rk: gauntlet  
> Or'dinii: moron, fool  
> Gar buir kaysh osik: your parent on his dung  
> Haat Mando’ade: True Mandalorians
> 
> Other stuffs:  
> -Anakin is panickin  
> -This is basically where my original outline ends, please throw any ideas my way, I need all the help I can get. I've got the bare bones of the continuing plot, but I need padding.  
> -Fun fact, the actual note that is on the end my og outline is what follows: INTERMISSION BITCH because my creative juice is absent  
> -That’s not actually that fun of a fact, however it's still there, deal with it.  
> -They’re PINNNNING for each other, how sweet.  
> -If y’all want smut someone else will probably have to write it. Porn is not in my wheelhouse for cohesive writing.  
> -Update'll be within the next two days


	11. Bant has a bone to pick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mand’alor Fett has extended an invitation to me. I must leave for Mandalore.”
> 
> No one had been expecting that apparently. Master Windu leaned forward, placing his hands to his forehead.
> 
> “I say this with all due respect, but what the kriff?” Mace was exasperated, “You’re explanation better be good.”
> 
> aka Obi-Wan finally starts his road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are just a tad bit early, I have no explanation except that time is not real.
> 
> Enjoy!

Obi-Wan touched down to the Jedi Temple hangers in the dead of the night-cycle. He’d made the mistake before of letting Quinlan and Hondo talk to each other. Why were all of his friends so devious? Oh and Anakin, Hondo and Anakin had gossiped about him for an hour, on his kriffing comm, right in front of him. The two should never meet in the flesh, Obi-Wan did not have enough patience to even try and stop any of the schemes they would cook up.

Obi-Wan slipped in through the temple entrance, silently greeting the guards. The masked faces nodded at him in return. If they were lucky, this would probably be the most interesting thing they’d see all night. Obi-Wan gazed at the arches above him, a slight movement catching his eye. Had another bird gotten loose? There was a pattern amongst some of the masters, go on a mission and then bring back a souvenir of sorts. Occasionally it was new initiates, Obi-Wan had done that himself, assorted flora, flowers were often a thank you gift, and of course various fauna.

The maybe-a-bird shuffled again.That did not sound like feathers. What the kriff could be up there? Obi-Wan moved into the shadows of one of the many pillars lining the expanse corridor. The organism was hiding, but two could play at this game. It’s not like he had anything better to do.

There was silence in the empty halls for a few minutes as Obi-Wan patiently waited. He was about to call his little stakeout quits when a figure fell from the ceiling. It took all his Jedi training not to cry out in alarm as the figure landed gracefully and without noise. He moved to get a better look and came face to face with a confused Aayla Secura.

“Ahhh-!” His cry was muffled by her hand slapping over his mouth.

“Knight Kenobi?” She whispered in confusion, pulling him away from the open area.

He removed her hand, “Yes. What are you-?”

“Don’t tell Master Vos!” She pleaded.

“Master Vos? Oh your his padawan now? Congratulations.”

Aayla nodded, “Thank you. Don’t let him know I’m here.”

“Why? What are you up to?”

Aayla looked nervous, “It’s not as suspicious as it seems.”

“Most of the time people who tell you they're innocent, aren’t.” She looked to the side, contemplation written clear on her features. Obi-Wan had no intention of turning her into Quinlan, he was merely just curious.

“Blame Anakin.” She said hesitantly.

“Okay, but why?” Obi-Wan could easily see Aayla getting involved in Anakin’s schemes. He was charismatic when he wanted to be.

“Well,” She took a deep breath before speaking rapidly. The words flowed out in a scrambled rush. “WekindasortahottwiredMasterWindu’sspeederandIneededtogetanotherparttohelpwithit.”

“Wait…” Obi-Wan’s brain worked to catch up. “Anakin and you hotwired Master Windu’s speeder?”

Aayla gulped. “We were planning on doing it again…Anakin is a very good mechanic?” She offered.

Obi-Wan repressed a snort. “In that case, don’t let me stop you.”

Aayla stared at him in confusion, obviously she expected a lecture she wouldn’t be getting. “What?”

“I never saw a thing.” Obi-Wan said before resuming his meandering stroll to his rooms.

Quinlan’s padawan was just as devious as he was. Obi-Wan sighed, Aayla was mostly a rule follower. If Anakin got someone level headed to help in his schemes, not just once, but twice … Obi-Wan was going to have a headache.

He made his way to his rooms right before dawn began to break. Obi-Wan prepared himself some tea and slipped into a light meditation.

It felt nice to be at the temple, residue from old force presences were soaked into the wall, one could feel the generations of peace and serenity. The force was calm in that moment, letting Obi-Wan gently sink deep. His mind drifted back to the bombshell holocall he’d shared with Jango. He’d seen the circlet before, the one that looked so nice resting on Jango’s strong brow. The circlet had been how Quinlan had gotten a hold of Jaster’s comm number. Jango in the dream had given it to him, blood coating the warm metal. Obi-Wan remembered it vividly, it wasn’t everyday you manifested something into the corporal world from a dream. Jango had been wearing it though. What did that mean?

If he was remembering correctly, the circlet was used ceremonially by the _Mand’alor_. Was that the traditional design of the circlet? Was it all coincidental? The force suddenly tugged at this thought, yanking his musings deeper into the swirling eddies of the force. Energy enveloped him, shutting off all other senses. There were images floating by, Obi-Wan got sucked into one of them.

A dream played out from eyes not his own, Obi-Wan saw himself sitting on the dreamscape battlefield from his Galidraan visions. This place again?

“B-Ben?” the voice that wasn’t his own asked.

He saw himself smile before leaning onto the body Obi-Wan was watching from, “Something along those lines. Jango, I am here to return something to you.”

Jango! Jango had seen this dream? What was the force trying to tell him? ‘ _Patience.’_ it hissed at him. Well, ok then.

“What?” asked Jango.

“Something you gave me quite a few years ago actually. Sorry it’s a bit late.” Obi-Wan saw himself draw out the circlet, it was clean and shiny unlike the last time he’d seen it. The gold caught the light, shining for a moment.

“I don’t … I don’t understand. What do you mean by this?” Jango was confused, told by the tone of his voice.

“Well, call it a congratulations of sorts for your promotion. Besides, you will be needing this very shortly.” The other Obi-Wan pressed it into his hands. Obi-Wan watched his face become translucent.

“Don’t go!” Jango pleaded, “I have so many questions.”

“Me too, _ret'urcye mhi Mand’alor_.” The other Obi-Wan disappeared with a flash and before Obi-Wan had time to wonder, he was violently yanked out of the dream.

The force had it out for him, all this whiplash was going to hurt. ‘ _What was that_?’ He asked the void. It snickered at him.

‘ _Silly, silly_ .’ hummed the force, _‘Look deeper, little one_.’

Obi-Wan wracked his brain for an answer. ‘ _I returned what had been given_?’

_‘No_ ,’ the force tutted. ‘ _It was an exchange_.’

Oh. OH! Was that, had he? Had he accepted an offer of courtship?

The force laughed at him, humor hitting him like ways. ‘ _Took you long enough_.’

Obi-Wan was mortified, the force was playing matchmaker. The kriffing force of all things!

_‘Indeed,_ ’ it crooned, _‘our little one will go so far. So, so far_.’

Obi-Wan felt himself slipping away, _‘Wait_!’ he cried out and the force just giggled. What had he just seen? Did Jango know this?

Obi-Wan startled back to consciousness with a gasp right as his apartment doors flew open. He barely had time to register an angry looking Anakin before he was plowed to the ground by said Initiate.

“You didn’t tell me you were back!” Anakin said temperamentally.

“I didn’t want to wake you up. And good morning to you too.” Obi-Wan teased the boy.

“You missed so much! I hotwired Master Windu’s speeder.” Anakin announced.

“So I heard.”

Anakin’s face turned red, “Are you mad?”

“Call it … disappointed.” Anakin sagged against him, distress and gloom permeating the force around him. Obi-Wan moved to clarify, “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t.” Anakin assured, his face buried in Obi-Wan’s chest. It took much convincing before Anakin permitted them to go to the refractory for early-meal. Quinlan was already there, sitting at their usual table.

Quinlan gave him a sly smile in greeting, informing Obi-Wan that it was him who had told Anakin about Hondo.  
  


“You absolute bastard.” Had been Obi-Wan’s reply.

Quinlan just laughed, “That I am my dear Obes. Wanna hear about what little Anakin Skywalker convinced Aayla to do?”

“I hate to burst your bubble, but I’ve already been informed.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Quinlan pouted, “However, you have yet to give me your winnings from that bet with Garen.”

Obi-Wan looked up from his food, “Which one?”

Quinlan looked affronted, “And I’m the bastard here? What an unfair system!” 

“Well I haven’t actually seen Garen yet AND I had to learn you’ve taken on a padawan from context clues.” Obi-Wan gave Quinlan a smug smile.

“Bant wants to see you.” Quinlan pulled out the big guns and Obi-Wan paled in fright. 

“What did I do?” Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

“It’s actually what haven’t you done, and I have no clue either way.”

“You!” Obi-Wan accused. Anakin started to laugh and Obi-Wan was ashamed to remember the boy was sitting right next to him. Arguing with Quinlan was quite distracting. Slowly but surely, Obi-Wan just accepted his fate and went to find Bant.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bant was triggered. Obi-Wan Kenobi in all his self-destructive tendencies had forgotten his annual checkup. She had told Quinlan of her anger knowing he’d pass it on as soon as possible. The man could not keep a secret from Obi-Wan for the life of him. Bant finished restocking the batcha wipes on the top shelf, turning to find Obi-Wan holding the ladder steady as she made her way down.

“Quinlan?” She asked.

Obi-Wan looked sheepish, “I was going to come here anyways … eventually.”

Bant just hummed in disbelief, “If you insist.”

Obi-Wan followed her into one of the clinic rooms, a bed, holoscreen, and table were all that furnished the small, beige room. Bant was petitioning for more color in the healing halls. Medics should have something to look at besides nervous Knights who forgot their checkups.

“I’ve passed my Knight trails.” Bant offered in conversation. Obi-Wan had been gone during the trials, she’d completed them a few day-cycles ago. He was easy to talk with and she needed to keep him distracted if she wanted to draw blood without his protests.  
  


Obi-Wan smiled broadly, “Congratulations! Have you celebrated yet?”

“I refused Quin’s offer of extreme drinking if that’s what you’re asking.”

“That makes sense. You always complain about his kidneys.”

Bant nodded, she would think Quinlan had a drinking problem if not for the fact he exaggerated almost everything. Everything he said had some form of lie in it. “I’m not as dumb as you two.”

Obi-Wan pouted, “I thought you said I was smart!”

“It’s been redacted.” Bant took his pulse, “Anything new?”

“I might be engaged?”

Bant sighed, “I meant medical, but that’s fun.”

“Oh, medical, right!” Obi-Wan looked lost in thought, “My left foot was off a month-cycle ago.”

“And you didn’t say anything!”

Obi-Wan shrugged, “I wasn’t expecting the roof to break when I landed. The structure was not as secure as it looked.”

Bant rolled her eyes, this man needed help. “Typical.” She quickly plunged the needle into his arm. “Tell me about your fiance.”

“Hey!” He protested in surprise. “And I don’t know if it actually counts as betrothment.”

“You’ve been betrothed before on accident, it seems the Jedi Knight in shining armor is attractive to the planets you save.” Bant reminded him, “As long as you think you are at least slightly engaged, you are.”

“Kriff,” Obi-Wan muttered under his breath. “I’m not a very good fiance.”

Bant could probably agree with that sentiment. Who was the lucky (or unlucky) person? Eh, it didn’t really matter as long as she got an invitation to the wedding.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Kriff, Obi-Wan was karked. The Council was in the middle of some top secret mini-crisis of sorts. He’d have to wait another ten-day cycle before he could go forth and plead his case. Jango would not be happy with this information so Obi-Wan elected to put off his promised communications for a few more day-cycles. Obi-Wan had seen Master Windu a grand total of once and all he’d gotten out of that encounter was a muttered tangent about “dathomirians and the karking night siblings, what is up with these people? Force cults, we are a force cult.” Then he had turned to stare Obi-Wan deep in the eyes and asked in his most commanding voice, “What do you think?”

Obi-Wan had opened his mouth to respond but never got the chance, Master Fisto pulled Windu away and reprimanded him for scaring Obi-Wan. What in the force? He had seen Siri entering the council chambers once, but never saw her exit. Dathomirians? Why was that ringing a bell? Master Narec’s padawan, Asajj Ventress. She was the only Dathomirian he knew to be at the temple. Maybe she would know.

Asajj clammed up when he approached, “I don’t know anything else.”

“What?” Obi-Wan was so very confused.

“I don’t know anything more about the Night Sisters that would help you.” She spoke slowly and clearly, this seemed to be a touchy subject.

“Ok then,” Obi-Wan tried to be amicable. “I was just wondering if you knew anything about why Master Windu is out of sorts of late. I can leave.” He offered.

Asajj just shook her head, “I just informed him off a group of force users, the one’s I came from.”

“That’s nice,” Obi-Wan offered, there was nothing more he could glean from her on that subject. “How’s the temple so far?”

Asajj’s shoulders lost some of their tension, “It’s really nice here. Master Ky was right about the temple’s calming effect.”

Obi-Wan smiled, it was good to know she was getting on well, “I’m glad. This is certainly an upgrade from Rattatak.”

“Oh, I forgot to thank you for that.”

“I was just doing my job,” Obi-Wan didn’t want her to feel any gratitude that he hadn’t earned. “I’m glad to be of service.”

“No, not that. Thank you for letting me take your shuttle. Master Ky needed medical attention I couldn't give him, and I’m glad to be off that planet.”

“You’re welcome, although I would have insisted you two take the ship without me even if there hadn’t been raiders.”

Asajj accepted his statement and started to tell him about all she had seen at the temple, asking any questions that came to mind. Obi-Wan enjoyed the conversation, her sense of humor was very close to his.

  
  
  


When the Council finally summoned him forth, Jango had just insinuated his plans on kidnapping Obi-Wan. Thankfully, that would not be necessary. Obi-Wan had finally caved, sending a message to the _Mand’alor_ explaining the delay. What he had not expected from the resulting message was sympathy and a jab at Republic’s bureaucracy. The subtle threat of abduction was to be expected from a Mandalorian though.

“Knight Kenobi, need to speak of what do you?” Master Yoda croaked. The council members felt exhausted in the force, Obi-Wan could see Mace’s irritation at being in the chambers the most of them all. He’d get straight to the point.

“ _Mand’alor_ Fett has extended an invitation to me. I must leave for Mandalore.”

No one had been expecting that apparently. Master Windu leaned forward, placing his hands to his forehead.

“I say this with all due respect, but what the kriff?” Mace was exasperated, “You’re explanation better be good.”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “I seemed to have endeared myself to the Mandalorians and they wished for me to visit.”

“That’s not a good explanation.” Master Fisto said cheerfully and Mace just glared.

“I can very easily see that happening, but what is the context?”

“Master Windu, I regret to inform you but I may have gotten myself tied up in interplanetary affairs.” Obi-Wan tried to be as apologetic as possible.

Master Dooku righted himself in his seat, Obi-Wan was convinced he’d been dozing before. Dooku was rarely in the temple, being the Count of Serenno by birthright. He was always trying to make alliances with other political entities than the Senate. He argued that the Jedi were too tied down by the hoops they had to jump with the Galactic Senate. Privately, Obi-Wan agreed. The Republic made it hard to take action sometimes.

“Knight Kenobi.” Dooku intoned, “What interplanetary affairs do you speak of? I was not aware that Mandalore wanted any tie to the Republic or the Jedi?”

Obi-Wan knew that Master Dooku was practically bursting at the seams with curiosity. “ _Mand’alor_ Fett did not disclose the exact reasons for my summonings.”

Dooku frowned, “Is there any need for an alliance with the Order on the part of the Mandalorians?”

“Not that I know of, but I doubt they harbour any ill intentions towards me.”

Master Windu looked up from where his hands were cradling his head. “Don’t tell me you might have gotten a marriage proposal.”

“In that case, I won’t.” Mace looked up with slight horror written on his face.

“You didn’t.” He accused.

“I’m not quite positive.” Obi-Wan offered, Mace already had enough on his plate.

Dooku spoke up, “Obi-Wan must leave immediately then.”

“Know something do you?” Asked Master Yoda.

“This is an opportunity to truly clear the air between the Mandalorians and the Jedi Order. This could bring some diplomatic stability. Our envoy did not work out so well last time.” Master Dooku argued. Who knew he’d be Obi-Wan’s biggest supporter in this? “Besides, I for one do not wish to anger the _Mand’alor_.”

Master Koon, the other leader of the failed envoy, spoke up. “I agree completely. Obi-Wan is our best negotiator, I’m sure he’ll do well.”

Master Yoda hmphed, “Master Windu, you’re thoughts?”

Master Windu straightened to full height, “At this point, I have no say.”

Yoda nodded solemnly, “Knight Kenobi, permission the council grants you.” Obi-Wan let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Quickly you must go, update us you will.” 

Obi-Wan bowed to the council and exited the chambers. He came face to face with a perturbed Anakin right outside of the ornate doors.

“You’re leaving again!” The boy accused.

“Yes dear one, I am sorry.”

Anakin huffed, “Then I’m going with you.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, that was a bad idea. “No, you will stay here and continue your lessons in the creche.”

Anakin frowned, “You can’t stop me!” he declared. Obi-Wan laughed softly at that statement.

As it turned out, he couldn’t stop Anakin. Obi-Wan had severely underestimated Anakin’s determination. Right after he’d jumped to Hyperspace on route to _Manda’yaim_ , Anakin had made himself know. After a lengthy argument with him, Obi-Wan eventually caved and sent a message to Quinlan, telling him to pass on this new development. The trip to Mandalore was about to be a lot less peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Ret'urcye mhi: Good bye, lit: may we meet again  
> Manda’yaim: the planet Mandalore
> 
> Other stuffs:  
> -Dooku doesn't have a first name??? What???  
> -Anakin invites himself and no one is surprised.  
> -The force is done with Obi-Wan's denial.  
> -Remember, denial is not just a river in Egypt.  
> -Re-reading and editing the chapters before I post them really messes with my mind. Like, which chapter I am on now? What's the response? What is happening?


	12. Jango gets an answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out stepped Obi-Wan Kenobi, rodes billowing and eyes shining. He approached Jango, folding himself slightly into a bow. The ad that scurried behind him with wide eyes hurried to follow suit.
> 
> “Hello there, Mand’alor.”
> 
> aka Obi-Wan shows up, the kids are very happy about it, and Jango makes heart eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Drum roll followed by announcer voice:) And he's arrived!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jango was impatient to say the absolute least. He’d been pacing aggressively for the past ten-day. Ever since Obi-Wan had sent news of his wait to talk to the  _ Jettise _ Council Jango had been jittery. When the comm finally came through three day-cycles ago that he was on his way to  _ Manda’yaim _ , Jango had been  _ udesii _ for just a moment. That peace had become short lived when Silas made the teasing mention of preparing the compound for Obi-Wan’s arrival.

Cody had overheard this off hand comment and taken it upon himself to see to the deep clean of many of the public spaces. Jango had never seen the floors so clean. Had Cody dusted the crown molding? Jango did not know his son was quite adept at janitorial duties but wasn’t going to stop him.

Rooms had already been prepared for Obi-Wan, in the north wing where the  _ aliit’alor  _ slept. The rooms were big and the ensuite was decked out. Jango wanted to make his hopefully  _ ven’riddur _ feel safe and secure as well as pampered. This plan had been called into slight question when another comm arrived from Obi-Wan an hour after his announced leaving of Coruscant.

_ ‘It seems I have a stowaway. Hopefully this doesn’t affect anything. _ ’ How cryptic.

This brought up more questions than it answered. Rex took particular interest in this statement exclaiming his hopes that it was the pirate. Ohnaka being a friend of Obi-Wan’s was certainly something to wrap your mind around. Rex wanted to meet the man, the  _ ad  _ enjoyed the tall tales from those who returned from the stars. Boba had little interest in the folklore brought back, only the stories of chasing bounty. One day his little  _ Bob’ika _ might become a  _ beroya _ like his  _ ba’buir _ .

Jango had taken on his fair share of bounties in the past, but being  _ Mand’alor  _ was a full time job. While he did miss the thrill of the chase on occasion, his  _ ade _ were always keeping him on his toes. Boba had recently learned he could just up and leave his room in the middle of the night and sleep somewhere else. Jango was almost convinced he did it just to scare the living daylights out of Jaster.

Jango’s other hobbies included worrying about Obi-Wan and the courtship that was technically viable (but did Obi-Wan know?) and if it would be appropriate to pin the man to a wall and kiss him senseless after his immediate arrival. No, the latter was probably too … aggressive. Jango could seduce him in a subtler way.

When the _ jetti  _ ship came on radar, Jango made his way out to greet the new arrivals. The ship touched down and the loading doors hissed open. Jango’s heart was practically beating out of his chest in anticipation. He got a hold of his emotions, forcing himself to be the resolute and  _ mirdala _ leader he was.

Out stepped Obi-Wan Kenobi, rodes billowing and eyes shining. He approached Jango, folding himself slightly into a bow. The  _ ad _ that scurried behind him with wide eyes hurried to follow suit.

“Hello there,  _ Mand’alor _ .”

Jango inclined his head back at the man.  _ “Su cuy'gar _ Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“This,” Obi-Wan nudged forth the  _ ad _ , “is Anakin Skywalker.”

“Who’s this?” Skywalker squinted up at him.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan sounded slightly scandalized, “This is Jango Fett,  _ Mand’alor be Manda’yaim _ .”

“Ah. What did Quinlan say about him again?”

Jango was curious. Who was this Quinlan? Obi-Wan smiled apologetically at Jango, “He is … not adept at these interactions.”

Anakin’s eyes were focused on something behind him, but Jango did not care enough to see. He finally had Obi-Wan here.

“Come with me.” Jango said. Obi-Wan nodded and walked close by his side. Oh how Jango longed to reach out and take his hand.

Many  _ Haat Mando’ade _ had come to view the landing of Obi-Wan, visors visible from windows and many standing along the corridor they travelled. The  _ mando’ade _ had a tradition of establishing the Mand’alor’s main residence wherever they saw fit. The compound Obi-Wan had been in last time had been upgraded and expanded til the repurposed mansion was a military base disguised as a castle. The grand halls seemed to impress Obi-Wan, his eyes roving over the architecture and steel reinforced windows.

Anakin was clamped onto Obi-Wan’s other side like he was a life line. He kept looking back at the entourage following the group. Jango was almost positive that Anakin had noticed Rex who was pretending not to be there. Cody and Boba were waiting at their intended destination, but Rex’s curiosity looked like it had won out against the promise of Obi-Wan being brought to them immediately. 

Jango led Obi-Wan and Anakin to one of his more private rooms. This one was his personal library, filled with literature of generations of the  _ mando’ade _ . Boba layed bored and Cody sat attentively in one of the large, ornamental chairs. The moment Obi-Wan came into view however, he bolted toward the man.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Cody was as prepared as he’d ever been before. Obi-Wan was finally coming back! He was devastatingly excited, on constant edge due to the energy building up inside him.

_ Buir _ had told them he would be arriving shortly and sent Cody, Rex, and Boba into one of his studies. Rex had slipped out through the vents as soon as buir had left the room, but Cody didn’t care enough to stop him. Rex said he wanted the first look at the presences he’d sensed near the ship. Cody occasionally asked Rex about the things he could feel in the force, but Rex’s answers never made any sense. Boba seemed to think Rex was pulling an elaborate prank of sorts. Boba had lots of distrust towards anything force related. Maybe Obi-Wan could fix that.

Boba sprawled out on two chairs pushed together, lazily tracing patterns in the air. He put off an air of disinterest even though Cody knew he was extremely curious. Cody had told Boba of where they came from. Kamino’s horror stories were not to be taken lightly, so Cody only shared what Boba asked. 

The stories that he did share with great gusto were those of their time with ‘Ben’. Boba had been too small to get a last impression from the man, but said he had vague memories. He claimed to remember the man holding him and hearing a nice voice. Cody had just smiled at that, the trip with Obi-Wan was a formative part of his childhood as well.

Cody remembered the stories the man told of  _ Manda’yaim _ and all its exploits. “Little  _ Kote _ ,” he’d told him once, “You’re doing so wonderfully.” That phrase had been uttered when he’d completed one of Obi-Wan’s puzzles, but he carried it close to his heart anyways. Making Obi-Wan proud was a top priority.

When  _ ba’buir _ had told Cody that it was very possible if not already probable that Obi-Wan would be his other  _ buir, _ Cody had lost it. He would have another buir? Obi-Wan would be his buir? That was just too much, that was all of Cody’s hopes brought to light. Obi-Wan would need to stay, Cody couldn’t lose him again.

His  _ buir _ entered the room, Obi-Wan and a child about his age with blond hair falling in behind him. Obi-Wan was here. That set off an immediate response in Cody, he leapt from his chair, startling Boba, and ran to Obi-Wan.

“Hello there Cody.” Obi-Wan knelt to look at him face to face.

Cody took this as an opportunity to throw his arms around Obi-Wan. “You’re here!”

Obi-Wan chuckled and stood, taking Cody with him. Cody secured his legs around Obi-Wan’s waist and his hands around his neck. “Dear one,” Obi-Wan started. “I’d like to introduce you to Anakin Skywalker.

Cody glanced to his right, seeing the boy, Anakin, gripping Obi-Wan’s robe. “Hello.” he offered.

Anakin gave a tentative smile, he obviously wasn’t used to sharing Obi-Wan. “Hi.”

Rex decided that was the best time to introduce himself, popping up from behind a potted plant by the door. “I’m Rex!” He made his way forward to shake Anakin’s hand.

Anakin smiled brightly, “I’m Anakin.”

His _ buir  _ motioned to Boba and Cody twisted his neck to look at his youngest  _ vod _ .

“This is Boba.” Boba flopped out of the chair and onto the floor, looking up at Obi-Wan with his brow furrowed.

“You- you’re Ben?” he asked.

Cody nodded, “His real name is Obi-Wan.”

“Oh.” Boba didn’t know what to make of that, finding his way over to where Cody was still latched on.

“How are you?” asked Obi-Wan, genuine curiosity evident in his voice.

Boba frowned, “I want up.” What a Boba thing to say.

Cody stiffened, he wasn’t done hugging Obi-Wan! He didn’t want to go down quite yet! Obi-Wan smiled at him and Cody relaxed minutely. “Cody, don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

This didn’t reassure Cody the way he wanted to be, but Boba would get temperamental, and Cody didn’t want to be the reason Boba was sad. Obi-Wan lowered him to the floor and scooped up Boba in his place. Cody looked at his  _ buir _ , Jango had a strange expression on his face. Cody tried to decipher it.

Maybe he wanted a hug from Obi-Wan for himself? Rex might be able to tell better than he. Maybe he was feeling what  _ ba’buir _ had said, something about having hearts in his eyes. Ba’buir had also been the one to insinuate that Obi-Wan was to be Jango’s  _ riddur _ .

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  


Rex knew that Anakin was special, his force presence was even brighter than Obi-Wan’s. He’d watched them step off the ship with deep fascination. When he concentrated, Obi-Wan glowed in a soft way, his edges blurred and inviting. The boy, he hadn’t known his name yet, shone brightly, his force presence bold and expansive. Cody had never seen anyone who looked like that, he was the most powerful force user Rex had ever seen.

While his buir talked with Obi-Wan, Rex watched his shorter companion. 

“This is Anakin Skywalker.” Obi-Wan’s coruscanti accent informed him. 

Ah ha! So his name was Anakin Skywalker. Rex desperately wanted to be his friend.

Anakin’s eyes locked with his own and Rex gave a little wave before disappearing back into the forest of armored legs that had followed his  _ buir _ outside. The  _ Haat Mando’ade _ had been looking for ‘Ben’ since before Rex was even alive. That fact blew his mind just a little bit. But now Obi-Wan was here. Was Anakin his  _ ad _ ? Cody would be jealous if that was the case. He had the strongest connection to Obi-Wan, he remembered the most of their trip to  _ Manda’yaim _ . If Rex asked, Cody would spin a tale of laughter and love all centering around Obi-Wan.

Rex also had memories, they just weren’t as strong. His favorites were the tales Obi-Wan would tell them as he fell asleep sandwiched between his  _ vode _ . Cody would get frustrated if he forgot any of the details that had carried them into the land of sleep. His  _ buir _ had noticed this and given Cody a book of  _ Manda’yaim _ ’s stories. If Rex asked, his  _ buir _ would let him curl up on his lap and read it to them before bed.

Rex trailed behind the little group heading to where he was supposed to be. He followed right behind Myles, the man only seemed amused to be used as a shield. Anakin would look back at him with curiosity flowing off him in waves. Perhaps he had not expected to see Rex.

Rex dared not to even breathe as he dipped his way through the door and peeked from behind the large leafs of the potted plant. Cody was already in Obi-Wan’s arms, absorbing the warmth and reorienting himself to the reality around him. Rex could tell that Anakin wasn’t quite pleased with this. He’d have to get used to the fact that Obi-Wan was theirs as much as he was Anakin’s.

Rex watched his brother greet Anakin and get a wry smile in return. Now was his time. He extracted himself from his ingenious hiding spot.

“I’m Rex!” He offered his hand to shake at the last second. He’d seen his  _ buir _ do this before when introducing himself. It was customary and polite or something.

“I’m Anakin.” That he already knew, but there was not any point in letting him know that.

Obi-Wan waved his fingers at Rex, a wave of love and happiness at seeing him travelled through the force. Rex had forgotten anyone could do that. He was excited to be in the  _ jetti _ ’s presence again.

Rex looked up when his buir said, “This is Boba.” 

Boba leisurely tumbled out of the seat he’d constructed with two chairs.

“You- you’re Ben?” he asked. Boba remembered him even less than Rex did, but Rex knew that he craved the love that had been lavished on him on the away trip from Kamino.

Cody spoke up, “His real name is Obi-Wan.”

“Oh.” Boba meandered his way over to Obi-Wan. His actions did not reflect the conflicting emotions Rex could feel leaking out. He wanted to appear strong to Obi-Wan, this was a convoluted way to impress him. 

“How are you?” Obi-Wan asked kindly.

“I want up.” Rex rolled his eyes, what a typical Boba response.

Rex watched as Cody’s emotions spiked. Cody missed Obi-Wan the most of them, but he was not immune to the wants of their youngest _ vod _ .

“Cody, don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.” Obi-Wan intoned soothingly.

Obi-Wan lowered Cody down and Boba rushed to take over where Cody had just been. He adjusted himself until comfortable, his head resting against Obi-Wan’s chest. 

“That’s not fair.” Rex pouted, he hadn’t gotten a hug yet.

“That’s what you get for sneaking out.” Cody elbowed him in the ribs and Rex moved to dodge it.

“Rex,” he tilted his head up to look at his  _ buir _ . “Why don’t you show Anakin around?”

That sounded like fun! Rex nodded and liked his arm through Anakin’s. Anakin accepted it after his initial surprise. Cody eyed them warily, maybe he could tell that Rex planned to see the extent of Anakin’s pranking skills. Boba narrowed his eyes at them, he didn’t want to be left out of the tour, but he also did not wish to let go of Obi-Wan.

Their  _ buir _ made that choice for him, detaching Boba and sending him off with his brothers. After only a little hesitation, he quickly followed the rest of them out of the door.

“This place is so big!” Anakin exclaimed.

“Do you want to see all the secret passages?” Rex asked excitedly.

“Yes please!”

Cody came up to Anakin’s other side, “Can you tell us about the _ jettise _ ?”

Anakin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Do you mean the jedi?”

Boba grabbed onto Rex’s hand, afraid to get left behind. “I think.” Cody responded.

Anakin shrugged and told them about the  _ jetti’kad _ he’d seen and the katas he was learning. Rex was fascinated by all of it. They had glowing swords? Buir had one of those, although he had called it the darksaber when Rex had asked. Anakin only told of other colors. Blue was the color he wanted, it was also Obi-Wan’s saber’s color. Apparently blue and green were the most common. Rex was left wondering why the one his  _ buir _ had was black. Anakin didn’t have an answer for that, so they continued on the tour without much delay.

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Obi-Wan was surprised by the warm welcome he got from all of the children. He had honestly expected them to have foggy memories of him at most and no recollection at least. Boba had been a surprise, the child had barely shown any remembrance but had decided hugging Obi-Wan was something he desperately wanted.

Obi-Wan was glad that Rex and Anakin seemed to hit it off, he had been worried that Anakin would be too prickly. Anakin had proven him to be exponentially wrong, his interest in meeting Rex had been palpable through their mental link. The boy did not have much shielding as of yet, his desire to make the other’s acquaintance snaking all around him in the force. They would be good friends.

When Jango sent the children off the show Anakin around, Obi-Wan had been slightly confused. Was he going to get a seperate tour?

“I’ll show you to your rooms.” Jango offered.

Obi-Wan smiled, hopefully the walk would let him approach the subject of their possible courtship.

Jango led him towards the north wing, giving tidbits and facts about the places and people they passed. Anytime he saw a  _ mando’ad _ , they would stand at attention for their  _ Mand’alor _ and his guest. This gesture was a little surprising to Obi-Wan. He knew it was unorthodox for a Jedi to be here, but the response was more respectful than he’d ever imagined.

Jango led him to large ornate doors. Here they were. Now was the best time for Obi-Wan to ask.

“-and here is where you will be staying.” Jango opened one of the doors and followed him through.

Obi-Wan turned abruptly to face Jango once inside, his face not betraying the ecstatic pounding of his heart.

“I accept you know.” He stepped closer to Jango, their chests almost together.

Jango raised an eyebrow and Obi-Wan clarified. “The courting I mean.”

Jango’s lips twisted into a smile and the next thing Obi-Wan knew was that Jango’s mouth was on his own.

Their lips moved together, Jango’s lips were a little dry, but they moved so softly. Obi-Wan moved to wrap his arms around Jango’s neck, his hands finding their way into the man’s slightly curled hair.

Jango took that as an opportunity and slipped his tongue into Obi-Wan’s mouth. The chaste kiss was becoming anything but. Obi-Wan groaned. Kriff, this man was good at kissing. Their movements were synchronized and Jango felt oh so warm under his hands.

Jango broke the kiss and Obi-Wan gasped for breath.

“I have a few conditions.” Jango’s gruff voice said against his ear.

Obi-Wan’s breath hitched, “What?” Kriff, he sounded so needy.

The response he got was Jango’s mouth capturing his own, teeth grazing his bottom lip. This wasn’t at all what he imagined the direction of this conversation going in, it was so much better.

Jango moved from ravishing his mouth down to his jaw, leaving pecks between each word.

“You,” his lips moved on Obi-Wan’s jawline, “are going,” his hands came to wrap around Obi-Wan’s waist possessively, “to stay.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t argue that very well while wrapped up in Jango’s embrace. “That’s very possible.” he whispered into Jango’s hair.

Jango growled and pulled Obi-Wan’s body flush against his own. “Anything else?” Obi-Wan tried to not to sound like he wanted to moan as Jango started to leave nips and bites on his neck. He threw his head back, barring his thoat for Jango to suck on.

Jango’s eyes came up to meet his own, a hunger shining through. He smirked at Obi-Wan and their mouths crashed together once more.

“We’ll see.” he whispered and Obi-Wan was willing to do just about anything he asked.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Jettise: jedi (plural)  
> Manda’yaim: the planet Mandalore  
> Udesii: to be peaceful, relaxed, rested  
> Aliit’alor: royal family/clan, basically Jango, his sons, Jaster, and closest advisors  
> Ven’riddur: future spouse  
> Ad: child  
> (name)‘ika: affectionate diminutive  
> Beroya: bounty hunter  
> Ba’buir: grandparent  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Jetti: jedi (singular)  
> Mirdala: clever  
> Su cuy'gar: hello, lit: so you’re still alive  
> Mand’alor be Manda’yaim: ruler of mandalore  
> Haat Mando’ade: True Mandalorians  
> Mando’ade: Mandalorians  
> Buir: parent  
> Kote: glory  
> Vod: sibling  
> Riddur: spouse  
> Vode: silbings  
> Jetti’kad: lightsaber
> 
> Other stuffs:  
> -I hate the word Coruscant. Look how it's spelled, I see it as core-you-scant when I type it out. That’s just unwanted and uncalled for.  
> -Aight so Anakin is 7, Cody is 8, Rex is 6, Boba is 4, Obi-Wan is 22, Jango is 27  
> -Jango is thirsty  
> -On the Dooku name thing, he's just gonna be Dooku because I've already broken canon enough.


	13. Obi-Wan gets wooed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t accept that Jango.”
> 
> “You will, you must.” Jango implored. “You have mandokarla Obi-Wan, it would be a shame to not recognize it.”
> 
> aka Obi-Wan gets wooed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was to be substance, but I got carried away with fluff. Don't worry, emotional turmoil will be back in stock soon enough.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jango Fett was having a good time. Obi-Wan had finally made his way to  _ Manda’yaim _ after years of being nothing more than a shadow on his periphery. The dream he was sure he was living in only became better when Obi-Wan had accepted his offer of courtship unprovoked. Jango had wanted to jump his bones right then and there.

Unfortunately, all he was able to squeeze into the too small time frame they had was a passionate make-out session. Not that Jango was complaining, even just time in Obi-Wan’s presence was amazing. The  _ mesh’la _ man was now his  _ ven’riddur _ .

Jango couldn’t hold back a smile at that thought, this man was absolute perfection in human form who somehow also wanted Jango. Obi-Wan had been so pliant to their exploit, letting Jango worship the everlasting goodness that he was. Kriff, Jango’s  _ ka’rta _ was all Obi-Wan’s.

His  _ cyar’ika _ had accepted Jango’s condition. There might be more to discover in the future, Jango could certainly do with Obi-Wan ruling at his side. The  _ kot _ they’d have … he was getting heady just thinking about it. Obi-Wan had bared his neck to Jango’s advances and given his word that he'd stay. Even if the  _ jettise _ called him back, Jango’s _ runi _ would always return.

And what didn’t help the matter of him being absolutely gone over the _ jetti _ was his  _ ade _ . Cody adored Obi-Wan completely and utterly, Jango would not be surprised if he referred to Obi-Wan as  _ buir _ . Rex also seemed to enjoy Obi-Wan’s presence, even if his mind was distracted by the new friend he had made in Obi-Wan’s  _ jetti ad _ . And Boba, Jango had definitely not expected his youngest  _ ad’ika _ to demand Obi-Wan’s attention the way he did.

Their  _ aliit _ was complete now. Speaking of  _ aliit _ , there was to be a late-meal in honor of Obi-Wan’s arrival. It would be starting shortly and Obi-Wan would need to prepare. Jango broke the kiss, his mouth already missing the sweet warmth of Obi-Wan’s.

“ _ Cyar'ika _ ,” he breathed out, marvelling at Obi-Wan’s flushed face and reddened lips. “Late-meal will be starting soon.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, “In that case I better be getting ready.”

He made no move to leave Jango’s embrace, and Jango did not budge either. Obi-Wan chuckled, and began to speak.

“That was … thank you.” he sounded so earnest.

Jango leaned forward to press his head against Obi-Wan’s in a  _ kov’nyn _ . “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I am too.”

The moment was broken when the sound of pounding footsteps reached their ears. Jango counted four distinctive foot falls, the  _ ade _ were approaching. Jango felt the loss of warmth as Obi-Wan stepped away, taking a step to view himself in the reflection on a particularly shiny vase.

“You look fine.” Jango was lying about fine, Obi-Wan looked absolutely gorgeous wearing Jango’s marks on his neck.

Obi-Wan stuck out his tongue and readjusted his robe to hide his neck. “You knew what you were doing.” he accused.

Jango shrugged, he wasn’t wrong. There was a hesitant knock at the door before a different, bolder one. Ten credits Cody was trying to be polite and Anakin got fed up with it. Obi-Wan swung the door open and Jango’s suspicions were confirmed. The  _ ade _ were all flushed from exertion and Anakin launched into a story before even catching his breath.

“This place is so big!” he gushed. He looked past Obi-Wan, into the rooms beyond. “Whoa! That’s nothing like the temple rooms! It’s so fancy.” Obi-Wan smiled down at him and Anakin went back to his original spiel. “Rex knows so many hiding spots! There’s a tunnel that leads to the kitchen and we saw this crazy cake. Cody says it’s …” he blanked.

“ _ Uj'alayi _ .” Cody interjected.

“Right!” Anakin continued, “It smelled really good. We’ve barely even seen the north wing, there’s so much to look at! And Cody says we can see the gardens after late-meal.” Anakin huffed this all out in a single breath, pausing to give himself a break.

Rex looked impressed by the feat and Jango knew he’d try and recreate it later. Anakin looked up to Obi-Wan with a question in his eyes. “Can I go?”

“I don’t see why not. That will probably work off all your sugar.” Obi-Wan mused and Anakin just continued to look at him pleadingly. “Although,” the children leaned forward in anticipation. “You will have to go to bed at an acceptable time. And no fighting me over it!”

His words sounded final but not harsh, Obi-Wan was good with children. Anakin nodded in acceptance and Boba spoke up much to Rex’s chagrin.

“Does that include us to?” Obi-Wan looked up at Jango, laughter dancing in his eyes.

Jango responded, “It always has and always will.”

Rex pouted and Cody looked like he was stifling a giggle. “Alrightly then, everyone get ready for late-meal.” Obi-Wan commanded. “Anakin, we need to wash that dirt off your face, you're coming with me.”

Anakin skipped after Obi-Wan, leaving Jango alone with his kids. Cody spoke first into the silence.

“ _ Buir _ ,” he started before seeming to lose what he wanted to say. “What of Obi-Wan?” he said carefully but Jango could see the hope he was harboring.

“ _ Obi-Wan ner ven’riddur bal gar ven’buir _ .” He beamed down at the shocked faces.

A gasp of joy left Cody’s lips while Boba turned to look at the closed doors with wonder. Rex just smiled cheekily.

“ _ Ba’buir _ will say, ‘ _ Mar’e _ !’” he paused, “But what about the  _ kom’rk _ ?”

The  _ kom’rk _ would be the visual sign that Obi-Wan was  _ haat mando’ad _ as well as  _ ven’riddur be Mand’alor _ . Jango would present it to him after the late-meal. Jango just gave Rex a knowing smile in response and ushered his _ ade _ to wash up.

Jango had set up this late-meal for his closest circle to see Obi-Wan. Tomorrow would be a feast in honor of his arrival. Jango had not been the one to set this up, it was imparted by public demand. The response to Obi-Wan’s imminent arrival had started a frenzy. A few clans had caravaned their way over to the compound. The figure of ‘Ben’ had been implemented into  _ Mando’ade _ lore in small but steady increments. It wasn’t unheard of for someone with great deeds to be given folklore like status and become heroes of childrens’ stories, but this was different.

Jango had heard ‘They pulled a Ben.’ before when someone had warned of a trap. His personal favorite was when Myles had said ‘Ask Ben.’ in response to ‘Wish me luck.’ The name Ben had become synonymous with wit in battle and forewarnings. The phenomena had been interesting to see evolve, Mandalorian media frenzying around the trope. Jango wondered at the reaction they’d get when Obi-Wan was announced  _ riddur’alor _ .

The late-meal was informative, who knew Obi-Wan would charm the  _ shebs _ off of everyone he talked to? Jango could send the man into negotiations with just about anyone and have it pulled off. Jango sipped his  _ ne’tra gal _ , paying half mind to his  _ ade _ gossiping and watched as Obi-Wan interacted with Myles.

“Hey!” Obi-Wan said jovially, “You’re the one who helped me fight off those raiders on Rattatak.”

Myles smiled broadly, “I was glad to be of service. What ever happened to the others?”

“Long story short, they returned safely and caused a crisis.”

“Oh I bet,” Myles snorted. “Can I hear a longer version of the crisis?”

Rola slipped her way to where the two were sitting, “Were you the crisis?” That wasn’t a half bad question.

Obi-Wan shook his head, “They probably wish it’d been me. Turns out there's another group of force users except this time they are extremely populous and we’ve never heard of them before.”

“Yikes.” Rola said into her drink. “Whatcha going to do about it?”

Obi-Wan shrugged, “That’s not my problem at the moment.”

Jango missed Myles’ laughing response when Jaster slid in the seat next to him. “You’re late.” he informed his  _ buir _ .

“And you look more  _ briikase _ than usual.” Jaster looked smug to have noticed this.

“Well,” Jango drawled while tracing the lip of his glass. “I have a  _ ven’riddur _ .”

His buir practically spit out the  _ ne'tra gal  _ he’d been drinking. While he coughed into his hand, Jango continued to speak as casually as possible.

“So you have another grandchild by the way.” Jaster had just recovered and at this statement his eyes bugged out.

“That’s not a good look.” Jango informed him.

“ _ Tion’ad _ ?”

“You. Weren’t you the one who told me not to gape?”

Jaster smacked his shoulder. “ _ Nayc di’kut, vaii haar ad’ika _ ?”

Jango turned his head and entered the _ ade _ ’s conversation, “Anakin?”

The boy looked up, his hand hovering over Rex’s plate, stopped on its way to steal a piece of bread. “Yes?”

“This is Jaster.” Jango motioned to his  _ buir _ . “He’s to be your _ ba’buir _ .”

Anakin looked lost and Cody sighed. “It translates to grandparent.”

“What?” Rex snorted at Anakin’s response and snatched his bread back.

“Obi-Wan is your  _ buir _ , right?” Boba asked from where he was pushing his vegetables around on his plate. Jango would have to make sure he’d eat his greens.

“Parent.” Cody interjected, always a step ahead.

Anakin’s eyes grew wide. “He is?!” he exclaimed.

“And he’s engaged.” Rex tacked on helpfully.

Anakin’s face radiated surprise as he turned to Rex. “Obi-Wan is engaged?”

“You’re oblivious.” Boba deadpanned before tacking on, “I don’t know what that means, but Cody’s said it before.”

Jango smiled, his children were certainly created in his image. Anakin still seemed to be processing all of this and waved to get Obi-Wan’s attention. Obi-Wan excused himself from his other conversation at another table and made his way over . They were using one of the smaller dining halls tonight, four tables were set up for people to converge with the ones they wanted to talk to.  _ Mando’ade _ dining was never very formal.

Obi-Wan greeted Jaster with a nod and turned to Anakin. “What is it?”

“Are you my parent?”

“If you see me as such.” Anakin contemplated this.

“This means you’ll have to take me on as your padawan.” he warned.

“That was never a question.” Obi-Wan ruffled the boy’s hair and Jaster pulled him away to talk. Who knew what his  _ buir _ wanted to tell Obi-Wan, perhaps they were discussing the children or the wedding. Jango watched in dismay, but they’d get their chance to talk more later.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Obi-Wan watched Anakin run off with Rex and Boba towards the greenhouses. Cody stayed behind, holding onto Obi-Wan’s hand as they walked along the garden path, Jango following close behind.

“What does a darksaber mean?” he asked innocently.

Obi-Wan stopped for a second and turned to face Jango, bewildered. “You have the darksaber?”

Jango unlatched the lightsaber Obi-Wan had not noticed hanging on his belt. He lit the saber and Obi-Wan looked with fascination on the black blade.

“I can’t believe it still exists.” he murmured to himself. “How did you get it?”

Cody spoke up for Jango, “He killed Tor Viszla.”

“That makes sense.”

Jango powered down the saber and rehung it on his belt. “I use it in combat on occasion, but it’s more decorative than anything.”

Obi-Wan nodded respectfully. The darksaber had a long and complicated history, he began to give the condensed version to Cody.

“It was created by a Mandalorian Jedi long long ago. The Order had it in the vaults for some time until Clan Vizsla directed an assault on the temple that led to it getting taken back. I assumed it had been lost between the generations or taken apart.” The last bit was more of a reflection to himself.

“Huh,” was Cody’s wordy response. He gave Obi-Wan a quick hug and scampered off after his  _ vode _ . “I’ll see you later then.”

Obi-Wan continued his walk with Jango. The setting sun bathing the plants around them in a golden light. Jango captured Obi-Wan’s hand in his own and they travelled in comfortable silence for a bit.

“These are for you.” Jango brought out two  _ beskar _ gauntlets.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan breathed out. This officially cemented their courtship in the eyes of the  _ Mando’ade _ . “ _ Vor entye _ .”

Jango turned one of them over, showing a section made with already painted  _ beskar.  _ “This part is from my  _ kom’rk _ . When you paint yours, we can make the other one match.”

Obi-Wan’s heart felt so light. Jango had been planning this. He’d made gauntlets for Obi-Wan and done an exchange of  _ beskar _ on both their pairs. Obi-Wan was at a loss for words at his gesture.

“I don’t -what can I say? This is, Jango, this is beautiful.” he stammered.

Jango just smiled at him, “You deserve it. We can get your  _ beskar'gam _ soon enough.”

Obi-Wan sputtered.  _ Beskar’gam _ , true  _ beskar’gam _ was made of  _ beskar. Beskar _ was an expensive metal to get one’s hands on, the  _ mando’ade _ guarded it with their lives. It was integral to their culture. This was too generous on Jango’s part, Obi-Wan could not accept this.

“I can’t accept that Jango.”

“You will, you must.” Jango implored. “You have  _ mandokarla _ Obi-Wan, it would be a shame to not recognize it.”

“Jango …” he breathed out in a huff.

“There’s no fighting this.” Jango advised, “You were one of us since the warning of Galidraan. “ _ Gedet'ye, ori'haat _ .”

“Ok.” Obi-Wan whispered, “I believe you.”

They stood there for a moment, enjoying eachothers’ company when Obi-Wan remembered the time. “The  _ ade _ .” He and Jango started their way back, Obi-Wan’s forearms newly encased by his  _ kom’rk _ . The force swirled around them playfully, bright and loving.

Anakin stayed true to his word and did not put up a fight at the mention of bedtime. Boba however, fought the command with a vengeance.

“No, I’m not tired!” he pouted. “You can’t make me!”

Obi-Wan had seen this behavior before, Anakin had acted like this when he’d just made friends with the other kids in the creche. He bent to pick Boba up and shushed his protests.

“You need your energy for tomorrow,” He intoned, “unless you don’t want to go exploring again.”

Boba’s eyes widened in alarm and Obi-Wan continued. “I’m sure we could find something for you to do while the others sleep.”

“Wait, no!” Boba was getting panicky at the thought of being left alone.

“I was going to tell you a story before you went to sleep, but unfortunately I can only tell it to children who are in bed.”

Obi-Wan saw Jango’s small smile from the corner of his eye, Boba started to babble.

“I’ll go to bed! I promise I’ll sleep, I want to lay down!” he wailed.

“If you say so.” Obi-Wan said and Boba nodded furiously. “Go get yourself ready and I’ll be right there.”

The children all had rooms right next to each other along the corridor. Jango ushered the others along and Obi-Wan sheparded Anakin into the smaller bedroom in the expansive rooms they shared.

“Take a quick shower while I go to see Boba.”

“Ok!” Anakin said enthusiastically, “Come back soon.”

“Of course Anakin, and don’t forget to brush your teeth!” he called from the doorway to the response of mumbled groaning.

Boba was lulled to sleep very quickly by Obi-Wan’s voice. He supposed he could take that as an insult, but the outcome was worth it. He slipped his way into Rex’s room, seeing Jango with Cody through the door that joined the two rooms.

“Can Anakin stay here for the night?” Rex pleaded. “I promise we’ll be quiet.”

Obi-Wan let out a small laugh, “Why don’t we see to that tomorrow? I’m sure Anakin would be delighted, but tonight he needs to sleep off the trip.”

“Tomorrow then,” Rex said with determination as Obi-Wan made his way to Cody’s room and closed the door. He was greeted by a soft hug from Cody and a whispered “Goodnight.” before Jango pulled him back into the hallway.

“My rooms are two doors to the left from yours.” Jango said, throwing a smirk over his shoulder as he meandered away.

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks heat at that statement. He knew where he’d be spending the night.

Anakin was already almost asleep when Obi-Wan came back. He tucked the boy in and made his way towards the refresher. The showers used water, better than any sonic there was to offer. Jango had certainly given him some very nice accommodations. Obi-Wan quickly went through the motions of his nightly routine and ducked out into the darkened hall.

He hesitated at Jango’s door, butterflies in his stomach. Obi-Wan steeled himself and gave a quiet knock. He only had to wait a second before the door swung open and he was pulled into the dark room by strong arms.

Jango’s mouth met his own and they fell into a comfortable rhythm, tongues sliding together. Hands wrapped around his waist and under his nightshirt, the touch sending sparks of longing all over his skin. Jango led him deeper into the room and Obi-Wan gasped when his back made contact with a plush bed. He could feel Jango’s smirk on his lips, it was going to be a long night.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Manda’yaim: the planet Mandalore  
> Mesh’la: beautiful  
> Ven’riddur: future spouse  
> Ka’rta: heart or soul  
> Cyar'ika: darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> Kot: strength  
> Jettise: jedi (plural)  
> Runi: soul; only used poetically  
> Jetti: jedi (singular)  
> Ade: children  
> Buir: parent  
> Ad: child  
> Ad’ika: kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child  
> Aliit: family, clan, tribe (family in this context)  
> Kov'nyn: headbutt, Keldabe kiss  
> Uj'alayi: a very dense, very sweet cake made from crushed nuts, dried fruit and spices, and then soaked in a sticky scented syrup called uj'jayl. Simplified as uj cake.   
> Obi-Wan ner ven’riddur bal gar ven’buir: Obi-Wan is my future spouse and your future parent  
> Mar'e: "At last!", an expression of relief  
> Kom'rk: gauntlet  
> Haat Mando’ad: True Mandalorian (singular)  
> Ven’riddur be Mand’alor: future spouse of the sole ruler  
> Riddur’alor: Mand’alor’s spouse  
> Shebs: butt, rear, backside  
> Ne'tra gal: black ale  
> Briikase: happy  
> Tion'ad: who  
> Nayc di’kut: No idiot/moron/dumbass/fool  
> vaii haar ad’ika: Where’s the kid  
> Ba’buir: grandparent  
> Vode: siblings  
> Beskar: Mandalorian iron  
> Mando’ade: mandalorians  
> Vor entye: thank you, lit: I accept dept  
> Beskar'gam: armor  
> Mandokarla: "You've got the right stuff."  
> Gedet'ye: please  
> Ori'haat: it’s the truth, I swear, no bull
> 
> Other Stuffs:  
> -Jango thinks in heart emojis, I don’t make the rules.  
> -You know you’re in trouble when you a) remember mando’a words b) can write them without double checking and c) know the definitions of a few too many  
> -They did not break the bed, have no fear.  
> -Next update we have: Council calls and are like ‘hey naboo is slightly fucked’  
> -Friendpatine is getting shit done earlier, Padme was only recently elected as queen


	14. Mace sends a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are to be his consort?” asked Dooku.
> 
> “Something along those lines, yes.”
> 
> -
> 
> Mace nodded his head in a bow with the rest of the Council and the hologram blinked out. He leaned further into his chair, trying to hide himself from this whole kriffing galaxy and all it’s karking problems.
> 
> aka Naboo is about to be happening and Mace is not happy about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit late, but here we go.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and the kudos! <3

Jango woke up to a warm weight settled over his chest and small huffs of breath tickling the side of his neck. He felt well-rested if not a tad bit groggy, his mind slowing waking up with the rest of him.

Last night … Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, he was the warmth at Jango’s side. Memories slid back into place, muffled groans and undeniable pleasure. Jango was sure he’d be able to see scratch marks on his back if he looked in the mirror. Obi-Wan probably didn’t look much better, considering all the bruises and bite marks Jango was sure he’d littered his skin with.

Jango focused on Obi-Wan’s light breaths and how the rising sun played with the red of his hair. It seemed Jango had not closed his blinds all the way, the morning light streaming in. Obi-Wan stirred a bit, nuzzling further into Jango. His brows were scrunched and a small frown settled on his lips. Jango turned himself to block the light hitting Obi-Wan’s face. His  _ cyar’ika _ settled back into place, his face turning peaceful once more.

They laid like that for a while before Obi-Wan began to wake. He blinked blearily at Jango.

“W-What?” his voice was croaky with disuse.

“Good morning.” Jango said with a smile.

“Creepo,” Obi-Wan mumbled into the pillow, “but good morning to you too.”

“ _ Meg _ ?” Jango was curious.

“Watching me sleep.” he huffed, “But you’re cute, so I’ll excuse it.”

Jango lurched forward to kiss Obi-Wan who returned the kiss before pushing him away without much menace. “Brush your teeth.” he instructed but curled back up onto Jango, stopping him from doing what was asked.

Jango ran his hands through Obi-Wan’s hair, “ _ Mesh’la _ ,” he crooned and Obi-Wan scoffed.

“Take a look in the mirror darling.”

“How are you?” Jango asked.

“Sore,” Obi-Wan met his eyes with a smirk, “but overall, I’m doing good. I need to be starting my meditation shortly.” Jango raised an eyebrow and Obi-Wan sighed. “You’re going to have to let me get up.”

Jango blinked, realizing that he had encircled his arms around Obi-Wan, holding him tight. Their legs hopelessly intertwined. “If you insist.”

“I do.” Obi-Wan kissed his cheek and pulled away, picking his clothes off from the pile at the edge of the bed. “See you at early-meal.” he called over his shoulder. How cheeky.

Suddenly, Jango was  _ solus _ with his thoughts. He rolled over, detangling himself from the sheets and moving to yank open the blinds. The first rays of sunlight streamed in, illuminating the bed he desperately needed to make. Last night had been eventful, Jango would have never guessed how athletic Obi-Wan truly was. He was extremely thankful to be in courtship with the man.

Jango readied himself for the day, mentally preparing for all the attention Obi-Wan would get. The  _ Haat Mando’ade _ had been anticipating his arrival and while they had been respectful of Jango’s wishes to let the man rest for a day, they would be jumping at the chance to see him now. Jango smiled, Obi-Wan was one of them and it would be shown by the  _ kom’rk _ on his forearms.

Obi-Wan was swamped with people all day, whether it be a crowd of onlookers or just Cody demanding attention. Obi-Wan told of his time with the  _ jettise _ and his knighting and all the missions he had undertaken. Jango was less pleased hearing about the missions, Obi-Wan had been in danger’s way too often for his liking. Rationally, Jango understood that Obi-Wan could survive most anything, but that did not mean he had to like it.

Rex and Anakin had become almost inseparable, Boba tagging along with them when he wasn’t following Cody. All four of them would disappear for an hour at a time, but one or two of them would always resurface to see what Obi-Wan had gotten up to. Jango wasn’t sure if these incremental checkups were of Cody’s own volition or just a natural urge to protect rearing its head.

Obi-Wan sweet talked just about everyone who struck up a conversation with him. Jango hovered by his side, watching as Obi-Wan’s honeyed words amazed many. Oh yeah, Jango had made the right choice.  _ Mando’ade _ had taken notice of the  _ kom’rk _ on Obi-Wan’s wrists, they stood out against the beige of his robes.

Knowing smiles and a few whispered congratulations had been thrown his way, but the average response was confusion and surprise. It had been a rather quick courtship, but Jango’s connection to Obi-Wan was deeper than any knew. Dreams and visions had led them to each other, and Jango would not let anything stop him from holding onto his  _ ven’riddur _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Mace massaged his temples, his headache was coming back in full force.

“Could you repeat that please?” He said with the least amount of animosity possible.

“Chancellor Valorum is requesting Jedi help be sent out to Naboo.” The chancellor’s aide repeated nervously, hologram flickering in the center of the Council Chambers.

What was wrong with Naboo? Mace gathered his patience, “And what of Naboo?”

“Well,” the aide started, “There seems to be a blockade surrounding the planet.”

“Needed for the negotiations the Jedi are?” Master Yoda spoke up.

The aide, Lans, if Mace remembered correctly, shifted her gaze to Yoda. “Desperately.”

“What else can you tell us?” Mace needed more answers than this, he was already dealing with the Dathomir situation. Many force users resided there in relative obscurity, Mace had already sent out a few Master-Knight pairs to establish peaceful contact. The planet was strong in the dark side of the force and its inhabitants were powerful.

“The Trade Federation has made a blockade around Naboo and the judicial courts can do nothing about it. Lott Dod, the senator for the Federation, has violently argued of the legality of the blockade, but we have reason to believe against that sentiment. Queen Amidala, the recently elected leader of Naboo, has sent a request for aid. Before communications were cut off, she told of an invasion and the enslavement of her people. Her Majesty mentioned detention camps and death threats levelled against her if she does not sign a treaty offered by the Trade Federation.”

Mace blinked, he had not been expecting this. The Trade Federation was known for being cowardly and using underhanded tactics, but this was a whole other level of nasty.

“The Jedi will send aid immediately.” Mace promised and Master Yoda interjected at the end.

“A private request from the Chancellor this is to investigate?”

“Indeed Master Jedi.” Aide Lans replied, “If the Trade Federation were to know … that would undoubtedly cause more trouble.”   
  


“Agreed. Inform the Chancellor that we will heed his request.” Mace said.

Aide Lans gave a short bow and the holocall winked out.

“This is unexpected.” Master Koon spoke up in the following silence.

“Indeed.” Master Dooku joined in, “We must send help immediately.”

Mace raised his eyebrow, “Any requests? Or are you volunteering?”

“That depends on the Council’s will,” Dooku mused, “but I do have a suggestion.”

“What suggestion is that?” Koon humored him, Mace had never expected the two to become relatively close friends, their personalities were quite contrasting.

Dooku smiled at him, “Knight Kenobi.”

“He is rather good at negotiations.” Koon replied, “Although I hate to think of the Mandalorians’ response.”

Dooku frowned at the reminder, “That does pose a problem, but we were due to check in on him sooner or later.”

“Contact Knight Kenobi we will.” Yoda asserted, “Argue with us he will not.”

Mace hoped that Yoda was right on that front, Obi-Wan was usually willing to help any planet in need. Although, if Mandalore was inviting enough he might not want to leave. Mace shook off that thought, Obi-Wan had sworn himself to the Jedi Order and its whims. _ Mand’alor _ Fett might be an issue though. Oh, and that Skywalker kid. The boy had the audacity to sneak aboard Obi-Wan’s ship and weasel his way over to Mandalore, Mace had many words for that particular act of stupidity.

The comm rang and rang, it seemed Obi-Wan would not be reached at this moment in time when a small face suddenly appeared in the blue light of the holocall. It blinked at the assembled council before turning to call over its shoulder.

“Obi-Wan! There’s blue people.”

Mace repressed a snort, this was the most entertaining thing that had happened all day. There was a muffled shout of surprise and the sound of running before Obi-Wan skidded to a stop behind the boy.

“Boba!” He exhaled, “Why don’t you go play with your brothers?”

The child, Boba, shrugged and passed the comm over to Obi-Wan who cleared his throat after the child left.

“Masters-”

Mace interjected, “Knight Kenobi, we have much to discuss.”

Obi-Wan nodded poliently and Mace began his long winded speech.

“Naboo is in crisis. The Trade Federation has erected a blockade around the planet and-”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but the Trade Federation?”

Obi-Wan was just as confused as he was. “Yes, and this confusion has only aided Lott Dod, their senator, in speaking against these claims. When they finally admitted to the blockade, the data the Naboo gave us showed the Trade Federation to be down playing their role. Queen Amidala of Naboo has requested Jedi help. She says that her people are being put into camps and their food supply cut off all in a bid to get her to agree to the Trade Federations conditions on a treaty.”

Obi-Wan blinked a few times, “And you will be sending me?”

Mace nodded. “That’s the idea.”

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful before finally speaking up. “Will another be sent with me?”

“I have volunteered.” spoke Dooku.

“I suppose that means I must leave now, the journey will be longer than the one from Coruscant.” Mace nodded, he hated to be cutting Obi-Wan’s vacation short, but there was no other option. “I will inform my hosts immediately, but what should I do about Anakin? I certainly can’t take him with me, can I?”

Oh right, the Skywalker kid was with him. Mace pinched the bridge of his nose, his plans just got a lot more complicated.

“We could leave him there for the time being.” suggested Master Koon.

“Or take him with you, although that poses many more risks.” mused Fisto.

Mace liked neither of these options. If the child was left alone on Mandalore, that was just abandonment. But if Skywalker went to Naboo … he was too young to be thrown into the possibly dangerous situation. A Knight could always be sent to fetch the initiate, but who could they spare?

Yoda seemed to have picked up on Mace’s train of thoughts, “Safe young Skywalker is?”

“Yes Master Yoda, he has made friends and adapted to the environment around him rather quickly.”

“For the time being, leave him there you will. Be sent to pick him up Knight Vos will be.”

Obi-Wan had a small frown on his face, “I’m sure he’ll be fine here.”

“But returning to Coruscant you will be. When safe Naboo is, to the temple you will come.”

Obi-Wan’s face went politely blank, Mace could not read anything on the neutral facade.

“Obi-Wan?” he called, “Any concerns?”

Dooku found this to be the time to address his own agenda, “How is Mandalore?”

“Mandalore is well, I’ve had a very warm welcome.”

“And what of the proposal?” Dooku pressed. Mace had forgotten about that. While it wasn’t strictly forbidden for Jedi to participate in relationships, it was deterred. A Jedi’s focus was meant to be on the well-being of the galaxy, the greater good if you will. One would need to be able to deny love for duty if the need came up. You could not let emotions cloud your judgement. Obi-Wan always seemed to have good judgement, so Mace wasn’t too worried.

Obi-Wan gestured to his forearms, encased in what Mace guessed were Mandalorian gauntlets.

“I don’t know what that means.” Mace really needed to research this nonsense.

“I have been accepted into the  _ Haat Mando’ade bal Ven’riddur be Mand’alor _ .”

“Translate please.” Mace said gruffly.

“The True Mandalorians view me as one of their own.” he said with a hint of hesitation.

“That’s not all you said.” replied Dooku, a maniacal gleam in his eye.

“I am to be wed to the _ Mand’alor _ .”

Mace slumped forward, defeated. The Mandalorians would certainly not let Obi-Wan leave now.

“Master Windu,” Obi-Wan teased, “it’s not the end of the universe.”

“You are to be his consort?” asked Dooku.

“Something along those lines, yes.”

“Matter that does not in this moment.” Chastised Yoda. “Go to Naboo you must, in great peril the people are.”

“Yes Master.” Obi-Wan bowed, “Comm me if you get any new information.”

Mace nodded his head in a bow with the rest of the Council and the hologram blinked out. He leaned further into his chair, trying to hide himself from this whole kriffing galaxy and all it’s karking problems.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sheev was a master mind, and anyone who would dare deny that was long gone. Whether it be ‘mysterious circumstances’ or an ‘unfortunate accident’, Sheev got what he wanted.

He watched with hidden glee as senators argued themselves in circles in the Galactic Senate’s Rotunda. That weak fool of a Chancellor, Valorum, had no control over the yelling and accusations. Sheev could replace him easy enough, he just needed to put his pieces into play. Lott Dod, the Trade Federation senator, was yelling himself hoarse.

He was just another pawn in Sheev’s long game. He’d fall with the rest of them, one corpse among hundreds of thousands. The dark side would aid him to victory. First there goes the old Chancellor, then his own Sith Master. Darth Bane had made the rule of two, but if Sheev was to respect it, he’d need to become the Master. Darth Plagueis would meet his demise soon enough.

His apprentice, a young Zabrak, was strong in his lightsaber skills and Sheev would be able to mold him into the perfect assassin. Maul only desired one thing, validation. Sheev just needed to be the only one to give him praise, and the boy would say under his thumb.

Only one thing could possibly get in the way of Sheev’s plans, the Jedi. Those fools hadn’t even noticed the Sith standing right in front of their self-righteous noses. Sheev Palpatine would be known as Darth Sideous to his Empire in enough time. The public would need to be turned against the Republic’s Peacekeepers. The Jedi had started sniffing where they shouldn’t have been, making contact with the Night Sisters and Brothers, where Maul came from. It was getting a little too close for his liking. Oh how he would like to cut them all down with a slash of his saber.

One step at a time, he needed to play his part very carefully. There was too much at stake and too many cogs turning for him to let hubris take over. Best to keep playing his part as the grandfatherly senator from Naboo, besides, the Senate was demanding an answer to the Trade Federation’s latest rebuttal. Idiots didn’t even realize they were trying to discredit the man who was instructing their every move.

Sheev drew his pod forward, taking the metaphorical floor of the Senate. He had lies to spin and webs of deceit to weave. The Galaxy would be at his mercy.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Cyar'ika: darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> Meg: which, what, that, who (this context is what)  
> Mesh'la: beautiful  
> Solus: alone  
> Haat Mando’ade: True Mandalorians  
> Kom’rk: gauntlet  
> Jettise: jedi (plural)  
> Mando’ade: Mandalorians  
> Ven’riddur: future spouse  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> bal Ven’riddur be Mand’alor: and future spouse of the sole ruler
> 
> Other Stuffs:  
> -Y’all want a pirates of the caribbean type wedding? I’m taking notes …  
> -Darth Plagueis the wise is one of the long faced banking clan members, I will never be able to take him seriously again.  
> -Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but I ran out of 〜inspiration〜  
> -Mace doesn’t hate Anakin in this AU, but there is certainly animosity between them.  
> -I can bring Qui-Gon back if wanted, I personally dislike him, but I’d be absolutely fine with killing him off.  
> -Maul will have a character arc, I swear.  
> -Palpatine is kinda machiavellian.  
> -Thanks for the comments, I love reading them. Although tbh I feel too awkward to respond to them...


	15. Obi-Wan deals with his emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Halfway through the night-cycle, he was awoken by the blaring of alarms. Obi-Wan threw on his robe and stumbled his way into the cockpit. Sithspit, a tractor beam was pulling him in. Obi-Wan groaned and dropped his head into his hands, elbows hitting the control panel. There was no use trying to fight the pull."
> 
> aka Obi-Wan tries to go on his mission and has to jump through too many hurdles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's NABOOOOO baby!
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!

Obi-Wan was not enjoying this conversation at all.

“What?” Jango growled.

“I must leave immediately, Naboo is in crisis.” Obi-Wan repeated.

“The _Jettise_ ordered this?” Jango sounded too angry, Obi-Wan was worried he would not be able to get his point across.

“I pledged myself to the Jedi,” Obi-Wan took Jango’s hands in his own, “and I can not let lives be lost due to my delay.”

Jango’s eyes searched his and Obi-Wan held back a shiver at the intensity of his gaze. “You won’t be going alone.”

“I’m truly sorry-” Obi-Wan blanked at Jango’s declaration. “I beg your pardon?”

“I’m saying that I will not let you go alone.”

Jango’s hands wrapped possessively around Obi-Wan’s, his hands were calloused and rough from his training. Obi-Wan found himself unconsciously leaning further into the touch.

“What are you proposing?”

“ _Cyar'ika,_ ” Jango’s fingering intertwined with his. “You will take an escort of _cabure_.”

“Jango-” Obi-Wan began to protest, this was too much. This was demeaning and embarrassing, Jango had no faith in his abilities.

“Don’t fight this.” Jango warned.

Obi-Wan took his hands away to wrap them around Jango’s neck. “Why don’t you trust me?”

Jango looked slightly aghast at this, but Obi-Wan cut off any response he might have with a fluttering of his lashes. He usually didn’t turn to flirting unless it was a last resort for negotiations, but this was too easy. He knew the reactions Jango had to him, and if Obi-Wan could play his cards right … the only potential issue was if Jango decided to play his game too. Luckily for him, Jango had yet to realize his tactics.

  
  


“I am an accomplished Jedi Knight, I am capable of handling myself. _Cyare_ , this is not a matter in which you need to intervene.”

“ _Nayc_ ,” Jango protested. “I had no intentions of implying such things. I have no doubt in your abilities.” Obi-Wan hummed disbelievingly, it didn’t seem like that. 

“Then prove it.” Obi-Wan whispered into his ear. Jango’s arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Kriff, he’d caught on.

“You will need help, _Cyar’ika_.”

“This is my mission.”

“It may be, but I’m not letting you go.” Jango insisted.

“Is that a threat?” Obi-Wan was not winning this argument. “You cannot hold me here.”

“It’s not holding you here, I’m just informing you that I’m going with you.” He sounded too determined.

“Jango!” Obi-Wan was getting irritated. “This is not your place!”

“By your side?” Jango asked teasingly.

“Could you stop?” Obi-Wan demanded.

“Stop what?” Jango’s face started to nuzzle his neck and his arms gripped Obi-Wan tighter. He fought his reaction of melting into the body encompassing his. “We are to be one, _Cyar’ika_. While the marriage vows speak of being one while apart I’d most certainly rather be one while together.”

“Jango.” Obi-Wan murmured. “I-” This was not the conversation he wanted to have right now.

He was cut off from continuing by Jango’s mouth capturing his own. Obi-Wan gave in for a moment but then turned his face to the side, trying to talk.

“Don’t you dare kiss me into compliance. If I let you come, it’s on my terms.” If he was lucky, the agreed to term would be going alone, like he was supposed to be.

Jango smiled into his cheek. “ _Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it_.”

Obi-Wan pushed away, detangling himself from the embrace. “Make your arrangements. Anakin will stay on _Manda’yaim_ until Knight Vos comes to retrieve him. I need to inform the Jedi Master being sent with me. And don’t even try to take an entire _ori'ramikad tsad_.”

Obi-Wan could see Jango analyzing all the possibilities and slipped out before he could make any objections. Obi-Wan knew that if the opportunity came to leave alone, he’d take it. He was not happy with Jango forcing his way into the mission.

Obi-Wan quickly packed his bag, spare robes and tunics accounted for. He picked his way towards the center room of the apartment he and Anakin had shared for the past half a ten-day. They’d only been on _Manda’yaim_ for five day-cycles with six corresponding nights. He’d spent most of his nights in Jango’s rooms. It hadn’t all been sex, Jango had challenged him to a few games of sabacc and been baffled when he lost immensely to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan spotted a boot he was sure he hadn’t left out on the table. He made his way further into the room and saw the probable culprit. Cody, Anakin, Rex, and Boba all sat on the floor, playing a board game.

“Ha!” Rex exclaimed with glee, “Your piece is mine.”

“Not so fast,” Cody’s sly voice seemed to worry the others. “I play these cards which means all of you owe me a piece.”

“Noooo! I don’t want to be out!” Boba wailed while Cody moved to collect the pieces.

Anakin noticed Obi-Wan’s approach, “Don’t tell me you’ve come for the boot?”

“Actually, I have.”

“That’s unfortunate!” Rex piped up.

“It’s the trophy.” Boba supplied to Obi-Wan’s utter bewilderment.

“Excuse me?” Were children always this strange?

“You’ll have to play to get it back, unless the winner is feeling generous.” Oh, Anakin was having way too much fun with this.

“Cody?” Obi-Wan asked, and the boy looked up.

“Yes?”

“Play two spaces to the left, take the rest of Anakin’s pieces, and win the game.” Cody complied with a wide smile on his face, Obi-Wan had only hastened his winning. The rest of the _ade_ looked on in horror.

“You can’t do that!” Boba looked so confused, it was adorable.

“It was inevitable.” Cody said in place of an apology. “I am the master of the boot.”

“Is there anyway I could get it back?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“Depends,” Cody mused. “What do I get in return?”

“Anything within reason.”

“I’ll let you know when I think of it.” Cody tossed the boot to Obi-Wan who promptly took his exit. The _ade_ started to bicker among themselves the moment his back was turned. Kriff, he forgot to update them on his departure. Obi-Wan would have to break the news soon. In the meantime he would avoid Jango and gather the rest of his things.

Obi-Wan finished packing quicker than he’d estimated and steeled himself to deliver the news to the children. Anakin would want to tag along, but Obi-Wan had learned his lesson from last time. The boy would not go to Naboo, no matter what stunts he pulled. Obi-Wan found the children where he’d left them. In the gameboards place was a map that Cody was drawing on. Cody looked like he was commanding the others on some war game. He’d be such a good _Mand’alor_ , he certainly was Jango’s heir.

“Obi-Wan!” Boba exclaimed as he approached, rolling out of his seated position to his feet.

“Hello there.” He ruffled Boba’s hair. “I have some important information to tell you.”

Rex leaned forward in anticipation and Cody flicked his forehead. Anakin seemed to be trying to pick the knowledge out of Obi-Wan’s brain through the force. Obi-Wan reprimanded him through the mental link.

“The Jedi Council have given me a mission I must take immediately. I will be leaving within the hour. Anakin, you will stay here until Quinlan comes to retrieve you.”

Anakin blanched, “What? You’re leaving?”

Obi-Wan nodded seriously. “Naboo is in crisis and I must get there as soon as possible.”

“But what about other _Buir_?” Cody blurted, turning an interesting shade of red after realizing he’d said ‘other’.

Obi-Wan had the urge to rub his temples, this was the messy part. “Honestly, I have almost no clue. The man insists he is going along.”

“If you leave now, we can keep him distracted.” Rex said conspiratorially. He was so chaotic and Obi-Wan was oh so grateful.

“Deal.”

“Wait, what?!” Rex spluttered, “I didn’t think you’d take it seriously.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, “It will give me a least a head start, Master Dooku will meet me halfway.”

The _ade_ stared at each other for a moment of silence before Cody ordered, “What are you waiting for?” He made shooing motions, “Go. Go!”

Obi-Wan cracked a smile and sped out of the rooms. He slipped through the hallways and corridors, cloaking himself in the force. He made his way out to the landing strip with no interactions, that in itself was extremely lucky. He sighed in relief as he made his way into the small ship he’d taken to _Manda’yaim_. Obi-Wan felt a small warning in the force and checked the hyperspace external dampener. He cursed, someone had put a stopper on the part. He ripped it off and went through his pre-take off checks as quickly as possible. Within minutes he was leaving the atmosphere.

Obi-Wan knew that this was one of his worst ideas, but he was to be negotiating for Naboo’s freedom before he’d fight for it. _Mando’ade_ weren’t the best to have around if you wanted to give off the illusion of peacefulness and neutrality. Bringing in the _Mand’alor_ was truly a terrible idea, he would kill almost any hope Obi-Wan had of being the picture perfect, serene, and unattached Jedi he needed to be.

Going into hyperspace, Obi-Wan commed Master Dooku, informing him of his ETA. He’d forgotten to restock the ship in his haste, there was very little tea left. He frowned, it would have to be rationed. Obi-Wan set the ship to the automatic controls and settled himself in for a meditation, trying to subdue his nervous energy.

The force was different in space, planets were more grounding. The amount of life present also made the force more powerful as well as more distracting. Obi-Wan was the only life force around, so the force centered on him more. He opened up his bonds and felt panic from Anakin, slightly diluted by the space between them. Obi-Wan reached out questioningly, was Anakin okay?

Anakin responded to the concern rapidly, sending waves of _guilt-shame-panic_. Obi-Wan was instantly worried, reaching further to try and make more verbal contact.

‘ _He’s coming_.’ was all Obi-Wan could get, Anakin was strong in the force, but not trained enough to be able to say more at such a range. Obi-Wan stewed in confusion for a moment before realization hit. Kriff, Jango was coming.

Obi-Wan drew himself out of the rather counterproductive meditation and made his way to the cockpit. Dooku was a day-cycle away. Obi-Wan spent the rest of the time before laying down obsessively checking the radar. Nothing popped up and Obi-Wan finally forced himself into bed.

  
  
  


Halfway through the night-cycle, he was awoken by the blaring of alarms. Obi-Wan threw on his robe and stumbled his way into the cockpit. Sithspit, a tractor beam was pulling him in. Obi-Wan groaned and dropped his head into his hands, elbows hitting the control panel. There was no use trying to fight the pull.

“Uhhhg!” Obi-Wan whined. He thought he’d at least have been able to meet up with Dooku. “Why? Oh for force sake, why?” he demanded.

“I made a promise.” Jango said indignantly, Obi-Wan realized he’d accepted the comm from the hailing ship while he’d been moping. Obi-Wan was not ready to deal with this.

“I’m going back to sleep.” Obi-Wan said, making his way away from Jango’s confused hologram. If he was boarded, that was that. He needed rest anyways.

Obi-Wan woke up the second time in a different bed. So he had been boarded and either really tired or drugged, considering he had no recollection of getting there. Kriffing Mandalorians. Obi-Wan was very close to breaking the engagement. He decided it wasn’t worth doing anything, and rolled over again in a huff.

Obi-Wan’s eyes met Jango’s, who was sitting in a chair across from where he’d been sleeping.

“Good morning.” Jango said with an apologetic smile.

“No.” Obi-Wan turned away, he was being bratty, but he didn’t care. He’d already forgiven Jango just by him being in the same room. Love was terrible that way. Love? Love?! Obi-Wan was in deep, this was bad. Being mad at Jango had become so much harder after he made his realization.

Jango made his way closer and sat on the bed, “You left and had the _ade_ cover for you.” He sounded impressed.

“ _Cui ogir'olar_.” Obi-Wan said breezily, sitting up to face Jango.

“ _Ner ven’riddur_.” Jango said softly, his hands coming to cup Obi-Wan’s face. “I am so sorry.”

Obi-Wan sighed, nestling into Jango’s warm palms as he continued. “I just want _dinuir gar ara'nov_ . I want _aranar gar_ . _Nayc liser ash'ad jurkadir gar_ . You’re too important to me. _Gedet’ye_ forgive me. _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_.”

Obi-Wan sucked a deep breath in, this was unexpected. _Mando’ade_ were not ones to apologize, the language made it difficult. So this coming from Jango was a powerful statement. And Jango loved him. Obi-Wan surged forward, crawling onto Jango’s lap.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum._ ” he whispered onto Jango’s lips, pressing his own onto them in a chaste kiss.

Obi-Wan could feel Jango’s usually subdued force presence light up with joy. He smiled and planted more kisses onto Jango’s face.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Jango whispered, readjusting them so Obi-Wan was straddling him. Jango’s tongue slipped into his mouth and his hands found their perch on Obi-Wan’s ass. He groaned into the kiss, Jango was good at what he did. Obi-Wan was terribly close to climbing him like a tree right then and there.They were interrupted from the intimate moment by an awkward throat clearing.

Obi-Wan flushed red, burying his face into Jango’s neck. Jango glared at the intruder. “Silas?”

“ _Alor_ , we have come into contact with a _jetti_ ship.” Silas asserted with discomfort clear in his voice. He had obviously not expected to interrupt anything.

“That’s Master Dooku.” Obi-Wan supplied.

Jango spoke to Silas, “Get Dooku aboard, tell him Obi-Wan will be there to greet him in a moment.”

Obi-Wan heard the affirmative “ _Elek, Mand’alor_.” and the fading footsteps.

When he was sure Silas was gone, Obi-Wan removed his face from it’s hiding spot. Jango was grinning goofily at him.

“What is it?” Obi-Wan was perplexed.

“You, _mesh’la._ ”

“Sap.” Obi-Wan began to remove himself from Jango’s hold.

“Anything for you, _Cyar'ika_.” Jango said with a light tone. Obi-Wan could’ve sworn there was an undercurrent of seriousness that flashed in the force, but it went as quickly as it came.

  
  
  


Master Dooku was prim and slightly disgruntled when Obi-Wan arrived. Obi-Wan could tell he was not too excited to be on a Mandalorian ship.

“Knight Kenobi.” He greeted with a bow.

“Master Dooku.” Obi-Wan replied.

“May I inquire … about your escort?”

Obi-Wan wanted to gripe at Jango. See! This was why he had tried to go alone. “You may.”

Dooku raised an eyebrow and when Obi-Wan’s eyes flicked to the imposing forms of the few surrounding _Haat Mando’ade_ , he made the connection.

“Ah.” Was his response. That felt appropriate given the situation.

“Would you be able to go over the data right now?” Dooku nodded and Obi-Wan led him away from the following gazes. How many people had Jango brought? Obi-Wan counted five so far, not including Jango.

“Is there anything new from the Trade Federation?”

Master Dooku looked grave, “They’ve gotten more bold. The Senator has accused Queen Amidala of slander.”

Obi-Wan paled, that was a grave accusation. It was also a complete and utter lie.

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  


Padmé held her shoulders back and stood tall, she was her peoples’ leader, she would be brave even disguised as a handmaiden. The Trade Federation would not scare her into submission. Their dirty tactic would not win any favor, Padmé would expose them for all they were.

The Chancellor had promised to send Jedi aid, yet here she was. The Theed Castle had been taken over, the Trade Federation had sent an invasion of droids. The battle droids had captured her, her handmaidens, Security Captain Panaka, and one of her advisors. She would hold out hope for help even as desperate as it seemed, the Jedi would show up soon enough.

It turned out she would not need to wait any longer, there was a series of blaster shots and the humming of a lightsaber. The droid escort fell around the group and their saviors stepped forward. It was a Gungan, two Jedi, and three Mandalorians. Padmé felt nervous, why were Mandalorians here?

The younger of the Jedi, a handsome man in his twenties with light red hair, greeted Sabé with a bow.

“Your highness, forgive me for our tardiness.”

Sabé, dressed in the Queen’s regalia, returned the gesture. “We are glad of your arrival.”

“I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Jedi Master Dooku.” The elder man, his face stern and his hair greying, gave a curt bow.

“Greetings Jedi.” Sabé said, “And who are your companions?”

Obi-Wan smiled and gestured to the Gungan, “This is Jar Jar Binks.” Padmé knew this was the only answer they’d get at the moment. “We must find shelter, can you show us the way?”

Padmé nodded discreetly to Sabé, Knight Kenobi seemed to take notice of this interaction. She would need to be more subtle. Captain Panaka took initiative, leading them into the hidden passages of the castle towards the hangers. Padmé needed to speak with the senate on Coruscant about the Trade Federation’s invasion of her planet.

The Mandalorians escorted them to the hanger, helmeted heads always swiveling on the lookout for any sign of danger. Her nerves had been mostly quelled by the lack of violence that had been inflicted, but she would want to stay close to Knight Kenobi. He seemed to be the one they responded to even if Master Dooku was most likely in charge. How strange.

They made it to the hanger with little trouble, any battle droid that was spotted was shot down in an instant. Captain Panaka ushered the group towards the Naboo Royal Cruiser. Now it was only a matter of escaping the blockade.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Jettise: jedi (plural)  
> Cyar'ika: darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> Cabure: protectors or guardians  
> Cyare: beloved, loved, popular  
> Nayc: no  
> Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it: "Truth, Honor, Vision” said when sealing a pact  
> Manda’yaim: the planet Mandalore  
> Ori'ramikad tsad: supercommando group  
> Ade: children  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Buir: parent  
> Mando’ade: Mandalorians  
> Cui ogir'olar: "it's irrelevant"  
> Ner ven’riddur: my future spouse  
> Dinuir gar ara'nov: to give you defense  
> Aranar gar: to defend you  
> Liser: to be able to, can  
> Jurkadir: attack, threaten, mess with  
> Nayc liser ash'ad jurkadir gar: I can not let anyone attack/threaten you  
> Gedet’ye: please  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum: I love you  
> Alor: lord, leader  
> Jetti: jedi (singular)  
> Elek: yes  
> Mesh’la: beautiful  
> Haat Mando’ade: True Mandalorians
> 
> Other stuffs:  
> -Jango is a bit (and by a bit I mean a lot) possessive of his fiance. It’s not quite dark, but it’s there.  
> -Jango and Obi-Wan are like that stereotypical high school sweetheart couple who get married really quick but actually enjoy their marriage and stay together.  
> -Dooku completely supports Obi-Wan’s engagement, but he is not personally a fan of the Mando’ade. That bridge isn’t burned, only charred.  
> -Dooku is not as likely to fall in this AU because the Temple is a bit more adaptive.  
> -The rest of the Mandalorians are waiting for Obes to get off Naboo before throwing them over to Coruscant. We will not go back to Tatoonine!!  
> -Padmé is a victim of the highly effective Mandalorian reputation, she is rightfully wary.  
> -There’s a theory that R2-D2 was actually the one to blow up the Trade Federation’s flagship and Anakin was just along for the ride. IDK if I’m gonna use it, but it’s awfully funny to consider.  
> -Padmé and Anakin are not going to meet in this fic, Anakin will have no excuses for developing a creepy ass obsession with a teen when he's only eight rn.


	16. Padmé heads for Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes sparkled with laughter, “You catch on quickly.” Padmé felt her face heat at the compliment. “But yes, these are beskar kom’rk. They denote my association with the Haat Mando’ade.”
> 
> “And your engagement.” Master Dooku spoke up. He gave Obi-Wan a tired look. “If you keep forgetting to mention that part, it’s going to be tattooed to your forehead.”
> 
> aka Padmé tries to figure out why Mandalorians are there and Palpatine is just plain devious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than usual, but it's here.
> 
> Enjoy the nonsense!

Padmé shuddered as the Naboo Royal Cruiser was hit again. The Trade Federation’s blockade shot at the silver ship as it attempted escape. Her cruiser was not meant for these kinds of interactions. She heard another blaster shot take hit and the ship made noises that didn’t sound so good for the engines. Wild curses sprung forth from the helmet of one of the Mandalorians.

Padmé watched in surprise as Captain Panaka was pushed from the co-pilot's seat and the one who cursed took his place. The Captain looked as bewildered as Padmé felt. Apparently replacing the Security Captain was a good idea, the Cruiser became more stable and the shots were dodged with unparalleled precision. Padmé knew it was unkind of her to only assume the worst, but the three armored figures erased any of the ease the Jedi had brought.

The ship had finally broken through the blockade and she heaved a sigh of relief. Sabé led the other handmaidens to one of the main quarters to reconvene and discuss. Padmé was about to follow when Captain Panaka started to exclaim.

“Our hyperspace drive is broken!”

“Indeed it is.” Master Dooku sounded bored by the prospect. Panaka whipped around and glared at the man.

“What are we to do?” He demanded.

“We have a ride. Have no fear, Captain.” Knight Kenobi spoke up from where he leaned on the wall, turning to address them. Had he been holding hands with the Mandalorian next to him? Padmé blinked, she was unsure if she’d even really seen the movement.

“Fly behind the moon, we’ll be out of Naboo space very shortly.” The Mandalorian next to the Knight spoke up, addressing the other in the co-pilot’s seat with ease. Padmé made note of this. Were they the one in charge? Knight Kenobi did not dispute the command, so it would have to be trusted. Master Dooku seemed to just barely accept the command, did he have a rocky relationship with the Mandalorians?

The Royal Cruiser made its way to the closest moon and Padmé held her breath in anticipation. She had no need to worry though, the Cruiser landed in a rather large ship and the moment they touched down into the hanger, the ship was off into hyperspace.

The Naboo disembarked with Jar Jar in tow, the Gungan was very chatty, spewing nonsensical stories left and right.

“Me'm so glad to have run into yousa! da gungans would not have let mesa stayen.” He enthused to Knight Kenobi. The Knight nodded.

“Make yourself comfortable until we reach Coruscant. I’m sure you can help provide the Senate with your perspective.”

Master Dooku’s face looked pinched, he did not seem to enjoy the Gungan’s company. Padmé was left to wonder what Jar Jar was talking about. She had very little contact with the Gungans, their leadership almost always refused to communicate with any of the Naboo.

Knight Kenobi seemed to read her confusion and Padmé wanted to crawl into a hole. If the force users could pick up on her scheme with Sabé … that would be bad.

“Your highness, if you and your handmaidens would be so inclined, I’d love the opportunity to explain our situation.” Knight Kenobi offered to Sabé

He was diplomatic, maybe the Knight could help with matters of the Senate.

“Can me gos too?” Jar Jar asked. Padmé didn’t see why not, she signaled to Sabé who gave her approving nod. Knight Kenobi led them further into the ship and through many hallways Padmé tried her best to memorize. They arrived in a common room which Padmé took to mean was where the Naboo council would reconvene over the course of the trip.

They slipped inside, Sabé in her disguise taking the center seat. Rabé and Eirtaé struck up a conversation with Jar Jar and Padmé paid half mind to it. When she saw the Mandalorian who had been closest to Knight Kenobi the entire time pull him out of the doorway, she edged her way closer.

“Take your kriffing  _ ijaa aran _ and go.” the Knight said tiredly.

“ _ Atin _ .” Was all he got in response from the modulated voice.

Padme slinked back to where she’d been, taking her place at the ‘Queen’s’ side. The Knight soon entered and joined the Jedi Master.

“Queen Amildala,” Master Dooku addressed the room in monotone. “We received summons from Chancellor Valorum to come to Naboo. We tried to make contact with the Trade Federation to try and negotiate.” He turned to look pointedly at Knight Kenobi who looked straight ahead. “That method failed so we snuck aboard to investigate.” He turned to side eye Kenobi again, sighing when the man flashed him an innocent smile. “The Trade Federation’s blockade is an invasion as I’m sure you have seen. Battle droids were being sent to the surface in troves. We joined one of the transports and made our way down to your planet.”

“Daysa founden mesa in da stickgooshy and wesa went to Boss Nass.” Jar Jar interrupted with explosive hand gestures. “Den wesa went to Theed and founden yousa!”

“That is an accurate summary.” Knight Kenobi offered. Master Dooku looked like he was ready to strangle Jar Jar while his companion seemed amused by the response.

“Knight Kenobi,” Padmé addressed the man. “and the Mandalorians?”

“Great question.” Master Dooku looked at Kenobi with mischief in his eyes. This was either a sore point or a joke between the two.

Knight Kenobi huffed at Dooku, “An extra security measure if you will.”

“Do you not think yourselves enough to protect the Queen?” Panaka sounded confused. The Jedi were renowned for their skill and serenity, Mandalorians were not known for the latter. Padmé was having the same thoughts.

“We are capable, but do you wish to take it up with-?”

“Oh no, no, no. Of course not!” Captain Panaka was remembering the co-pilot seat incident from earlier. “It was just a curiosity.”

Knight Kenobi gave a bow, “In that case, I will be taking my leave. I will be checking the course to Coruscant and will update you should anything change. Master Dooku can answer any other concerns.”

He practically glided from the room and Master Dooku’s mouth became pinched. He had not wanted to be left to deal with them alone. “Any questions?” He asked in a tone that suggested he’d rather not answer them.

“Not at the moment.” Sabé said, sounding as regal as ever. “You are dismissed, Jedi.”

The man bowed stiffly, following closely on the heels of Knight Kenobi. Padmé watched the both of them disappear, her mind reeling.

Why did the Trade Federation stage an invasion? Was terrorizing her people with a blockade not enough? She was thankful the Jedi had arrived when they did. What could Jar Jar tell her of the isolationist society that resided in the Naboo swamps and lakes? She might need their help if she was to free her people. And the Mandalorians? Padmé was extremely curious as to the meaning of their presences. She’d need to investigate this further. Captain Panaka broke her train of thoughts with the beginning of discussions on what to say to the Senate.

  
  
  
  


Padmé wandered warily into the refractory, her eyes scanning diligently for Knight Kenobi. She had questions to ask him. It was just after late-meal and the rest of her council was convened in the room they’d first been led to. Padmé had left with the excuse of wanting seconds.

She saw the Knight reading a datapad at one of the corner tables and she drifted over. Knight Kenobi lowered his reading materials and gestured to the seat across from him.

“Have a seat, I’m sure you have many things you want to ask me.”

Padmé nodded politely, taking the chair. “Many things, Knight Kenobi.”

The man looked up from stirring his tea. “Call me Obi-Wan.”

“Padmé.” She offered in return.

“Doing reconnaissance, Padmé?” he asked.

She had not been expecting that. “I guess …”

He just chuckled, “What can I do for you?”

She fidgeted nervously, trying to build up the confidence to ask. “I hate to be invasive or rude, but I-” Padmé paused as Obi-Wan gestured to a figure behind her. Padmé turned her head, seeing Master Dooku holding a cup of tea.

“M’lady. Obi-Wan.” He nodded to each of them in turn and sat down with a surprising amount of refinement.

“Padmé.” She would rather not be referred to as ‘M’lady’.

He nodded again in agreement and Obi-Wan spoke up.

“You are questioning the Mandalorians’ presence?”

“Truthfully I was under the impression that the Jedi and the Mandalorians didn’t get along.” She said meekly.

“At one point.” Master Dooku agreed. “We’ve come to an impasse though, I wouldn’t say the two are partnered, more just … aligned.”

“What’s the reasoning for that?” She was extremely curious.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile, “That’s where I come in.”

Padmé was not sure of what was happening. “Pardon?”

“I’m politically entangled.” Obi-Wan said just as Master Dooku spoke.

“He’s betrothed.” The two Jedi stared at each other before cracking smiles.

“Oh my.” Padmé supplied. How did one do that? Weren’t Mandalorians a secretive society that rarely married outside of their own?

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan blew the steam away from his tea and took a sip.

“Is that what the vambraces are for?” Padmé had noticed the rather un-jedi-like accessories donned on Obi-Wan’s arms.

His eyes sparkled with laughter, “You catch on quickly.” Padmé felt her face heat at the compliment. “But yes, these are  _ beskar kom’rk _ . They denote my association with the  _ Haat Mando’ade _ .”

“And your engagement.” Master Dooku spoke up. He gave Obi-Wan a tired look. “If you keep forgetting to mention that part, it’s going to be tattooed to your forehead.”

“Ah, the old political alliance by marriage.” Obi-Wan teased. “Your favorite. It even is royal!”

Master Dooku made a face, “Stop being insolent.”

“You are to be royal?” Padmé realized she sounded too excited by the prospect and tried to give off an air of indifference. She was always happy to meet other royals, it was interesting to see her equivalent in the social hierarchy. They were on more level ground than she was with her subjects.

“That’s the plan.” Obi-Wan looked surprised after the statement left his mouth. “Wait …”

“You will have a major stake in the political and social happenings of Mandalore.” Master Dooku explained slowly, as if to a child.

“No, no. I get that.” Obi-Wan stressed. “What I don’t get is the why or how of the situation.”

“Congratulations,” Dooku smiled into his cup of tea. “On the new responsibilities.”

Obi-Wan blinked owlishly a few times and Padmé could almost see the dots connecting in his head. “Oh force.”

“Thank you for this lovely conversation.” Master Dooku stood without a noise even though Padmé was sure the chair would at least squeak. “I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.”

Padmé nodded her farewell and Obi-Wan gave a wave. “Lock your doors!” He called cheekily after the older man.

“Why?” She tensed. Was this something Padmé needed to know?

“He’s paranoid.” Obi-Wan shrugged. That seemed rude to do, but was this just their relationship dynamic? Or did Obi-Wan always have this much sass? “I’m going to be taking my leave as well. Sleep well, Padmé.”

Padmé smiled in response and watched as his figure exited the refractory. She was left alone in the dim lighting and decided she’d rather not be, the shadows looked too big. Padmé scurried back to where Sabé was waiting for her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sheev grimaced as the Naboo Royal Cruiser landed. Maul had been sent to trail the Queen, but the Jedi had evaded him. Sheev wanted the Jedi dead just on the prospect of being Jedi, and also because they dared to mess up his plans. 

Mandalorians, that is what Maul had blamed. Sheev was disbelieving, the Mandalorains working with Jedi? Unlikely. The Mandalorians traditionally aligned themselves with the Sith if given the choice. Tough for them though, the Sith were extinct in the eyes of the public.

Maul needed to get a hit on Queen Amidala if not her Jedi guardians. Sheev could have no interruptions to this part of the plan. The Jedi were already too close for comfort, the bumbling idiots had found Dathomir. Sheev had planned to ally with the Night Sisters, having already gotten good will by taking on a Night Brother as an apprentice. Maul was curious about what was happening on his home planet, his determination to serve Sheev was wavering a bit. Even just the tiniest fraction of a slip in his servitude to Sheev could have catastrophic consequences.

Queen Amidala and her entourage of handmaidens stepped onto the landing ramp and Sheev put on his more diplomatic of faces. He was a grandfatherly figure, he needed to seem approachable and confidable. The Queen, her face obscured with white paint, approached him. She seemed so similar to the handmaidens, that was the ruse of this nonsense. Sheev Palpatine was no idiot, but the almost identical faces, names, and force signatures were occasionally hard to read.

Luckily for him, Sheev had been the one to propel a certain Padmé Naberrie into her political career. A little force suggestions here and some subtle threats there, and boom! Sheev a puppet he could hopefully orchestrate to move his plan along. He was banking on his connection to the reigning Queen to get goodwill in the Senate.

Unfortunately, he had underestimated Padmé’s determination to serve her planet and her people. The girl’s will was too strong, so if sugared words didn’t work, he’d have to intervene. She would call a Vote of No Confidence on Chancellor Valorum if it was the last thing her mind was able to give him before he boiled it inside her skull. Now that was the extreme, if the girl listened to the words he so carefully articulated to gain his favor, she’d be safe. And if the Senate decided to ignore the girl, Palpatine could strike in the upcoming election cycle. It wouldn’t be as easy nor as soon, but he might have to make due.

“Greetings, Queen Amidala. It is a pleasure to have you on Coruscant.” He bowed deeply. Was that a Gungan with them?

“Greetings, Senator Palpatine.”

“How was your trip?” Sheev was curious, Maul’s comm about Mandalorians could not be right. Could it?

“Eventful, the Trade Federation is getting bolder.” She said. So this was the game they were going to play? Sheev would give nothing away of his own knowledge, he’d just have to be patient to get the answers he wanted.

“You can inform the Senate of these misdeeds tomorrow, your Highness.”

“I will indeed. Senator, if you will escort us to our accommodations?” She intoned with slight anger. When had her confidence in his skills been degraded? Sheev’s stalemate with the Trade Federation was by design, yet it was not supposed to seem that way to any onlookers.

“Yes, of course your Majesty. Our transport is right this way.” He beckoned to the side. “Where are the Jedi I sent?” That was the real mystery.

“The Jedi Chancellor Valorum sent are back at their Temple.” The Queen said with an air of suspicion. 

Sheev nodded. Kriff, who was intervening? He searched the force for any presences watching him but found none. The Queen had been told he was the one to send the Jedi, Sheev needed to strip anyway any respect the Queen had for Valorum. And now he couldn’t take the credit, this was setting him back.

Things were skewing of the intended path. Sheev would need to correct, and soon. He smiled and led the congregation to the waiting transport, signalling to the pilots. Sheev slid his awareness to the force around him, it was too light for his tastes. He let tentacles of darkness start to weave around the Naboo, slowly acclimating them to bend to his will.

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  


Over at the Jedi Temple, Jango’s arms stopped Obi-Wan from hitting the ground as he fell into an intense vision.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Ijaa aran: honor guard  
> Atin: stubborn, persistent  
> Beskar: mandalorian iron  
> Kom'rk: gauntlet  
> Haat Mando’ade: True Mandalorians
> 
> Other Stuffs  
> -Jar Jar speak is from lingojam.com (this website slaps).  
> -Padmé is gay for Sabé and you can fight me on that.  
> \- Rabé, Eirtaé, Yané, Saché and Sabé are the names of the handmaidens.  
> -I read Boss Nass as Bob Ross and promptly had a laughing fit.  
> -stickgooshy = swamps in Gungan basic  
> -Palpatine is a slimy bastard who is really good at what he does.  
> -Next update will hopefully be in 24 hours


	17. Obi-Wan has a vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks, he had just come face to face with the wielder of the red lightsaber.
> 
> The Zabrak with red and black facial patterns growled at him menacingly, surprise evident in the darkness of his force presence. He held a double bladed lightsaber of red in a defensive stance, his yellow eyes watched Obi-Wan with nothing short of suspicion.
> 
> “Hello there.” Obi-Wan tried to be polite. “I’m looking for Maul.”
> 
> aka Maul makes his appearance with too much flair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is back with his visions, this one is extra spicy.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos! <3

Obi-Wan wasn’t feeling good. The light streaming through the tall temple windows right outside the Council Chambers seemed to burn him alive. He was itching to run, a sheen of sweat already covering his forehead and dampening his innermost tunic. The world was too bright, the space around him felt too big and yet too close for any sort of comfort. Obi-Wan’s vision started to swim and he turned to Jango in panic only to see four watery versions of the man with a concerned tilt to his _ buy’ce _ . 

Obi-Wan quickly turned away, the multiples were making him even more dizzy. Obi-Wan staggered towards the wall, trying to find some place to stabilize himself. Either the wall was not where he thought it was, or his feet weren’t working. The force around him was roiling, fogging his senses even further. Obi-Wan suddenly felt the floor beneath him give way and Jango rushing to his side. His line of vision was fading, all he saw was the ceiling above him before everything blacked out.

  
  
  


Obi-Wan gasped, pulling in as much air as he could. The air around him was thick with some kind of smoke that burned his lungs, he struggled to open his eyes and see. It was night, moonlight eerily shining through openings in the leafy canopy above. He laid on the damp floor of a jungle, the plants around him in varying shades of black and gray.

Obi-Wan struggled to pull himself up, eyes wide taking in the scenery around him. His legs felt leaden and his arms had a hard time finding enough strength to drag the rest of him up. Obi-Wan steadied himself against one of the trees, the trunk shifting and wiggling as he leaned against it. He reached out into the force, trying to get his bearings.

‘ _ Many apologies little one _ ,’ buzzed the force in his ear. ‘ _ Now was the time _ .’

“Where- where am I?” Obi-Wan breathed out, trying his best not to break the unnerving silence that settled like a blanket over the jungle.

‘ _ Dathomir, for now. Find Mau _ l.’ The voice stressed, fading out and leaving Obi-Wan alone with his stilted breathing.

Right then, to find Maul it was. Who in the kark was Maul? Obi-Wan was too young for this nonsense, he had far too many visions to even consider an appropriate life expectancy. Obi-Wan slowly detached himself from the tree whose movements had gotten bolder under his fingertips. What a strange tree, he didn’t like it.

Obi-Wan looked around and spotted what he assumed was his trail of breadcrumbs. A red glow flickered in the distance, the soft light playing with the jungle’s long shadows. Obi-Wan stepped softly in the direction, making sure not to disturb anything. The jungle was … interesting, there were no signs of animal life and the plants were monotone.

The red light ahead grew brighter, and with the light came the familiar buzz of a lightsaber. Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks, he had just come face to face with the wielder of the red lightsaber.

The Zabrak with red and black facial patterns growled at him menacingly, surprise evident in the darkness of his force presence. He held a double bladed lightsaber of red in a defensive stance, his yellow eyes watched Obi-Wan with nothing short of suspicion.

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan tried to be polite. “I’m looking for Maul.”

The Zabrak’s lips pulled back to expose his clenched teeth. “Who are you?” He spat.

“Who are you?” Obi-Wan deflected, he was slightly offended by the reaction he was getting.

“Maul.” The Zabrak hissed. “Now answer me.”

“Obi-Wan.” He glanced at the sabers in Maul’s hands. “I need to talk to you.”

Maul shifted, his stance becoming offense. “Why are you here?”

“Great question.” Obi-Wan enthused. “I’m afraid the answer is rather vague though.”

In an arc of light, one of the saber’s ends made its way a hair’s width from his throat. “Who sent you? I have nothing to hide, you should not be here.”

“Oh I believe you.” Obi-Wan assured, “But the problem is that I was sent by the force.”

This seemed to shock Maul. “The force?”

“The force.” Obi-Wan agreed.

“Why me?” Maul had lost some of his aggressive edge, his curiosity was too powerful.

“You’re special.” Obi-Wan knew there was something about him or concerning him that he needed to know. Special was just a nice way to put it.

“Special?” Maul looked mystified.

“Are you just going to repeat everything I say?” Obi-Wan teased.

Maul blinked a few times before stepping back, depowering his lightsaber. “What do you need from me?”

It was Obi-Wan’s turn to be confused. Why did he sound so angry? “I’d be grateful if we could sit down and talk?”

The Zabrak nodded and gestured to the cave entrance he’d been guarding. Obi-Wan was sure it hadn’t been there before, hadn’t they just been in the middle of the jungle? Obi-Wan brushed off the thought and stepped towards the cave, but the moment his foot crossed the threshold, the world spasmed.

There was a falling sensation and Obi-Wan felt a hand stroking his face, something cold on his forehead. The moment was over as soon as his eyes flew open to reveal an expansive room filled with catwalks. Obi-Wan realized he was running and couldn’t stop, leaping from catwalk to catwalk, platforms guiding him away from the main area. He guessed by the electrical currents and wiring lining the walls of the vast, cylindrical room to be a power generator complex of some kind. Where in the kriff was he?

Obi-Wan could see Maul up ahead, stock still and staring through a red energy field. Obi-Wan skidded to a stop beside him, heaving from the exertion. He had never truly recovered from waking on the jungle floor.

“Do you see?” Maul asked in a small voice, hand clutching onto the double hilted saber at his waist.

Obi-Wan peered through the energy field seeing only more of the same. “I don’t think so. What is it that you are seeing?”

“A duel.”

“Maul?” The Zabrak turned to him. “Are you alright?”

Maul made a choked noise just as the energy field fell. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s bicep and yanked him through the other red barriers opening in succession.They came to a stop in front of the final laser shield barring them from a melting pit and the duel it housed.

Obi-Wan saw a different version of himself, padawan braid still swinging over the side of his shoulder. “You will die at my hand should you fight.” The other him voiced gravely to a figure cloaked in black.

The figure stalked forward, revealing it to be Maul. “Your threats are weak, Jedi.”

The other Obi-Wan looked on sadly, “I may be a Jedi, but you don’t need to follow the path of the Sith. Your master thinks your life to be expendable.”

“And why should you care?” Maul hissed.

“You are worth more than that. The fate I am to give you is not what I wish. Your brothers will be left alone at worst and with a shadow of your former self at best.”

This shocked the other Maul, he extended his sabers parallel to the floor in threat. “My fate is not for you to decide.”

“No, it’s not. Walk the gray path, abandon the man you serve. He would cast you aside with no hesitation for nothing other than boredom. Save yourself.”

“I will not, you lie.” The other Maul spat, lunging forward to push his opponent to the gaping chasm in the center of the room. The other Obi-Wan fought with no intent to harm, letting himself get pushed closer and closer to the hole. Maul struck with anger, red blades clashing with the defensive of blue. Obi-Wan had an impenetrable shield, blue light whirring to catch and block all the blows Maul dealt. They were immaculately matched. 

When it seemed the next strike from Maul would force Obi-Wan into the pit looming behind him, the tide of the battle changed rapidly. Obi-Wan spun, force pushing Maul to where he’d been just a second before. The blue lightsaber slashed and Maul at the waist, gliding through the flesh like it was nothing. Obi-Wan watched Maul’s face as he fell, pain, shock, and anger evident. The bisected halves were gone in an instant.

From the other side of the laser barrier, the real Maul was breathing heavily. Obi-Wan watched on, the scene they were witnessing was not at an end.

“You died with honor Maul, a true child of the force.” The other, padawan version of Obi-Wan, knelt. “I’m sorry it had to end this way.” Tears were streaming down his face, yet he continued. “May you suffer no longer and find your peace as you become one with the force.”

Obi-Wan turned away from the emotional moment, this was not his to see. Maul was staring wide eyed at the melting pit room. Obi-Wan reached out, gently grabbing his arm.

“What did you mean?” Maul refused to look at him, but Obi-Wan knew he was being addressed.

“About what?” He asked softly.

“The- the gray path.”

“There is an in between.” Obi-Wan whispered. “Ones who respond to the force itself, no allegiance to either aspect.”

“And I could walk it?” Maul spun to face Obi-Wan, hands desperately rising up to clutch at his shoulders.

“There are many variants to the color gray. You only need to find balance within yourself.” Obi-Wan assured. He felt the world around them melting, time was running out.

“I-” Maul made a face, biting back whatever he’d been about to say. “How?”

Obi-Wan watched as the Zabrak slipped away, his hands clawing at shoulders that no longer existed. This was it.

“Have faith.” Obi-Wan called though he wasn’t sure Maul had heard him. The force around him was quivering with nervous energy, there was an interference. Obi-Wan blanched, he needed to leave. He struggled to find any grip on reality he could use to pull himself back to consciousness.

Something twisted around his ankles, intending to hold him in this empty void. Obi-Wan struggled against it, thrashing until he had fought his way back towards consciousness. In the last moments, he heaved and used all the energy he could muster to open his true eyes.

Obi-Wan gasped, shaking from the exertion, faces blurry in the edges of his vision.

“He’s awake!”

“Bant!”

“His heart rate is spiking!”

The yells and shouts sounded far off and watery.

“ _ Cyar’ika _ .” A voice Obi-Wan attributed to the hand holding his said. “ _ Udesii, udesii. _ ”

Obi-Wan focused on the voice and comfortable presence next to him, letting the concentration drag him from the dredges of vision still clinging to his mind. His eyesight was still foggy.

“Jango.” He breathed, the name came out in barely a whisper, Obi-Wan was not sure if Jango had even heard.

“ _ Atinii, gaa’tayl te baar’ur _ .”

Obi-Wan realized he’d been spasming the same way he’d been at the end of the vision. He stilled himself, weariness at the exertion seeping into his bones. 

“Alrighty, move it lover-boy.” Bant commanded, her vague outline appearing in front of Obi-Wan. “Obi-Wan, can you hear me?”

Obi-Wan tried to speak, his throat was constricted with emotion and unshed tears. “Y-yes.”

“How are your other senses?”

“My eyes, I can’t see.”

“Kriff,” Bant cursed. “Garen! Get me the- no not that! The blue one, that’s not it. Over to the side, a bit more, even more. No, look up. Aha! That’s it!”

Garen? Why was Garen there? “You fainted dramatically, that’s why.” Garen said. Had he said that outloud? Obi-Wan tried to remember.

Obi-Wan felt a prick into his neck. “You’re eyesight should start clearing in just a few moments.”

“Thank you.” 

“There’s no need to thank me, it’s my job.” Bant huffed. “Now tell me, what hurts?”

Obi-Wan assessed the damage, “I’m tired and a bit sore.”

Bant snorted, “It’s more than just that. You exhausted your force reserves.”

“I thought  _ Jettise _ had unlimited force.” Jango remarked.

“We do, it’s just how you channel it. That is the part that is taxing if done too much too soon.” Garen corrected, it looked like his time in the creche had bettered his explanation skills.

“Huh.” Jango sounded dubious.

“What happened to me?” Obi-Wan interjected. His vision was starting to clear, details were becoming sharper.

“You collapsed and fell into a rather intense vision.” Garen said just as Jango voiced his own interpretation.

“You fainted and started to have a seizure.”

“I’m sure it’s a one time thing.” Bant assured the rapidly panicking Obi-Wan. “The vision was unusually powerful. You were sweating, convulsing, muttering, and your heart rate was very high. Your respiration also left something to be desired.”

Obi-Wan was silent, taking all the information in. Jango drifted closer, coming to sit in the chair he’d been kicked out of by Bant earlier.

“What did you see?”

“A potential adversary.” Obi-Wan gulped. “A death.”

Jango stroked his hand, pulling it towards his mouth to pepper it with tiny kisses. “What else?”

Obi-Wan relaxed into the touch, “Someone I need to save. The Sith have returned.”

Bant’s posture went rigid. “The Sith?”

Obi-Wan nodded gravely, “Yes.”

“The Council will certainly want to hear about this.” Garen murmured over by Bant. Obi-Wan flicked his gaze back to Jango who was massaging his arm. It felt nice.

“Of what to hear will the Council want?” croaked Master Yoda from the doorway. While Obi-Wan could only see the top of his wrinkled head, he could hear the clicking of the walking stick clearly.

Obi-Wan started to sit up and Jango darted forward, easing him up and propping the pillows behind his back. “Master Yoda, the Sith have returned.”

“A grave accusation this is. Sure you are?”

“I am.” Obi-Wan said miserably, and they were already negatively impacting people’s lives.

“Any leads you have? Any proof?” Yoda intoned.

“I can get some.” Obi-Wan was sure of that. Maul was enough to prove the fact.

“Speculations this will be until proof you show.” Yoda said not unkindly, Obi-Wan understood that this pill was hard to swallow and the Jedi Order would only want to acknowledge what was definite.

“I must return to Naboo.” That was Obi-Wan’s only hope, the power generator complex exuded Nabooian design. Or maybe that had just been the force intervening, either way, it was all Obi-Wan had.

“Not yet you won’t.” Bant ordered. “You are still under restriction from the Halls of Healing.”

Garen batted at her shoulder. “The Queen has yet to speak with the senate. I’m sure you’ll be well enough to go after the Naboo make their case.”

Obi-Wan looked at Bant pleadingly and she hummed in defeat. “Only if you promise to follow all my guidelines, Obi-Wan.”

“He will.” Jango promised. Obi-Wan shot a glare at the man.

“If you say so.” Bant was done with them. “I’ll be back to check on you in an hour.” She started to shoo Master Yoda and Garen out. “He needs to rest.” She insisted and the others complied.

Obi-Wan turned to face Jango when they had left, scooting over on the bed to make room. “Cuddle me.” He demanded.

Jango smiled obligingly. “ _ Elek ner cyar’ika _ , I can’t complain there.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  


Padmé wasn’t sure what had just happened. There she was, in the Galactic Senate’s Rotunda, speaking against the lies of the Trade Federation, when a compulsion wiggled it’s way into her thoughts. Dark tendrils tickled her brain.

‘ _ Vote of No Confidence _ .’ It whispered. Padmé shook the idea away, that was not the best way to handle this situation.

‘ _ Vote of No Confidence _ .’ It repeated. The idea was taking a less transparent shape, insistance feeding its size.

Padmé strained against the words. Palpatine had suggested this earlier when she spoke of wanting to plead Naboo’s case, he had told her the governing body was far too corrupt. Chancellor Valorum was well meaning, but the crisis would not be stopped by hopes and prayers.

"I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee!" Padmé spoke, commanding the attention of the arguing Senators. 

The thought wiggled in the back of her mind again, straining. ‘ **_Vote of No Confidence!_ ** ’ The command was strong, Padmé’s knees were shaking from the impact.

"If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a Vote of No Confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership." Padmé announced, giving in to the fog twisting her thoughts.

The Senate's reaction was an uproar. Chancellor Valorum looked shocked, if this passed, he’d be removed from his seat of power. Padmé stared at the man intently, his response to the invasion of Naboo was inadequate, her people suffered due to his inaction.

Padmé watched the rest of the proceedings with a glaze over her eyes. Her proposal was gaining popularity, people pitied the young Queen. The Trade Federation was making threats against her and Chancellor Valorum had lost any semblance of control over the Senate.

Padmé needed to return to Naboo. She needed to free her people and stop the invasion. A plan was quickly taking shape in her head. Jar Jar would need to rejoin them, the Gungans might agree to help should she plead. And the Jedi! Padmé would need to find Master Dooku and Knight Kenobi. Later she would instructPanaka to comm the Jedi and the handmaidens would gather around.

  
  
  


The comm rang for only a moment, hologram settings being denied by the receiving end.

“Hello there.” Spoke the voice of Knight Kenobi.

“Knight Kenobi,” Panaka greeted. “We are returning to Naboo.”

“Master Dooku and I will be ready shortly, when do you plan to take off?”

Padmé had expected to at least barter with the Jedi for their involvement, maybe the Order was just this helpful.

“The next day-cycle, in about 10 hours.” Captain Panaka supplied.

“And you’ll need back up?”

“Is that an offer?” Panaka asked.

Obi-Wan just gave a short laugh. “A strike force of Mandalorian Super Commandos would be of help, would it not?”

“Please.” Panaka agreed. “Our security forces could use some help.”

“We’ll see you in 10 hours, goodbye.” The conversation was over much more quickly than she would have thought. The comm shut off and Padmé smiled. Naboo was in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Buy’ce: helmet  
> Cyar'ika: darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> Udesii: calm down, take it easy  
> Atinii: endure, stick with, tough it out  
> Gaa'tayl te baar’ur: Help the medic  
> Jettise: jedi (plural)  
> Elek: yes  
> Ner: my
> 
> Other Stuffs:  
> -Previously the force only gave Obi visions as dreams, but this time he wasn’t asleep yet and the force just went with it.  
> -There are 50 shades of gray, I’m sure Maul could settle on one of them. Actually, I don’t want to think about that.  
> -I wrote gray as both grey and gray, but at the ‘a’ spelling won out.  
> -Palpatine was a little bitch and tried to mess with Obi-Wan.  
> -Jango switches back to Mando’a when stressed.  
> -Bant is best.  
> -Quinlan isn’t there, he’s off to find Anakin.  
> -Padmé was mind tricked into the Vote of No Confidence just for the drama of it, although, the suggestion will make her believe it to be her own.


	18. Jango goes back to Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They entered a clearing in the path of twisted trees, the ground was much less squishy here. Obi-Wan could understand why it was the special place. He was grateful for his water proof, knee high boots. The special place consisted of grown over temple ruins and many Gungan refugees sitting up in the massive carved stone heads. A group of rather dressed up Gungans walked out of one of the heads. 
> 
> The one who looked the most in charge let loose an angry accusation. “Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who’s da uss-en others?”
> 
> aka Jango's pov of the vision and Gungans galore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra long chapter, so happy birthday or something. My gift to you is the fact that I got carried away. Enjoy!!
> 
> PS thanks for the comments and kudos, they make me happy to know ppl are reading this.

  
  


Jango eyed Obi-Wan with suspicion. He had insisted he was absolutely fine, but Jango didn’t believe that  _ osik _ for a second. Having a  _ jetti _ as a  _ ven’riddur _ was turning out to have more force related incidents than he’d thought possible. Obi-Wan’s visions had done much good in the past, so Jango had little fear for the future.

How the vision had taken place though, that was the source of much concern. Jango had been waiting with him for the  _ Jettise _ Council to speak with them regarding the engagement when Obi-Wan had started to act strangely. He’d been swaying in place, eyes darting to and fro, sweat collecting on the back of his neck. Jango had taken notice of these signs, perfectly prepared to intervene when the time came. What he had not been expecting was for Obi-Wan’s eyes to roll up into the back of his head and legs to give out beneath him. Jango might have been surprised, but his reflexes had no hindrance in diving to catch Obi-Wan’s limp form.

He gently lowered his  _ Cyar'ika _ to the ground, hands flying up to feel for injuries and to check his pulse. Obi-Wan’s heart beat was strong under his fingertips, the rapid pounding usually reserved for extensive exercise.  _ Coruscanta _ was a terrible place to begin with, being the heart of the Republic and all, but now it would be the place where Jango’s  _ runi _ was seizing.

“Help!” He shouted out, the  _ jettise _ would have to do. The other  _ Haat Mando’ade verde _ he’d taken along were doing a routine check of the ship, electing not to enter the  _ Jettise _ temple. Jango understood that sentiment, but what was his was Obi-Wan’s and vice versa, so this was a necessary evil.

“What- Obi-Wan?!” A human male dressed in different robes than the other  _ jettise _ , but still distinctly of the same look, came running from down the hall, summoned by his cry.

He dropped to the ground on Obi-Wan’s other side, hand settling on Obi-Wan’s forehead while his beloved’s face contorted underneath. “What happened?” He demanded in a concerned voice. It sounded like a tone Jango would use on his  _ ade _ from time to time.

“He fainted.” Jango’s words seemed to be failing him, panic slowly edging its way into his thoughts.

“Bant needs to see him.” The other decided. “We need to get him to the Halls of Healing, now!”

Jango nodded, shaking off the ice that threatened to send him into a depressive shock. The  _ jetti _ made his way to lift Obi-Wan, but Jango was having none of that. He scooped up his  _ cyar’ika _ and nodded to the man. The other would lead the way. Jango dashed after the  _ jetti _ , the limp form of Obi-Wan nestled in his arms. Jango was only slightly taller than Obi-Wan, but he was much more muscled, the weight of  _ beskar’gam _ had strengthened him over the years of constant wear. Obi-Wan’s strength was less noticeable, he was built for more acrobatic fighting, but Jango could attest to the raw power he possessed. Jango also attributed his easy carrying of Obi-Wan to the fact he sometimes lifted just for the fact he wanted to be able to hold Obi-Wan like this. This was not his favored situation of using this talent.

Many  _ jettise _ turned to stare as they passed, but Jango thought the wide eyes were fewer and farther in between then he’d have guessed. Perhaps the  _ jetti _ in front of him was taking a more direct and less travelled route. Obi-Wan shifted in his arms, his movements having stilled minutes ago as they made their way to ‘Bant’.

“-ello there,” Obi-Wan mumbled into his shoulder. “ ‘m lookin’ f- Maul.”

Jango slowed as the jetti nearly knocked into a Mon Calamari, they’d reached the Halls of Healing. “ _ Cyar’ika _ ?” Jango asked softly, but Obi-Wan’s brows knit again as his eyes moved rapidly under their lids. He wasn’t lucid.

“Garen Muln!” The Mon Calamari  _ jetti _ exclaimed. “Why are you in a rush?” She looked up as Garen gestured wildly to Jango and the body he cradled in his arms. “Obi-Wan! Oh force. Get him over here!”

Jango followed the  _ baar'ur _ he assumed to be Bant. She rushed into a room set up for patients, throwing together a pile of supplies. Jango laid Obi-Wan down carefully and Bant started to attach him to the vital monitors.

“Get me Master Che!” Bant hollered towads the hallway through the open door. A passing medical droid beeped out it’s compliance, whizzing off to find whomever Bant had requested. Jango hovered at the edge of his bed as the  _ baar'ur _ bustled around, taking stats and data. She injected something into him that made Obi-Wan’s twitches die down.

His _ runi _ ’s face looked like  _ rang _ . Jango edged his way forward carefully, making sure not to cross into the path Bant was carving. He kneeled, his own face coming close to Obi-Wan’s. He started to stroke the  _ mesh’la _ face, fingers adoringly tracing over Obi-Wan’s cheeks and nose, smoothing out the wrinkling collecting between his eyebrows. The effect seemed to be working, Bant laying out a cold washcloth on Obi-Wan’s forehead. The peace was  _ shuk’la _ , Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped open for a moment, staring past them all and falling shut again.

“Bant, what is happening?” Garen pleaded.

“He’s in a trace, this is a vision.”

“That’s rather intense for a vision.” Called a new voice from the doorway. An older  _ jetti _ with medical credentials proudly displaced on her tunic stood there. Jango guessed her to be Che.

“Master Che! The only other visions we have on file all occured at night, as dreams.” Bant informed.

“This is unusual.” Mused Che. “What can I do?”

Bant looked sheepish, “I haven’t dealt with anything along these lines as of yet, I was wondering if you have any expertise.”

_ Baar’ur _ Che inspected the datapad Bant offered forward, Garen drifting to look over her shoulder. “Hmmm,” the  _ baar’ur  _ voiced. “I see nothing that suggests any complications. Kenobi is in good hands. The only worries I have is the state in which he’ll awaken. His senses might be distorted.”

Bant nodded, memorization written clear on her face as she absorbed this information. “Thank you Master Che.”

“It was my pleasure, Knight Eerin. Call me if you need anything more.” The woman said as she exited the room.

Bant shuffled around a bit more, before dragging up a chair from where it rested on the wall. “I take it you are the fiance?” She asked.

Jango nodded and she shoved the chair at him. “Watch him for me, I’ll be back in just a moment. I need a few more things.” Jango positioned himself at Obi-Wan’s side, taking his hand into Jango’s. They sat like that for a few moments, Jango relaxing as Obi-Wan seemed to have calmed down. It turned out he hadn’t, Obi-Wan started gasping for air and kicking his legs wildly. His grip on Jango’s hand tightened as he fought an unseen assailant. With one final jolt, his eyes shot open, revealing a look of pure terror.

“He’s awake!” Jango turned his head up to shout at Garen.

Garen practically fell off the wall he’d been leaning on. “Bant!” Garen threw himself towards the doorway, yelling out again. “His heart rate is spiking!”

Jango ignored the shouting in favor of watching Obi-Wan. He was blinking blearily, pupils dilating rapidly. “ _ Cyar’ika. Udesii, udesii _ .” Jango soothed.

Obi-Wan’s unseeing eyes flicked over to his direction. “Jango.” He breathed out so quietly Jango wasn’t entirely sure it had been real.

“ _ Atinii, gaa’tayl te baar’ur _ .” Jango implored and Obi-Wan’s body relaxed slowly.

“Alrighty, move it lover-boy.” Bant demanded from behind him. Jango moved his way over to the corner of the room, eyes trained on Obi-Wan. “Obi-Wan, can you hear me?”

The checkup revealed what Jango had guessed, Obi-Wan was extremely tired and his eyesight was foggy. Bant implied a pattern of Obi-Wan downplaying his injuries, Jango would have to remember that. Obi-Wan had been surprised at his other _ burc'ya _ waiting with them. Jango guessed Garen had not had contact with him for a while.

Jango returned to his spot by Obi-Wan’s side, softly asking about the vision. “What did you see?”

“A potential adversary.” Obi-Wan’s face paled. “A death.”

“What else?” Jango held Obi-Wan’s hands close to his mouth, placing small kisses on his knuckles in a reassurance to continue.

Obi-Wan angled himself more towards Jango. Jango felt warmth blooming in his chest, his  _ ven’riddur _ was displaying a trust and affection Jango had so desperately wanted to gain. “Someone I need to save. The Sith have returned.”

From the corner of his eye, Jango watched Bant’s posture go rigid. “The Sith?”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes.”

Jango knew of the  _ Dar'jetiise _ and their exploits. In the past,  _ Manda’yaim _ had allied with them against the Old Republic and the  _ Jettise _ . A short frog looking  _ jetti  _ shuffled his way in and Jango listened with only half mind while the old one croaked backwardly about the  _ dar’jettise _ . Jango reacted to Obi-Wan’s ill advised sitting up, but his mind was still reeling at the idea of  _ dar’jettise _ and the inevitable feeling that Obi-Wan would be the one to face them. Jango would have to brush up on his knowledge of fighting force-sensitives, Obi-Wan might need help.

Bant’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Only if you promise to follow all my guidelines, Obi-Wan.”

“He will.” Jango cut in. He wasn’t going to risk his  _ runi _ ’s health even if the man wanted to. Jango elected to ignore the glare that Obi-Wan leveled at him.

“If you say so. I’ll be back to check on you in an hour.” Bant sighed out, she had no faith in Jango’s ability to keep Obi-Wan safe from himself. Jango would prove her wrong. “He needs to rest.” She ordered at the two other  _ jettise _ in the room. She could have been talking to Jango too, but he wouldn’t leave Obi-Wan’s side. There were no passive aggressive measures that could possibly make him leave the room willingly.

Obi-Wan turned to face Jango when the  _ jettise _ had left, wiggling his way. “Cuddle me.” 

Jango’s heart felt tight in his chest, how did he ever get lucky enough to land this man. “ _ Elek ner cyar’ika _ , I can’t complain there.”

Jango hesitantly settled himself next to Obi-Wan, carefully trying not to disturb him. Obi-Wan was having none of that though, pulling himself closer til Jango’s limbs were wrapped around Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan melted into the embrace, “ _ Cyare _ ,  _ vor entye _ .”

Jango’s nose ruffled Obi-Wan’s hair, “ _ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum _ .” He declared into the quiet room.

“I love you too. Thank you for being here.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be.” Jango assured.

They laid like that in comfortable silence for a while, Bant slipping in once to check the monitors and leave a fresh glass of water at the table. Obi-Wan drifted in and out of sleep while Jango traced the symbol of the  _ Haat Mando’ade _ on his arms and back. He was just entering the state between being awake and asleep when the comm connected to Obi-Wan’s belt started to beep.

Obi-Wan fumbled for it, eyes opening just enough to read the caller ID and answer. “Hello there.” His voice sounded remarkably professional for the hospitalized and sleepy state he was in.

“Knight Kenobi, we are returning to Naboo.” The Security Captain they’d saved earlier said in greeting. He sounded hurried with an undertone of anxiety.

“Master Dooku and I will be ready shortly, when do you plan to take off?” Obi-Wan said smoothly into the comm.

“The next day-cycle, in about 10 hours.” The Captain sounded shocked at the ease in which Obi-Wan agreed.

“And you’ll need back up?”

“Is that an offer?” The Security Captain asked, he evidently was thinking back to the trip to  _ Coruscanta _ .

Obi-Wan let out a laugh. “A strike force of Mandalorian Super Commandos would be of help, would it not?” He raised his eyebrows at Jango, questioning whether or not Jango intended to go back to Naboo anyways clear on his face. Jango smiled slyly, Obi-Wan would have a personal  _ akaan'ade _ if he wished

“Please. Our security forces could use some help.”

Obi-Wan smiled back at Jango, “We’ll see you in 10 hours, goodbye.” He quickly ended the call and leaned forward, their foreheads coming together in a  _ kov'nyn _ . “We need to find Asajj.”

Jango rolled his eyes, Obi-Wan was always making plans. “Sleep first, I’ll wake you up in a few hours.” Obi-Wan contemplated this before nodding his agreement.

“I’m holding you to that.” It didn’t take long for his breathing to deepen and even out, Jango smiled to himself, life was good.

  
  
  


Asajj turned out to be a Dathminoian teen who burst out laughing when Obi-Wan approached her in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. “What have you done now?”

Obi-Wan looked affronted, “Excuse you, I am a responsible Jedi Knight.”

“Right, right.” She teased. “Who’s Mr. Metal?”

“Jango Fett.” Jango ground out, Mr. Metal was honestly very rude.

“I’m Asajj Ventress.” She informed him before turning her attention back to Obi-Wan. “What’s the visit for?”

“Can’t it be a social call?” Asajj made a face and Obi-Wan shrugged. “Can you tell me about the Night Brothers?” Asajj’s eyes widened as Obi-Wan continued. “I came into acquaintance with Maul.”

“Huh.” Was her response. Jango resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I can’t say I know him considering I was sold into slavery on Rattatak at a rather young age.”

Obi-Wan started to sputter out an apology and Ventress just shushed him. “I’m not finished. As I was saying, I don’t know him, but I might know of him. The Night Brothers are a small faction of Dathomirian Zabraks who live under the jurisdiction of the Night Sisters. They were seen as lesser when I was still there, their lives mattered very little to the Mother.”

“Huh.” Obi-Wan absorbed this information easily. Jango agreed with his statement.

“I believe the one you refer to as Maul was taken on by the shadow man.”

“The shadow man?” Obi-Wan echoed.

“The only description he could possibly match would be a Sith.” Ventress shook her head, “But the Sith are gone. Right?” She got no response and continued. “Well, the shadow man took one of the Night Brothers when I was very young to train him in the dark side of the force. The Night Sisters don’t use the force in ways of light and dark, I did and they kicked me out. I’m sure Maul is the one you refer to, does that help?”

Obi-Wan smiled broadly and beamed down at Ventress. “That’s wonderfully helpful! Thank you so much.” Ventress smiled back. “Tell Master Narec I send my regards.”

“I will.” The padawan bowed and slipped away as Obi-Wan turned to Jango.

“Naboo?”

“Naboo.” Jango agreed.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


The trip to Naboo was uneventful, Obi-Wan was slightly disappointed by the lack of anything coming from the Trade Federation. It seemed the Neimoidians had no qualm with people coming in, it’s only when you tried to leave that they’d shoot you down. That was fair enough, except for the fact there were still transports of battle droids making their way to the planet’s surface. There had been a decrease in the sheer volume of the caravans, but Obi-Wan felt that this was entirely overkill.

Jar Jar Binks had been in intense conversation with Padmé and Queen Amidala since Obi-Wan had made his way onto the ship with the rest of the Naboo. Padmé was higher in ranking than the other handmaidens, but Obi-Wan had also noted the striking similarities between the handmaidens and the Queen. He dared not to voice this noticing, he had no wish to compromise any security features that might be in effect. 

“Are you sure?” Padmé whispered to Jar Jar.

The Gungan nodded exuberantly. “Boss Nass might listenen. Naboo da Gungan’s home too.”

Whatever they were planning here came to fruition when they touched the Royal Cruiser down in the swamps.

“Dalee's a special placen da gungans gos when in danger.” Jar Jar announced. “It's a secret placen deep in da stickgooshy, me'll take yousa dalee.”

The Queen spoke. “We must plead our case to the Gungans, together we can defend our home.”

Obi-Wan followed the party as they trekked to wherever Jar Jar was leading them. Jar Jar was taking the Naboo group consisting of the Queen, her handmaidens, Captain Panaka, the half dozen security officers who’d been stationed either on the Cruiser or with the senator, the pilots of the Cruiser, and the Jedi, all to see Boss Nass. They made quite the collection.

Obi-Wan turned to face Jango who was walking at his side. The  _ beskar’gam _ gleamed when the light hit it and Obi-Wan was struck by how truly dangerous Jango was. Jango ducked his head closer to Obi-Wan, gloved hand coming to clasp his own. Obi-Wan saw Master Dooku roll his eyes good naturedly from right in front of them. The Jedi Master had not been entirely prepared for the news of the Sith nor the quick return to Naboo.

“ _ Meg te ke'gyce, ner runi _ ?”

“I thought you already had that figured out.” Obi-Wan teased back quietly. He knew Jango was smiling under his  _ buy’ce _ .

“ _ Elek _ . Myles has a team already heading for the prison camps. The Naboo civilians will be safe very shortly.”

“ _ Jate _ .” Obi-Wan sighed out, he could focus on Maul. Jango was the only other  _ Mando’ade _ in the group heading for the Gungans, he included himself in the grouping at Jango’s constant insistence he had  _ mandokarla _ in spades. “Does that team include  _ anade _ ?”

Jango stiffened. “ _ Nayc, Cyar'ika _ .  _ Brokar te beskar'ad akaan'ade mhi copaani gaan _ .”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Fair point.”

In front of them, Master Dooku spoke up, suggestion clear in his tone. “Knight Kenobi, we are approaching.”

Obi-Wan stopped staring stupidly at Jango, blushing when he realized he’d been checking him out for the entire conversation. Mando’a had become a love language of sorts between them and their battle strategizing had many more petnames than considered to be normal.

They entered a clearing in the path of twisted trees, the ground was much less squishy here. Obi-Wan could understand why it was the special place. He was grateful for his water proof, knee high boots. The special place consisted of grown over temple ruins and many Gungan refugees sitting up in the massive carved stone heads. A group of rather dressed up Gungans walked out of one of the heads. 

The one who looked the most in charge let loose an angry accusation. “Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who’s da uss-en others?”

Queen Amidala stepped forward to whom Obi-Wan could only assume was Boss Nass. “I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo … I come before you in peace.”

Boss Nass scoffed. “Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks... Dya busten uss-enomm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink.”

The Naboo entourage looked around nervously as the Gungan warriors made their presences known, aiming long power poles in at the envoy. Obi-Wan and Master Dooku watched on passively, this happened far too often to be considered anything out of the ordinary. Jango’s hands had drifted to the blasters hanging by his hip and strapped to his thigh.

Queen Amildala gathered the courage to speak once more. “We wish to form an alliance-”

Suddenly, Padmé stepped forward. “Your honor!” Her tone was regal and commanding, some of the Gungan warriors lowered their weapons in interest.

“Whosa dia?” Boss Nass demanded.

“I am Queen Amidala.” She pointed towards the decoy Queen. “This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard.” Obi-Wan exchanged a knowing look with Dooku, he evidently had been having the same thoughts. “I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace … until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever … I ask you to help us … no, I beg you to help us.”

Padmé fell to her knees in front of a shocked Boss Nass. The Naboo behind her gasped and she continued. “We are your humble servants, our fate is in your hands.”

That was very eloquent, Obi-Wan resisted the urge to clap. Instead, he dropped to his knees along with the rest of the group. Jango lagged behind, Obi-Wan was sure of his disgust at having to bow to another. He came to his knee instead, Jango was obscured enough by the rest of the group that Boss Nass took no notice. The Gungan leader started to laugh.

“Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans, Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends.” He boomed out and the Gungans left their offensive positions.

  
  
  
  


Obi-Wan watched on as Dooku made plans with the Gungan army. Jango stood at his side, throwing suggestions into the fray as the security forces brain stormed with the Gungan generals. Boss Nass was talking with a nervous looking Jar Jar nearby, Obi-Wan watched the interaction unfold.

“Yousa doen grand. Jar Jar bringen da Naboo together.” Boss Nass complimented

“Oh, no, no, no.” Jar Jar swung his head wildly from side to side.

“So, wesa maken yousa Bombad General.” The Gungan leader smiled broadly.

“General?! Oh, no-” Jar Jar’s panic ended with him tipping back into a faint. Boss Nass seemed undisturbed, letting Jar Jar hit the ground in a slump.

Captain Panaka rushed his way towards the temporary command set up. “When did Mandalorians start liberating the camps?”

Padmé looked at Obi-Wan in confusion and Jango spoke up. “When we arrived. I was informed the underground movement was of much help, your people were already helping themselves.”

Panaka blinked at that and turned back to the Queen. “Your highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win.”

The Queen gazed onto the gathering Gungan troops. “The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused.”

Master Dooku spoke up. “Excellent plan your Majesty. The Viceroy will be very well guarded, perhaps I can take care of that. My only concern is the diversion might lead to the death of many Gungans.”

“Wesa ready to do are-sa part.” Boss Nass assured, Jar Jar regaining consciousness on the ground beside him.

“We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their rayshields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless.” Padmé announced. 

Obi-Wan gestured to Jango. Jango nodded, he would go with the pilots. _ Mando’ade _ had many skills that translated well to war, the flagship would be out in record time.

  
  
  


Getting into the palace was less work than had been expected, the security team surrounding Padmé seemed relieved by the fact. The handmaidens had all whipped out blasters, they were exceptionally trained for ladies of the court. Obi-Wan wondered if they were handmaidens or bodyguards first.

Theed Palace was crawling with Battle Droids and the hidden passages were the only thing keeping them from being discovered. The group was headed to meet up with the rest of the soldiers at the hanger, but Obi-Wan knew he would not be going with them. The force whispered to him that Maul was near. Obi-Wan reached out to Master Dooku through the force.    
  


‘ _ I will go find Maul. _ ’

‘ _ Are you sure about going alone? _ ’ Dooku’s concerned voice resonated in his mind.

‘If I need help I’ll let you know.’ Obi-Wan assured.

‘ _ May the force be with you _ .’

‘ _ And you _ .’ Obi-Wan nodded to the Jedi Master and to Jango before silently slipping down a different passage.

He travelled through the little used passages til he came to where the vision had ended. In the middle of the power generator complex, many catwalks up, stood Maul. Obi-Wan force jumped his way up to where the Zabrak stood.

“He’s watching.” Maul said, igniting both of his red blades.

“Hello to you too.” Obi-Wan unhooked and lit his saber in one seamless move, raising it in defense.

“Tell me what you meant.” Maul said casually as he flung himself at Obi-Wan, lightsabers slicing through where Obi-Wan had just been.

“The Gray path?” Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber in a block, catching Maul’s and pushing it back.

Maul leaped to the next catwalk, the tip of his saber coming dangerously close to Obi-Wan’s face. “Yes, that.”

Obi-Wan jumped after him, chasing Maul from platform to platform as they dealt blows. “Well, it’s what it sounds like.” He lunged to the side. “A path between the light side and the dark side.”

“Neutrality?” Maul spun, his sabers arcing towards Obi-Wan’s head. 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan swore under his breath and doubled his defensive efforts. “Also, being a darksider is not the same as being a sith.”

Maul’s form faltered for a moment and Obi-Wan took full advantage of the slip, almost taking off Maul’s arm in the process. “He never said that.”

“Who?” Obi-Wan grunted, Maul was taking way too many force jumps.

He jumped again, shoes clanging loudly on the metal. “Darth Sideous.”

Obi-Wan winced at the noise. “Hideous?”

“Sure.” Maul flung himself forward, barely passing out of the way of the red laser shield as it ignited. “He’s the apprentice.”

A dot connected in Obi-Wan’s head. Maul was outside of the Rule of Two, his master had a master. That’s why the other, Padawan Obi-Wan had said he was disposable in the vision sequence. “That’s … unfortunate.”

The ray shield dropped and Obi-Wan was once again evaded by Maul who was pacing on the other side of the next one down. “Where to, where to?” He was muttering.

The final barrier dropped and Obi-Wan flew at Maul, lightsabers engaging aggressively. They parried and struck, Obi-Wan slowly pushing Maul towards the melting pit he’d fallen into in the vision. “Jump over me, you need to get away from the drop.”

“Push me in.” Maul countered, a grin spreading across his face.

Obi-Wan coughed. “What?”

“Tell them I’m gone, one with the force or whatever.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to comprehend. “Where are you going?”

Maul looked thoughtful as his saber swept at Obi-Wan’s legs. “Home.”

“Dathomir?”

“Eventually. You said I have brothers.” Maul said.

“And what of the Sith?”

Maul stepped closer to the pit. “I’m dead to them.” He depowered his lightsabers and backed closer to the drop off. The double hilted cylinder clattered to the floor. “Give my blade to the Order as your proof.”

“I only have one issue with this. You know there’s such a thing as gravity?”

“I have the force, I’ll survive.” Maul assured, positioning himself to get pushed. “May we meet again.”

“May the force be with you.” Obi-Wan’s leg spun out, knocking the smiling Zabrak into the melting pit. He watched Maul fall down the shaft til he was gone from his line of vision. Obi-Wan sighed, picking up the red lightsaber and attaching it to his belt. Maul’s flair for dramatics would come back to haunt him one day, Obi-Wan was sure of it.

Obi-Wan rolled his shoulders, working out some of the tension before sighing once more. He had other things to deal with. He started to run to where he could sense Dooku having a crisis. Master Dooku didn’t seem to be in pain, but something was wrong. Obi-Wan spurred himself on with the force, dropping up to three catwalks at a time as he made his way back to where he came from. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Jetti: jedi (singular)  
> Osik: dung (Impolite)  
> Ven’riddur: future spouse  
> Jettise: jedi (plural)  
> Cyar'ika: darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> Coruscanta: Coruscant  
> Runi: soul; only used poetically  
> Haat Mando’ade: True Mandalorians  
> Verd: soldier, warrior  
> Ade: children  
> Beskar’gam: armor  
> Baar'ur: medic  
> Rang: ash  
> Mesh'la: beautiful  
> Shuk'la: crushed, broken (this context is broken)  
> Udesii: calm down, take it easy  
> Atinii: endure, stick with, tough it out  
> Gaa'tayl te baar’ur: Help the medic  
> Burc'ya: friend  
> Dar'jetii(se): Literally: no longer a Jedi; colloquial for Sith or Dark Jedi (se at the end makes it plural)  
> Elek: yes  
> Ner: my  
> Cyare: beloved, loved, popular  
> Vor entye: "Thank you"; literally: "I accept a debt"  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum: "I love you."  
> Akaan'ade: army  
> Kov'nyn: headbutt, Keldabe kiss  
> Beskar’gam: armor  
> Meg te ke'gyce, ner runi: What’s the command/order, my soul (poetic)  
> Buy’ce: helmet  
> Jate: good  
> Mando’ade: Mandalorian  
> Mandokarla:"You've got the right stuff."  
> Anade: everyone, everybody  
> Nayc: no  
> Brokar te beskar'ad akaan'ade mhi copaani gaan: to beat the droid army we need a hand 
> 
> Other Stuffs:  
> -I hate writer’s block. My creative juices finally came back, but with ideas for a completely different fic.  
> -Jango does weight training just to impress Obi-Wan.  
> -Master Che tried to autocorrect to Masterchef and I hate that.  
> -Jango thinks Yoda is full of shit and I think Yoda feels the same way about him. Yoda gives me ‘telling rebellious kids “I was just like you when I was younger” ’ vibes, except for the fact this is his third fake identity because he’s a wanted man in many places. Is that too specific?  
> -The translations are so fucking long, I’m truly sorry about that. Also, what the hell is Boss Nass saying? I stole all his dialouge from canon, so just ???? all the fucking time.  
> -I had to read TPM script to get the Gungan scene down, it was extremely entertaining. 10/10 would recommend. Jar Jar is the icon I aspire to be like.  
> -I know too much about Mandalorian culture now, it’s not even real.  
> -YOOOOOO I JUST GOT A BIG FUCKING IDEAAAAAAAA (this fic is gonna be even longer, buckle up buttercup)  
> -Maul and Obi-Wan are tied for the title of Drama Queen™  
> -Side note: these notes are an accurate representation of my thoughts as I write <3


	19. Obi-Wan needs a nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The or'dinii who dared to hurt his Cyar'ika would pay in blood. Jango stepped out of the shadows, blaster raised at the Viceroy. “Surrender.”
> 
> aka The Crisis of Naboo is finally done crisis-ing and Obi-Wan gets a new title. All this with a side of Dooku having issues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Naboo part 2 is here and I honestly forgot about the Gungans, so just know they were doing their own thing.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, enjoy!

Obi-Wan’s feet pounded the tiled floor as he tore his way through the empty castle. The lack of Battle Droids was slightly concerning, but Obi-Wan decided to be grateful for the fact he wasn’t being shot at. Maul’s saber weighed heavily at his hip, the implications of what it would mean for the Jedi Order seeming to manifest themselves into something corporal.

Master Dooku’s force signature felt wrong, Obi-Wan followed the path it took, winding his way into a corridor piled high with slashed through droids. So this is where they had gone. Dooku’s lightsaber had finished them off here, but where was the man himself? Obi-Wan approached the intricate doors segregating this hallway from the next. He leaned his senses through the thick wood, just enough to sense Dooku and the conversation he was having.

“Your Order will turn to dust under my fist.” Crackled a modulated voice.

“No …” Obi-Wan could hear Master Dooku brokenly whisper.

“This is only the first step. Surrender now.”

Dooku heaved in a breath and let a silence settle before answering. “What do you want from me? Leave me alone.” He had rage carefully controlled in his voice.

“You are in no place to make demands!” Howled the other voice, chills ran down Obi-Wan's spine at the outburst.

“The Sith are nothing.” Spat Dooku. Who was he talking to?

“Insolent.” Hissed the other. “You will learn your lesson soon enough.”

“I do not think so.”

“Do you wish to fall with the ones you claim to love?” Taunted the voice.

“ ... ”

“My offer will not stand much longer.”

Dooku’s voice turned steely. “I will not accept it.”

“You will be begging at my feet.” The voice prophesied in an icy tone. “This is your last chance to reconsider.”

“I am a Jedi.” Dooku said defiantly.

“You are weak.” The voice growled.

Obi-Wan felt it a moment before it arrived. Dooku started to howl in pain, his force presence rolling inward, trying to protect itself. Obi-Wan force-pushed the doors open, they fell off their hinges at the sheer power as he tumbled his way in. Master Dooku laid convulsing on the intricate tile floor, a powered down comm unit at his side.

Master Dooku was suffering a mental attack, Obi-Wan could feel the tendrils of darkness wrapping around him and squeezing. Whomever he had been talking to was taking out their vengeance through the force. Obi-Wan collapsed at Dooku’s side, lending his own power to fight off the darkness.

Master Dooku’s thrashing slowed down, the attack had gotten through cracks in his shielding. Obi-Wan knew that if he didn’t intervene, Dooku was sure to die. Obi-Wan wrapped his force presence around Dooku, sharing his durable mental shields with the Jedi Master.

When Obi-Wan was sure the attacking force would not aim for him instead, he dove into Dooku’s mind. He followed the dark and slimy trail left behind by the mental assault, trying to find his way to the root of it. Obi-Wan could feel the darkness already working on whatever the intention had been sent to do to Dooku’s mind, thorns impending themselves painfully.

The tendricals had clawed their way in, spikes grabbing at anything to take a hold of. Obi-Wan detached them as he went, still not to where the head of the problem was. When he finally made his way there, Obi-Wan froze. The power was immense and terrifyingly strong. He had never seen something so evil nor so dark. Was this the work of the Sith? Was this who Maul had spoken of?

Obi-Wan steeled himself, entering the fray to try and remove the stain from Dooku’s mind. He used all the power he had, trying to drag it out. The progress was slow, but it was happening. The only issue was the fact Obi-Wan was tiring too quickly, the effort of shielding both himself and Dooku was extremely taxing. It didn’t help that he'd recently given himself force exhaustion and had a fun little duel with Maul. If he wasn’t careful, they’d both be toast.

Master Dooku’s presence was gaining some of its strength back since Obi-Wan had taken on the brunt of the beatings. He tangled himself in Obi-Wan’s force presence, feeding him strength and determination. With one last heave, Obi-Wan destroyed the dark attack and fell back into reality. Above him stood a clapping Neimoidian, Obi-Wan assumed him to be the viceroy.

“Truly inspiring.” The Viceroy crooned, foot coming to kick Obi-Wan. He blacked out at the hit.

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Jango knew something was wrong. He would swear by the  _ Resol'nare _ that there were  _ werda  _ staining Theed Palace. He’d just finished his part of the mission to blow up the Trade Federation flagship, flying into the open hangers and dropping bombs with the rest of the surviving squad of Naboo pilots. Silas had been there to help, directing the pilots through  _ tra _ so they might get their  _ gra’tua _ . Jango knew he should have probably stayed longer, but he needed to leave the blast zone anyways, and his senses were telling him he needed to return to Obi-Wan immediately.

He landed his ship in a rush, he had a different  _ be’sol _ than proper parking procedures. Obi-Wan was left alone, surrounded by  _ aru’e _ forces until Silas detonated the rest of the bombs and took the flagship out for good. Jango looked up through his HUD display to see the explosion far back behind the atmosphere. His  _ buy’ce _ made the explosion much more detailed, clearer to him than to the naked eye. He smiled at the chaos Silas was causing.

Jango shook himself away from looking at the sight above, insead, turning on his infrared to track down his missing  _ ven’riddur _ . It only took a few minutes to spot the tracks he made, leading down a large hallway all the way up to the not so closed off throne room. The doors looked like they’d been blown open and off their hinges. Jango could only assume it to be the work of Obi-Wan.

Jango was sure the Queen would have reclaimed it by now, but the forms he could deduce were of Obi-Wan, the Dooku man, and a few non-humans. Jango was good at stealth, he readied his  _ besbe’trayce _ and slipped into the room from one of the elaborate windows partially obscured by arches.

Jango looked around the throne room, chairs overturned and banners torn. In the middle of the room, surrounded on all sides by droids sat Obi-Wan and his _ jetti  _ companion. The droids were of a different caliber than the one’s Jango had seen earlier, destroyer droids. They seemed to have been disabled by the flagship controls being blown to bits, but Jango was still wary.

The Viceroy, Gunray, launched a kick at Obi-Wan who merely leaned to the side and avoided it, clearly he had dealt with this earlier. He held a protective stance over Dooku, the old man looked vulnerable and worse for wear, eyes wide and unseeing as he sat behind a kneeling Obi-Wan.

“You have lost, Viceroy.” Obi-Wan said with conviction.

“I have not lost anything.” The Neimoidian said haughtily. Jango slipped down from his higher hiding place, slipping along the wall to get closer to his _ runi _ . The fire of rage was stoked when he saw the  _ mir’shupur _ Obi-Wan carried. The  _ or'dinii  _ who dared to hurt his  _ Cyar'ika _ would pay in blood.

Jango stepped out of the shadows, blaster raised at the Viceroy. “Surrender.”

The Neimoidian fought back a shiver of fear,  _ jate _ , he knew who he was messing with. “That won’t be necessary.” Out from his billowing sleeves he produced a blaster of his own.

The blaster took careful aim at Obi-Wan’s head. “One false move and he dies.” The Neimoidian said gleefully.

“ _ Haar'chak _ .”Jango cursed under his breath, analyzing his options. The shot at Obi-Wan would likely miss, the  _ jetti _ reflexes were too good, but the man he was protecting … Dooku would not survive that. Obi-Wan’s lightsaber along with two he did not recognize were held in the hands of one of the depowered destroyer droids. That was an option, but Jango did not know if the force could work in their favor that way. Jango could try and shoot the blaster out of his hands, but that might ignite and cause more harm to Obi-Wan. It was best to fake surrender.

Jango heaved a sigh and dropped his weapon, he was not unarmed, but it would seem that way. The Viceroy gave a maniacal smile and motioned for him to join the other ‘prisoners’.

“A Mandalorian subdued so easily!” He marvelled as Jango squatted next to Obi-Wan. His  _ ven’riddur _ continued to stare daggers at the man who thought he had the upper hand.

“Two actually.” Obi-Wan corrected airly. Kriff, Jango wanted to push him against the floor and kiss him senseless. He was grinning wildly under his  _ buy’ce _ and was sure Obi-Wan knew.

“What-” The Viceroy was barely able to say before Obi-Wan grabbed for one of Jango’s hidden blasters and took a shot. The Neimoidian ducked, falling to the ground. “Kill them!” He howled.

The  _ beskar'ade _ around them came back to life, light returning to the cameras that served as eyes. Jango wasn’t worried, Obi-Wan had gotten his lightsaber back by just extending his hand and Jango was always prepared. What did worry Jango was the disoriented  _ jetti _ and the waves of droids that seemed to have been summoned by the  _ hut'uunla _ Viceroy.

Obi-Wan lit his  _ jetti’kad _ and slashed through the oncoming blaster bolts. Jango stared for just a moment to take in the beauty that was his  _ cyar’ika _ before getting to work himself. Dooku seemed to have been startled out of his stupor, blade arcing through  _ beskar’ade _ left and right.

Jango continued to shoot, each blast knocking down one of the droids that just continued to file in. Obi-Wan stood at his back, deflecting anything that came near back at the droid that shot it.

“Master Dooku,” He called to the other  _ jetti  _ slicing through  _ beskar’ade _ like it was nothing. “The Viceroy must have the other controls.”

“I see.” Dooku caught onto the implications, cutting a path towards the thoroughly defended Neimoidian leader. He had his second in command hiding along with him. The two Neimoidians would be done with soon enough. “I’ll take care of it.”

Dooku made his way to the other side of the throne room while Obi-Wan continued to spin a circle around Jango, no shots ever passing through due to his talented swordsmanship. Jango was getting hot and bothered underneath his  _ beskar’gam _ due to the sight. Obi-Wan, his  _ mesh’la runi, jatnese be te jatnese, cyar’ika jetti _ , was absolutely perfect.

“Obi-Wan!” Jango called out on impulse, voice carrying over the noise of the blaster fire and droid chatter. “Will you marry me?”

Obi-Wan huffed out a laugh, eyes catching Jango’s for a moment before he turned back to cut the head off a destroyer droid. “ _ Cyare _ , we are already engaged, we have a  _ riddurok _ . Besides, this might not be the best time.”

Jango edged his way closer to carry the conversation with less shouting. “But it is the time!  _ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum _ .”

Obi-Wan turned to give Jango a smile. “ _ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, _ but I am a bit busy at the moment _. _ ”

“I’ve made my choice,” Jango aimed to where a droid was about to shoot Dooku. “I want to be with you  _ darasuum _ .”

“Oh Jango.” The droids around them began to fall of their own volition, Dooku seemed to be making progress. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

“ _ Mhi solus tome _ .” Jango started, very few droids were left standing, he took a few shots while staring into Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“ _ Mhi solus dar'tome _ .” Obi-Wan dodged a blaster bolt as he made his way to Jango. They grasped hands and continued speaking the vow together.

“ _ Mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde _ .”

Jango let the silence ring in his ears as he stared at the face of his  _ riddur _ . Obi-Wan gave him a wild smile, leaning forward to initiate a  _ kov'nyn _ .

They broke the kiss when they heard a triumphant shout from the other end of the grand room. Dooku stood there with his _ jetti’kad _ at the Viceroy’s throat. He looked at the two of them tangled together.

“Congratulations!” He hollered just as the Naboo security forces flooded in. 

“Impeccable timing.” Jango murmured.

“Hush. I’m sure we can consummate the marriage later.” Jango almost choked at Obi-Wan’s teasing.

“ _ Gedet'ye _ , I’ll be holding you to that.”

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


The Naboo forces quickly got rid of all the droids that were lying around, medic tents being set up for those returning from the prison camps. Obi-Wan had seen  _ Mando’ade _ milling around, assisting with the refugees. He had to report to the Queen, their newest prisoners, the Viceroy and his attendant, had a great many crude things to say. Obi-Wan ended up just knocking the Viceroy out before dumping him in a secure holding cell.

Obi-Wan stayed by Jango’s side through the whole cleanup of the palace. This wasn’t necessarily by choice, he did enjoy it though, it was by Jango’s design. He had yet to remove his buy’ce, but would continue to nuzzle Obi-Wan’s hair and face and mutter happily about, ‘ _ Mesh’la riddur _ .  _ Dralshy’a be mirdala _ .’ The words just barely loud enough to be transmitted by the speakers in Jango’s helmet.

The Queen and her gaggle of handmaidens left to go supervise elsewhere, and Master Dooku led them into one of the more secluded alcoves the palace possessed. Jango was a steady presence beside him as Master Dooku contacted the Jedi Council through the newly liberated comm channels.

When the holograms of the Council Members came into being, Jango wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist. The comfort was nice, but Obi-Wan knew it was a subtle message to the council about Jango’s claim.

“Masters.” Greeted Dooku. “Naboo has been liberated.” He was leaning heavily on the chair next to him, pain evident in his tone and mannerisms. Dooku was usually very poised even when in less favorable situations, the display he was putting on here spoke volumes about his state.

“Sit down.” Obi-Wan urged softly. “Council Members, we have many things to tell you. For starters … ” He brought Maul’s blade into the view of the hologram. “I have proof of the Sith. One is gone, the one that I battled. Another attacked Master Dooku.”

There was stunned silence from the holograms. 

“In the flesh was the attack?” Asked a concerned Master Yoda.

“In the mind.” Answered a weary Dooku. “Had it not been for Obi-Wan’s intervention, I would not be here. The mental assault has left me weak. It was able to strip my mind of it’s shielding and some of my memories.”

Mace Windu leaned forward in his seat. “Memories? Do you mean of the attack or leading up to it?”

“Leading up to it.”

“I might have some information on that, I was able to hear some things before finding Master Dooku.”

“Write a report on that you will.” Ordered Master Yoda. “And on the sith you encountered.” Obi-Wan nodded and Yoda continued. “Arrive soon, myself and Master Windu will. In one day-cycle’s time at Naboo we will be.”

“We will leave you shortly, you need rest.” Mace spoke up, the mental attack had been taxing and he knew it. “What else should we know immediately?”

“Bring a healer for Master Dooku.” Obi-Wan advised, Dooku truly needed it. “I will have a detailed report ready by the time you arrive.”

“Very well.” Yoda croaked.

“If I may, how is Initiate Skywalker?”

Plo Koon drew attention to himself. “Skywalker is perturbed but well. He has many demands and wishes for your return.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “I’ll comm him shortly.”

“You’ve done a great deed, Knight Kenobi.” Mace declared. “You are the first Sith-Slayer in millennia.”

Obi-Wan plastered on a weak smile. Maul was not dead, but Obi-Wan could not give that information away. Unfortunately, he couldn’t all out lie either. “He is one with the force.” That had a double meaning, Maul was hopefully taking time to self reflect.

“Reward you we must.” Yoda mused.

“We can discuss that when you arrive.” Cut in Dooku tiredly. “We must rest.”

“Of course.” Mace said. “Thank you for your time.”

The holocall cut off, and Obi-Wan sagged into Jango. 

“I will visit the medics before I sleep, you should too.” Master Dooku said as his farewell.

Obi-Wan turned to stare at Jango who had taken off his  _ buy’ce _ as soon as the call had ended.

Jango smiled at him devilishly. “We have people to see, but then you are all mine.”

Obi-Wan slipped his hand under the neck of Jango’s thermal layer, massaging the skin there . “I always have been.”

Jango wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, bringing them flush together. “I am extremely lucky.” He murmured, the air ghosting over Obi-Wan’s lips.

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan brought their lips together, opening his mouth to give Jango’s tongue access. Jango deepened the kiss, adding an undeniable passion as their mouths moved together seamlessly. Jango bit into his bottom lip, hands grabbing fistfuls of Obi-Wan’s tunics to hold him close. Obi-Wan felt the force settle around them happily, it seemed they had the universe's approval.

“You were incredible.” Obi-Wan whispered when they broke apart to catch their breaths.

“ _ Gar riddur’alor, ner riddur _ .” Jango growled as he locked his lips with Obi-Wan’s once more.

“ _ Ner Mand’alor _ .” He responded. They eventually separated, Jango huffed about needing to check on the  _ Haat Mando’ade verde _ .

“ _ Cyare _ , you are your peoples’ leader.” Obi-Wan teased lightly.

“Our people,  _ cuun droten _ .”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the correction. “My point still stands. Come on, we have people to check on.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sidious sighed in disappointment. Maul was dead. That kriffing Jedi Knight Kenobi had killed him. The death wasn’t detrimental to him, but it was still upsetting. Sheev had so many more plans that he could have used Maul for a little bit of spice in. Oh well, the big picture plan was already in wonderful motion. While Amidala had led the campaign to free her home world, Sheev had climbed the Senate social ladder. The emergency election had been easy to win. His term would start in the next ten-day.

Sheev was travelling with two Jedi on his way to Naboo, the short green one and the bald one. They had no clue of who he truly was and Sheev almost couldn’t contain his glee. The peace seeking idiots, they’d be gone soon enough. Dooku was a shame though, Sheev had to scar the man just to clean up all the messy clues he had left behind. 

Dooku would come running back soon. If it wasn’t due to hatred for the Jedi Order, it would be the heal the cracks Sheev had let develop in his mind. Dooku was remarkably strong, Sheev wasn’t sure what had happened to end the attack. 

Someone had intervened, their force presence obscured and muted from so far away. Sheev had no recognition of it, it didn’t help that Dooku had merged their force presence into one when battling his attack, Sheev would have no way of tracking whomever had intervened through the force. He’d have to keep his ears open instead. That was only a small matter though.

Sheev smiled, everything was going according to plan. He had the chancellorship. And soon the Trade Federation would feel alienated from the Senate, beginning to seek out others who also would want to separate. All the pieces were aligned. Next up, the death of his own Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Resol'nare: The six tenets of Mandalorian culture  
> Werda: shadows (archaic)  
> Tra: space  
> Gra’tua: revenge, vengeance  
> Be’sol: priority  
> Aru’e: enemy  
> Buy’ce: helmet  
> Ven’riddur: future spouse  
> Besbe’trayce: weapons  
> Jetti: jedi (singular)  
> Runi: soul (only used poetically)  
> Mir’shupur: brain injury  
> Or'dinii: moron or fool  
> Cyar'ika: darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> Jate: good  
> Haar'chak: "Damn it!"  
> Beskar'ad: droid  
> Hut'uunla: cowardly  
> Jetti’kad: lightsaber  
> Beskar’gam: armor  
> Mesh’la: beautiful  
> Jatnese be te jatnese: The best of the best  
> Cyare: beloved, loved, popular  
> Riddurok: love bond, specifically between spouses/ marriage agreement  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum: "I love you."  
> Darasuum: forever, eternal/ eternally  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde: “We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors.” aka the Mandalorian marriage vows  
> Riddur: spouse  
> Kov'nyn: headbutt, keldabe kiss (it’s the kiss fyi)  
> Gedet'ye - "Please"  
> Dralshy’a be mirdala: strong and clever  
> Gar riddur’alor, ner riddur: you’re spouse of the Mand’alor, my spouse  
> Ner: my  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Haat Mando’ade: True Mandalorians  
> Verde: warriors  
> Cuun droten: our people  
> Other stuffs:  
> -Nute Gunray can eat rocks for all I care. (He’s very crusty looking)  
> -Dooku is gonna need a shit ton of help. I’ll send him to therapy soon enough for the shit Palpatine inflicted on his brain.  
> -Ye shall ask, ye shall receive. The Pirates of the Caribbean inspired wedding scene exists now.  
> -Mandalorian weddings are very casual, only requiring the participants in the actual marriage.  
> -Jango is ~possessive~ and I think it’s hilarious.  
> -The honeymoon phase is gonna be absolutely ridiculous  
> -Sidious is hideous, pass it on. He also is a tricky little bastard who is getting his way … for now. (dun dun dun) The slimy freak will get fried eventually. <3  
> -Anakin is PISSED that he had to leave Mandalore and doesn’t get to see Obi-Wan at the Jedi Temple. Quinlan is laughing his ass off, I can assure you.  
> -The translations are atrociously long. I googled about mandalorian wedding because I have no clue, and oh boy the online forums discussing it are crazy. Everyone was extremely passive aggressive and I could practically hear the disgust they had for each other. Very entertaining.


	20. Mace learns of the Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your proof of the Sith is this?” Yoda sounded more intrigued than Mace had ever heard before.
> 
> “Yes Masters.” Obi-Wan leaned forward to pick the saber back up. He took a step to the side, away from them all, arm raised out in front of him. With the slight movement of his finger, two blood red blades of plasma shot forth.
> 
> Mace startled backwards, this was unexpected. “I see.” He said, throat feeling too dry. Obi-Wan was making his job that much harder.
> 
> aka the Jedi confront the fact that they were kinda blind and I have to change the rating for ~reasons~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The newlyweds got to honeymoon, so skip the entire third pov if you’re not down to read some rather boring smut.
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, the next one will be normal length though. Thanks for the comments and kudos, enjoy!

Padmé stood before the Neimoidians, Nute Gunray glaring daggers at her while his second in command, Rune Haako, looked nervously at the Mandalorian standing with the crowd behind her. Her handmaidens stood in the edges of her periphery along with the Jedi and their Mandalorian friend. Captain Panaka was directing the guards holding onto the Neimoidians, a smug smile lighting up his features.The Supreme Chancellor’s cruiser had landed in the courtyard to take the war criminals away.

“Now, Viceroy,” Padmé commanded, “you are going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all of this.”

Captain Panaka’s smile turned victorious, “I think you can kiss your Trade Franchise goodbye.”

Padmé had to stop herself from losing her regal composure at that, she was elated that the Trade Federation was going to get what they deserved. Some of her people had died in the prison camps they set up, all of that just to try and force her into a cheap deal. The nerve of the Viceroy made her want to stab out his eyes.

The grand cruiser of the Supreme Chancellor’s main ramp lowered as Captain Panaka and a few of his soldiers led the prisoners forward. The Grand Chancellor, her old Senator, Palpatine, descended the walkway escorted by a few republic guards. Behind the procession came three Jedi.

Padmé stepped forward to greet Palpatine. “Congratulations on your election, Chancellor. It is so good to see you again.”

The new Chancellor smiled down at her, “It’s good to be home. Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic.”

Padmé only gave a nod in response, she had nothing more to say to this man. Her instincts were telling her to run, but her brain was telling her to trust the man before her. Padmé did not appreciate the conflicting emotions, deciding to distance herself from Palpatine when given the chance.

Captain Panaka started to load the Neimoidians onto the ship, and the Jedi made their way to their brethren. Padmé walked with the Chancellor in the direction of the throne room where they would converse more. Padmé turned to watch the Jedi as they left the courtyard, their conversation piquing her interest.

“Master Dooku, Master Che will help your health.” Obi-Wan was urging, the Mandalorian lurking like a metal shadow behind him. “Please, let her take care of your wounds.”

“Dooku, stop being stubborn.” The tall, bald one added on.

“We have much to discuss-” Master Dooku protested.

The lady Jedi, she must have been Master Che, snorted. “Later, talk later. Right now I need to assess your injuries.” She produced a datapad from her sleeve and in less than a second spun to look at Obi-Wan square in the eyes. “You, Knight Kenobi, will also be having a medical examination. Don’t think you can get out of this one.”

The short green Jedi tapped his walking stick to yet the others’ attention. “Master Che, return Kenobi we will when done with the report we are.”

The Medic pursed her lips. “You better.”

Padmé was cut off from the rest of the conversation as the Jedi left her line of sight. She sighed, Padmé would much rather watch the Jedi argue over Obi-Wan’s health than play nice with the court right now, she was tired. She shook off those thoughts, she was Queen Amidala of Naboo and should act as such. Her people needed her, besides, sleep was for the weak.

  
  
  
  


  
-

  
  
  
  
  


Mace frowned at Obi-Wan, the Knight wasn’t telling them something. Yoda might be buying this bantashit, but he certainly wasn’t. The story had some flaw, some hidden truth, Mace just needed to find it.

“So this is it?” Mace asked as Obi-Wan gently set down a double hilted lightsaber. The light from the stained glass windows cast colorful shadows over the metal hilt, sunlight reminding them sunset was fast approaching.

“Your proof of the Sith is this?” Yoda sounded more intrigued than Mace had ever heard before.

“Yes Masters.” Obi-Wan leaned forward to pick the saber back up. He took a step to the side, away from them all, arm raised out in front of him. With the slight movement of his finger, two blood red blades of plasma shot forth.

Mace startled backwards, this was unexpected. “I see.” He said, throat feeling too dry. Obi-Wan was making his job that much harder.

“I battled a Sith by the name of Darth Maul. I believe his Master was the one to attack Master Dooku.” He depowered the lightsaber, gently replacing in on the table with an inordinate amount of care.

“Sith-slayer you are.” Yoda voiced the thought that had been haunting Mace’s mind since Obi-Wan had first called. It had been millennia since the last Sith was spotted. The Republic, the Jedi Order, the whole kriffing galaxy had thought them to be extinct. Obi-Wan had just uncovered the truth, they’d been in hiding.

“You killed the apprentice, that is quite the feat, Obi-Wan.” Mace marvelled.

“There are still two.” Obi-Wan’s warning startled Yoda.

Yoda started to think out loud. “The Rule of Two that violates. Always two there are, no more, no less. A Master and an Apprentice.”

“That Rule was only put in place by Darth Bane.” Mace corrected. “It was never used for the thousands of years the Sith Empire stood. I doubt it is of too much concern to the Sith now, Maul would have been a back up plan, a spare part.”

The Mandalorian lurking in the corner of the room edged their way forward. Obi-Wan spoke up. “One of the Sith was trying to turn Dooku.”

“To the dark?” Mace questioned. “What did you hear?”

“I was outside the throne room.” Mace had seen the throne room, the force had stained the walls with darkness only to be covered with a layer of pure joy. He had not seen anything like that in years. “The Sith claimed they would crush the Jedi Order and ordered Dooku to surrender.” Yoda’s brow knit looking troubled. “He rebuked them continuously, saying he would never take up the offer. At the end of the conversation, just before the attack began, Dooku rebuffed a claim he would be begging to get the offer back by saying ‘I am a Jedi.’ and the other said, ‘You are weak.’” 

Just hearing Obi-Wan recount this left Mace feeling abnormally troubled, skin beginning to prickle from the cold air and the words leaving Obi-Wan’s mouth.

“I could feel Master Dooku in excruciating pain, so I entered.”

“Tore off the doors is what you did.” Yoda interjected.

“It might have been a dramatic entrance, but the point is that I had to get to Master Dooku. He was trying to fight the attack. If I hadn’t lended my shields and pried the darkness from his mind … ” Obi-Wan gulped. “We survived, and then the Viceroy promptly knocked me out.”

Mace watched as the Mandalorian standing at Obi-Wan’s elbow stiffened in surprise. Their posture changed quickly, Mace was sure he would’ve been able to feel the emotions of protectiveness and anger if they weren’t obscuring the force with  _ beskar _ .

“ _ Cyare _ ,” Obi-Wan looked at the Mandalorian tiredly. “ _ Nayc baati, mhi pariji _ .”

The Mandalorian’s modulate voice spoke for the first time that Mace had heard. “ _ Kaysh hut'uunla chakaar _ .”

Mace sighed. “Speak basic, just for my uncultured sake.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Mace Windu? Uncultured?”

“Now look here-”

“Continue the story you must!” Yoda broke in with exasperation clear in his tone, he’d heard this argument before.

Obi-Wan nodded, regaining his professionalism within an instant. “Jango came to our aid.” Was the Mandalorian preening? “The Viceroy ordered his droids to attack. He had a second control for the smaller army of destroyer droids. The explosion of the flagship only knocked out the higher quality guard droids until he activated the secondary power source. Dooku took that out, and the Naboo crisis came to a close.”

“What else happened, cause I know you are leaving something out?” Mace grumbled out.

“We got married.”

Mace sputtered in surprise and Yoda just hummed. “Give our congratulations the Jedi Order does.”

“In the middle of a battle?” Mace was baffled.

“Yes.”

“ Well … okay then.”

Obi-Wan interlaced his hands with his new spouse. “You didn’t get a proper introduction last time. This is my husband.”

“Jango Fett.” The Mandalorian huffed out. “ _ Mand’alor be Manda’yaim _ .”

Mace had to hold himself back from just saying ‘Neat’ in response. “I am Jedi Master Mace Windu, head of the Jedi Order.”

“Jedi Master Yoda I am.”

“And I am Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan threw in cheekily.

“No titles to brag of?” Mace teased.

“He is officially  _ Riddur’alor _ .” Fett offered.

Mace would have to deal with the implications of that later, there was other nonsense to deal with. “Congratulations Knight Kenobi.”

“Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the Council has. In the name of the Sith-slayer, we must do more.” Yoda voiced. 

Mace held in the maniacal cackles he was ready to unleash. He had an idea alright. “We will give you a padawan.”

“But-” Obi-Wan looked so confused.

“Happy Skywalker will be at this news.” Yoda was onto him, Mace reigned in his excitement of dumping the ball of energy into Obi-Wan’s full time responsibilities.

“He’s too young!” Obi-Wan protested. “He has yet to reach his ninth life-day, let alone his tenth.”

“True that is.” Yoda mused.

“Consider this,” Mace was ready to debate and convince for hours if that’s what it took. “He’s the padawan you would take anyways.” Obi-Wan nodded, still looking unsure. “And I’m sure he would stage a mutanity if he wasn’t chosen. Besides,” Mace gestured to Fett. “He’s going to keep on Mandalore for a while. Isn’t he? Take Skywalker with you and begin his training there.”

Obi-Wan was left speechless for a moment. “Yes, but I hardly think-”

“ _ Cyar’ika _ .” Fett practically purred at Obi-Wan, hands coming to wrap around the Knight’s waist. “ _ Susulu, vore _ .”

Obi-Wan shook his head lightly, “Fine, fine. We will disrespect the rules you are sworn to uphold, Master Windu.”

“Thank the force.” Mace affirmed. “You can pick up your kid and go when we are done here.”

Master Yoda waved them away. “Go now, at the feast we will see you.”

Fett took initiative and yanked Obi-Wan out of the room. “Bye!” Obi-Wan called out, voice already fading fast as Fett ushered them away.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


“We aren’t going to the feast.” Jango whispered into Obi-Wan’s ear as they walked to the rooms Padmé had so thoughtfully anointed them. The entire guest wing of Theed Palace was taken up by  _ Mando’ade _ , the visiting Jedi, and refugees whose homes had been destroyed. The  _ Haat Mando’ade _ had chosen the most defensible section of rooms, everyone pairing up to give more space to the Naboo who needed it.

“Oh? And why is that?” Obi-Wan unlocked the door and motioned Jango inside.

“I thought you knew.” Jango said with a smirk as he started to undo his  _ beskar’gam _ .

Obi-Wan left out a small laugh, looking at the large bed that was still messy from last night’s activities. “Would you like some help?”

Jango nodded and Obi-Wan began to work off the  _ beskar _ pieces, taking off his own  _ kom’rk _ in the process.

When the last piece of armor was dropped to the floor, Jango lunged forward, taking Obi-Wan’s face in his calloused hands.

“ _ Mesh’la _ .” He breathed out reverently and Obi-Wan fought the blush he knew was working its way up his neck. “You have no clue how much will power it took not to steal you away all day.”

Obi-Wan brought his hands to the back of Jango’s thermal suit, the black fabric hugging his skin and giving notice to the bulge growing lower. Obi-Wan began to unzip the suit, Jango continuing to speak, “ _ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner runi _ . You are the best thing to ever exist.”

“Jango,” Obi-Wan whispered. He could feel the emotions rolling off Jango in waves, the love, attraction, and lust clouding the force.

“ _ Ner riddur _ .” Jango planted his mouth on Obi-Wan’s, drawing out a moan from the Jedi. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let Jango ravish his mouth while hands conspicuously began to pull off his robes. They were backing towards the bed, Obi-Wan kicking his shoes off carelessly as Jango hands started to massage his ass.

Obi-Wan sucked at Jango’s neck and he growled in response, pinning Obi-Wan onto the bed. “I need- I need you inside of me.” Obi-Wan panted out as Jango left small bite marks all over Obi-Wan’s chest.

“ _ Elek _ .” Jango said between marks, hands roving over Obi-Wan’s skin in a tantalizing way.

When Jango hadn’t made as much progress as Obi-Wan wanted, he took things into his own hands and yanked off Jango’s partially undone suit to reveal the expanses of muscled, golden skin.

“You’re hot.” He marveled breathlessly, one hand tracing the hard lines of Jango’s body while the other arm reached to grab the bottle of lube sitting on the side table.

Obi-Wan could feel the huff of air from Jango’s laugh hit his chest, Jango had moved himself in between Obi-Wan’s legs. Jango snatched the bottle from Obi-Wan’s hands, “Thank you.” Obi-Wan felt hands spread his cheeks apart and deft fingers began to tease his hole, cool from the lube. “Ready?”

Obi-Wan nodded enthusiastically. “Jango, I need- ah!” He was cut off by the pressure of fingers pushing their way past his ring of muscle. He moaned, pressing his face into Jango’s exposed neck. “Y-yes! Please, I want to ride you.”

Obi-Wan fought the urge to shove himself down further on the hand stretching him out and Jango groaned into his hairline. “ _ Cyar’ika _ ... so tight.”

Obi-Wan responded with a soft, “Jango … ” as his fingertips brushed up against his prostate.

Jango started to talk again, positioning Obi-Wan in preparation to enter. “You are so beautiful,” Obi-Wan groaned as he felt the stretch of sinking down onto Jango’s length. “ _ Ner ka’rta gar _ .”

Obi-Wan could only answer with more incoherent moans, he felt full and high on the pleasure. It only got better as Jango started to move, pumping in and out. Obi-Wan felt heat race down his spine, Jango knocking noises of happiness from his mouth.

Jango grunted and continued to pound into Obi-Wan, hands gripping at Obi-Wan’s waist. The sheer love he felt coming off of Jango’s force presence was beginning to send him over the edge. Obi-Wan felt himself clenching around Jango who smiled devilishly.

“I’m gonna- soon.” Obi-Wan breathed out. Jango removed one of his hands from its vice like grip on his waist to tease Obi-Wan’s cock, thumb running over the head.

“Obi-Wan-” Jango sighed into the space between them, followed by a guttural moan as Obi-Wan came, inner walls tightening around Jango. 

“Jango, Jango, Jango.” Obi-Wan crooned back, feeling Jango’s impending release build and build in the tension of his shoulders. Jango ground into him again, spilling out with a moan of, “Obi-Wan!”

Jango pulled out and let his lips capture Obi-Wan’s gently as they fell back onto the bed. Obi-Wan sighed contentedly as Jango cuddled him, basking in the pleasure and joy tinged in the force. They laid cuddling for a while, Obi-Wan’s hands stroking the broad muscles of Jango’s torso.

“We are going to that feast.” Obi-Wan said, breaking the comfortable silence.

Jango’s eyebrows raised. “Are we now?”

“Yes, and we need to clean up.” Obi-Wan rolled out of Jango’s embrace, tugging on his arm. “You’ve got to come to the ‘fresher with me.”

Jango rolled his eyes, “Why do we have to go to the kriffing feast?” He stood up, following Obi-Wan to the attached bathrooms.

“I need a drink. Besides, we promised Padmé.” Was Obi-Wan’s response.

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sheev looked down at the decapitated head rolling to a stop on the floor. He smiled at the shocked face decorating the features of the Muun. Even with his quest for eternal life, Darth Plagueis could not escape his ultimate demise. Darth Sidious was the master now.

The fool had planned to be appointed Co-Chancellor so that he might advise Sheev in the ways of the dark, but Sheev knew better. The Dark Lord had outlived his usefulness and now he was dead, passed away in his sleep from the swipe of a lightsaber.

The Jedi were none the wiser to the rise of a Sith Lord, nor to the fact the Sith now controlled the Senate. Sheev could continue his plan in peace.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Beskar: Mandalorian iron  
> Cyare:beloved, loved, popular  
> Nayc baati, mhi parji: Don’t worry, we won/ were victorious  
> Kaysh hut'uunla chakaar: He’s a cowardly scumbag/ thief/ petty criminal  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Be: of  
> Manda’yaim: the planet Mandalore  
> Riddur’alor: spouse of the sole ruler  
> Cyar'ika: darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> Susulu: listen, hear  
> Vore: accept  
> Mando’ade Mandalorians  
> Haat Mando’ade: True Mandalorians  
> Beskar’gam: armor  
> Kom’rk: gauntlet  
> Mesh’la: beautiful  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum: "I love you."  
> Ner: my  
> Runi: soul (only used poetically)  
> Riddur: spouse  
> Elek: yes  
> Ner ka’rta gar: my heart/soul is yours
> 
> Other Stuffs:  
> -I said STOP TRYING TO AUTOCORRECT MASTER CHE TO MASTERCHEF and did the computer listen? NOooOoOOOoOoo  
> -Padmé is a queen and honestly deserved so much better. ):  
> -TPM script gets wackier each time I read it to get some dialogue, what was George Lucas on?  
> -Mace corrected to Maxwell at one point and I almost left it there for shits and giggles.  
> -Oh no no no no no … Fett tried to correct to Feet. What the fuck is happening?  
> -Maxwell and Feet are not friends, but Feet is happy Maxwell understands they still have a honeymoon to get through.  
> -Kill me now, sex scenes are truly terrible to write. I hate myself.  
> -Apparently Plagueis was chosen to be a Sith because the dude who trained him thought he had ‘maxi-chlorians’ or something along those lines. Point is, some Sith dude made himself shots of midi-chlorians to give himself eternal life but when he died his consciousness was transferred to Plagueis. This Darth Tenebrous man decided he didn’t like living in Plagueis and ejected himself from his host and was forced to relive his final moments on an eternal loop. Nice!


	21. Jaster deals with his grandchildren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayla seemed to like this answer. “Good. We have got to stay in touch while you’re on Mandalore, Anakin. I can’t rewire any speeders alone.”
> 
> Quinlan tisked. “Speeders? You can do better than that my padawan.”
> 
> aka Obi-Wan and Jango pick up their spare child before heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an interlude of complete and utter fluff because yes.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments, enjoy!

returning from Naboo, that meant Obi-Wan was also returning. If Obi-Wan was coming back, then Jango was too. And if Jango was coming to the temple, then he’d likely be leaving for Mandalore again. If Anakin could convince Obi-Wan to go back to Mandalore and take him along, Anakin could see Rex again.

Anakin could feel the bright warmth of Obi-Wan’s force signature getting closer and closer. Aayla ran right beside him, the invitation of a challenge spurring him on. The two of them almost collapsed at Master Windu’s feet when he suddenly intercepted their path.

“Padawan Secura! Initiate Skywalker!” He reprimanded, but Anakin was too excited to see Obi-Wan again to care. “Knights Vos and Kenobi will join you soon enough. Have some thought for the people you plowed down on your rush to get here!”

“Yes Master, we are so sorry.” Aayla apologized for both of them, smiling sweetly. 

Anakin scanned behind the Jedi Master until he saw a familiar figure. “They’re here!” He exclaimed to Aayla who smiled apologetically at Master Windu before rushing forward with him.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin tumbled past both Quinlan and Jango, falling into Obi-Wan’s arms, getting a surprised ‘Umph!’ from the man. “You’re back!”

Obi-Wan smiled down at him. “I am. How are you?”

Anakin refused to let Obi-Wan change the topic. “What happened on Naboo? Did you see any cool ships? What was it like there? Who’d you meet? Did you see the Queen? Was it cool? Did you get hurt?”

Obi-Wan shook his head softly, “Anakin,” he admonished lightly. “Don’t forget to breathe. And as for Naboo, I’m sure there’s something else you’d like to hear first.”

“What?” Anakin huffed out, he wanted to have gone to Naboo too.

Master Windu cleared his throat behind them and Anakin jumped into Obi-Wan’s arms in fright. Master Windu was rather scary even if Anakin would never admit it aloud.

“Skywalker, Knight Kenobi will be taking you on as his padawan. This is a great hon-”

Master Windu was cut off by Anakin’s gasp of glee. “Really?”

Master Windu gave him a look. “Why would I joke about this? As I was-”

He was cut off again by Quinlan snorting. “Why indeed? Everyone knows that the Great Master Windu can not legally laugh.”

Anakin looked down from his perch to see Aayla stifling her giggles behind her hand. She met Anakin’s eyes and mouthed ‘Congratulations’. Anakin smiled at her while Master Windu got offended.

“Excuse you? Why I outta-” Obi-Wan made a signal with his hand and Master Windu heaved a long suffering sigh. “Fine. As I was saying, you’re a padawan now. Congratulations Skywalker just know that one false move and I will personally see to-”

Obi-Wan coughed. “Mace, he gets the point.” Quinlan looked like he was seconds away from losing it, and Aayla was discreetly wiping tears onto his robe. “Anakin, I will be returning with Jango to Mandalore. Do you wish to come?”

Anakin tilted his head to the side to look straight into the t-visor of Jango’s helmet. The metal gave away nothing so Anakin turned back to look at Obi-Wan. “You have no choice.”

Master Windu huffed. “Really Obi-Wan? You never learn your lesson. The boy was going to go with you whether you liked it or not.”

Obi-Wan sighed in defeat and- wait, was Jango nodding at him proudly? Anakin was confused, was following Obi-Wan around not as niche of a hobby as he had originally thought?

“Yeah Obes,” Quinlan elbowed Obi-Wan in the ribs, effectively dislodging a disgruntled Anakin. “I’m sure he’s got a tracker on you.”

Anakin frowned, the only trackers he’d heard of were the implants Watto put in him and his Mom. “Obi-Wan doesn’t have a chip!”

“Dear one, that’s not what he meant.” Obi-Wan gently set him down the rest of the way. “Quinlan was just saying you have an uncanny ability to track me down.”

“I’d hope so.” Anakin muttered. “You’re hard to find sometimes.”

Obi-Wan shook his head goodnaturedly. “Go pack, Anakin. We leave for  _ Manda’yaim _ after late-meal.”

Anakin nodded and motioned for Aayla to follow him, they had lots to do before he left. Anakin wanted to leave a bit of a lasting impression and modifying Master Windu’s speeder to make bantha noises for every left turn he took was a good place to start.

  
  
  


Quinlan found them not too much later, probably because Aayla had pushed Anakin into one of the shallower ends of a fountain with a triumphant yell of, “I am Queen of the Fountain and I say get some hygiene!” Anakin couldn’t know for sure if that’s what had gotten Quinlan’s attention as he splashed water at the offending Queen of the Fountain.

“Really nice work there.” Quinlan gave a polite clap. “But have you considered throwing in some soap?”

Aayla contemplated it. “Your teachings are a gift, Master.”

Anakin just redirected his assault of splashes at the Jedi Knight. “Traitor.”

Quinlan shrugged. “Who said I was ever aligned with you?”

“Take that!” Was the only warning Anakin got before a wall of water hit him straight on, Aayla had jumped in too.

Anakin was not enjoying the Queen of the Fountain’s presence. He tackled her into the water while Quinlan looked on in amusement. Aayla eventually won the mini-wrestling match and Anakin was forced to surrender.

“I beg for forgiveness from the Queen of the Fountain!”

“The Queen has mercy.” Aayla conceded and they drudged over to where Quinlan was lounging. “Master, what’s happening? Did I forget a class?”

Quinlan shook his head and plucked a blade of grass to rotate between his fingers. “No. You both are good. There’s just some news I wanted to share.” When he was sure he had both the padawans’ attention he turned to look at them dramatically. “Obi-Wan got married.”

“What.” Was Anakin’s response as Aayla also spoke up at the same time.

“Married?”

“Yep.” Quinlan popped the p and threw his piece of grass back down. “He’s a consort now.”

“To the Mandalorian?”

“You’re smart. Good detective work, Aayla!”

Aayla beamed at Quinlan. “Thank you!”

“When did he get married?” Anakin was intrigued.

“I’ll tell you the whole story.” Quinlan offered. “So there was Obi-Wan and Master Dooku on Naboo, escorting the Queen. They trekked through the swamps till they came upon the Gungans.”

“The who?” Aayla interjected.

“Aquatic species that reside in the lakes of Naboo. Anyways, the leader of the Gungans threatened them with death until the real Queen revealed herself, it was a hoax all along!” Anakin oohed and aahed at Quinlan’s dramatic storytelling while Aayla just rolled her eyes. “The Gungans agreed to help and the group set off to retake the palace. Obi-Wan split off from the group and you’ll never guess who he found.”

“A hidden royal?” Aayla asked. It was strangely common for one of the royal families to hide in the palace under attack, Anakin had done a presentation on it.

“No, he found a Sith.” Anakin took a double take at the words that had just left Quinlan’s mouth.

“No … but … how?” Aayla breathed out. The Sith were a tale told to all the creche children. Scary stories to tell them the dangers of the darkside and its users.

“I don’t know.” Quinlan admitted. “But Obi-Wan has become the Sith-slayer. The first in millenia actually.”

“That’s so wizard.” Anakin breathed out in awe.

“I should have put a bet on it.” Quinlan said wistfully to himself before returning to the theatrics of before. “Obi-Wan found Master Dooku under mental attack from the Master of the Sith he had just killed. If Obi-Wan hadn’t fought it off, I doubt that Dooku would even be alive. Then his Mandalorian came in to save them all and arrest the Viceroy who started the whole blockade. The Naboo had blown up the flagship of the blockade, rendering all of the battle droids that had been sent down to invade, useless. The Viceroy had a mini controller and they had to fight a battalion of droids before Dooku finally subdued him. Apparently Obi-Wan and the  _ Mand’alor _ got married in the middle of that firefight.”

Anakin nodded, that seemed like a very Jango thing to do. “Tell me more about the flag ship!”

Aayla interrupted, “Anakin, I’m sure the Mandalorian would know more about that.” She turned her questioning gaze onto Quinlan. “Master, will Anakin stay on Mandalore forever?”

Quinlan shook his head. “No, I’m sure he and Obi-Wan will return for at least a month-cycle every so often. He can’t be trained completely away from the temple, besides, Obi-Wan might get missions.”

Aayla seemed to like this answer. “Good. We have got to stay in touch while you’re on Mandalore, Anakin. I can’t rewire any speeders alone.”

Quinlan tisked. “Speeders? You can do better than that my padawan.”

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Jaster signed and tightened his grip around a squirming Boba. “ _ Ad’ika, udesii _ !”

“ _ Buire _ are returning!” Boba protested, starting to wiggle more violently.

“And you can wait patiently for the ship to land.” Jaster admonished. Jango was not as much of a hassle as Boba when he was a child, Jaster was wholly unprepared for the worry the  _ ad _ caused him.

Cody straightened Rex’s rather stained shirt one more time before turning to address Boba. “Wait another minute, Boba. You don’t want to be crushed.”

Cody was the leader of the  _ ade _ , calm and collected just like any  _ ven’alor _ should be. Rex was less chaotic than Boba, following Cody around and generally cleaning up after his messes if he got caught. Boba however was a free spirit, Jaster would teach him to be a  _ beroya _ when the time came.

The ship landed easily and the exit ramp was lowered. The  _ ade _ watched in anticipation as  _ Mando’ade _ started to unload the ship, eyes trained out for Jango and Obi-Wan. More supplies were unloaded and  _ verde _ made their way into the compound. Cody was getting anxious, while he wasn’t buzzing with nervous energy like Rex was, he was edging closer and closer to the ship.

“ _ Vaii te buire _ ?” Boba demanded. Jaster just set him down in reply, letting Boba make a b-line to where Cody was rapidly approaching the ship. The  _ ade _ were certainly  _ atin _ .

Jango finally stepped out of the ship and Cody broke into a run followed shortly by his  _ vode _ .

“ _ Buir _ !” Jango was promptly tackled by three small bodies. Jaster started to meander his way up, catching Obi-Wan’s eye before the  _ ade _ saw him. Obi-Wan gave a sly smile and slipped past the distracted children silently. Jaster was impressed with his skills, sneaking past Cody was a feat.

“Welcome back.” He greeted.

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan said and Cody’s head practically snapped off his neck with how fast it whipped around.

“ _ Buir _ !” He accused, detaching himself from Jango and stalking towards Obi-Wan.

“Rex!” Came a cry from the edge of the loading ramp, Anakin had finally emerged.

What happened next, Jaster could only describe as ordered chaos. Anakin and Rex crashed into each other, rolling on the ground in an aggressive hug while Cody practically teleported into Obi-Wan’s arms. Boba tugged Jango towards the Jaster and Obi-Wan with great determination. Jaster was impressed with the timing of all of them.

“ _ Buir _ .” Jango greeted, removing his  _ buy’ce _ . “Obi-Wan is now  _ riddur’alor _ .” His  _ ad _ had a goofy grin on his face as he proudly declared his marriage.

“ _ Ori’jate _ !” Jaster exclaimed and turned to face Obi-Wan. “Welcome to the  _ aliit _ ! Officially of course, you’ve been family since day one.”

Obi-Wan flushed at the statement and Cody gave him a  _ kov’nyn _ . “ _ Ni briikase _ .”

Jaster smiled, Cody’s utter devotion to Obi-Wan was easy to see, and he could tell that Obi-Wan had just as much love for the boy as well. Jaster was still surprised by how attached Cody was to Obi-Wan.

“I want up!” Boba made grabbing motions at Obi-Wan. The  _ ad _ liked to be tall, Jaster could attest to that much. Boba would usually find himself in high up places or take perch on willing shoulders. Jaster would have to teach him the ways of the jetpack soon enough.

Cody’s face looked torn, he was fighting his protective instincts to provide for Boba or himself. Jaster stepped in, he was a  _ jate ba’buir _ occasionally.

“Boba,” he said. “I’ll carry you for now.”

Boba frowned, obviously not liking the deal, but agreeing seeing as he had no other option. Cody looked victorious and Jango was busy watching Anakin and Rex dust themselves off.

“Let’s get inside.” Obi-Wan prompted.

“I’ll show you what I’ve been studying!” Cody started to chatter happily. “We’ve been learning about the Sith Wars and- you’ll have to fact check some of the sources, they didn’t like Jedi very much. And all the battle tactics are so-”

Anakin voiced his confusion. “There were Sith Wars? But Obi-Wan just killed a Sith?”

Jaster raised an impressed eyebrow at Obi-Wan who carefully avoided his gaze, a flash of guilt evident of his features for just a moment. “Wow!” Rex exclaimed. “How’d you do it?”

Obi-Wan gave a secretive smile, like he was letting them in on an inside joke. “I had some help from gravity.”

“That’s ominous.” Jaster chuckled, gravity was useful if you planned on using your enemies as cushions to stop the impact when a jetpack gave out. The tactic was rare to use, but the success rate was immaculate.

“I’d hope so!” Obi-Wan agreed cheerily. Jaster looked at Jango who just shrugged, a love-struck expression still plastered onto his face.

“Come on!” Rex urged Anakin. “We got to unpack your stuff!”

Anakin tugged on Obi-Wan’s robes to get his attention as they continued their procession inside. “Where am I staying?”

“Would you like your own room?” Obi-Wan asked.

“He can stay with me!” Rex volunteered and Anakin turned hopeful eyes back onto Obi-Wan.

“Could I?”

“As long as Rex is okay with you waking up early to do meditations with me.”

Anakin frowned. “Meditation?”

“You are a padawan, are you not? That’s part of the deal.” Jaster looked at Anakin’s hair at the mention of his apprenticeship, on the side of his head laid a short braid. Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan continued teasingly. “You two still need to be getting enough sleep though, staying up all night plotting isn’t going to do you many favors.”

Jaster sincerely hoped that Anakin’s  _ jetti _ apprenticeship would take away from his time to cause mass destruction with Rex. Cody was already busy enough bailing out Rex when he decided to install another motion detector to start rave lights going before Jaster had even had any caf in the mornings.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Cody sat sprawled across Obi-Wan’s lap, watching as Anakin lost his spare pieces of candy to Rex in a game of sabacc. Anakin apparently knew the basics of the game from the feared pirate Hondo Ohnaka. Cody wasn’t too sure about that, Anakin was rather terrible at the game. Even Boba had beaten him before getting bored and scaling  _ ba’bui _ r’s leg. They were all congregated in Jango’s study turned ‘where family time usually happens’ room.

His  _ burie _ and  _ ba’bauir _ were conversing about something that Cody would tune into every so often. Last time it had been about the better types of  _ ne’tra gal _ and the best way to consume them. A round of laughter from Obi-Wan caught his attention, the hands carding gently through his hair came to a stop while Obi-Wan laughed.

“ _ Cyare _ , it wasn’t that bad.” The hands began to massage his scalp again, and Cody settled back onto the warm cushion that was Obi-Wan.

“Oh, you’re telling me?”  _ Buir _ demanded. “You were seizing!”

“Once again, it wasn’t that bad.” Obi-Wan lamented. He turned his chin down to look at Cody. ‘You’re  _ buir _ is over-dramatic.’ he mouthed and Cody giggled.

“Am not.” His  _ Buir _ said indignantly.

“I don’t know about that,” His  _ ba’buir _ cut in. “Take a look at your  _ ade _ .”

“I’m under-dramatic.” Cody piped up, adjusting himself into a sitting position.

“Oh yeah?” Rex challenged while Anakin glared at the cards like he held a vendetta against them. “Say something to prove it.”

“I’m Obi-Wan’s favorite.” He said with confidence.

“Hey!” Anakin gave up death staring at the sabacc cards in favor of death staring him.

“Well with conviction like that,” Obi-Wan mused. “It’s got to be true.”

Anakin looked stunned. “Just because he said it that way?”

Cody stuck his tongue out. “Cody is wiser than I will ever be.” Obi-Wan said sagely.

His ba’buir snorted loudly. “ _ Jettise _ are so strange.”

“They are also very argumentative.” His  _ buir _ tacked on. Obi-Wan copied Cody’s example and stuck out his tongue at his  _ riddur _ . “Though I can’t imagine why.” 

Rex gave up on his sabacc game with Anakin and crawled onto the sofa where Obi-Wan was still cuddling Cody. “Scoot over.” He whispered, wiggling his way under Obi-Wan’s arm. Cody sighed and complied.

“Whatever happened to the other _ jetti _ , the one with the  _ mir'shupur _ ?” Cody’s  _ ba’buir _ redirected the conversation.

Obi-Wan sounded concerned. “I’m not too sure. He was in the Halls of Healing the last time I checked. Although I think it was more of a  _ mirshe aaray _ than  _ mir’shupur _ .”

“Jango said it was a mental attack, is that possible on non-force sensitives?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan answered and Cody watched as worry flitted across his  _ ba’buir _ ’s face. “But it would be unlikely to hurt any  _ Mando’ade. Beskar _ is extraordinarily good at force insulation.”

His  _ buir  _ leaned forward, looking confused and slightly upset. “Would a  _ buy’ce _ negatively affect you?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “I’d have to see to find out, but I wasn’t ever planning on wearing full  _ beskar’gam _ . Only pieces to protect my more vulnerable parts, like the chest and such.”

Cody knew his other _buir_ was going to argue that point so he stepped in. “It’s better than just the  _ jetti _ robes. And you’ll still be recognizable as a Knight.”

Obi-Wan smiled at him. “This is why you’re my favorite.” It was a teasing tone meant to rile up his  _ vode _ , and it did just that.

“We’ll see about that!” Rex declared and threw a sloppy punch at Cody. It seemed his tactic for falling into Obi-Wan’s good graces was getting rid of the competition. Obi-Wan intercepted it easily and Boba spoke up from where Anakin was reshuffling the cards to deal to him.

“You’ll have to fight Anakin.” He sounded too smug, Boba was planning something.

Anakin looked up at the sound of his name. “What?”

Rex started to bicker with Anakin, but Cody’s attention was on his  _ buire _ . Jango was smiling at Obi-Wan with the expression  _ ba’buir _ had called adoration. “I think it’s time you got some sleep.” Obi-Wan interrupted Anakin’s reply to Rex’s challenge. “We’ll be doing Katas tomorrow.”

Anakin’s face lit up with excitement. “Yes!”

Rex spoke up. “Katas? Can we duel?” His  _ vod _ was into all the training they did, spending his spare time practicing fighting. He’d probably try to master the  _ beskad _ just for the opportunity to spar against  _ jettise _ .

“Let Anakin forge his lightsaber before we get there.” Obi-Wan cautioned. “Besides, off you go.”

Rex scrambled off the couch to race Anakin to their destination while Cody just sunk farther into Obi-Wan’s embrace in protest. “You too,  _ Cod’ika _ .” His  _ buir  _ admonished. “I want time with my  _ riddur _ .”

Cody complied, dragging Boba along with him out of the study. He could hear his  _ ba’buir _ ’s laughter and see Jango scoop up Obi-Wan with an emphatic, “ _ Cyar’ika _ !”

The  _ allit _ was together again, and Cody couldn’t wait to see what they got up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Manda’yaim: the planet Mandalore  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Ad’ika: kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child  
> Udesii: "Calm down" or "take it easy"  
> Buire: parents  
> Ad: child  
> Ade: children  
> Ven’alor: future ruler  
> Beroya: bounty hunter  
> Mando’ade: Mandalorians  
> Verde: soldiers  
> Vaii te buire: where are the parents  
> Atin: stubborn, persistent  
> Vode: siblings  
> Buy’ce: helmet  
> Riddur’alor: spouse of the sole ruler  
> Ori’jate: very good  
> Aliit: family, clan, tribe  
> Kov'nyn: headbutt, Keldabe kiss  
> Ni briikase: I am happy  
> Jate: good  
> Ba’buir: grandparent  
> Jetti: jedi (singular)  
> Ne’tra gal: black ale  
> Cyare: beloved, loved, popular  
> Jettise: Jedi (plural)  
> Riddur: spouse  
> Mir'shupur: brain injury  
> Mirshe aaray: brain pain (it rhymes!)  
> Mando’ade: mandalorians  
> Beskar: mandalorian iron  
> Beskar’gam: armor  
> Vod: sibling  
> Beskad: slightly curved saber of Mandalorian iron  
> (Name)’ika: affectionate diminutive
> 
> Other Stuffs:  
> -Mace can’t finish a single sentence without being interrupted.  
> -Bant taught Anakin to swim and promptly blew his mind that people could actually do that. Imagine a pool on Tatooine, that’d be the biggest flex possible.  
> -Aayla is Anakin’s bestie from the temple, the kid needs some friends. You saw how he turned out without them … yikes.  
> -Boba is the little hunter of the group and I LOVE HIM SO DAMN MUCH  
> -To clarify for myself: Anakin is 8, Cody is 9, Rex is 7, Boba is 5, Obi-Wan is 23, Jango is 28, Jaster is relatively old/solidly middle aged (but I assume he’s like a buff grandpa)  
> -I realized I haven’t done a Jaster pov in so long, so here we are. The man is enjoying his retirement and has accomplished his goal of having grandkids to spoil.  
> -Ba’buir tried to correct to both barber and bieber.


	22. Anakin gets his kyber crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex continued in disgust. “You killed the General, you killed Obi-Wan.”
> 
> Anakin started to shake, the voices of before replaying in his mind.
> 
> ‘The blood of your family, it will stain you.’
> 
> ‘Stain your hands and your soul.’
> 
> aka the caves of Ilum are bitchy to Anakin and Bant does not enjoy being the responsible friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments. I really enjoy reading all of them. This chapter is a bit more cracky than usual, enjoy!

  
  


Anakin fought back a shiver as he stood in the middle of one of the many meandering passages of the Ilum caves. The cold had seeped into his bones, the many coats Obi-Wan had forced onto him not doing much to keep out the icy temperatures. Anakin knew that finding his kyber crystal was a big milestone and he was truly excited to have his own lightsaber, but trekking around on an ice planet was awful.

Anakin had been back at the Jedi Temple for the last two month-cycles, catching up on his classes with the rest of the padawans from his creche clan. He missed _ Manda’yaim _ terribly and knew Obi-Wan was missing their home too. His Master would take them back to the Jedi Temple every few months to see their friends and so Anakin could get instruction from varied sources. Anakin didn’t think that was too necessary, Obi-Wan was the best Knight the Jedi Order had by far. Quinlan usually came in second place when he wasn’t making Anakin’s life hard.

He had been excited when Obi-Wan announced he’d be going to build his lightsaber, he was finally ready to have such a powerful weapon at his disposal. Unfortunately, that had meant many classes with Master Yoda on the building of a lightsaber even though Anakin had perfected his design years ago. Obi-Wan had complimented his mechanical skills and then ushered him back into the classroom when Anakin had brought that point up. Maybe suffering through that and the negative temperatures of Ilum were all part of the challenge.

“Where am I supposed to go?” Anakin murmured out loud, his breath rising in a cloud in front of him. The tunnel before him split off into four separate passages.

‘The caves will try and trick you.’ Obi-Wan had warned. ‘Listen to the force and be wary of illusions.’

Anakin extended his senses into the force, testing the passages one at a time. One of them called out more than the rest of them, a soft light seeming to flicker in the distance. Anakin steeled himself and pulled his outer robe tighter, quickly following the light.

Anakin felt the ground become uneven under his feet, almost stumbling into the ice walls of the cave. Crystals glowed from deep inside the ice, but they didn’t call to him as the light ahead did. After his near collision with the wall, the crystals all around him started pulsing, lights flickering as whispers became to carry along on the air current breathing down his neck.

_ ‘Who do we have here?’ _

_ ‘The Chosen One.’ _

_ ‘Your destiny is great.’ _

_ ‘Your fate is treacherous.’ _

The voices sounded far away but closing in. Anakin felt them as a physical pressure and began to increase his speed.

_ ‘The blood of your family, it will stain you.’ _

_ ‘Stain your hands and your soul.’ _

_ ‘A child of the force.’ _

_ ‘Darkness lies ahead.’ _

Anakin was getting even more nervous, his jog turned into a sprint. His harsh breathing blocked out the voices as he twisted and turned into deeper and deeper corridors, blindly reaching for the faint light up ahead.

He came upon a cavern, kyber crystals glittering all around. Anakin slid to a stop, eyes wide to absorb the marvellous sight in front of him. The peace of the room did not last long, the voices getting closer once more.

‘ _ Join me! _ ’ One of them demanded, different from the rest. ‘ _ And together we can bring the galaxy to its knees _ !’

The other voices chorused against it.

_ ‘Trickery and deceit run amuck.’ _

‘ _ Many paths lie before you, Chosen one.’ _

_ ‘Death and destruction will be your legacy.’ _

Footsteps crunched on the ice behind him, deliberate and slow. Heavy breathing from a modulator came up behind Anakin who had frozen in panic. From the corner of his eye he could see a tall, ominous figure cloaked in black. In a gravelly voice it spoke. “Do not underestimate my power. If you are not with me, you are against me.”

Anakin shivered in fear. “Who- who are you?” He stuttered out. This seemed too real to be an illusion.

The voice from before that had demanded him to join them let loose a chilling cackle that made Anakin what to crawl into a whole and hide. Or find Obi-Wan. That was always a valid option. “Nothing but a tool.” The voice crooned cruelly.

Yeah, Anakin had had enough. His feet moved of their own volition, carrying him towards the light that still pulsed ahead. There it was, sitting on a pedestal of ice and rock. Anakin reached for it desperately, hoping along with the light might come warmth.

His hand closed around a kyber crystal, and the world around him turned dark.

Anakin blinked his eyes open blearily. Above him stood Rex, aiming a blaster right at his head. Anakin took in the white and blue armor Rex was wearing, vaguely resembling _ beskar’gam _ .

“W-what?” Anakin asked in shock. Rex looked like Jango now, adult and rather angry.

Rex barked out a disbelieving laugh. “That’s what you decide to say,  _ aruetii _ ?”

“Rex?” Anakin tried again, but Rex’s eyes were cold and his gun never waivered.

“How’d you do it, Darth?” Rex taunted, voice sharp. Anakin winced as Rex continued in disgust. “You killed the General, you killed Obi-Wan.”

Anakin started to shake, the voices of before replaying in his mind.

_ ‘The blood of your family, it will stain you.’ _

_ ‘Stain your hands and your soul.’ _

Anakin felt tears running down his face. “I-I would never. Rex! You know me! I could never hurt Obi-Wan!”

His protests meant nothing to Rex. “Right. Because you wouldn’t destroy everyone who loved you just in a bid for power.”

Anakin choked on his tears, pain lancing through his arms and legs. He felt like he was burning alive. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t supposed to be happening.

“You didn’t deserve his love.” Rex spat out before pulling the trigger on the blaster carefully aimed at Anakin’s head. Anakin barely had time to comprehend the action before light exploded behind his eyes.

  
  
  


Anakin’s eyes shot open, he was standing where he’d been last, kyber crystal still tightly grasped in his hands. The light around him had died down, the crystals in the walls no longer bright and flashing. Anakin looked around for any sign of the figures or voices he’d seen before. 

He waited just a second to confirm he was alone before turning on his heel and running back the way he had come. Anakin ran like his life depended on it, ducking and dodging around the ice til he came to the entrance. The ice wall was already starting to close. Anakin pushed himself further, sliding under the blockade and rushing into Obi-Wan’s waiting arms.

“Congratulations dear one.” Obi-Wan said gently, pulling him close and giving Anakin the warmth he’d been denied by the crystal in the cave. “You bested the caves of Ilum.”

“It was terrible!” Anakin sobbed into Obi-Wan who rubbed circles on his back while they waited for the rest of the padawans to join them.

  
  
  


The rest of the trip to Ilum passed in a blur, Anakin took great pride in crafting his lightsaber. He was extremely thankful that Obi-Wan had volunteered to assist Master Yoda on the trip. His official job might have been to chaperone, but Anakin used Obi-Wan as his own personal space heater.

“Would you look at that?” Obi-Wan marveled when Anakin presented him with his recently completed saber. “This is exquisite. You should be very proud of yourself, Anakin.”

Anakin had hummed happily and rejoined the other padawans, holding the words of praise close to his heart. The visions from the cave still haunted his mind and Obi-Wan seemed to take notice, bringing it up on the return trip.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sat next to him as the ship travelled through hyperspace back towards the temple. “What did you see in the caves?”

Anakin tried to hide his wince. “Terrible things.”

“Dear one,” Obi-Wan began lightly. “The caves are meant to scare you. They show visions that no one wants to see. Getting your crystal means you have overcome your fears.”

Anakin leaned against Obi-Wan. “What did you see?” He whispered.

“My own personal failures and shortcomings. I was not chosen to become a padawan. I was too old and had faced a great many rejections. The caves preyed on those fears and insecurities.”

Anakin’s face betrayed his shock. Obi-Wan not a padawan? He was the perfect Knight, Anakin would be lucky to have even half of his skill and talent. “But … you’re a Knight?”

Obi-Wan huffed out a laugh. “I was to be sent to Agricorps on Bandomeer. It was bad luck that got me my first Master. A fallen Jedi by the name of Xanatos planned to destroy the planet. We narrowly saved it from destruction, and for that Qui-Gon Jinn finally took me on. I was deeply grateful, but my apprenticeship was not to last.”

Anakin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What happened?”

“Tensions between us really ramped up when I was taken to be a slave on a deep sea mining platform-” Anakin interrupted with a gasp. Obi-Wan had been a slave? “I was only there for a week-cycle, but it did leave some emotional as well as physical scars.” Anakin wrapped his arms protectively around Obi-Wan, feeling his Master’s humor at the action through the training bond they shared. “We were fine for a while but then I left the Jedi Order and Master Jinn took it as a personal insult.”

“You left the Order?” Anakin could not believe he hadn’t heard this story before, Obi-Wan had a very colorful past.

“I did.” Obi-Wan answered. “And I have no regrets. Master Jinn and I were sent to Melida/Daan to try and negotiate the end of a century long civil war as well as retrieve a missing Jedi. There was nothing to be done about the war and Master Jinn was worried about the health of Master Tahl. She was in grave danger and needed immediate medical assistance. I wished to stay and fight for the Young, a group of children fighting to end the fighting. Master Jinn refused to stay, so I resigned from the Order.”

“But you came back.” Anakin’s head was spinning with all this new information. “What happened to the Young?”

“We won at great personal loss, many died to bring the peace that was so desperately needed.” Obi-Wan sounded so sad, Anakin couldn’t imagine the pain he must have felt. “I had done my part, so I made my way back to Coruscant. Master Yoda was generous, I was reinstated and became a floater padawan of sorts, learning from all willing Masters and Knights.”

“Was Master Tholme your Master?” Anakin asked. “Quinlan said he was.”

“I did spend a lot of time with the two of them.” Obi-Wan responded thoughtfully. “But Master Yoda put much effort into seeing that I was taught by many and well rounded. He taught me much about the unifying force and my visions.”

“Oh.” Was the only response Anakin could formulate.

“What did you see in the caves?” Obi-Wan repeated his question from earlier.

Anakin heavied in a large breath. “The voices told me I was the ‘Chosen One’, they said my fate was dark and treacherous.” Anakin’s voice began to break. “And I had a vision.”

“What of?” Obi-Wan prompted gently.

Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. “Rex told me I killed you.” Anakin was hyperventilating now, the negative emotions clogging his throat. “He called me Darth and said I didn’t deserve your love.” 

“ _ K’uur, k’uur ad’ika _ .” Obi-Wan pulled him close, letting Anakin’s tears and snot stain his robe. “These are just images.”

“B-but what if they come true?” 

Obi-Wan’s hand rubbed comforting circles on his back. “It could be a warning, but there’s always room for change. The future is fluid and you are stronger than you know.”

Anakin’s tears had died down, he was now left with hiccups. “Are you -hic- sure?”

“My visions are always rather interpretive, information manifesting itself in a mashed up way. So yes, dear one, I’m sure that your future is not set in stone.” 

“I love you.” Anakin whispered fiercely into Obi-Wan’s robes.

“I love you too.” Obi-Wan smiled down at him. “Now let's get you cleaned up.” Anakin slowly detangled himself from his grip on Obi-Wan before following his Master to the ‘fresher.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bant looked worriedly at the Jedi Master tossing and turning in his assigned medical bed. Master Dooku’s face was pinched and his hands were white with how tight he was holding his fists. Bant checked his monitors, the medical droid watching the man had been worried about the drop in heart rate and the unexpected spike in movement.

“Stop!” Dooku was murmuring into the space around him. “Get out of my head!” His murmurs had turned louder, Bant needed to intervene.

She started to shake the Master lightly. “Master Dooku,” She tried. “Wake up.”

Dooku trashed some more. “Leave!” The command did not seem to be aimed at her, but Bant took slight offence anyways.

“Dooku! Wake up!”

His eyes blinked open one at a time. “Can you stop it?” He pleaded.

“Stop what?” Bant was confused.

“Get him out of my head.” Dooku hissed through clenched teeth. 

“I’ll need to get someone else for that. I’m ill equipped to handle mental attacks.” She turned to the droid hovering nearby. “Find me Master Vokara Che.” The twi’lek healer would probably know how to handle this better than she did. 

“Please,” Master Dooku said. “I just want to not have to hear him anymore.” The man sounded like he was at a breaking point. Bant felt bad for the experience he was going through. Dooku had been attacked almost three year-cycles ago and was still experiencing pain from time to time. Usually he was just given pain medication and would do intensive meditations with Master Yoda, but this time was different. Bant could feel the darkness creeping into his force signature. 

When knowledge of the Siths’ return had arrived, the Shadows had been sent out. Quinlan had trained to be a Shadow Knight, and was usually out of the temple exploring ruins with his padawan, Aayla, in search of the Sith. The Shadows had found very little clues to the Sith and Obi-Wan was called quite often to confirm or deny any leads.

Quinlan was still peeved that the only thing Obi-Wan had on the Sith Master’s name was mishearing it to be ‘Hideous’ while dueling Darth Maul. Bant thought that was rather funny and Siri had wholeheartedly agreed with her.

“Knight Eerin.” Master Che had appeared. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s gotten stronger.”

Master Che frowned in concentration. “We need Master Nu.”

Bant signalled another passing droid. “Get me Jocasta Nu, tell her it’s urgent.”

The astromech beeped in compliance and raced off towards the Archives.

“You know that you could just comm her, right?” Vokara deadpanned.

“This is more fun.” Bant insisted. “Besides, doesn’t it make you feel wanted?”

The head medic rolled her eyes. “Get Master Dooku some rations.”

Bant nodded and hurried off. When she returned Master Nu had made her appearance and was conversing in rapid whispers with Master Che.

“What can be done?” Vokara hissed at the head of the Archives.

“There are many wards and protections that can be put into place, but this type of magic has not been used in generations.”

Master Che levelled her gaze at Bant who stood stock still, unsure whether to enter the room all the way or not. “Bant, we need your opinion.”

Bant was shocked, she was not prepared to give advice on any of this. “On what?”

Master Dooku lifted his hand off his eyes to glare at all of them. “Whether or not to use dark magic to fend off the mental attacks I’ve been suffering from” His voice turned icy, “for THREE kriffing years!”

“Then that’d be a yes.” Bant answered.

Master Nu nodded. “Dooku, you should return to Serenno.”

Master Che nodded in agreement. “I concur, you need to rest and time away from the temple might dissuade the pain.”

“That doesn’t sound quite right, how will reintegrating to the Serenno court do me any good?”

“Call it a vacation of sorts.” Master Nu shrugged. “I’m sure you could use one.”

Dooku sighed. “And what of the protection wards?”

Master Nu straightened her shoulders. “That’s the issue, you see … if I put it in place it wouldn’t be very effective.”

Vokara sighed. “Who do we need?”

“Someone who has dealt with this particular attack before would be best.”

Vokara gave Bant a dead look. “Get one of your droids.”

Bant nodded and shouted out into the hallway. One of the astromechs was already waiting, maybe it had updated its programming to wait for her orders of retrieval. “Get me Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and don’t let his padawan try to take apart your insides.”

“Is this your preferred form of communication?” Master Nu sounded confused.

Master Che looked on with boredom as the droid sped off. “It’s her only form of communication.” Bant shrugged sheepishly, she had reasons for her ways.

  
  
  


A few week-cycles had passed and Bant was eating early-meal with Quinlan and Asajj in the refractory. Asajj had been knighted recently and had decided to specialize as a Shadow. For that reason she was usually with Quinlan, the two of them taking Aayla to hunt down any clues to the Sith. Asajj and Quinlan were surprisingly amicable, Bant thought they would have ripped each other limb from limb by now. Quinlan was always full of surprises, this one just happened to be not antagonizing the rather terrifying Asajj.

“Quinlan!” Bant reprimanded. “That’s my caf!”

“Whoops.” Quinlan threw her a goofy grin as he dumped the seventh consecutive sugar packet in.

“Get me another one.” Bant buried her face in her hands, why did she consider this idiot a friend?

Quinlan grumbled but stood up, meandering away, hopefully to fulfill her request. Asajj sniffed the caf before throwing over her shoulder into the plant behind her. Bant startled when Quinlan’s comm started to vibrate.

Asajj leaned forward and picked it up, her eyes squinting in confusion as she read the caller ID. “Obi’s murderous baby daddy?”

Bant sighed, that rang a bell. “Answer it.” Asajj hesitantly put the comm down in the center of the table and a miniature hologram sprung up in the blue light. “Hello  _ Mand’alor _ .” Bant greeted.

“Where is he?” The figure of that of a Mandalorian. Oh! It was Fett, the murderous baby daddy.

“Quinlan is hopefully not messing up my caf again.” Bant answered monotony, it was too early to worry about a concerned Mandalorian.

“No, I mean Obi-Wan.  _ Ner riddur _ .”

Asajj made a noise of comprehension. “Aha! Mr. Metal is the murderous baby daddy!”

“Ohhh, I like Mr. Metal much more. I’ll change the contact.” Quinlan had returned, handing Bant her caf.

“Can I see the babies?” Asajj was too invested. Bant rolled her eyes. The figure of a child poked his head into the frame of the hologram. Asajj’s eyes widened in surprise. “Obi-Wan has weak genetics.”

Bant choked on her caf and Quinlan howled with laughter at the comment. After some coughing Bant shushed Quinlan. “Why are you looking for Obi-Wan? Do you have information?”

The Mandalorian spoke, worry seeping into his voice. “His communication has been cut off.”

“Maybe Serenno has bad reception.” Quinlan mused. Obi-Wan had been sent with Dooku to settle the Jedi Master into his retreat. He was supposed to have returned a few day-cycles ago, but Bant wasn’t too worried. The Knight got sidetracked quite a bit. “Or maybe he got kidnapped again.”

Asajj joined in on the game. “Maybe he got inducted into a cult!”

“Maybe he crash landed on an abandoned moon and has to eat bugs to survive!”

“Maybe Obi-Wan found a drug cartel and infiltrated it!”

“Maybe another royal extended a marriage proposal and he has to diplomatically make his way out of it or face death!” Quinlan exclaimed and Fett’s posture went rigid.

“How come Obi-Wan has the highest count of that?” Asajj questioned.

“They died down when he got married.” Bant interjected, trying to sooth Fett’s worries. “Apparently having a Mandalorian spouse deters suitors.”

“Where is he?” Fett repeated his question of before, voice carefully neutral.

Quinlan turned his head and shouted in the direction of the table Aayla and Anakin shared with some of the other padawans. “Skywalker!”

Anakin hopped out of his seat and made his way over. “Jango!” He greeted the hologram jovially.

“Do you know where Obi-Wan went?”

“I think Hondo abducted him so they could win the Galactic Sabacc Tournament, but Hondo could’ve been lying.” Anakin seemed a little upset by this. He had recently crafted his lightsaber and had told Bant he’d been looking forward to learning with Obi-Wan only for his Master to be called away as soon as they returned.

“Sabacc?” Bant echoed. “Oh no.”

“Why ‘Oh no’?” Asajj asked.

“Who knows what they are betting. Besides, the Tournament is run by the Hutts.”

“Oh no.” Asajj agreed. A Jedi in Hutt territory was dangerous.

“Please go get him.” Bant stressed to Fett. 

The Mandalorian nodded and the holocall cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Manda’yaim: the planet mandalore  
> Beskar’gam: armor  
> Aruetii: outsider or traitor; colloquially a "non-Mandalorian" (traitor in this context)  
> K’uur: Hush  
> Ad’ika: kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child (I’m thinking along the lines of sweetie or darling though)  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Ner riddur: my spouse
> 
> Other stuffs:  
> -Padawans make their lightsabers around 8-13 years of age. Anakin was 8 last chapter, but he is 11 now. He’s been vibing on Mandalore for a few years now.  
> -Anakin is 11, Cody is 12, Rex is 10, Boba is 8, Obi-Wan is 26, Jango is 31  
> -As you can tell, I really like writing vision sequences. They’re just so ~fresh~  
> -So here’s the thought behind the vision/ giving Anakin a panic attack: Vision Rex is from canon but with this fic’s Rex’s mentality. He referred to Obi-Wan as both General of the GAR and General of the Young, but Anakin doesn’t know that.  
> -Bant puts up with too much nonsense. Being the Mom-friend of her group has its downsides.  
> -Aayla formed a force bond with Quinlan when they first met, considering him to be her father. My heart is breaking.  
> -Dooku’s profile picture on Wookieepedia is pure gold. Dooku is also kinda really tall compared to everyone else?  
> -Palpy is doing devious things and Dooku is suffering for it. RIP Dooku’s mental health.  
> -Hondo and Obi-Wan are fine, they’re wiping the floor with the competitors. Jango is going to go from protective to extremely proud.


	23. Hondo plays sabacc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hondo had done the sensible thing and destroyed Kenobi’s rather sad ship, scrapping it for parts while aggressively inviting the angered Jedi to gamble on a large scale. Truly one of his better moves, Hondo was going down in history for this one. "
> 
> aka Hondo takes Obi-Wan to gamble and Sidious hatches another plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, enjoy!

Hondo cackled as Obi-Wan laid down his final hand of sabacc and the twi’lek across the table’s face contorted into pure rage. He hadn’t had this much fun in ages.

“My friend! You’ve done it again!” Hondo cheered, Obi-Wan truly had a talent for underhanded dealings.

“Unfortunately.” Obi-Wan started to gather his winnings off the sticky table.

Hondo watched as the credits dropped into the bag Obi-Wan had pulled out of nowhere.“Are we not going to play again?”

Obi-Wan shot him a look that screamed ‘Why are you so dumb?’ and responded as one would to a child. “My life is being threatened and I’d rather not be here when they work up the courage to try.”

Hondo snorted. Obi-Wan Kenobi dead? That was practically impossible. The Jedi probably was friends with death who decided to spare him so often. “You’re sucking the fun out of this.” Obi-Wan threw the sack of credits at him and Hondo was surprised by the weight of the bag. “You could blink and they’d be dead!” He exclaimed.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “First off, that’s not how the force works, but okay. Second, my status as a Jedi is supposed to be kept quiet.”

“Right, right.” Hondo recalled the stern talking to Obi-Wan had given him about not having his behavior be connected back to his work persona. “Sorry about that my friend.”

“Have we played enough in this Tournament? Can I return to my duties yet?”

“You mean your husband?” Hondo teased. “The one with the guns and clones?”

“Are you implying I have another spouse?” Obi-Wan looked bewildered and Hondo laughed again. His friend was hilarious when confused.

“Of course not my friend! You are the epitome of monogamy and wholesome family morales.”

“Thanks.” Kenobi shot a worried glance over his shoulder and practically dragged Hondo out of his seat. 

“Who is it?” Hondo turned serious, there were those they shouldn’t have interactions with.

“The Black Sun Syndicate scouts.” Obi-Wan’s mouth managed not to move as he whispered the words. Hondo was impressed. The crime syndicate had a grudge against Hondo ever since he blew up half of their fleet. If they were alerted to his presence, nothing Obi-Wan could do would keep him alive.

“Huh. We better get going then.” He put on his best drunk act, really not that hard when he was assumed to be drunk most of the time. Obi-Wan propped him up, and they staggered out of the cantina together, blending in with the movement of the crowd.

The Galactic Sabacc Tournament wasn’t all that galactic. It was mostly a pissing contest between mercenaries, bounty hunters, cartels, and other various crime organizations. Hondo liked to think of his pirate empire as an organization that happened to do crime, but Kenobi insisted it was a crime organization. Hondo tried to keep the distinction though.

This little trip had been a spur of the moment thing, seeing Kenobi’s ship leave Serenno had given Hondo the brilliant idea. Obi-Wan had a talent for sabacc ever since Hondo had taught him years ago. Hondo liked to credit himself for the uncanny ability Obi-Wan had to beat any opponent, but it was likely the force nonsense he credited everything to. Hondo had done the sensible thing and destroyed Kenobi’s rather sad ship, scrapping it for parts while aggressively inviting the angered Jedi to gamble on a large scale. Truly one of his better moves, Hondo was going down in history for this one. 

Obi-Wan lost his drunk stance the moment they were out of earshot of the shouts of the cantina, taking on his dignified Jedi posture once again. Hondo tried to replicate it, but found he didn’t feel as pragmatic as he wanted to. “Where to, old friend?”

“I’m younger than you.” Kenobi reminded him. “And I’m getting off the force-forsaken moon. I hate kriffing smuggler ports.”

Hondo shook his head. “You can’t go yet, the great Jabba has yet to declare a winner!” Sarcasm practically dripped off of his protests at the mention of the Hutt.

Obi-Wan frowned. “Why is Jabba sponsoring this?”

Hondo shrugged. “Information, connections. My friend, you should know this.”

“Something isn’t right here.” Obi-Wan’s face scrunched in confusion. Hondo slapped his hand over his face to smooth out the wrinkles.

“Stop thinking- AH!” Kenobi had kicked him to the ground in one smooth motion. Hondo coughed in the dust cloud his falling body had stirred up. “Point taken.”

Obi-Wan squatted to access the bag Hondo had been holding, scooping out a handful of credits. “I’m going to go get a ship. It was nice while it lasted.”

Hondo picked himself up off the ground, jogging to catch up with his friend. “Hey! Wait!”

Obi-Wan didn’t glance up from where he was starting to evaluate a catalogue from one of the many scammers selling ships for too much. “I don’t trust you to get me back. I have never and will never have time for the ‘scenic route’.”

Hondo cursed under his breath, Kenobi knew his tricks too well. “Didn’t you enjoy your time though?”

Obi-Wan nodded and flagged one of the smaller ships. “I did. The drinks were strong and the winnings were good.”

“My friend, there are still spirits to be consumed and idiots to swindle!” Hondo’s protests were falling on deaf ears.

“I’ll take this one for two thirds of the price. Even that is overcompensating for the state of the ship. You will accept my offer.” Obi-Wan had started to barter with the seller, using his neat force tricks to lower the price to something reasonable. “When could I pick this up?”

The wookie looked upset but howled their agreement. Obi-Wan brought out the credits he had taken from Hondo earlier.

“I’ll pay the other half at closing.”

The wookie garbled again and Kenobi nodded. “You may keep it if I don’t show up again.” He spun around to face Hondo. 

“We need more money?” Hondo asked hopefully.

“We need more money.” Obi-Wan agreed.

Hondo cheered and dragged his friend back in the direction of the cantina. Life was good and Hondo was going to get rich. All his plans melted away when a pair of hands pulled Obi-Wan into a darkened alley way. Hondo ducked after him, coming face to face with the end of a Mandalorian’s blaster.

“Jango!” Obi-Wan greeted happily and the Mandalorian’s helmet turned to look at him. Hondo had no clue of the expression underneath the face covering, but he guessed it wasn’t the murderous glare that was likely leveled at him.

“Kenobi,” Hondo whispered. “Can you help me out here?”

Obi-Wan looked back at the Mandalorian. “I need him to get me more money.” What a way to plead for his friend’s life. Hondo was offended. “Besides, he’s a friend.” Hondo was touched by that, deciding to forgive him for his earlier statement.

The gun was lowered, but still not sheathed. Hondo edged away from the immediate vicinity of the Mandalorian. “My friend, is this your spouse?” Obi-Wan motioned to the vambraces he wore partially covered by the smuggler attire he was using to blend in. “So it’s not an accessory or a fashion choice?”

The Mandalorian growled at Hondo and he edged closer to his Jedi friend. “It can be many things.” Kenobi said airly. “ _ Cyare, kaysh burc’ya _ .”

“ _ Di’kutla solus _ .”

“Why are you here?” Obi-Wan sounded genuinely confused even though Hondo had basically abducted him and they were partaking in an underworld event. Surely he would have known that his husband was going to track them down. The Mandalorian had to have connections there too, being a bounty hunter and all. Or was he the king of the Mandalorians?

“Your communications went silent.”

“They were blown up.” Obi-Wan agreed and Hondo started to sweat. He could feel the cold stare from that t-visor.

“I came to find you.”

“Can I hitch a ride?”

Hondo almost burst out laughing, he managed to only let a few giggles slip as the Mandalorian’s posture communicated his utter confusion at Obi-Wan. “My friend!” Hondo cried out. “You are hilarious!”

Kenobi flashed him a dubious smile. “Thanks?” The Mandalorian planted his hand on the small of Obi-Wan’s back and the Jedi leaned against him in return. “Hondo, it was nice seeing you.”

“I can not tell if you are being sincere or not.” Hondo couldn’t read Obi-Wan when he was being diplomatic.

“It was … a memory, that’s for sure.”

“I’ll see you around my friend!” Hondo knew there was no convincing the Mandalorian to let him keep his spouse so they could play more sabacc. He jingled the sack of credits. “Want your winnings?”

“I thought your policy was different than that.” Obi-Wan teased.

“True, it became mine when you handed it to me.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “Goodbye Hondo. I don’t want to see you for another few month-cycles.”

Hondo shook his head in amusement, the Tournament was an annual gathering, Obi-Wan would be safe for a while.

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Sheev shuffled the papers again, the plan was slow going but falling into place piece by piece. The Seperatist movement was gaining steam, it’d be years before they built up the confidence to announce their separation, but it was happening. Sheev knew he needed patience to play the long game, but it was tedious.

Dooku hadn’t even fallen! Sheev knew it was a longshot the first time, the man’s belief in the Jedi Order was unwavering. The mental attack had left scars behind that Sheev would prod at when bored, trying to corrode Dooku’s mind to one that would serve him. That hadn’t been working very well, there was lingering darkness there, but the Jedi were good at cleansing it. Recently, Dooku’s mind had been shut off. Sheev couldn’t even pick out his force signature now, his grip had been undone.

The Jedi left no clue as to the happenings of this and Sheev found it hard to believe Dooku had done such a feat on his own. The only real way to undo what Sheev had done was using old magic from the time before the Republic. Maybe the Jedi weren’t as prude as he had originally thought, the light siders dipping their toes into the magics of old. That was quite a thought to consider.

Sheev was still prepared though, the Senate was slowly adding to his list of Chancellor powers and if all went according to plan … well, there’d be no need for a Chancellor anymore.

“Sir?” A meek voice call from behind the heavy doors of his office. 

Sheev gently covered the papers he’d been going over and called back. “Come in.”

The newest aide cracked the door open, nervous face peaking in. “Your excellency, there is someone here to see you.”

“Where are they?”

“Detained right now.” The aide admitted sheepishly.

“Tell me.” Sheev gestured for the woman to come in. He was not willing to host a conversation with a face on a door.

“Of course your excellency.” The aide hurried over to his table and began to recite the facts. “There’s a human male with long black hair who claims you have sent for him. He goes by the name of Crion and has refused any security checks.”

Sheev smiled warmly at the aide, she had just ushered in the next thing he needed to check off his list. “Bring him in.”

The aide sputtered indignantly, “What-” she quickly regained her professionalism. “Yes, your excellency.”

Sheev watched as she sped out of the room to fulfill his request. He did not have to wait long, guards escorting ‘Crion’ into the Chancellor’s chambers with ease. He waived the security away, what they didn’t know was that he was the most dangerous person there.

“Sit.” Sheev gestured to one of the overly stuffed chairs he kept in front of his desk. The terrible design was to discourage anyone from lingering. Sheev did not like the company he kept most of the time.

“So it’s you.” Crion removed his hood.

“Why ‘Crion’?” Sheev asked.

“The name of my father.”

“In memory?”

“Painful as it may be, yes.” His guest answered.

Sheev leaned forward, hands coming into a steeple on the desk in front of him. “What is your name?”

“Xanatos.”

“Why have you come here, Xanatos?” The man was receptive to his interrogation. 

Xanatos flashed him a grin. “You sent for me, did you not?”

Sheev smiled back. “I did indeed. I wasn’t sure you got the message.”

“Oh, it was received.” Xanatos assured. “Loud and clear and haunting my dreams for a whole month-cycle.”

Sheev gave a small shrug. “I did what had to be done.”

“Who are you?” Xanatos demanded.

“Sheev Palpatine, Grand Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.”

Xanatos snorted in disbelief. “That’s just a well constructed front.”

“It’s a single facet.” Sheev agreed.

“You are a Sith.” Xanatos decided.

Sheev smiled, he wasn’t able to let his impeccable shielding down and give away what he truly was in the presence of other force-senatives. This was one of the rare occasions when he could choke the force around him with the darkness that permeated the very core of his being. “The Sith.” The correction was said lightly, but the implications weighed heavily in the context.

Xanatos nodded his head, slight fear leaking out into the force around him. He had no clues to the role Sheev wished him to fulfill.

“You are fallen.”

“I am.” Xanatos sounded wary. “The Jedi took everything I ever had.”

Sheev nodded his pity. “And you wish to see them gone?”

Xanatos’ face hardened in cold, calculating rage. “More than anything.”

“Join me.” Sheev extended his offer and Xanatos’ face went blank with shock.

“Master-”

“Sidious.”

Xanatos straightened his shoulders. “Master Sidious, I would be ever so grateful to learn under your tutelage.”

Sheev’s face split into a nasty smile. “Then be reborn, Darth Telious, Apprentice of the Sith.” Telious bowed and Sheev spoke again. “For your first task, bleed your kyber crystal.”

  
  
  


The hood settled over Sheev’s face, hiding his features in shadow. With his civilian identity obscured, Darth Sidious was born.

The comm rang once, then twice before the hologram flickered to life and Jabba the Hutt looked on at him in minimal interest.

“Oh Great Jabba.” Sidious greeted. “I have a proposition I think you will like.”

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Jango was just finishing setting the hyperspace coordinates when Obi-Wan finally broke. His  _ riddur _ had been stroking his new beard while deep in thought ever since Jango had gotten them aboard Slave 1. Jango liked the new look, Obi-Wan looked good either way, but Jango was invested in his facial hair now. Ever since they’d left the weequay pirate, Obi-Wan had been distracted by whatever was bothering him.

“But, why?” Obi-Wan’s musings left his head with one confused exclamation.

Jango pulled off his  _ beskar’gam _ and watched as Obi-Wan paced around the cockpit. “Why what?”

“Why are the Hutts intervening with this?”

Jango snorted as he stored his blasters. “Money.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “No, that’s not it.”

“ _ Cyar’ika _ , stop thinking so much.” Jango intercepted Obi-Wan’s path.

His  _ runi _ blinked at him in surprise. “This doesn’t seem suspicious? It doesn’t raise any alarms?”

Jango shook his head. “I don’t deal with those  _ hu’uunla chakaare _ .”

“Oh I know that.” Obi-Wan was involved in  _ Mando’ad _ politics when he wasn’t busy with  _ Jettise _ business. He was  _ riddur’alor _ after all. “But this was a rather unpredictable move for the Hutts, it has interference written all over it.” Obi-Wan was right on that, it had been a bit of a shock when rumor spread about the Hutts involvement in the Galactic Sabacc Tournament.

“Obi-Wan.” Jango wrapped his arms around his  _ riddur _ just to stop the pacing that was about to resume. “Sit with me.”

Obi-Wan reciprocated the hug, snuggling into Jango’s embrace with a sigh into his neck. “Fine.”

Jango directed them into the pilot's seat, Obi-Wan sitting in his lap. “I was worried. I even called your  _ jettise burc’ya _ .”

Obi-Wan hummed into Jango’s neck. “And what did they tell you?”

“It was actually Anakin who knew your whereabouts.”

He received a snort in reply. “Another unsurprising move from Hondo.”

“I don’t like him.” Jango stated with a frown.

“Shame.”

“Boba is here.” Jango said quietly into the comfortable silence surrounding them. “Jaster insisted he tag along.”

Obi-Wan gave minimal effort into trying to stand up, Jango pulling him back down easily.“Where is he?”

“Sleeping.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “I’ll check on him later. How are the others, Cody and Rex?”

“ _ Jate _ . Rex is impatient to see Anakin’s lightsaber and Cody doesn’t like when you leave.”

His _ runi _ looked thoughtful. “Cody is almost thirteen, he should be ready for _ verd’goten _ soon.” Jango smiled, their  _ ad _ was growing up with true and unwavering _ Manda _ . “He could join me after that if he wished.”

Jango blinked in surprise. “What?”

Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to his jaw. “I take Cody along on my diplomatic missions, it would be an insightful experience for him.”

Jango chuckled, Obi-Wan was slipping into his Negotiator persona. “There’s no need to convince me, I think it’s a good idea.  _ Gar ori mirdala _ .”

“ _ Vor’e _ .” Obi-Wan gave him a soft kiss on the lips before sliding out of Jango’s lap. “I’m going to give the Jedi Council my report and tell them my suspicions.”

“Come back when you’re done.” Jango already missed Obi-Wan’s warmth.

Obi-Wan smiled from the doorway. “I will. Thanks for coming for me,  _ Cyare. Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum _ .” Jango watched his  _ mesh’la riddur _ slip away to go report to the  _ Jettise _ .

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Cyare: beloved, popular, loved  
> Kaysh burc’ya: He’s a friend  
> Di’kutla solus: A foolish/idiotic one  
> Riddur: spouse  
> Beskar’gam: armor  
> Cyar'ika: darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> Runi: soul (only used poetically)  
> Hut'uunla: cowardly  
> Charkaare: thieves, petty criminals, scumbags  
> Riddur’alor: spouse of the Mand’alor  
> Mando’ad: Mandalorian  
> Jettise: jedi (plural)  
> Burc’ya: friend  
> Jate: good  
> Verd’goten: rite of passage/ warrior’s trial that happened at age 13. If you passed you were considered a legal adult.  
> Ad: child  
> Manda: the collective soul or heaven - the state of being Mandalorian in mind, body and spirit - also supreme, overarching, guardian-like  
> Gar ori mirdala: You are very clever  
> Vor’e: thanks  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum: "I love you."  
> Mesh’la: beautiful
> 
> Other stuffs:  
> -I needed an extra villain so here’s Xanatos. He did not commit suicide by a pit of acid, he just melted into the shadows dramatically instead. The dude’s backstory is a soap opera at its worst, he fell because Qui-Gon killed his dad, and then he died because he’d been humiliated by the authorities of the planet he’d taken over.  
> -YOOO! Masterless Padawans are a thing, I wasn’t just making stuff up!!  
> -I like to think that Palpatine has a checklist titled something along the lines of: 10 steps to Galactic Domination or How to build an Empire in 10+ years. Maybe it has inspiration quotes to encourage him along?? Who knows …  
> -For sith naming: Plaguies-> Sidious-> Tyranneous-> Vader (why’d they stop the pattern?) Xanatos is Telious because his home is Telos 4 and I’m lacking some creativity.  
> -Jabba is a slug with a superiority complex, this is a fact.  
> -The verd’goten is really interesting, if you’re bored I recommend looking it up.


	24. Cody completes his verd'goten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mace shuttered at the implication was what lay ahead. If the Nightbrothers were truly enemies of the Nightsisters, this could spell out big trouble for the Order.
> 
> Mace stood up, but not before adding this report to his list of ‘Imminent Worries’. So far, the most recent additions were from Ventress, the latest report from Vos, and of course almost anything Obi-Wan felt the need to share. He always found some sort of trouble."
> 
> aka Cody has his warriors trial and Mace deals with darkside nonsense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next competitor in the ‘Who gives Mace Windu a stress headache too often?’ is Xanatos!
> 
> PS-Thanks for the comments, they make me laugh

Cody’s leg bounced nervously as he tried to stare ahead at the wall in front of him. Obi-Wan had returned with Jango right after his  _ Buir  _ got concerned over Obi-Wan’s whereabouts. Cody had been there for the strange call to the  _ Jettise _ . Cody had been keeping an eye on his buir to make sure he didn’t lose all of his cool in an attempt to find his  _ riddur _ . He had also been worried, but Cody was usually paranoid about something, so it didn’t count.

Cody wanted to meet the  _ jetti _ who had asked to see the ‘babies’, it would be entertaining to see her reaction to the knowledge that he and his  _ vode _ were clones. Obi-Wan’s friends all seemed like interesting people, maybe Anakin would gossip about them if he asked politely. 

The  _ buire _ were in a meeting with the other heads of state, the Governor of Concord Dawn had been visiting to give reports and seek aid for some program or another. Anakin was busy with his padawan studies while Rex and Boba were with the other _ aliit ade bah hibirar _ . Cody had been going through his training drills, but desperately needed to talk with Obi-Wan. Hence why he was practically buzzing with energy in the hallway off of the throne room.

The throne room was not used all too often, the  _ buire _ were usually only there for ceremonial happenings or to greet guests.  _ Te Mand’alor bal Riddur’alor _ were busy, but Cody didn’t want to wait until late-meal for Obi-Wan’s attention to be turned to him. Cody was occasionally jealous of Anakin and the attention he received as Obi-Wan’s padawan, but Cody squashed those feelings. Obi-Wan’s love and attention was the soothing balm they all desired and he would be selfish to want it only for himself.

“ _ Cod’ika _ ?” A voice snapped Cody back to reality.

“ _ Buir _ ?” Obi-Wan stood in front of him, his concerned face looking for any sign of distress.

“Are you alright?”

Cody nodded. “Has it ended early?”

“No.” Obi-Wan held out his hand in an invitation for Cody to go with. “But Jango can handle it without me for a few moments. Besides, I needed to check on you and Anakin. The padawan is always a viable excuse to slip out for a while.”

Cody took Obi-Wan’s extended hand and they began their walk to Anakin, nodding at any passing  _ Haat Mando’ade _ . Cody tried to speak his worries, but the words were stuck in his throat. Obi-Wan took pity and started the conversation.

“How was training?”

“It was fine.”

Obi-Wan hummed. “I’m glad. Your  _ Verd’goten _ is coming up.” Cody nodded and Obi-Wan spoke again when he didn’t answer. “You’ll do wonderfully. And I’ve been talking with Jango, we are thinking you could accompany me on diplomatic missions if you wished. It’d be a good learning experience.”

Cody squeezed his  _ buir _ ’s hand. “I could really go with you?”

“The art of diplomacy is best taught hands on.” Obi-Wan gave a mysterious smile to accompany his cryptic words. “I’d also love to have you with me.”   
  


He felt his throat constricting. “ _ Vor entye _ .”

“You’re absolutely welcome, dear one.” They had arrived in the courtyard gardens where Anakin was furiously reading a datapad. “Anakin!”

Anakin’s head snapped up at Obi-Wan’s greeting and his ever lengthening padawan braid whipped around with him. “Master!”

“How is it going, dear one? Do you have any questions?”

Anakin shook his head. “I’m alright for now. I don’t understand any of it, but that’s not new.”

Obi-Wan let out a soft chuckle. “I’m sure you’ll survive.”

“That’s the hope. Why do you torture me like this?” Cody refrained from rolling his eyes, Anakin’s arch nemesis was patience which he desperately needed for the readings Obi-Wan was assigning.

“Oh Anakin.” Obi-Wan tsked. “Remember to thank me when the knowledge of government structure actually comes in handy.”

“When will that be?” Anakin shot back playfully.

“You’re part of the royal  _ aliit _ ,  _ di’kut. _ ” Cody deadpanned.

Anakin frowned and Obi-Wan spoke. “We’ll see you again soon, Anakin. Don’t forget we have lightsaber practice after late-meal.” Anakin’s face lit up again, he enjoyed anything to do with lightsabers more than his other studies.

“ _ Ret'urcye mhi _ .” Cody called as he trailed Obi-Wan back indoors, walking in silence back from where they came.

“Would you like to join us?” Obi-Wan asked when they had approached the throne room doors.

Cody contemplated it. Hopefully, the report and general congregation would be coming to an end. They wouldn’t be there too long, besides, he would be able to sit with his  _ buire _ . “ _ Elek _ .”

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Mace’s eyes narrowed at the report before him, the datapad conveying terrible information. Rumors had been floating around of a darkside user targeting the Jedi Service Corps. These allegations had started an influx of Shadows headed out to check on the Corps. The rumors were still only whispers, but this report would likely change that.

‘Traces of Dark Force found in the area surrounding AgriCorps Farm 23B. Evidence of a camp out consisting of one.’ Knight Vos was their best Shadow by far, his psychometry aiding his investigations to a greater degree. His report was troubling though, this was perhaps the strongest lead they’d had so far. ‘No personal belongings left behind, imprint of rage left staining the area. Lightsaber marks on surrounding trees leading off in many false directions, the creator knew this hiding spot would be found.’

Mace continued to glare a hole into the datapad he was holding, the calm of The Room of a Thousand Fountains not doing much to quell his unease.

“Master Windu?” Knight Tachi had stunk up on him while he was reading.

“Knight Tachi, to what do I owe the honor?” Mace hid his jump of surprise well.

She smiled at him apologetically, “Have you gotten Quin’s report?”

“I have.” Mace was curious as to what she was getting at.

“Well,” Tachi stepped forward to deliver another datapad. “There’s another.”

“Already?”

Tachi laughed lightly, “No, this one is from Asajj.”

“Knight Ventress made a different report?” Ventress and Vos usually worked together, Ventress quickly rising in the ranks of the Shadows under Vos’ unexpectedly excellent tutelage. “I thought this one was from them both.”

“No, Asajj found something else.” The datapad was transferred to his grip, Knight Tachi seemed to want to dispose of it as soon as possible.

“I mean no offense to you, Knight Tachi, but why was this not just sent to my datapad?”

Tachi twitched. “I- you’ll have to read it.” Mace raised an eyebrow skeptically and Tachi started to inch backwards. “Goodbye, I guess.”

Tachi wasn’t usually this skittish, what had she seen on the report? Mace started to read.

‘Report: Asajj Ventress, Planet: Dathomir’

What? She had returned to Dathomir? The Jedi Order had established contact with the Night Sisters, but the last he’d heard from them was the sending of one of their young who wished to train at the temple. That had been month-cycles ago.

‘Communications were unnaturally silent, encryptions had been enabled so scanners were not able to detect as much as once was. The Mother claimed nothing to be amiss, but the lie was blatant.’

That was certainly strange, Dathomir was secluded, but this seemed a bit much.

‘I was asked to leave as soon as possible and was able to do very little investigation. The Nightsisters accept me as a Jedi, but not as one of their own. They were getting rather aggressive.’

Mace’s eyes widened in surprise, the Nightsisters were aggressive to begin with. If what Ventress was saying was right, she’d been threatened with death and not just the usual dismemberment.

‘I was chased off the planet but not before discovering that the Nightbrothers had broken away.’

The Nightbrothers were still a mystery to Mace. The Nightsisters had viewed them as lesser along with any other male. The Jedi had been sure to send more female identifying members than male identifying when contacting the Nightsisters. The Nightbrothers were a group of Dathomirian Zabraks who lived in subservience to the Mother, to hear that they’d broken away was quite the shocker.

‘Darth Maul came from that group. I have reason to believe he had or still has connections. There is someone controlling the group to incite the rebellion they had, whomever it may be has powers unlike the others. The leader is very strong and disciplined in the force.’

Maul had or has connections? Was Ventress unsure of the state of his death? Mace shuttered at the implication was what lay ahead. If the Nightbrothers were truly enemies of the Nightsisters, this could spell out big trouble for the Order.

Mace stood up, but not before adding this report to his list of ‘Imminent Worries’. So far, the most recent additions were from Ventress, the latest report from Vos, and of course almost anything Obi-Wan felt the need to share. He always found some sort of trouble.

Obi-Wan had contacted two ten-day cycles ago to share some of his suspicions. The Knight had been at the Galactic Sabacc Tournament and refused to acknowledge why he’d been there. The conversation with the Council had been strange, Mace remembered it now.

“Master Dooku is safe on Serrano.” Obi-Wan had finished his usual report quickly and concisely, informing the Council that their absent member was recovering nicely.

“With him you are not?” Master Yoda had asked the question on Mace’s mind.

“I’m headed back to the temple.”

“Late you are. Troubles did you encounter?”

“Of sorts.” Obi-Wan answered cryptically. 

“What sorts?” Plo Koon was always curious about the happenings of Knight Kenobi. They had bonded over the same hobby of collecting children.

“The pirate sort.”

“Still in your company?”

“No,” Obi-Wan shook his head. “My husband came to find me.”

Mace was constantly surprised by the talents of  _ Mand’alor _ Fett. The man could and would track down Obi-Wan without a moment's notice. Every so often Obi-Wan would return from a mission with a Mandalorian who had gone to find him if the mission had lasted longer than predicted. Usually it was Fett, but occasionally it was a dutiful supercommando. 

“That’s not unexpected.” Plo Koon commented jovially.

“That’s up for debate. I have some worries, Jabba the Hutt is up to something.” Obi-Wan changed the line of questioning rapidly, going from teasing to investigative at the drop of a hat.

“Isn’t he always?” Depa, who’d been recently promoted to the rank of Master, threw in.

“He’s sponsoring the Galactic Sabacc Tournament.”

“How much did you win?” Kit Fisto butted in, he had been staring out the window for almost the entire conversation thus far. Mace made a mental note to see his gambling history. Certain Jedi were notorious for using their force gifts to win favor at casinos and on the sabacc table.

“None of it is in my possession.” Obi-Wan answered. “But, I was doing rather well.”

That was likely an understatement, Obi-Wan had probably won the entire competition.

“Let’s get back on track.” Mace ordered. “Why is this something we should be concerned about?”

“The Hutts control a crime empire,” Depa reminded him. “If they are collecting competitors and potential employees in one place, who knows what the plan could be.”

“They are also the largest controllers in the slave trade.” Plo Koon tacked on bitterly.

“I’ve gotten reports of an influx of weapon manufacturing along with a rise in bounties. More hits are being put out.” Depa was too interested in the Underworld and all it’s moving parts for it to be considered a casual interest. “I also heard rumors of them funneling money into somewhere in the Senate.”

Mace held in a groan. Why was this happening? Why was it always the Senate doing something wrong? “Obi-Wan, does this add to your suspicions?”

Obi-Wan gave a cheeky smile. “They are your suspicions now, I have royal duties as well as a padawan to attend to.”

“You did not just pawn this off on me!” Mace objected. 

“Call me when you need something.” Obi-Wan said in leaving as a small child stumbled into the hologram.

_ “Buir?”  _ he asked and Obi-Wan knelt to scoop up the child before the holocall blinked out.

Obi-Wan and his kriffing army of children. Mace shook himself back to the present, the Council meeting returning to a memory. He made his way towards the Archives, Mace could feel a shatterpoint in the force taking place around the reports he carried. Master Nu would have a board and some red string, Mace could start putting all this information together.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Jango watched as Obi-Wan meditated beside him. Cody’s  _ verd’goten _ would be ending very shortly, their _ ad’ika _ finishing his hunt as the last warrior’s trial. Jango was excited to see Cody again, the  _ ad  _ was exceptionally skilled and Jango was ready for him to move up in the world. Jango contemplated the amount of  _ gal _ Cody could handle for the customary toast a  _ Mando’ad _ participated in after completion of their  _ verd’goten _ . Cody would likely be responsible and not drink too much, Jango had no need to worry.

Obi-Wan’s meditation seemed to be in full swing, so Jango took the opportunity to look on his  _ runi _ with the lovestruck expression Jaster always teased him about. His  _ riddur _ looked so peaceful, Jango was unsure how he always managed to have some sense of serenity.

One of Obi-Wan’s eyes cracked open, startling him. “Jango?”

Jango didn’t let his composure slip. “Yes  _ Cyar’ika _ ?” 

Obi-Wan opened his other eye. “Are you alright?”

_ “Elek. Meg par?” _

“ _ Cyare. _ ” Obi-Wan said teasingly. “You’re staring.”

“ _ Gar mesh’la. Ni nayc lise gaa’tayl bic _ .” Jango said in place of an apology.

Obi-Wan huffed.

“ _ Ori’haat _ !” Jango insisted.

“Well I know you didn’t just marry me just for my looks.”

“That was a bonus, actually.” Jango agreed and Obi-Wan’s face turned a light shade of red.

“You’ve got to stop.” Obi-Wan pleaded.

“Stop what?” Jango intertwined his hand with Obi-Wan’s across the two thrones they were sitting in. The room was mostly empty, considering it was meant for crowds and crowds to be gathered. Their quiet conversation was going unnoticed by the few dozen of their  _ ade bal aliit  _ waiting for Cody’s return. Since Cody was  _ ven’mand’alor _ , his  _ verd’goten  _ was much more ceremonial than they usually were. “ _ Ner ka’rta gar _ .”

“That.” Obi-Wan hissed. His  _ riddur _ did not take compliments as well as he gave them. Jango tried to remedy that by constantly telling Obi-Wan how beautiful and amazing he was. Obi-Wan usually got flustered and embarrassed before firing compliments right back like he had something to prove.

“You’ll have to be more specific.” Jango teased.

“You gorgeous and foolish man, now is not the time for me to climb you like a tree.” Obi-Wan reprimanded. “So stop it.”

That was fair. Jango gave a sly smile to Obi-Wan who rolled his eyes in return.

“ _ Kaysh olar! _ ” Silas’ booming voice echoed through the room. Jango straightened in his seat, trying to contain his smile. Cody had returned.

The _ Haat Mando’ade _ snapped to attention as the doors swung open to reveal a slightly ruffled Cody. He’d only just finished and was still in his dirty  _ beskar’gam _ . The air of confidence and regality he radiated was impressive, drowning out the nerves Jango knew Cody was experiencing.

He made his way towards Jango and Obi-Wan who presided over the ceremony on their thrones. “ _ Su cuy’gar Mand’alor bal Riddur’alor. _ ” Cody bowed his head,  _ buy’ce _ tucked under his arm.

“ _ Su cuy’gar Ven’mand’alor  _ Cody Fett  _ be te Haat Mando’ade aliit.”  _ Jango greeted in return.

“ _ Ni ganar ani ner Verd’goten _ .” Cody pronounced with conviction.

“ _ Gar ganar ramikadyc. Ni, Mand’alor _ Fett,  _ gai _ Cody Fett  _ dar’adiik _ .” 

Cody bowed again. “ _ Vor entye, Mand’alor _ .”

The ceremony was completed quickly, their  _ ad _ was now legally an adult. Cody was clapped on the back in congratulations by many and swamped with hugs by his  _ vode _ . After most had congratulated him, Obi-Wan beckoned Cody forward who looked relieved as he fell into Obi-Wan’s open arms. The other  _ ade _ trailed after him, coming to crowd around Jango’s legs with Boba taking his place on Jango’s lap.

_ “Kandosii ner kote.” _ Obi-Wan murmured into Cody’s shoulder.

Cody looked overcome by the words and choked out a small sob. “ _ Vor’e buire _ .” The  _ ad _ had gone through quite an emotion charged ordeal, crying tears of happiness into Obi-Wan’s pristine tunics. Jango took in the group around him, heart squeezing at the beautiful sight that was his  _ aliit _ .

He was truly happy.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Buir: parent  
> Jettise: jedi (plural)  
> Riddur: spouse  
> Vode: siblings  
> Buire: parents  
> Aliit ade bah hibirar: clan children to learn  
> Te: the  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Bal: and  
> Riddur’alor: spouse of the Mand’alor  
> (Name)’ika: affectionate diminutive  
> Haat Mando’ade: True Mandalorians  
> Verd’goten: rite of passage/ warrior’s trial that happened at age 13. If you passed you were considered a legal adult.  
> Vor entye: "Thank you", literally: "I accept a debt"  
> Aliit: family, clan, tribe  
> Di'kut: fool, idiot, useless individual, context-dependent: can mean jerk, moron, etc (I’m thinking along the lines of dingus though)  
> Ret'urcye mhi: Goodbye, literally: "Maybe we'll meet again"  
> Elek: yes  
> Gal: ale or alcohol  
> Mando’ad: Mandalorian  
> Cyar'ika: darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> Meg par: what for  
> Cyare: beloved, popular, loved  
> Gar mesh’la: You are beautiful  
> Ni nayc lise gaa’tayl bic: I can’t help it  
> Ori'haat: "It's the truth, I swear—no bull."  
> Ade: children  
> Ven’mand’alor: future sole ruler  
> Ner ka’rta gar: my heart/soul is yours  
> Kaysh olar: he’s here  
> Haat Mando’ade: True Mandalorians  
> Su cuy'gar: "Hello", literally: "So you're still alive."  
> Be te Haat Mando’ade aliit: of the True Mandalorian tribe/clan  
> Ni ganar ani ner Verd’goten: I have completed my warrior’s trial  
> Gar ganar ramikadyc: You possess ramikadyc  
> Rramikadyc: commando state of mind - an attitude that he/she can do anything, endure anything, and achieve the objective. A blend of complete confidence and extreme tenacity instilled in special forces during training. Can also be used informally to describe a determined, focused person.  
> Ni, Mand’alor Fett, gai Cody Fett dar’adiik: I, Mand’alor Fett, name Cody Fett no longer a child.  
> Vor entye: "Thank you"; literally: "I accept a debt"  
> Vode: siblings  
> Kandosii: Well done  
> Ner kote: my glory  
> Vor’e buire: Thanks parents
> 
> Other Stuffs:  
> -Sidious severely underestimates how much Obi-Wan has already undermined his plans. The idiot has yet to check on Kamino. He’s going with the ‘if I don’t look at the pot, the water will boil’ approach except this time it’s growing an army of clones for the jedi to find.  
> -That moment when you’ve dropped your computer a few too many times to ever be considered normal and a weird patch of blackness pops up on screen every time you hit the space bar … never mind, it's gone now. The technology gods have taken pity on me.  
> -I tried to reread my own work and YIKES so from now on I’m just going by the list of one sentence chapter summaries I’ve been adding to.  
> -Congratulations Cody, you can be tried as an adult in a court of law! Wow!  
> -If the ending seems ominous, it’s because it is. <3


	25. Anakin panics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody struggled to open his eyes, finding his buy’ce had been removed.
> 
> A gaunt face loomed above his, sulfuric yellow eyes staring into his own and the threat of pain if he dared to disobey lurking in the sneer on the man’s thin lips.
> 
> aka Cody really shouldn't have gone on that mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Anakin is panikin
> 
> Lemme just say, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... and that’s about it.

“Now that’s a problem.” Anakin muttered darkly under his breath as he ducked into an alleyway and scaled the drainage pipe to the sloping roof above. Why did it have to be today?

His comm crackled to life on his arm.  _ “What was that? _ ” Obi-Wan asked lightly, like Anakin wasn’t running from a bloodthirsty group of mercenaries. This planet was supposed to be peaceful!

“Oh I don’t know,” He said sarcastically and could feel Obi-Wan’s answering exasperation through their forcebond at his tone. “I’m just being trailed.”

_ “That does seem to be a problem.” _ Obi-Wan offered.

“Yeah.” Anakin ducked behind a chimney and peaked out onto the street below. The mercenaries were splitting up. He watched as the weequay member followed the path Anakin had just taken. It was sad that someone who looked like Uncle Hondo wanted to kill him.

_ “Where are you?” _ Obi-Wan’s voice was too loud for this situation. Anakin clamped a hand over the comm and hissed at it.

“I’m being followed.”

Obi-Wan whispered back.  _ “Comm me when you're safe, I need to continue my talk with the Queen.” _

Anakin sent a wave of agreement to Obi-Wan before sneaking his way across the roof. Aha! There was his way out. Anakin backed up a bit before taking a flying, force aided leap across the rooftop and toward an open balcony.

“There!” A voice rang out as he landed and Anakin winced. Kriff, he wasn’t the best at stealth.

Anakin ducked in the open door, extending his senses into the force to make sure there was no one there to surprise. The room was surprisingly empty and Anakin tiptoed his way further into the house, ducking behind any semblance of cover when he thought he heard a noise.

He had just managed his way to the ground level when Anakin froze, there was the owner of the house he was currently trespassing in. The woman turned to face him, a bowl of fruit crashing to the floor in her surprise.

“Hello.” He said sheepishly.

Her eyes narrowed, expression of shock replaced with anger. “It was the balcony door, I left it open, didn’t I?”

Anakin nodded guiltily. She had seen the padawan braid resting on his shoulder and her anger had quickly turned to concern. Many people knew not to interfere with Jedi business. “Yes ma’am.”

“The backdoor should be unlocked.” The suggestion rang clear behind her words, Anakin hastened to exit.

“Many apologies, thank you ma’am.” He ducked towards the door he hoped was the back one. Anakin had apparently chosen right, finding himself in the middle of a high walled garden. He ducked through the flowery foliage and looked for a gate. There was none. Anakin cursed and prepared himself for another force jump.

As soon as he cleared the wall though, Anakin realized he’d made a mistake. A few of the mericanaries stared up at him, guns pointed with deadly intent.

_ “Come in.” _ His comm buzzed again, Cody’s tired voice ringing in his ear as Anakin propelled himself further, catching the edge of a nearby roof. He hauled himself up, lightsaber whipping out instinctively to fend off the few blaster shots that came near.

“Here.” Anakin huffed into his comm as he took off across the rooftops, jumping from building to building with force enhanced speed.

_ “What’s wrong?”  _ Cody cut straight to the point, but Anakin struggled to hear him over the wind and the pumping of blood in his ears.  _ “Are you being chased?” _

“Yep.” Anakin took another flying leap, trying to orient himself in the direction of the castle.

_ “I see you.” _

Anakin nearly stopped in surprise. Cody was supposed to be in the negotiations with Obi-Wan. “What? How?”

He was answered by the sound of jetpack fire. Cody rarely used his jetpack, but there he was, hurtling towards Anakin. Anakin lifted his hands above his head and jumped to reach Cody.

The timing was perfect, Cody catching Anakin’s wrists and hauling him off in the direction of Obi-Wan. “Oof.” Cody lurched to the side a bit, accommodating Anakin’s weight was the hard part.

Anakin clung to the white with gold trimmed  _ beskar’gam _ . Cody’s armor was still shiny and new, very little evidence of the skirmishes they’d been through showed on his  _ beskar’gam. _ Anakin readjusted himself and came face to face with the  _ aliik be Haat Mando’ade _ decorating Cody’s shoulder piece.

“I hate this.” Cody complained. Boba was the only one of them who really enjoyed the jetpack. Cody used it only when necessary, and Rex declared he wasn’t going to use one at all. Anakin had tried it once out of curiosity and decided force jumping was the better option by far.

“We’re almost there.” Anakin ground out, his grip was slipping.

Cody took this as an invitation and cut off the power to his jetpack. Anakin unfortunately knew what to do, they’d been in this situation before. Half of the time when Cody accompanied the Master-Padawan duo on a mission, something went sideways.

As they fell towards the pavement at breakneck speed, Anakin tugged on the force around them. Their descent was slowed by the force manipulation and Cody’s engagement of his jetpack, letting them tumble to the ground with little more than severe bruising.

“Remind me to never do that again.” Cody’s voice modulator obscured the true tone of his words, but Anakin could’ve sworn he felt irritation leaking into the force. Yeah, Cody did not enjoy that.

“You made that decision, deal with it.” Anakin looked ahead at the looming castle, Obi-Wan’s force signature leading to the center of the immense building, still negotiating with the Queen.

_ “Boys?” _ Obi-Wan’s voice came through Anakin’s comm.

“Yes.” Anakin said. “We’re on the royal property, somewhere in the gardens.”

_ “Hurry inside, if you would.” _

“I was planning to head back towards the mercenaries.” Anakin snarked.

Obi-Wan heaved a long suffering sigh. _ “If you must.” _

“I’m going to track their progress.” Cody informed them, motioning for Anakin to head inside.

“ _ K'oyacyi! _ ” Came Obi-Wan’s reply, Cody nodded and started to walk away.

Anakin turned himself in the direction Obi-Wan had ordered, his Master’s patience was likely thinning with him. Anakin had been left to scout the town, it was a reward for sitting through the long and tedious hours he’d spent with Obi-Wan negotiating. He didn’t even know what they were negotiating for, Master Windu’s mission statement had been too boring for him to remember. Were they bartering with two warring factions? Dealing with trade route issues? Investigating a string of terrorist threats? Anakin hadn’t cared enough to ask.

Anakin finally found his way back to Obi-Wan, his Master was just finishing talking with one of the royal advisors.

“Thank you for your hospitality, but we must be taking our leave.”

The advisor bowed his farewell and Obi-Wan turned to Anakin.

“Are you hurt?”

Anakin shook his head. Jedi were faster healers than non-force sensitives and his bruises likely already looked day-cycles old. “Nothing to worry about.”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “We have batcha if necessary.” And to prove that, he handed Anakin a pot of it. “Where is Cody?”

His eyes widened in surprise. “I thought he was going to contact you.”

His Master’s concern drifted across their training bond. “I haven’t heard from him, I thought you two were still in contact.”

Anakin reached for his comm. “Come in, Cody. Come in.”

The comm gave no answer. Obi-Wan twitched and Anakin tried again.

“Cody? Can you hear me? Come in, Cody?”

Again, silence. Obi-Wan straightened. “Let’s go.” He sounded determined.

“Where should we start?” Anakin automatically deferred to Obi-Wan in situations like this, his nervousness only added to by his inexperience.

Obi-Wan sent calmness and clarity through their bond. “Control your emotions, padawan.” Anakin drew in a deep breath, steading himself in Obi-Wan's presence. “We’ll start on the garden borders. Lead me to where you last saw him.”

Anakin nodded and started to sprint in the direction he’d last seen Cody. He’d be hard to track, his lack of force presence combined with the force muting abilities of  _ beskar  _ only adding to their issues.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Cody groaned, his head hurt like he’d been hit with a boulder. His memory was foggy along with most of his senses. Cody heard voices and tried to tune into the conversation happening around him.

“Are you sure it’s him? The boss will be upset if it’s not.”

“It’s a Mandalorian.” A voice sounded incredulous. “They’ll be worth something even if we nabbed the wrong one.”

Cody was confused. Were they talking about him? Who was the boss?

“The fumes infiltrated the helmet, right?”

“We can only hope.” That was muttered darkly.

Cody struggled to open his eyes, everything was hurting. What had they given him?

“Is this the prince though?”

There was a gleeful cackle. “The ransom will be hefty. We’ll all be rich.”

“Except for Lin.”

“Excuse me?” Cody assumed that was the aforementioned Lin.

“You lost the kriffing padawan, you’re cut is going to be affected by that.”

The padawan was Anakin, Cody had been with Anakin. That was the most recent thing he could recall. Did he have a  _ mir'shupur _ ? That would explain why everything seemed underwater.

Cody felt the inside of his  _ buy’ce _ buzz with sound waves, but the noise came from outside of the helmet. Someone had been tampering with his systems.

_ “Come in, Cody. Come in.” _ Anakin sounded worried.

Cody tried to respond, but his mouth felt like sand. One of the voices laughed out triumphantly and was immediately shushed.

Anakin called out again.  _ “Cody? Can you hear me? Come in, Cody?” _

“It’s Cody! It must be the Fett kid!”

“The boss will like this one.”

“What the kark is he doing with Jedi?”

“That’s not the issue at hand, give him a hit again, just for safety.”

Cody braced himself for another hit, blacking out when something hard collided with his  _ buy’ce _ for the second time that day.

  
  
  


Cody awoke again, this time consciousness streamed in slowly, lights pulsating behind his eyes and vague sentences reaching his ears.

“Lord Telious!” That voice sounded like the one of the mercenaries who had been arguing earlier. Had they brought him here? Was this ‘Telious’ person the boss? Cody’s head throbbed.

“Is this the prince?” Whoever had asked that had a cruel and icy voice.

“Yes my lord.”

“How do you know?” Was that Telious?

“T-the sigil on his armor. It’s of the True Mandalorians.”

The voice got closer. “That can’t be your only confirmation.”

Someone gulped. “No sir, it isn’t. The Jedi he was with tried to contact him.”

Cody tried to move his body parts one at a time, they felt leaden and heavy. His hand twitched though and Cody grimaced at the pain that brought along.

“He’s awake.” The cold voice, Lord Telious, breathed out right above him.

Cody struggled to open his eyes, finding his  _ buy’ce _ had been removed.

A gaunt face loomed above his, sulfuric yellow eyes staring into his own and the threat of pain if he dared to disobey lurking in the sneer on the man’s thin lips.

“Prince Fett.” He greeted, hand coming to touch Cody’s face.

Cody bit back a growl as the man ran his fingers across his hairline. Now was not the time to make rash decisions by trying to bite off the man’s fingers. Telious drew his hands away, and Cody saw red staining his pale fingers. It took a moment for his mind to comprehend, that was his blood. Cody was bleeding out from a head wound.

“We have someone to talk to.” Cody bared his teeth and Telious just chuckled. “You’ll be coming along now.”

Cody couldn’t walk, his legs were splayed useless on the ground along with the rest of him. Apparently, this wasn’t an issue for Telious who made a gesture in the air, and Cody felt himself rising without anyone’s help. A force user!

Telious floated him over to a medical table that had been propped up so he might lean back while still giving off the impression of standing. The mercenaries milled awkwardly in the distance, not knowing whether they were released or not. Telious pulled a hood over his face and activated a comm unit.

Cody waited patiently as the comm rang several times. Finally, a form sprung up in the blue light. Obi-Wan had answered the holocall.

“Greetings, Knight Kenobi.” Telious said with false cheer.

Obi-Wan gave off no indication that anything was wrong, face diplomatically neutral.  _ “Hello there … ” _

“Telious.”

_ “Hello Telious. To what do I owe the call?” _

Telious gave a devious smile and Cody felt himself stiffen in fear. “I have your son.”

Obi-Wan’s face turned terror stricken as Telious used his force powers to drag Cody into the holocall’s frame.

_ “Ad’ika.” _ His _ buir _ breathed out in worry.

Cody tried to speak, but his throat felt dry and scratchy. All that came out was a broken, “ _ G-gaa’tayl. _ ”

Telious barked out a laugh. “I’m sure you’ll find us soon enough. In the meantime until you arrive … ” The man stepped forward to shove Cody’s _ buy’ce _ back on his throbbing head, he stepped back again and raised his hands. Lightning shot forth, electrictung Cody who doubled over in pain, unable to stop the attack. “I would hurry if I was you.” He taunted Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan’s face contorted in the hologram. Cody felt a sense of relief knowing his  _ buir _ would be there soon enough to save him. The  _ shabuir _ wouldn’t know what hit him.  _ Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade  _ was something he should have known.

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Anakin watched Obi-Wan turn off the holocall, his rage tangible through the mental link between them. Anakin had never seen Obi-Wan so angry. He didn’t like it. Obi-Wan only got scarier, anger turning him cold and calculating and so unlike Anakin’s recklessness and temperamental attitude when he got the same way.

“They are in the warehouse district.” Obi-Wan’s words rang out without any warning and Anakin shivered.

“How will we get there?” Anakin tried to be as unobtrusive as possible.

Obi-Wan’s head snapped to the right and Anakin followed suit, trying to see what his Master was seeing. There ahead sat an unattended speeder.

Obi-Wan headed toward it at incredible speed, Anakin struggling to follow. His Master hotwired the speeder without a second thought and Anakin stared on in disbelief.

“You know how to drive, right?” Was Obi-Wan asking him to drive them to find Cody?

“Y-yes.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Good.” He gestured to the passenger seat. “Get in.”

No sooner had Anakin strapped himself in, they were going, speeding through mostly empty streets on the way to the warehouse district. Obi-Wan managed not to hit any pedestrians as they tore their way through the city.

Anakin felt adrenaline rush through his system, Obi-Wan had never flown like this before. Just as he was settling into the ride, they came to an abrupt stop and he lurched forward.

Anakin flung himself out of the speeder and rushed to Obi-Wan’s side. His Master had out his lightsaber, stabbing through the intricate lock that protected the abandoned building. The door swung open with a long creak and Obi-wan slipped inside.

The warehouse was large and mostly empty, ship parts hanging from the ceiling and dust covering the floors and walls. Obi-Wan led them to the main conveyor belt. There stood Telious and a slumped over Cody, shouting in pain as lightning struck him again. 

“Stop!” Obi-Wan commanded and Telious looked up in surprise.

“You’ve arrived.” The words were said with extreme malice.

“What do you want, Telious?”

“That’s Darth Telious to you, Jedi.” The Sith hissed.

“My Master is the Sith-Slayer!” Anakin announced, anger lacing his words as he directed the rather frightening moniker at the Sith. No one could mess with Obi-Wan.

“How impressive.” Telious said with annoyance. 

“Let him go.” The force was entangled in Obi-Wan’s words and Telious looked like he might comply for a moment. Instead, he dropped the cloak obscuring his face. Yellow eyes seemed to glow in the shadows of the warehouse.

“Xanatos.” Obi-Wan ground out. “You again.”

“Me again.” The Sith agreed, lighting the blood red saber in his hand.

_ ‘Anakin.’ _ Obi-Wan’s voice came through over the bond.  _ ‘Take Cody and get off the planet.’ _

_ ‘What about you?’ _ Anakin was panicked, he couldn’t leave Obi-Wan.

_ ‘We’ll see. Now take the speeder and go. Tell Mace what you’ve seen.’ _

Obi-Wan’s lightsaber appeared in his hands, the blue blade humming menacingly as he and Telious started to shift closer together. Anakin watched in horror as the blades engaged, blue against red, the two of them fighting violently in the dark warehouse.

Anakin could only see a blur of movement, not sure who was winning. Obi-Wan was leading them further away, now was Anakin’s chance to get Cody. He rushed forward, scooping up Cody and starting his sprint back to the speeder.

“We can’t leave _ buir  _ behind.” Cody sounded so weak.

Anakin’s feet continued to pound the ground, his mind racing. They couldn’t leave Obi-Wan behind, but he had told them to. “We have to leave.” Anakin tried to stress his own urgency into the words.

“But Obi-Wan!” Cody protested and Anakin responded by dumping him as gently as possible into the speeder.

“You’re bleeding.” Anakin noted as he revved the speeder. Cody’s once pristence  _ beskar’gam _ was covered in dried blood, likely his own. Anakin reached into his tunics, pulling out the batcha pot Obi-Wan had entrusted him with earlier. Cody struggled to take off his  _ buy’ce _ and accepted the batcha as Anakin urged the speeder towards their ship.

The ride was fast, Anakin stressing the engines with his need for unattainable speed.

When they arrived, he used the force to pick Cody up, taking him into the ship. Anakin rushed for the cockpit, depositing Cody onto the reclined co-pilot’s seat. Anakin had taken a nap there earlier and had left it in its most bed-like form. He hurried through the before flight procedures, the world around him moving too fast to try and comprehend.

The spell was only broken by the clanking of Cody’s  _ beskar’gam _ on the metal floor. Anakin startled, taking notice that they were just leaving the atmosphere. His hands clenched on the controls tightly, his knuckles turning white with the effort.

“We need to call  _ buir _ .” Cody hissed in pain and Anakin moved to apply the batcha to the gash on his hairline. Cody was struggling with it, his pain like waves in the force, surrounding him.

“I need to call the Jedi.” Anakin had seen a Sith, this was big news. The Jedi Order’s force ordained duty was to fight the Sith.

“What about-” Cody cut himself off as Anakin let loose a loud gasp. “What is it?”

Anakin looked out of the cockpit’s windshield, seeing a passing ship enter the atmosphere at the same time that they left it. It passed in a blur, but Anakin felt its presence still.

“What?” Cody demanded.

The ship radiated dark energy, Anakin had felt a dramatic shift in the force as they passed by. “I don’t know.” His voice was meak and small. Was that another Sith? The person headed towards the planet’s surface was enveloped in the dark side of the force. “ I … Obi-Wan … he needs help!”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Beskar’gam: armor  
> Aliik: sigil  
> Be: of  
> Haat Mando’ade: True Mandalorians  
> K'oyacyi: "Cheers!" Can also mean "Hang in there" or "Come back safely.",literally a command: "Stay alive!"  
> Beskar: mandalorian iron  
> Mir'shupur: brain injury  
> Buy’ce: helmet  
> Ad'ika: kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child  
> Buir: parent  
> Gaa’tayl: help  
> Shabuir: extreme insult - "jerk", but much stronger  
> Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade: Don't mess with Mandalorians
> 
> Other Stuffs:  
> -Cody’s beskar’gam is gray undersuit with white armor and 212th gold accents (it’s a not so little nod to the clone wars.) Rex’s will be the same idea, while Boba gets his original design when he’s old enough. IDC, imagine what you will.  
> -Anakin knows Mando’a but doesn’t speak it too often. If it’s specifically mandalorian he’ll use the mando’a words for it.  
> -Obi-Wan tried to kill Xanatos at one point and the dude still has a grudge.  
> -Don’t you just love cliffhangers? I do. Anyways, it’s time to suffer just a bit.


	26. Obi-Wan duels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanatos flashed him a frown, an onslaught of attacks picking up with deadly aim and precision. “That’s quite the shame considering you will still fall at my hand.”
> 
> “And that’s where you're wrong.” A new voice bellowed out into the ever darkening warehouse. 
> 
> aka Telious gets a little surprise and Obi-Wan tries to relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all keep guessing my plot twists.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, enjoy!

Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber up just in time to catch the blow Telious threw at him. They’d been fighting for the past half hour, neither tiring or giving any sign of surrender. Obi-Wan hoped that Cody and Anakin were safe. If he didn’t get out of this little shuffle alive, his last act would hopefully let the two of them return to safety.

The force thundered around them, the Sith’s force presence was immense and demanding. The darkness coiled and coaxed, trying to sap his strength. Luckily, Obi-Wan wasn’t as weak as Telios thought, his shielding was too strong to be damaged by the attack.

“Why won’t you die?” Telious demanded, making a leaping flip over Obi-Wan who slashed up, scorching a hole through the dark fabric of his tunics.

“Great question.” Obi-Wan ducked under Telious’ raised arm, aiming for the heart. His opponent anticipated the move at step back, out of the lightsaber’s immediate range.

“So Xanatos,” Obi-Wan started as breezily as possible, riling up the Sith was a dangerous game. “How have you been?”

The Sith bared his teeth. “It’s Darth Telious.”

Obi-Wan parried the oncoming strike. “A new title, how quaint.”

“I am more” Telious swung again, pushing Obi-Wan back as he went. “than you” Another jab.“will ever be.”

He hummed disbelievingly. “For some reason, I doubt that.”

“What have the Jedi ever done for you?” Telious was getting reckless, bigger slashes and wider swings. “They took everything from me!”

Obi-Wan didn’t know how to respond to that. Xanatos’ father had been killed at his ex-Master’s hand, and he had seen his sister’s death, powerless to stop them both. Obi-Wan himself had only added to the Sith’s tragic backstory. Master Jinn and him had sabotaged Xanatos’ plans for the destruction of the Jedi Temple, alienating him from the planet he had found refuge on by turning the authorities against him. It was well deserved, but Xanatos obviously felt differently on that matter.

“They take you from your family.” Telious was starting to monologue now, trying to draw up any qualms Obi-Wan himself had with the Jedi Order. “Rob you of your children.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t contain his snort. He usually didn’t critique the rambling rants he was subjected to by opponents until they got deep in, so he could disrupt the flow of the speech more. This however, Telious was just trying to gaslight him.

“What’s so funny?” Telious sneered.

“You.” Obi-Wan threw another powerful blow and Telious’ footwork faltered for a moment. “You abducted one of my children and tortured him!” The image of Cody doubled over in pain at the hands of the Sith would forever be burned into his mind, a living nightmare of a memory.

“As if the Jedi wouldn’t do the same!” Telious said haughtily.

“Well considering they haven’t!” Obi-Wan exclaimed in exasperation. “You have no room to speak on the Jedi Order and my family. The Jedi are my family and they were yours too, once upon a time!”

Telious let loose a rage filled howl. “The Jedi will fall!” Now was his chance!

Obi-Wan pushed Telious off the precarious platform they were duelling on, the fall didn’t even faze him. Obi-Wan muttered darkly under his breath as he jumped after him. “Please, I’ve heard it all before.”

“Your order will be a stain under my shoe! Nothing can stop the inevitable. You’d be a fool to try. I’ll pick you off one by one until then. The chain of deaths will start with you Kenobi, padawan of the Master that failed me!”

Obi-Wan felt pity rise in him for Xanatos. He’d lost himself to the darkside, revenge fueling his power. “Jinn is no Master of mine.” Maybe Obi-Wan could try and talk Xanatos down, at least for a while.

“You’ve seen through the old fool’s lies then.” Xanatos flashed him a frown, an onslaught of attacks picking up with deadly aim and precision. “That’s quite the shame considering you will still fall at my hand.”

“And that’s where you're wrong.” A new voice bellowed out into the ever darkening warehouse. Telious stepped back, saber disengaging from Obi-Wan’s, but still held out defensively.

Obi-Wan peered into the shadows, the blue light from his saber acting as a beckon. Suddenly, another blade ignited, an orange lightsaber illuminating the face of the Zabrak wielder. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in shock as a second blade of orange came to life at the other end of the hilt.

“Maul!” Obi-Wan cried happily. “Hello there!”

“Maul?” Telious looked bewildered. “He’s supposed to be dead.”

The orange light reflected off of Maul’s nefarious smile. “Surprise.”

Telious barely had any warning before Maul hurled himself at the Sith, blade starting a duel that Telious seemed to be rapidly losing. Obi-Wan jumped in, him and Maul working in tandem as they arched deadly swords of light onto the Sith.

Telious gave a pained howl, Obi-Wan had lanced a deep blow into his thigh. This seemed to be the final turning point of the battle, Telious force pushed them both with as much power as he could muster. Obi-Wan tried to shield himself from the complete darkness radiating off the man. Maul didn’t seem affected, lunging forward again, but his lightsaber caught on nothing but empty air.

“What? He’s getting away!”

Obi-Wan raced forward in alarm, staring out as Telious’ figure disappeared into the shadows along with his hurting force signature.

“There’s nothing we can do.” Obi-Wan knew better than to chase after him, the Sith was a multi-Jedi problem. Besides, his left leg was feeling a bit funny.

“Obi-Wan.” Maul looked on at him in worry. “You’re hurt.”

Obi-Wan scoffed. “No, he didn’t land a hit.” That was a lie.

Maul looked skeptical. Obi-Wan shrugged sheepishly. “I mean, I haven’t noticed anything because of the adrenaline?”

“Yet. Come on, let’s get the kriff out of this dusty old warehouse.”

“I can agree with that.” Obi-Wan followed Maul, expecting him to find a side door. Instead, Maul just cut a door into the wall with his blades. “Was that really necessary?”

Maul didn’t even turn back to look at him, only stepping through casually. “Yes.”

The two of them wandered in silence, Obi-Wan categorizing his wounds from worst to best in his mind. The slash to his calf he didn’t notice earlier was going to make a very nice scar, Obi-Wan could tell this story and have some dramatic proof to back it up. It was also impeding his walking, but Obi-Wan wasn’t overly worried about it.

“Where are we headed?” Obi-Wan originally thought to go back to the castle, the Queen’s offer of hospitality would hopefully still be available.

“To my ship.” Maul said it like it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy. “I have medical supplies there.”

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t, that would be very amateur of you.”

A scoff fell from Maul’s lips. “That’s what you’re worried about? You aren’t going to ask me where I’ve been for the past four years? Or what I’ve been up to? Or how in the kriff I found you?”

Obi-Wan sent over a glare. “Sorry if my priorities aren’t in order. Tell me about the adventures you’ve been getting up to for the past four years, sorry I didn’t send a life-day card.”   
  


Maul snorted and gestured to a ship mostly hidden by foliage at the edge of the warehouse district. “Here we are. And as for my tales of woe and wonder, we gotta get some batcha on you first.”

Obi-Wan complied, following Maul onto the compact ship. It was of high design, interior following a darker color scheme. The ship was obviously built with high speed travel and comfort in mind. “Nice place.”

“Thanks, I stole it.” Came Maul’s response as he dug through a cabinet in the medical room, Obi-Wan was perched on the open bed.

“Who from?”

“A pirate. Weequay.”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rose. “A Weequay pirate?”

“Yeah.” Maul tossed batcha wipes and gauze over his shoulder. “Pirates have some nice stuff.”

Obi-Wan elected to ignore the clues blatantly staring him in the face, maybe it was a different pirate than he was thinking of?

“We should probably leave the planet.” Obi-Wan commented.

“That we should. Any suggestions? I know a nice mid-rim planet with good views.”

Obi-Wan contemplated it while Maul continued to dig around the cabinet. “Which planet is this?”

“Naboo, it’s only a day-cycle away with a ship like this.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “I should’ve guessed.” Naboo did sound nice though, Obi-Wan could do with the beautiful landscapes and temperate climate. Besides, it would be rather ironic for them to return after last time.

“Aha!” Maul turned around triumphantly. “I remember now!”

“Remember what?”

Maul ignored his question, turning his head to shout into the ship’s common and dining area through the open door. “Savage! I need the needle!”

Obi-Wan took notice of the other force signatures also in the ship. He mentally slapped himself for not noticing the other two earlier. Had he really been that caught up in numbing his pain with the force?

“Blame Feral!” Came back a voice Obi-Wan accredited to Savage.

“What did I do?” The question came from a small Zabrak who stood in the doorway. Obi-Wan practically flew out of his seat at the surprise.

“Ah! Can you teleport?” He breathed out, heart pounding loudly in his chest. The child had scared him more than he liked to admit.

“Who’s this?” The child came forward to stand partially behind Maul, he apparently was shy.

“My friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Obi-Wan gave a small wave. “Have you seen the stitching kit?”

The child nodded and disappeared out of the room as quickly as he had come.

“Was that Feral?”

Maul nodded. “Savage is here too. You were right, I do have brothers.” He was referring to the vision sequence they’d witnessed. Obi-Wan’s mind spun at the implications, what else had come to fruition?

“Tell me.” Obi-Wan’s words had a deeper meaning, he was asking for Maul to tell him everything.

“After my ‘death’, I took time to contemplate. I adapted to the more open way of viewing the force. It follows through me, but it is the darkside that I favor. I rebuilt my lightsaber and tried to commune with the force on a deeper level.” Obi-Wan nodded, meditation was a powerful tool. “I found my way back to Dathomir and my brothers. Savage and Feral have been a gift. We even liberated the Nightbrothers together.”

Obi-Wan blinked. “You did?”

Maul smiled. “What else was there to do? A few left to see the galaxy out on their own, a few stayed to try and make peace with the Nightsisters, and I left. A few of the Nightbrothers travelled with us for a while, but have since split off. Savage and Feral are the youngest, and I’ll continue to act as their guardian until they come of age and decide to go.”

“That’s very noble of you.”

“Don’t say that,” Maul said with a frown. “I want to be living my best life full of spontaneous and dangerous adventures. You're making me sound responsible.” He shuttered. “My brothers are my partners in crime.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Sure.”

“Anyways,” Maul reoriented the conversation, batcha wipes coming to clean Obi-Wan’s wounds. “You are quite the trouble magnet.”

“Don’t I know it.” Obi-Wan flopped onto the bed. 

“I felt the Sith’s intentions in the force, he was broadcasting his need for revenge pretty loudly. I’m surprised you didn’t hear it or even have a vision.”

Obi-Wan watched as Maul cleaned the small burns littering his arms. “I was rather busy.” Telious’ intentions hadn’t been known to Obi-Wan until their duel, the Sith had been a surprise.

“Well, I knew you’d be in trouble about a ten-day ago, so we sped our way over to Rannon as quick as possible. You are lucky I arrived when I did, we were on the other side of the galaxy.”

Obi-Wan huffed. “Thank you for coming, but I don’t underestimate my duelling abilities. We could’ve gone on for another few hours before I would have died or faced a stalemate.”

Maul cackled. “Whatever you say, Kenobi.”

Feral’s head popped up in the doorway. “Here you go.” He handed over a small box to Maul.

Maul took a seat by Obi-Wan’s batcha wrapped leg. “Feral, why don’t you distract Obi-Wan while I do this. The pain medications will only do so much.”

Feral nodded and avoided Obi-Wan’s eye contact. “How do you know my brother?”

“I helped him fake his death.” The reply seemed to surprise the child. His shock radiated in the force before he reigned it in. “You have good shielding.” Obi-Wan noted and Feral gave a tentative smile.

“Are you a Jedi?” The question was asked with much trepidation.

“I am.”

“What is it like?”

Obi-Wan proceeded to regale tales of his missions and training onto the wide eyed Zabrak. He detailed the Temple and gave small stories about each of his friends. Feral’s fascination was clear to see.

“If you keep talking like that,” Maul butt in at the end of Obi-Wan’s speech. “Feral’s gonna want to go be a Jedi.”

“It’s very possible.” Obi-Wan said offhandedly.

Feral forgot his shyness and hesitation, rushing forward to stare at Obi-Wan at a closer range. “Really?”

Obi-Wan chuckled out a “Yes.” at the same time as Maul exclaimed with irriatation.   
  


“Obi-Wan!”

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Jango saw red. He was ready to rain  _ haran _ down,  _ gra’tua _ was all he needed right now. The one who dared to hurt his  _ aliit _ was soon to be one of  _ cuy’val dar _ . Jango would make them wish they never existed. Limbs would be ripped from sockets, jaw torn off the face, eyes gouged out, and entrails removed. Jango was already foaming at the mouth.

“ _Buir_!” Cody’s troubled voice broke through the haze of anger he was swimming in. _“We are safe._ ” That helped a little bit, Jango’s attention could be turned fully to finding the _dar’jetti_ who had tortured his _ad._ _“But at Obi-Wan’s expense.”_

Jango froze, his muscles locking him into place. “What?” The word was hissed out in a murderous tone.

_ “H-he-”  _ Cody gulped, his figure in the blue light of the holocall starting to shake.

Anakin spoke up from Cody’s side, face grim.  _ “He ordered me to take Cody and get off Rannon, he duelled the Sith to distract him. _ ” Anakin paused, not quite meeting Jango’s eyes.  _ “Obi-Wan stayed behind.” _ That sentence was emitted in a broken whisper.

The blood rushed into Jango’s ears, the chair he’d been gripping splintered into dust under his hand. All the rage he’d been feeling at the knowledge of Cody’s pain was amplified infinitely, the carnage he was going to wreck would be that much more painful. No one was allowed to hurt Obi-Wan.

_ “We don’t know what happened to him.” _ Cody interjected, reading Jango’s mood and doing his best to soothe it.  _ “The Jettise are already on their way.” _

That had been the wrong thing to say, and Cody’s face showed that he knew it right as the words left his mouth. The  _ Jettise  _ knew before he had? Jango needed to get to his  _ riddur _ first.

“Can you track him?” Jango directed his demand at Anakin.

The padawan raised his chin definitely, eyes seeing something no one else could. Jango sat in tense silence for a minute while Anakin stood stock still.

_ “He’s alive. _ ” Anakin exhaled with relief, a single tear sliding down his cheek.  _ “He’s getting further away.” _

Cody held out his arm and Anakin latched onto it, using it to ground himself. “ _ Breathe. _ ” Cody commanded.

_ “I- Naboo, he’s heading for Naboo. His force signature is clouded, there are too many shadows for me to properly access the bond.”  _ Anakin looked extremely apologetic.

“Myles!” Jango barked out. _ “Tsikador me’sen!” _

_ “Elek, Mand’alor!” _ Myles rushed out of the room, Jango had been in a meeting with his advisors when the call had come in. He would be leaving within a moment.

_ “Before you go, should I set a course for Naboo?” _ Cody asked. Jango nodded his approval and proceeded to switch off the call. He had a  _ riddur  _ to find and a  _ dar’jetti _ to maim.

He had  _ kyr’am _ to inflict. The Sith would  _ ash’amur _ , Jango’s  _ a’den adenn _ .

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Obi-Wan sighed happily, the warm sunlight hitting his face and bare chest as the flowers around him swayed in the breeze. Naboo was beautiful at this time of year, and Maul had found an unsettled lake to land the ship at. As soon as they had arrived at the planet, Maul set up camp in the ship, the pirate he had stolen it from had gotten many nice upgrades. Obi-Wan had conked out immediately after the set up, sleeping for twelve hours before he woke up to Feral’s curious face and demands to explore from Savage.

The Zabraks had been amazed by the planet, Savage and Feral wanting to swim in the lake and scout out the surrounding wilderness. Maul had placed supervision on Obi-Wan so the three of them might become better acquainted. At the moment however, Obi-Wan was sitting a little off from the beach, sprawled out on a reclining chair, watching the children play in the crystal water.

Maul wandered up from the ship parked off in a grove of trees not too far off. “Hey, I think your comm has been going off! Someone has been accessing your location!” He shouted.

A feeling of dread settled over Obi-Wan. He hadn’t contacted anyone. That was an issue. “I’m deciding to ignore that for now!” Obi-Wan called back. He wasn’t ready to undue the atmosphere of peace surrounding him.

Maul snorted and handed Obi-Wan one of the glasses he was carrying. “If you insist.”

“I do.” Obi-Wan took a hold of the glass, a tiny umbrella resting on the rim. Maul sat in the chair next to him as Obi-Wan sniffed at the glass. “What’s this?”

“Some rather fruity Corellian brandy. It’s good.”

Obi-Wan took a sip. Kriff, his theory about the original owner of the ship was being further cemented. “The weequay pirate you took the ship from, they didn’t happen to be Hondo Ohnaka, did they?”

Maul took a sip of his drink, eyes trained on his brothers slashing around in the water. “Yeah, why?”

“No reason.” Obi-Wan assured too quickly. Maul gave him a suspicious look and he tried to shrug it off.

“There better not be.” Maul’s threat was suddenly drowned out by the noise of engines. The previously quiet field was filled with noise as a familiar ship began to touch down. Obi-Wan sunk further into his chair as another ship also descended from the sky.

“What the kark is this?” Maul shouted at him over the noise, the two ships coming to land.

“Why should I know?” Obi-Wan yelled back. He did actually know. The first ship bore the sigil of the Jedi Order, while the second one was Slave 1.

“Are we gonna just ignore it?” Maul had already gone back to nonchalant, gesturing to his brothers to continue their activities.

Obi-Wan considered it, he didn’t need any more stress. “Definitely.” He took a sip of his drink and returned to admiring the scenic views around him. He had at least another minute until his responsibilities hit him like a stack of bricks.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Haran: hell; Literally: destruction, cosmic annihilation  
> Gra'tua: revenge, vengeance  
> Aliit: family, clan, tribe  
> Cuy'val Dar: "those who no longer exist" (in this context it means Xanatos is gonna be going bye-bye)  
> Buir: parent  
> Dar'jetii: Literally: no longer a Jedi; colloquial for Sith or Dark Jedi  
> Ad: child  
> Jettise: Jedi (plural)  
> Riddur: spouse  
> Tsikador: prepare, get ready  
> Me’sen: starship  
> Elek: Yes  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Kyr’am: death  
> Ash’amur: die (esp. Violently in battle)  
> A’den adenn: rage/ wrath was merciless
> 
> Other stuffs:  
> -I don’t know anything about the planet, I just pointed to a random name on a list of planets that happened to be located towards the outer rim and went for it. The terrain of Rannon is forested and mountainous with a temperate climate. For the fic I’m placing it right by Naboo, but I don’t know if it’s even close.  
> -Jango is getting ~possessive, protective, and a little bit obsessive~  
> -Obi-Wan kinda forgot that his husband is the way he is and will likely be surprised by the raging Mandalorian. He’s forgetful like that.  
> -Obes would rather avoid the fact that Hondo and Maul have met because it’s too chaotic for him.  
> -Obi-Wan: My friend brought me along on this lovely vacation, it’s so peaceful. The grass is green and the birds are singing.  
> Jango and the Jedi: WHERE THE KRIFF HAVE YOU BEEN


	27. Jango finds his husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And you’re not out of this yet.” Mace directed his words at Obi-Wan threateningly. “You are not the Sith-slayer.”
> 
> “I’m glad about that.” Maul clinked his glass with Quinlan’s.
> 
> aka Obi-Wan's vacation gets interrupted and his husband becomes extra clingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this satiates your hopes for the responses.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, enjoy!

Obi-Wan took a sip of his Corellian brandy, pausing for a moment before knocking the rest of the drink back. He’d need alcohol in his system if he was going to deal with the waves of anger, worry, and exasperation stemming from the group headed his way.

“Should we have predicted this?” Maul asked lazily from the beach chair next to him.

Obi-Wan laughed lightly and used the force to adjust the umbrella Maul had set out. “Probably.”

“KENOBI!” Mace Windu’s voice caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise.

“I’ll speak at your funeral.” Maul promised as footsteps neared.

“I will hold you to that.” Obi-Wan turned his head to the side and looked on at the crowd nearing him. Mace Windu was followed by Bant, Quinlan, Asajj, and a dangerous looking Jango. Obi-Wan credited the sweat collecting on him to the sun and not the implications of his angry  _ riddur _ . He’d forgotten Jango’s adverse reactions to any of the perail he experienced.

“Hello there.” He greeted as Mace loomed above him, casting a disapproving shadow. The Jedi Master looked down on him with a contorted face.

Asajj made a choking noise. “Obi-Wan … is that? Is that Maul?”

Mace’s eyes travelled to where Maul looked on at them with slight animosity. Obi-Wan knew he was upset that they’d interrupted the vacation. “The one and only.”

“That’s my line!” Obi-Wan protested at the same time that Quinlan let out a howling laugh.

“Obi-Wan, you lying sneak!” He sounded proud.

“Quin!” Bant sounded aghast. 

“Technically, I didn’t lie.” Obi-Wan volunteered the information readily. 

Quinlan frowned. “Technically?”

“If you used that shrimpy brain of yours, you’d remember that Obi-Wan only ever said that Maul had ‘become one with the force’.” Bant caught on quickly, she had always been scarily observant. Obi-Wan would have to watch out for her if he wanted to be involved in any more conspiracies or fake deaths.

“So he didn’t lie?” Quinlan asked.

“It was a necessary omission of the truth.” Obi-Wan tacked on, steadily avoiding the piercing gaze of Jango’s t-visor. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what his  _ riddur _ was thinking at the moment. Maybe it was best not to deal with him yet.

“Are you hurt?” Bant switched from incredulous at the discovery of Maul’s faked death to concern over Obi-Wan’s health. “Anakin said you fought another Sith.”

“Not a Sith.” Maul corrected, leaning over to snatch the tiny umbrella from Obi-Wan’s empty glass. “And I stitched him up.”

“Maul did a very nice job.” Obi-Wan assured Bant. “He was the reason I escaped the duel.”

Maul made a gagging motion at the praise. “You would've won. Maybe with less appendages, but you would’ve won.”

Mace’s force signature spiked with confusion and anger, Obi-Wan returning his attention to the Jedi Master. “Why in the kriff- you know, let me start over.” Mace took in a deep breath and pointed his hands at Obi-Wan. “You.” It was said as an accusation.

“Me.” Obi-Wan agreed. Scratch his previous thought, he’d much rather deal with Jango at the moment than the Jedi Master who looked ready to murder him. He sat up and turned to his  _ riddur _ , Jango looked ready to pounce. “ _ Su cuy’gar, Cyare _ .”

Jango removed his  _ buy’ce _ to reveal his face filled with emotions Obi-Wan could decipher. “ _ Draar tug’yc. Gar linibar morut’yc ti ni darasuum, ner runi. _ ”

Obi-Wan felt guilt at causing Jango any pain start to bloom in his chest. “ _ Ni ceta, Cyare _ .”

Jango stepped forward and Obi-Wan moved over on his seat, Jango coming to sit beside him. He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan moving his legs into Jango’s lap. Obi-Wan fought the blush staining his cheeks as Quinlan’s humor colored the force around them.

“Why are you such a danger magnet?”

Jango nuzzled his face into Obi-Wan’s neck, breathing in deeply. Maul responded to Quinlan with gusto. “That’s what I said!”

“Obi-Wan, Maul. What’s happening?” Savage asked, he and Feral had tentatively emerged from the lake to see the commotion happening by the shore. Savage looked on at the new arrivals warily. Mace made a choking noise after noticing the new arrivals, he did not seem to be processing the information very well.

“The idiot didn’t contact us, so we invited ourselves over.” Quinlan supplied, making his way over to the shade and investigating the bottle of whiskey Maul had brought out. Maul watched curiously, handing Quinlan Obi-Wan’s old glass in a silent exchange.

Obi-Wan watched as Quinlan took a lounging seat on his robe that he’d spread out as a picnic blanket. Maul and Quinlan seemed to be on the same wavelength, he was interested to see future interactions between them. Savage edged closer, followed by a hesitant Feral, to sit with Maul on his shaded beach chair.

“Yes, about that-” Obi-Wan started.

Jango cut him off gruffly, arms tightening around Obi-Wan. “ _ Gar nayc ba’slanar ner eso vurel tug’yc, cyar’ika _ .”

Obi-Wan knew now was not the time to debate Jango, so he just nodded in response. “I am truly sorry about that.”

“He slept for twelve hours straight.” Maul gave the fact as a rather flimsy excuse. There was still a whole day-cycle he could’ve used to comm anyone. Jango recognized this, his emotions turning worried and protective with a hefty dose of indignation.

“He better have.” Bant still sounded miffed.

“Kenobi.” Mace sighed and Obi-Wan nodded for the three standing Jedi to take a seat. Asajj elbowed her way to get room on Quinlan’s robe, not having one of her own. Bant looked longingly at the lake, the Mon Calamari healer would likely be swimming later. Mace levitated over some rocks as he continued to speak. “We got a rather frantic holocall from your padawan. He said that you had encountered a Sith on Rannon who went by the name of Darth Telious. Is this true?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “It is.”

“How’d you find them?” Quinlan stopped digging around in the picnic basket Maul had set out earlier with the chairs. 

“He kidnapped Cody.” Obi-Wan answered stiffly, he did not like the memory. “He tortured him until we came.”

“How? Conventional methods or Sith lightning?” Bant asked.

“All I saw was the lightning.”

Bant looked thoughtful. “Will the two of them be coming here? I could treat Cody.”

“Yes.” Jango answered in Basic, removing his head from where it had found comfort resting against Obi-Wan’s neck.

Bant nodded her approval and Mace continued his line of questioning. “What happened between you and Telious? Where is he now?”

“We fought until Maul showed up. Together we were able to overpower Telious, but he got away. I don’t know where he went, only that he was seriously wounded.”

“He’ll be more than that.” Jango growled out in a low tone, causing Obi-Wan to hold back a shiver.

“Maul,” Mace awkwardly began to incorporate Maul into the interrogation too. “How did you know to find Obi-Wan?”

“Dark side force stuff.” Maul answered breezily. “Telious really wanted revenge.”

“Revenge?” Asajj echoed. She had moved the picnic basket away from a peckish Quinlan and towards the child Zabraks. The two of them obviously recognized her as a Nightsister, keeping their distance until her peace offering of food was received. They forgot all inhibitions and instead started to make quick work of the sandwiches Obi-Wan had packed earlier.

“Did you already know Telious?” Quinlan asked.

“Yes. He was a fallen Jedi.”

Mace frowned, a large crease forming between his eyes. “Who?”

“Xanatos.”

The intent between his eyebrows increased. “Truly?”

“I hate to ask, but who?” Asajj looked lost.

“He was a senior padawan who fell during his last trial. He was corrupted by hate and despair, turning into a dark Jedi. We lost any contact or news of him until Obi-Wan and his then Master Qui-Gon Jinn stopped his plans to blow up the Jedi Temple.”

“Which temple?” Asajj asked.

“Coruscant.” Obi-Wan answered. The Coruscant Temple was the main one, the largest and most populated. “Xanatos was Jinn’s ex-padawan and rightfully blamed him for the death of his father. He tried to kill us both a great many times. It was pure luck that I survived a few of those attempts.”

Mace nodded. “Xanatos had returned to his homeworld and gotten rather deep into the politics there, running a mining facility and making a name for himself. After Jedi interference however, he was humiliated and banished by the authorities. We had his file list him tentatively as dead, but it would seem we were mistaken.”

“Yikes.” Savage continued to munch on his mid-meal and Maul let loose a short laugh.

“You’re not wrong.” Obi-Wan added on helpfully.

“Fett, would you stop trying to make out with your husband until we are done here?” Mace sounded tired.

Jango glared at the man and Obi-Wan tried to soothe him. “ _ Shi kih ca’nara. _ ”

And you’re not out of this yet.” Mace directed his words at Obi-Wan threateningly. “You are not the Sith-slayer.”

“I’m glad about that.” Maul clinked his glass with Quinlan’s.

“Why did you-”

Obi-Wan interrupted Mace. “Lie? Accept the moniker? Fake Maul’s death?”

Mace narrowed his eyes and answered slowly. “All three.”

“The Sith Master was watching, it was the only way. Besides, it’s not like the secret would’ve been well kept otherwise. The Jedi are quite the gossips.”

Maul nodded along. “I needed escape, so I jumped down a power generator complex shaft.”

“I kicked you in.” Obi-Wan corrected.

Maul waved it off. “Same difference.”

“It’s not.” Bant spoke up from where she was discretely weaving a flower crown. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her and Bant made a shushing motion.

“After the first few month-cycles, I kind of just forgot that it happened.” Obi-Wan said a little sheepishly. Maul wasn’t dead, so he’d had no reason to think about the subject anymore.

“I’m offended.” Maul deadpanned while looking Mace Windu straight in the eyes. Whatever intimidation tactic was in play between the two, Obi-Wan didn’t want to know. He turned his attention to littering small kisses across Jango’s face while the conversation continued around them. Jango was intentionally going against Mace’s asking of earlier and Obi-Wan was not complaining.

“You!” Mace fumed. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure who it was meant for, but Maul seemed to take offence and Jango ignored it.

“Who’s the other Sith?” Quinlan’s investigation could use the help that Maul could provide.

“Why?”

Asajj sighed and Obi-Wan noticed a flower crown donning her head. So that’s what Bant had been up to. “We are Shadows, we hunt the Sith.”

“I could help.” Maul volunteered. The three of them would be a force to be reckoned with. “His name is Sidious.”

Quinlan’s eyes widened in surprise before turning to glare at him. “Obi-Wan! You told me his name was Hideous!”

Obi-Wan turned his head from where he and Jango had been engaged in a  _ kov’nyn _ . “I said I’d misheard it. Don’t blame me!”

“If Maul goes with you,” Feral asked quietly. “Can I go to the Temple?”

“You wish to become a Jedi?” Mace looked at the child.

Feral nodded shyly. “Obi-Wan told me about it.”

“I asked you to stop spreading your propaganda!” Maul exclaimed.

“I’m unstoppable.” Obi-Wan teased. 

“If you wish, we can talk to the Council.” Mace told Feral. The Zabrak nodded his approval. 

“Hey Maul,” Quinlan poured himself another glass of the Corellian brandy. “You realize this is Naboo, right?”

Maul grinned back at him and accepted the offered bottle. “Ironic, isn’t it?”

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Jango watched as a  _ jettise me’sen _ descended from the purple and pink sky. He sat with Obi-Wan right outside Slave 1 in Obi-Wan’s beach recliner he’d fought Quinlan for, enjoying the nature around them under the evening sky. The  _ ade  _ were finally arriving. Obi-Wan moved to stand up, but Jango refused to let him out of his embrace. He had just gotten his  _ runi _ back and would not let him out of his sight for a long time.

“Jango,” Obi-Wan protested lightly. “You have got to let me go.”

“ _ Nayc, Cyar’ika _ .” Jango stood with Obi-Wan, they’d stay together.

Obi-Wan sighed his acceptance, Jango’s arm held possessively around his waist. The  _ me’sen _ came to a complete landing, exit ramp opening to reveal Anakin bouncing with nervous energy and a stoic looking Cody watching him with distaste. Anakin caught sight of Obi-Wan, made some excited hand gesture to Cody, and started to sprint in their direction.

“Master! You’re alright!” Jango braced as Anakin collided into them with incredible speed. Cody wasn’t too far behind, he was walking as fast as he could with his obvious limp. Bant, the  _ jetti baa’ur _ , saw this and intervened. She used the force to levitate Cody onto the recently vacant lounge chair.

“I’m fine Anakin.” Obi-Wan assured him before turning to Bant and the bewildered looking Cody she was treating. “Cody, this is Bant. She’s going to treat you.”

Cody nodded and answered quiet Bant’s questions diligently. Jango’s attention was called away from the scene as another _ jetti _ approached.

“Should I set out more places for the cookout?” Vos sauntered up, easy grin getting an answering laugh out of Obi-Wan.

“I’m not sure everyone will be able to digest your cooking, Quin.”

Vos let out an offended gasp. “How dare you! I will have you know that it is Order Master Windu who is tending the flames for the feast.”

“I’m hungry.” Anakin volunteered.

“Of course you are.” Obi-Wan teased. Anakin was hitting puberty and eating almost anything he could get his hands on.

Quinlan smiled at Ankain. “You’re in luck.” He turned to Obi-Wan. “Asajj wants to meet your other children.”

“Where is she?”

Quinlan shrugged. “Asajj and Maul are comparing notes on the Night peoples along with the small ones.”

“Maul?” Anakin looked confused.

“It’s actually a not so rare name.” Quinlan said cheerfully and Anakin relaxed for a second. “But this Maul is the one that Obi-Wan didn’t actually kill.”

Anakin tensed immediately. “What?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Quinlan, must you scare Anakin like that?”

Anakin looked at Jango to alleviate his befuddlement. “Same Maul, he’s alive and friends with Obi-Wan.”

“Oh! Okay.” The padawan accepted the ex-Sith’s friendship with Obi-Wan at an alarmingly easy rate. Jango had concerns

“I’ve given him something that should speed up the recovery, but all I can recommend is plenty of rest.” The  _ baar’ur  _ said.

“Thank you Bant.” Jango startled when he realised Obi-Wan had slipped out of his arms to go fret over Cody.

“You want an appetizer?” Quinlan started to lead Anakin away who looked at Jango for approval before following. Jango could hear Vos regaling Anakin with the tale of Obi-Wan and Maul’s latest adventure with some rather expressive hand motions. Hopefully he wouldn’t try to add to the story too much.

Jango moved to Obi-Wan’s side where he was coddling Cody, Bant steeping off to the side to give them some semblance of privacy.

“ _ Ad’ika, ner kote. Gar aala jahaala? Me’vaar ti? _ ”

“ _ Naas. _ ” Cody assured Obi-Wan who was running his hands through Cody’s hair. “ _ Vor entye par te gaa’tayl.” _

“Dear one, I would gladly give my life for yours any day.”

This did not assure Cody in the least, his  _ troan  _ turned pale and stricken. “ _ Draar, buir, draar.” _

“Cody … ” Jango’s heart was breaking at the conversation happening around him. Obi-Wan fell to his knees to look Cody dead in the eyes, hands coming to cradle the  _ ad _ ’s face. “ _ Ibic nayc jehaatir. Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. _ ”

This broke Cody, tears started to stream from his reddened eyes. Jango slowly knelt at Obi-Wan’s side, taking Cody’s hand in his own. “ _ Gar cuun ad. Gar cuun be’sol _ .”

Cody choked out a sob and Jango watched as Bant retreated silently from the edges of his vision. They stayed like that for a while, Cody burying himself in Obi-Wan’s arms, quietly crying, while Jango held them both. Jango knew that Cody had put blame on himself when Obi-Wan had been left to fend for himself against the Sith. Had Obi-Wan died, Cody would have broken completely. Jango was sure he would have too.

When Cody’s sniffles had finally died down, Obi-Wan wiped his face and stood them up. “Let’s go eat.”

The sky above had almost completely turned to  _ ca, ka’ra _ shining. Obi-Wan led the two of them over to the other part of the haphazard circle of ships. Mace Windu stood looking solemn in a cooking apron that Vos had found to be hilarious by the telltale sign of his laughter.

“Where’d you get it?” He was laughing uproariously, Maul joining him.

“Obi-Wan!” The pale, bald  _ jetti _ sprang forward. Jango remembered her name to be Asajj Ventress, the Nightsister. “Can I see him?”

Obi-Wan chuckled and gave Cody a small push forward. “This is Cody, our oldest.”

Asajj leaned forward. “Hi!”

Cody stuck out his hand for her to shake. “Hello.”

“It was quite a surprise to learn Obi-Wan was a parent.”

“He’s not even the mom friend, that’s Bant’s job.” Vos interjected.

Obi-Wan shrugged goodnaturedly. “To be fair, the child acquisition was a surprise.” 

Ventress narrowed her eyes. “That sounds suspicious.”

“He stole us.” Cody added on helpfully.

Jango scoffed. “Stole back. It was just retrieval.”

“What am I missing here?” 

Bant answered Ventress’ question. “The three of them are clones of Jango made illegally. Obi-Wan rescued them and won Jango’s affection.”

“That’s accurate.” Obi-Wan nodded along.

Jango shook his head. Obi-Wan had Jango’s affection even before he provided them with  _ ade _ . He was the warner of Galidraan, the figure from Jango’s dreams, the hot  _ jetti _ who had  _ mandokarla _ in his blood. Obi-Wan was and had given him everything Jango ever wanted out of life.

“Why’s Rex blonde then?” Anakin swallowed the bit of food he had stolen off the plate Windu was cooking on. The two Zabrak children followed his example to Windu’s chagrin.

“Watch yourself.” The  _ jetti _ master warned.

“ _ Kaysh mirsh solus. _ ” Cody joked.

Anakin came to Rex’s defense immediately. “Hey!”

The two of them would likely be bickering for quite some time. Hopefully, Obi-Wan would not be called to get involved. That’s how the  _ ade _ settled most of their fights, but seeking their  _ buir _ and his opinion. 

Mace continued to poke at the bantha meat that was cooking, Ventress watching the process with great interest. Jango took a seat with Obi-Wan and waited for the late-meal to be served. Now that his  _ riddur _ was back in his arms, he wouldn’t be leaving.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Riddur: spouse  
> Su cuy'gar: Hello, literally: "So you're still alive."  
> Cyare: beloved, popular, loved  
> Buy’ce: helmet  
> Draar tug’yc: never again  
> Gar linibar morut’yc ti ni: You need to be safe/secure with me  
> Darasuum: eternal or eternally, forever  
> Ner runi: my soul (only used poetically)  
> Ni ceta: sorry (lit: I kneel) grovelling apology - rare  
> Gar nayc ba’slanar ner eso: You won’t leave/depart my side   
> Vurel tug’yc: ever again  
> Cyar’ika: darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> Shi kih ca’nara: only a small (amount of) time  
> Kov'nyn: headbutt, Keldabe kiss  
> Jettise: jedi (plural)  
> Me’sen: starship  
> Ade: children  
> Runi: soul (only used poetically)  
> Nayc: no  
> Jetti: jedi (singular)  
> Baar'ur: medic  
> Ad'ika: kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child  
> Ner: my  
> Kote: glory, might (nickname Obi-Wan uses for Cody when he feeling emotional)  
> Gar aala jahaala: Do you feel well/healthy  
> Me'vaar ti gar: How are you, literally: what's new with you  
> Naas: I’m fine thanks, literally: nothing  
> Vor entye: Thank you, literally: "I accept a debt"  
> Par te gaa’tayl: for the help  
> Troan: face  
> Draar: never  
> Buir: parent  
> Ad: child  
> Ibic nayc jehaatir: This is not a lie/ untruth  
> Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad: "I know your name as my child" (Mandalorian adoption vow but I’m using it just as the words themselves.)  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum: I love you  
> Gar cuun ad: you are our child  
> Gar cuun be’sol: you are our priority  
> Ca: night  
> Ka’ra: stars  
> Mandokarla: the right stuff/ fits Mandolorian ideals  
> Kaysh mirsh solus:"He's an idiot"; literally: "His brain cells are lonely."
> 
> Others Stuffs:  
> -Maul: I look pretty good for a dead bitch  
> Obi-Wan cheering him on: He’s alive!!  
> -Jango refers to Asajj and Quinlan by their last names but Bant by her first. The reason being he has extreme respect for Bant, she looks after his husband’s health.  
> -Cody made a ‘blondes are dumb’ joke and Anakin, the resident blonde, is not having it.  
> -Together, Maul and Quinlan could probably take over the galaxy.  
> -Asajj is the wine aunt, and Quinlan and Maul are just drinking buddies who happened to get tangled in the family tree.


	28. Quinlan has a good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your Senate is under the control of a Sith.”
> 
> Mace pulled in a deep breath, hands gripping the edges of his seat. This was a big accusation and likely the clue they’d been grabbing for.
> 
> aka the Shadow Squad goes off to investigate, finds a friend, and drops a bombshell on the Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some plot. Thanks for the kudos and comments, enjoy!
> 
> <3

Quinlan leaned out into the dimly lit alley, neck craning and eyes scanning for any sign of the informant. He was instead hit with a gust of hot, dusty wind, forcing him to screw his eyes shut in an effort to not repeat the incident from earlier. Sand and eyes were a bad combination. Kriff, Quinlan hated Tatooine with a burning passion almost as terrible as the two suns that had threatened to bake him alive.

Asajj had gotten the good job, she was waiting in the air conditioned cantina, likely with a refreshing beverage in hand. All she had to do was talk to the informant, Quinlan was forced to wait outside like a creep and follow whomever they had contacted.

He brushed the dust off his face, already feeling the sand settling into the crevices of his tunics. Quinlan would be lucky to only have to sweep the ship once at the end of this.

“Boo.” Quinlan whipped around to see Maul grinning at him a breath away from his face.

“Why is this my job?” Quinlan flicked Maul’s nose. He stuck out his tongue at the gesture.

“The loser suffers.” Maul rolled back on his heels, returning Quinlan’s personal space. “And you are a loser. Loser of bets, thy name is Quinlan Vos.”

Quinlan scrunched his nose at the reminder of his utter defeat. “It’s not my fault I had higher standards for Obi-Wan’s man-candy.”

Maul snorted. “It’s your fault for not seeing he’s a possessive bastard.” That much was true, Mace Windu had looked like he’d pop the vein on his forehead that ticked off the fact he was not having a good time. Fett had demanded Obi-Wan’s return to Mandalore and the two of them had almost faced off. It had been extremely entertaining.

Quinlan waved the statement away and turned back to his lookout. “At least it’s not a loveless marriage.”

All he got was an agreeing hum, Maul’s red and black figure sitting on the edges of his periphery. Quinlan continued to scan the surrounding area in silence, blending into the shadows every time someone passed by.

A scurrying caught Quinlan’s attention, his senses extending into the force around the disturbance. A womp rat darted out of the way of a cloaked figure. Someone obviously trying to keep on the down low, obscuring their features with a heavy layer of clothing. Quinlan made the decided hand gesture to Maul who slipped out of his vision completely. This was it, this was the informant.

Maul would be following the informant inside, discreetly watching while Asajj made contact. Quinlan had gotten the shortest straw, he was on exterior lookout. He was to watch for any one following, before following the informant himself.

Quinlan suddenly felt a wave of relief that Aayla wasn’t on this mission with them. He’d left her alone when Mace suddenly called to say Obi-Wan had found a Sith. Quinlan was a little peeved that his friend was always to one to do his job. What the kriff was up with that? Asajj, the other part of the Shadow Squad, had been called away to find the missing Knight. Mace had also had the ingenious thought that maybe, just maybe, Obi-Wan ‘I have no pain’ Kenobi was probably hurt and had recruited an enthusiastic Bant along for the ride too as a result. What a concept, but Mace hadn’t thought through the thought completely though. He had unwittingly brought along three fifths of Obi-Wan’s closest friend group. A rookie mistake for the Master of the Jedi Order.

Finding Obi-Wan on Naboo had been quite the interesting incident. His friend had been lounging by the beach of a lake with a drink in hand and a not so dead Sith at his side. Quinlan had been intrigued immediately and the backstory did not disappoint.

Maul had elaborated later, when Fett, a predatory look in his eyes, had dragged Obi-Wan back to his ship. Quinlan didn’t need an imagination to think of Fett’s intentions. How Obi-Wan had ended up with him was still a bit of a mystery on Quinlan’s part. And how he’d kept the secret of Maul’s not death to himself, that was the biggest mystery of all.

When the little camp out had finished, Fett had rapidly departed for Mandalore with his family in tow. Maul and his brothers had gone back with the Jedi, Quinlan getting to take the trip back in the god-tier ship Maul had. The design of that thing had Quinlan drooling.

The youngest Zabrak had joined the creche, while the older one, Savage, had temporarily joined a padawan group until Maul returned. The Shadow Squad, minus Aayla who needed to study and plus Maul, the resident ex-Sith, had started to follow leads Maul readily supplied.

Quinlan’s attention snapped out of his thoughts when the sound of uproarious laughter reached his ears. A large group was leaving the cantina.

“And that's when I said, ‘Look, I don’t know what you want from me, but here’s what I got’!”

The slurred announcement was followed by cheers from the recipients of the story.

“You show ‘em! I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

There was a loud hiccup. “Y-you’re the man!”

Quinlan hid his smile, it was always his favorite part of the mission to listen to drunk ramblings. Half of the time it was his own that Asajj had the audacity to take a holovideo of and play for him later. He hoped Maul would never have to experience the atrocity that was his drunken conversations replayed when sober. It was a terrible experience.

A figure lagged behind the group, hurrying to blend in with the rambunctious crowd. Quinlan knew his time had come, he slipped from his hiding spot and subtly started to trail the informant. Their force signature was in turmoil, emotions of paranoia, terror, and a tinge of flirtiness all contained by the heavy cloak. Quinlan blamed the flirtiness on Asajj, it was her favored tactic.

He followed the informant to one of the seedier hotels, obscuring himself using the force. Shadows had some more useful force abilities. The informant’s shadowed face looked around nervously before ducking towards the hotel.

Quinlan sensed it before it happened, a poison dart being shot towards the informant. He used the force to redirect it, the needle embedding itself in the doorway right in front of the informant. They turned around and spotted the shooter, firing off a shot of their own from a concealed blaster. A body dropped from a rooftop nearby and the informant reupholstered the blaster before entering the building.

Quinlan nodded, that seemed about right for Tatooine. He went to investigate the still warm body of a Rodian assassin. He squatted to rifle through the belt pouches, finding the identification he was looking for rather quickly. With the data chip he needed in his grasp, Quinlan started to head back to the cantina.

He never made it, Asajj and Maul intercepting him and pulling him back to the ship. Quinlan protested, but nothing came of it. It seemed he would not be getting his drink tonight. 

“Come on, call it reparations for touching a corpse!”

Maul scoffed. “You do that all the time. You are usually the killer too you-”

Asajj stopped and slapped her hands over both of their mouths, a very effective silencer. Quinlan licked her hand, but Asajj didn’t respond except for a shift kick to his shin.

“Hmmph!” He tried to exclaim but Asajj just shushed him.

Maul slipped out of Asajj’s grasp and looked at her curiously. She only used her free hand to point at their ship. Quinlan looked it over, finding them to have a guest.

Maul stiffened and Asajj glared in the direction of the weequay inspecting the outside of the ship, the one Maul had insisted they use. He was quite attached to his ship.

“Hondo!” Quinlan shouted out and got a dirty look from both of the others.

Hondo’s head snapped towards him, hands making binocular motions that Quinlan reciprocated. Hondo threw up his hands and Quinlan raced forward.

“Hondo! What a surprise!”

Hondo embraced him in a tight hug. “My friend Quinlan Vos, how nice it is to see you!”

Quinlan laughed with happy disbelief, every time he met up with Hondo, they did something he could tell as a story later. The pirate made everything exciting. “What are you doing here?”

“You mean on this lovely dust ball? Suffering.”

Hondo smiled as Quinlan shook with laughter. “I could not agree more.”

“I’m glad to not be alone in that thought. On a more serious note however, this is my ship.”

Maul and Asajj were cautiously approaching, neither one of them familiar with Hondo in Quinlan’s knowledge. “That’s a problem.”

Hondo agreed happily. “It is!”

Quinlan spun around and pointed at his other friends. “This is Asajj,” She kept a blank face. “And this is Maul.” He looked like he wanted to run. Maybe he had a weequay-phobia.

“Oh!” Hondo exclaimed. “You know this karker?”

Asajj’s neutral facade broke at this, a smile slowly creeping across her face. Maul looked on in shock, Hondo certainly had a way with people.

“Depends.” Quinlan shrugged.

“I won’t kill him.” Hondo decided after a second on deliberation.

“Well then, yes.”

Asajj spoke up. “And why don’t you like Maul?”

“Simple. He stole my best ship.”

“It is a nice ship.” Quinlan agreed before throwing Hondo a devious grin. “Although it is his now, rightfully stolen and all. That is your policy, is it not?”

Hondo frowned. “You got me there my friend, but mark my word, it won’t be for long.”

Asajj gave a dangerous smile. “Good luck trying to steal it from three force users. I happen to like the ship.”

This didn’t faze the pirate. “I know a few tricks.”

“Lemme guess,” Quinlan drawled. “You learned these from Obi-Wan?” Obi-Wan had been the one to introduce the two of them. Hondo was likely referring to his ‘get the Jedi drunk and then they can’t interfere’ trick.

“You know Obi-Wan?” Maul sounded bewildered, the ex-Sith getting confused over Obi-Wan’s friendship with a pirate was just too ironic.

“Who doesn’t?” Quinlan shrugged.

Hondo laughed. “You are right on that. Obi-Wan has a great many connections. I’m sure he’s friends with half of the criminal underworld.”

Asajj scoffed, she severely underestimated the Knight. “Yeah, right.”

“Dex.” Quinlan volunteered the name as he began to undo the security features, he’d rather be inside the ship than outside of it.

“But he’s the fast food joint chef.”

Hondo clapped her on the shoulder. “Obi-Wan introduced you?” She nodded. “He’s an ex-weapons dealer who now has a side job of being the galaxy’s best and biggest information dealer.”

Quinlan ascended the ramp, hearing the disbelieving, “WHAT?!” as he made his way into the ship. He made sure to shake off the sand, watching in satisfaction as it fell back out onto the ground it came from. He used the force to also help with his sand problem, Quinlan did not want to be cleaning later.

Quinlan made his way into the common area, slipping into his under tunics on the way there. He produced the data chip from his fallen outermost layer. “Aha!”

He hummed the song he’d heard from the cantina band as he meandered over to the data chip reader he’d had Anakin specifically upgrade to suit his needs. The datachips he received as a Shadow were usually extra encrypted with a side of virus that had caused an R3 unit to spontaneously combust. This machine hopefully wouldn’t meet that fate if Anakin was as good as he claimed at mechanics.

The conversation of the others filtered over from where they were desiring.

“So Maul just up and stole your ship?” Asajj sounded like she was holding back laughter. Every tidbit they learned about the rather dramatic ex-Sith caused them both great joy. They had recently learned that Maul had an eye for interior design and would die for his red and black aesthetic. Quinlan wasn’t complaining though, it suited him rather well.

“Unfortunately.” Hondo sounded too happy for the question he’d been asked, although he was an unnaturally enthusiastic person.

Maul sounded indigent. “I have no regrets.”

“I’d hope not!” Hondo burst in, making Quinlan jump a bit in surprise. “I like what you’ve done with the place.” He drifted over to a locked cabinet. “But you looked the liquor cabinet!”

“Children were travelling.” Asajj offered, heading her way over to shove Quinlan out of the way. She was the best out of all of them with finagling the machine. ‘An aggressive touch’ she’d called it.

Maul took a seat on the couch and was joined by Hondo whose approach was just a dramatic flop. Quinlan cleared his throat as the data chip loaded, information being displayed on the holo projection. It was his turn to present.

“Jedi, not a Sith, and Pirate, singular lady and gentlemen. I present to you,” Quinlan looked at the holo projection. “A bad picture!”

“That’s him.” Maul spoke up. The holo captured a rather blurry figure entering Jabba’s palace. “That’s Telious.”

“Who?” Hondo asked at the same time Asajj also had a question to voice.

“Do we call him Xanatos or Telious?”

“A Sith and we call him Telious because he’s a Sith.” Quinlan answered. “Any more questions, comments, or concerns before I continue?”

Maul shrugged. “Go on.”

Quinlan straightened his shoulders. “Here we have a video taken from a shaky body cam! If you look closely, you can see a smelly looking Hutt conversing with Telious. Now where is the volume, I wanna hear the evil conversation.” Quinlan started to poke at the device. Asajj sighed and flicked a switch with the force.

“Thank you Great Jabba. Your hospitality is much appreciated.” Telious bowed lowly.

The droid next to the large slug translated the slimy Huttese he spouted. The language of criminals dripped easily from the mouth of the crime lord. “The Great Jabba accepts your company gladly. You are a very important guest.” More instructions from the Hutt. “He also informs you that a medical team is waiting to treat your wounds.”

Quinlan took notice that Telious was favoring one of his legs, a result from his duel with Obi-Wan and Maul no doubt. “You are gracious. I will go to the healers immediately.”

He bowed again and the Hutt laughed. “Anything for my business partner.” The tinny voice of the droid spoke again.

Telious nodded before limping off, the video feed shut off right after he disappeared off the frame.

“I’m not sure I like that.” Quinlan commented. The Hutts were already bad enough, now they were aligned with the Sith.

Asajj scoffed. “Of course not.”

“I’m not going to think about that.”

“Then think about this.” Asajj was taking over his presentation. “The hutts have already started to attack other crime organizations in a bid to consolidate power. They’ve just expanded that power by joining the Sith. Who knows the exchange there, but I think the Sith are looking for political allies and financial backing.”

“Can I hire you?” Hondo asked, Asajj looked at him in bewilderment. “You sound like you know what you’re saying.”

“Don’t feed her ego.” Quinlan chastised. “Asajj is already better than me and I can’t have her acting as such. Now back to the data chip!”

The holo projection turned to a log of all the financial exchanges, the Hutt’s had been funneling money into the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan. Quinlan’s eyebrows shot up. “The Hutts are up to something with the money people and the Neimoidians.”

“Great observation.” Maul threw a piece of trash through the projection.

“I’m smart like that and please do not disrespect the presentation.”

Asajj sighed. “Mace is not going to like this.”

Quinlan’s face lit up with a smile. “No, he’s not.”

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Mace did not like this. He stared forward at the blue hologram, daring it to disappear and take his problems with it. “Say that again.” He ground out with the least animosity possible.

“The Senate is involved with the Sith.” The weequay pirate said enthusiastically.

“Why are you here?”

The pirate shrugged and Quinlan answered instead. “He’s a friend of Obi-Wan.”

“Knight Vos.” Mace looked at the Shadow with irritation. “That means nothing. Knight Kenobi being friends with someone is not a good way to vouch for their character.”

“On the contrary!” Depa cut in excitedly. “I think it’s an excellent way to evaluate his character. Mr. Ohnaka should be trusted.” Depa and her fascination with criminal workings, Mace shook his head.

“Agree I do.” Master Yoda said thoughtfully. “What he has to say, hear I want to.” That was quite the surprise, but Mace was more disappointed than surprised.

The pirate smiled crookedly. “It’s good to see you again Master Yoda.”

“You know Master Yoda?” Plo Koon asked curiously.

“Paid a ransom I did.”

Kit Fisto let out a bellowing laugh. “That’s amazing!” Mace cut him off with a deadly glare.

“As I was saying,” the pirate continued. “Your Senate is under the control of a Sith.”

Mace pulled in a deep breath, hands gripping the edges of his seat. This was a big accusation and likely the clue they’d been grabbing for. All it had taken for the Jedi Order to find out where their arch enemies were was to let a pirate put the pieces together for them. It was as embarrassing as it was distressing.

“Oh.” Depa was the only one to voice her surprise. The rest of the Council’s shock was tangible in the force, the emotion clouding around them all in a thick fog.

“The Hutts are aligned with the Sith who are aligned with both the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan.” Ventress continued the report as if they hadn’t just dropped the biggest bombshell since the emergence of the Sith as a whole from their supposed death. “My contact has provided us with financial receipts and proof of Telious with the Hutts at her own expense.”

Vos snorted. “Your contact shot an assassin off the roof with one blaster shot.”

“That’s quite the role reversal.” Agreed Maul. Ventress just shrugged at the both of them.

“We will be returning to the Temple shortly, Telious has left Tatoonine and it will be a while before he leaves a trail that we could pick up.”

“In person, see this data chip we must.” Hummed Yoda.

“Knights Vos and Ventress, Maul, and your pirate friend-”

The said pirate interrupted him. “Hondo Ohnaka, feared pirate and all around amazing guy.”

Mace ignored that outburst expertly, he had too much practice already. “Thank you for your report. Return as quickly as possible. May the force be with you.”

The holograms echoed the sentiment back. “May the force be with you.”

Plo Koon shut off the holocall and the Councils all proceeded to stare at each other. He tentatively broke the silence. “So … this is new.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Stuffs:  
> -There’s some Quinlan/Maul if you squint.  
> -Palpatine had to align with the Hutts to get his money to fund the droid army. The separatists aren’t as separate as he wanted because this time Dooku and Serrano aren’t involved. He’s having to fall on a less stable back up plan.  
> -Hondo’s back but only for this chapter. I wanted Mace to suffer and that was the best way to do so.  
> -The Jedi Council is ~panicking~ and ready to just blow up the entire senate to get it over with.  
> -The Shadow Squad™ needed some space to be fleshed out, so forgive me for the lack of Jango/Obi-Wan in this chapter.


	29. Cody learns some news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Since you have the best luck with finding Sith,” Windu looked pained by what he was saying. “We were wondering if you could return to do the investigating.”
> 
> Obi-Wan smiled. “I’ll have to converse with my husband on this.”
> 
> aka the family is domestic on Mandalore for a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, enjoy!

Jango watched intently as Obi-Wan pattered around their room, opening drawers to return the newly clean laundry to their rightful places. He was wearing one of Jango’s shirts as his night clothing, the dark blue fabric hanging loosely around him, flashes of pale, freckled skin showing with every movement. Jango was hypnotized.

“ _ Cyare, emuurir meg gar haa’taylir? _ ” Obi-Wan asked teasingly. 

“ _ Elek. _ ”

Obi-Wan snorted. “ _ Jate. _ ”

Jango smiled broadly. “ _ Ner mesh’la riddur. _ ”

All he got was a small laugh as Obi-Wan moved into the adjoining ‘fresher. Jango listened to the sound of running water and the closing of drawers as Obi-Wan continued to get ready for bed. They’d been back on  _ Manda’yaim _ for a ten-day now and Jango had finally started to let Obi-Wan out of his sight. They were always in the same room, Jango couldn’t stand the thought of his  _ runi _ being away. Obi-Wan made fun of him for it, but still let Jango cuddle him for every waking hour, so Jango saw it as a win.

Obi-Wan emerged from the ‘fresher, switching off the light with a flick of the force as he made his way towards Jango. “How are you?”

“Better now.” Obi-Wan climbed into the bed and Jango had him in his arms in an instant.

“You’re lucky that you are so comfortable.” Obi-Wan teased as he settled himself against Jango’s body, using him as a cushion. “I would love to complain about the constant affection except for the fact that I enjoy it too much.”

Jango smiled into the dark, hand stroking Obi-Wan’s arm reverently. “ _ Gar nayc ba’slanar ner eso vurel tug’yc, Cyar’ika. _ ”

Obi-Wan huffed. “You keep telling yourself that.”

“You’re here with me now, are you not?”

“Yes, but I doubt that you will want to go with me on every single mission I’m assigned when the Council decides it’s been long enough so that you won’t inflict your wrath.”

Jango chuckled, the  _ Jettise _ could try, but Obi-Wan was his.

“ _ Cyare, _ I think you scared Mace Windu. That’s an accomplishment.”

“What did I do?” Jango asked indignantly.

Obi-Wan’s warm breath puffed against his neck as he readjusted in Jango’s arms. “Do you not recall the entire Naboo fiasco? You threatened to snap Mace’s neck.”

“He was going to keep you away from me and our  _ ade _ !” Jango defended himself.

“ _ Nayc gar di’kut. _ He was only suggesting we return to the Temple to start our investigation and report.”

Jango huffed. “I stand by my actions.”

“Well, I’m here now.”

“ _ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. _ ”

Obi-Wan responded sleepily. “ _ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. _ ”

Jango hummed happily before falling into a fitful sleep.

  
  
  


He was awoken by a quiet knocking on the bedroom door that was getting bolder. Jango cracked open one of his eyes, finding it to be an hour before they usually woke up. He let out a groan and called to the knocker. “Who is it?”

Obi-Wan opened one of his eyes blearily, rolling his face into Jango’s chest and ignoring the visitor in favor of sleep.

“It’s Boba.” Came the tentative voice of their  _ ad. _

That got Jango’s attention immediately. “Come in.” Usually Boba bothered Jaster who had an uncanny ability to sense changes in his mood.

In shuffled Boba, hair askew from sleep and face tired. “ _ Buire _ , I’m sorry to wake you up, but … ” 

“Boba.” Obi-Wan called from where he was buried in Jango’s arms. “I’m sure there’s no need to feel guilty.”

Jango observed the  _ ad’ _ s  _ troan _ before realizing Obi-Wan was right. Boba’s guiltiness must have been more noticeable in the force than on his face, he had an impeccable sabacc face. Boda kept his eyes lowered to the ground, avoiding Jango’s questioning gaze.

“What is it?” Jango asked as softly as possible, trying to coax the answer from a clammed up Boba.

“ _ Buir  _ got a call.” Jango raised a questioning eyebrow and Boba said the rest in a rush. “The  _ Jettise _ called.”

“Why do you have my comm?” Obi-Wan flopped over to face Boba, a teasing smile on his face. Boba responded to Obi-Wan’s grabbing motions by climbing into the bed too. Obi-Wan latched on, snuggling Boba, the tenseness and guilt bleeding from his small frame.

“Practice,  _ ba’jur. _ ”

Jango chuckled, pulling to sheets over Boba and Obi-Wan. “ _ Kandosii. _ ”

“ _ Elek, gar jatnese be te jatnese. _ ” Obi-Wan praised. “Now can we go back to sleep?”

Jango let out a hearty laugh only to be shushed by Obi-Wan who had already closed his eyes. Boba looked content and Jango felt his heart clench.

  
  
  


The second time he woke up, it was to Boba falling off the bed with a cut off screech and a thump. Jango sat up immediately, finding himself alone on the bed. Obi-Wan sat on his meditation cushion by the balcony door, golden light steaming in and casting a halo around him. Boba was sprawled on the floor, crawling his way towards Obi-Wan with determination.

“ _ Ad’ika?  _ What are you trying to do?”

Boba let out a soft curse that he shouldn’t have known and flopped onto Obi-Wan’s lap. Jango suspected he’d learned that particular word from Anakin, it sounded like Hutese.

“You can meditate later, I want to eat first-meal.” Boba demanded petulantly.

Obi-Wan lifted him with the force, depositing the squirming  _ ad _ into Jango’s waiting arms.

“He’s your child.”

“ _ Buir _ !” Boba protested at the same time as Jango.

“ _ Cyar’ika _ !”

Obi-Wan ignored them both, returning completely to the picture of serenity and peace that he was when he meditated. Jango was amazed by the calm that radiated off of him.

“Was I disowned?” Boba asked nervously.

Jango snorted. “ _ Nayc. _ Where’d you hear that?”

“Cody threatened to disown me if I kept interrupting his study time.”

It was hard for Jango to keep a straight face at this. “I’m sure he was just joking.”

Boba gave Jango a dead look. “It’s Cody.”

Jango couldn’t hold in the laughter on that one. His laughing was cut short by Obi-Wan.

“I will not hear slander over my favorite.” That part was said teasingly, his  _ riddur _ would name favorites of the day occasionally and it had become an inside joke of sorts. Usually it was the  _ ad _ who hadn’t caused too much chaos that day. Anakin had had a suprisingly long streak for a while until Cody sabatoged it. It seemed to be a competition between the four of them. When it got too competitive, Obi-Wan would just dub Jango his favorite.

Boba pouted. “I thought I was your favorite.”

“You stole my comm.” Obi-Wan reminded him. Boba turned an interesting shade of red in shame.

“And you got caught.” Jango tacked on. That was the important takeaway from this situation.

“Alright. _ Ba’slanar. _ ” Obi-Wan announced. “Find Anakin on your way out.”

Jango huffed and Boba took the same exit off the bed that he had earlier only to get caught before hitting the floor by Obi-Wan’s force. He started to thrash and was subsequently dropped the rest of the way. Jango dragged himself up, grabbing Boba on the way and leaving the room.

“Anakin!” Boba shouted and the door to Rex’s shared room with Anakin was opened by the padawan not a moment later.

“Is it meditation time?”

“Probably.” Rex opened the door the rest of the way and kicked Anakin out into the hallway. Anakin tumbled to the ground with a muffled shout. Yeah, Jango’s theory about Boba learning Hutese curses was spot on.

Anakin retaliated by tackling Rex, the two of them engaged in a wrestling match too early in the day in Jango’s professional opinion. Jango watched curiously for a moment, Cody, ever the early riser, walking back to his room with a cup of tea in his fuzzy slippers eyed the two of them boredly.

“Get up.” Cody ordered and the two of them sprung to attention. 

Rex satuled. “Sir!” He nudged Anakin with his elbow and the padawan’s eyes widened in understanding.

Anakin rushed for the room Jango had just left, escaping Cody in favor of meditation with Obi-Wan. Boba used the distraction to squirm out of Jango’s grip with great efficiency. He ran up to Cody.

“You’re the favorite.” He announced with disdain.

Cody snorted. “Like it’s a suprise. You stole his comm.” Boba kicked at Cody who dodged easily. “Alright you fiend. Let’s get some food in you.”

Jango interrupted. “Get dressed first. And Cody, what did I tell you about the teacups?”

“You can’t hoard them in your room!” Rex voluteered cheerfully.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Cody tripped Rex as they made their way over to the small dining room reserved for  _ aliit’alor _ . Rex sputtered but managed not to drop his plate, shooting Cody a glare that he ignored. Cody didn’t pick a fight unless he knew he would win, Rex had yet to catch onto that concept.

“ _ Jate vaar’tur. _ ” His  _ buir _ greeted the two of them from his spot at the head of the table, the traditional spot for the  _ Mand’alor _ . Boba was already seated and in the process of inhaling his second plate of waffles.

“ _ Jate vaar’tur. _ ” Cody and Rex echoed back, taking their seats and beginning to eat their first-meals. Cody had diligently brought back his collection of tea cups, four in total that he had showcased one at a time to his  _ buir. _ Jango had been quite amused by the passive aggressive act.

Obi-Wan wandered in, followed by a disgruntled looking Anakin. “Hello there.” Obi-Wan brought a tea cup of his own, he was the start of Cody’s habit. The sheer amount of times he’d been offered a sip of Obi-Wan’s tea had gotten him started on the stuff. Jango offered his caf, but usually Rex got to it before him.

Cody studied Anakin as he slunk to his seat, a look of disgust covering his features.

“What’s wrong with you?” Rex asked breezily between bites of food.

Anakin only glowered more. “Terrain training.” Obi-Wan answered back calmly.

“What?” Was Rex’s thoughtful response.

Cody almost choked on his food when Anakin spoke. “Sand.” The word was said with an immense amount of displeasure and hate. It was hilarious.

“Now now,” Obi-Wan consoled his angry padawan. “I’m sure you will survive.”

“Oh I will, but I won’t like it.” Anakin spat out, glaring at his plate like it had offended him.

“What’s wrong with sand?” Rex asked innocently.

“It’s coarse and rough and irritating-” Anakin ground out. “And it gets everywhere.”

Boba laughed at him. “Sounds like a you problem.”

“Actually, you’ll be coming along too.” Obi-Wan said after a sip of tea. Boba sputtered, recognizing that Obi-Wan only decided that because of his comment. Anakin stuck out his tounge at Boba.

Cody spoke up. “Can I go too?” He wanted to see what nonsense they got up to, maybe he could even try and prevent it.

“Absolutely, we’ll just be going to the closest desert to practice Anakin’s lightsaber abilities. You are welcome to come along.”

“Can we go to a sandless desert?”

“Anakin!”

Whatever talking to Obi-Wan was going to give was interrupted by a violent ringing. Obi-Wan pulled out his comm and frowned at it.

“It’s the Council. I should go.” He stood to leave, sliding out of his seat in one fluid motion.

His other  _ buir _ shook his head. “You can answer it here.”

“Just don’t make faces at the Jedi, that’s all I ask.” Obi-Wan said with a shrug. He answered the holocall and slid it onto the floor.

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan greeted the  _ Jettise _ Council members who flickered to life suddenly in the blue light of the holocall.

“Knight Kenobi-” Mace Windu started to talk but was cut off by a  _ jetti _ that Cody did not recognize.

“Obi-Wan!” The woman exclaimed. “Your friends are so much fun!”

Obi-Wan blinked. “Who did you have the misfortune of meeting with, Depa?”

Depa smiled broadly. “Hondo.” Cody had met the pirate once, the experience was less than enjoyable even though Anakin acted like Hondo was the most interesting person to exist.

Master Windu cleared his throat and glared at Depa. “Yes, that is why we are calling.”

“I have no control over Hondo.” Obi-Wan warned.

“Oh I noticed.”

Obi-Wan swiftly redirected at Windu’s agravated tone. “I’m sorry to have missed your call earlier.” 

The  _ jetti  _ next to Master Windu snorted. “You didn’t.”

“Master Fisto, I’m not sure what you mean.” Obi-Wan shot a subtle look at Boba who looked like he wanted to melt away.

“By your child, answered the call was.” The short wrinkly one said.

Boba had actually slipped out of his seat, eyes peeking out from the edge of the table. “Huh.” Obi-Wan shrugged off the fact Boba had answered his call rather easily. Cody made a mental note to shame his  _ vod _ later.

“Knight Kenobi,” Windu started again. “A report recently came in from Knights Vos and Ventress along with both Maul and Ohnaka.”

“The Shadow Squad.” Anakin whispered to Rex who nodded in interest. Cody had met the self proclaimed Shadow Squad on Naboo. He was rather unsure of the the large personalities they had managed to be concealed for spy work. When asked, Obi-Wan had assured him that he had the same question but no discernable answer.

“They have found incriminating evidence against the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan.”

Depa butted in excitedly. “And the best part, well it’s not actually that good-”

Windu continued his monotonous speech as if the interruption hadn’t happened. “The pirate was the one to bring it to our attention. The Senate is under the control of the Sith.” Obi-Wan had no visual response to that and Windu narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What do you think, Knight Kenobi?”

“It makes sense.”

“Have any information do you?”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No Master Yoda. I having the same thoughts that you are.”

Master Yoda nodded sagely. “Investigate the Senate we will.”

“Your suspicions about the Hutts are right. We found evidence of their involvement with the Sith.”

“I believe I gifted those suspicions to you.” Obi-Wan corrected.

“You did.” Fisto agreed.

“Don’t remind me.” Windu sighed and straightened his shoulder. “Since you have the best luck with finding Sith,” Windu looked pained by what he was saying. “We were wondering if you could return to do the investigating.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “I’ll have to converse with my husband on this.”

Cody glanced at his other  _ buir _ , his face giving away nothing although Cody was sure he was mentally laughing victoriously at Windu.

  
Windu’s eyes narrowed. “If it helps, we could host your family at the Temple.”

Anakin’s eyes lit up and he turned to Jango, mouthing something that looked like ‘No sand’.

Jango raised an eyebrow and turned to Cody who nodded slowly.  _ Coruscanta _ would be an interesting place to return to. He was interested in exploring the many levels and seeing the home of the  _ jettise. _ Besides, Obi-Wan was sure to return one way or another.

His  _ buir _ looked defeated and made an approving hand sign to Obi-Wan.

“In that case, we’ll be there in a ten-day.”

“In a ten-day, sure. It’s not like there’s a powerful Sith Lord hidden in the Senate.” Windu said sarcastically.

“Just keep quiet and I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Obi-Wan offered. “If it’s any consolation, there’s only a few thousand senators considering that you’ll only be looking at the ones who have power and or connections. And don’t forget the Chancellor! Maybe the old man has a trick or two up his puffy sleeves.”

Windu looked like he was about to give a lengthy reprimand when Yoda croaked instead. “Soon we will see you.”

Obi-Wan bowed. “May the force be with you, Masters.”

“May the force be with you.” Was echoed back before the holograms disappeared completely. Obi-Wan kicked the comm through the open doorway and returned to his seat next to Jango.

“Is a ten-day enough?”

“It’s what we got.”

Obi-Wan smiled broadly. “That’s the spirit!”

“No sand.” Anakin breathed out happily.

Cody smiled slyly, Anakin and his theatrics were going to make his day. “There’s still going to be sand.”

“You shut your mouth.” He hissed, utensil held out as a weapon. Cody rolled his eyes. There were multiple Sith out on the loose and Anakin’s main concern was sand? Pathetic.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Cyare: beloved, popular, loved  
> Emuurir meg gar haa’taylir: like what you see?  
> Elek: yes  
> Jate: good  
> Ner: my  
> Mesh’la: beautiful  
> Riddur: spouse  
> Manda’yaim: the planet Mandalore  
> Runi: soul (only used poetically)  
> Gar nayc ba’slanar ner eso: You won’t leave/depart my side   
> Vurel tug’yc: ever again  
> Cyar’ika: darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> Jettise: Jedi (plural)  
> Ade: children  
> Nayc: no  
> Gar di’kut: you fool/idiot  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum: I love you  
> Ad: child  
> Buire: parents  
> Troan: face  
> Ba’jur: education, training (in this context it’s training)  
> Kandosii: well done  
> Gar jatnese be te jatnese: you’re the best of the best  
> Ad'ika: kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child  
> Ba’slanar: leave, depart  
> Aliit: family, clan, tribe  
> Aliit’alor: royal family  
> Jate vaar’tur: good morning  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Jetti: jedi (singular)  
> Buir: parent  
> Vod: sibling  
> Coruscanta: Coruscant
> 
> Other Stuffs:  
> -I’m thinking this fic is gonna stop at 30 chapters, but don’t hold me to that. There might be one or two more if I can’t fit everything I want into chap 30.  
> -Depa thinks Hondo is hilarious and is impressed by Obi-Wan for befriending him.  
> -Major character death tag is going to be added, BUT HAVE NO FEAR it’s just going to be Palpy. The wrinkly Sith Lord is going to hit the dust, don’t worry to much about the specifics.  
> -Boba is a certified mess and Anakin is a terrible influence.


	30. Jango commits murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi would rue the day he interfered with Sheev’s plans. There was nothing left to do but cut him out of the picture completely. Everything had been skewed, his plans were in shambles. Sheev would get his revenge and the galaxy would fall under his control.
> 
> aka Palps goes into a melt-down and the only way he can see to cure it is by sending his glorified assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, here we are! Thanks for the kudos and comments, enjoy!
> 
> PS, this ain't quite the last chapter as I had originally planned. Stay tuned for that one coming soon.

Sheev looked out over the Coruscant skyline from deep in the cushions of his chair. He made a rather imposing figure, looking out over the bustling city with a maniacal glint in his eyes. In private he was able to let the toxic yellow color flood back into his eyes, establishing him as the Sith Lord, soon to be Master of the Galaxy.

The ships and speeders passed by unsuspectingly, no one even guessing for a moment that the Republic was to fall, the end of democracy looming above their ignorant heads. He would have the Jedi’s heads on spikes, lining his throne room, their lightsabers on display for subjects to see, reminding those who would not bow that they were next. Sheev had big plans, big big plans.

The buzzing of his personal comm put a smile on his face. Telious, his faithful apprentice, was calling in. Sheev languidly stood from his chair, using the force to catch his cloak, pulling the hood over his head. The window shutters slid into place with little noise as Sheev activated the holocall.

“Master.” Telious bowed deeply, water dripping off of his cloaked form.

Sidious had sent him to visit the Hutts and keep up the good graces that they’d previously established. Contact was key, a Sith in Jabba’s presence was as much of a warning as it was reassurance. Telious had decided to take the long route there, exacting some personal revenge on the way.

Sidious had been surprised to learn that Telious had captured Kenobi’s son to lure the Jedi Knight in. He’d been even more astounded to hear that the Jedi had been the victor of the duel. Telious had been badly wounded, calling to tell about the re-emergence of Maul from an operating table deep in Jabba’s palace.

Maul was still alive and Sidious wanted him to burn. To defy his Master in such a way? And side with the Jedi? That insult would be his undoing. Sidious would end his life sooner or later.

“My apprentice,” Sidious greeted with no preamble. “I take it you have arrived on Kamino?”

Telious being in Hutt space was convenient, the crime lord's place of residence sat in the outer rim. The close proximity to Kamino was just a bonus for Telious who had just recently recovered. Sidious had heard nothing from the Kaminoians and had started to grow suspicious. He had left almost no trace of his interference in the starting of a clone army, but he had expected to hear at least one message from the long necked scientists.

“Yes my Lord.” Telious adjusted his hood, water still dripping off him in spades. The water world was constantly raining and Sidious was glad he wasn’t subjected to it this time.

“And?” Sidious prompted. “What of it?”

Telious looked sheepish, shifting from foot to foot.

“What of it?” Sidious repeated, ice hardening in his tone of voice.

“T-they’re gone.” Telious forced out.

“What?” His voice had gotten even steelier.

“The Kaminoans, they have abandoned this section of the city. The incubation tubes have all been smashed, and the database has been destroyed.” Sidious sucked in a deep breath as his apprentice continued. “I made contact with the leader, Lama Su, she told me a grave telling of events.”

“Tell me. Word for word.” Sidious needed to know.

“There was a man who showed up just over nine standard year-cycles ago. She assumed him to be the client even though he made no move to reveal his identity. He was clad in smuggler attire with a lightsaber strapped to his hip and she assumed him to be either one of the Jedi the army was to be created for or a messenger from you.”

Sidious had never sent anyone. This could only mean one thing, the Jedi had interfered.

“He asked to see the three prototypes they’d created and stole away with them into the night. The Kaminonans discovered the crime the next day, their data banks had been slashed to bits by a lightsaber.”

“Did the Jedi not take out the rest of the equipment?” The story had some holes.

Telious gulped. “No. The Kaminoans were trying to recover the destroyed data when they were attacked. A rogue group of Mandalorian supercommandos levelled the facilities. Many scientists were killed, prompting the others to abandon the area.”

“No clones.” Sidious breathed out in shock. “No army.”

Telious shook his head. “There is no trace of the progenitor’s DNA left.”

“Kriffing Jango Fett.” Sidious cursed out.

“Fett?”

Sidious was confused by his apprentice’s display of shock. “Yes.”

Telious started to tremble with anger. “KENOBI!”

“What of him?”

Sidious knew that Telious’ hatred for the ex-padawan of his ex-master had only solidified after the dismal duel. Kenobi had humiliated him once again and Telious’ resolve to see him dead had only grown in strength.

“The child! The one I took to use as bait, it was a clone!” Telious exclaimed angrily.

“Kenobi was the one to find Kamino?” Sidious was itching to decapitate the meddling Knight.

“I should’ve known!” Telious moaned. “He’s married to Jango Fett. Why didn’t I see it earlier?”

Sidious’ eyebrows shot up. “He’s married?” The Jedi didn’t do attachments, it was their whole thing. For a Knight to be married and have children? What was Sidious missing?

Telious’ eyes widened in understanding, he started to explain the situation as he put the clues together. “Kenobi took the clones and gave them to Fett. That must’ve been involved already, claiming the clones as their children! I would bet my left arm that it’s a love language between the two of them.” Something about Mandalorians and their innate love of childrearing crossed Sidious’ mind. Had Kenobi messed up all of his plans just to impress his lover? The Jedi would be dead at the next chance he got.

“This is … ” Sidious trailed off, the situation was terrible, horrendous, and extremely detrimental to his plans. He would need to reevaluate everything.

“Master, what should we do?”

“I will kill Kenobi.” That decision was easy enough to make, the Jedi was the bane of his existence at the moment.

Telious tensed. He’d obviously been vying for that particular task. “And what of me, my lord?”

“The Mandalorians will pay.”

Telious grinned darkly. “It will be done.”

“Goodbye my apprentice.” Sidious needed to start his scheming all over again.

“Master.” Telious bowed in the hologram before disappearing completely.

Sidious threw his cloak to the ground in disgust. How dare the Jedi! How dare Kenobi! The Jedi would rue the day he interfered with Sheev’s plans. There was nothing left to do but cut him out of the picture completely. Everything had been skewed, his plans were in shambles. Sheev would get his revenge and the galaxy would fall under his control.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Jango lurched forward to catch his falling  _ riddur. _ The  _ jetti baar’ur _ had promised nothing like this would happen again. Yet here he was, a limp Obi-Wan resting in his arms, another vision taking a hold of his mind. Obi-Wan’s eyes darted back and forth under his clenched shut eyelids, a crease forming on his forehead as he started to move.

“ _ Mand’alor! Me’bana _ ?” Silas rushed forward, dropping the datapad he’d been reading out to the two of them in the open corridor. Obi-Wan’s sudden faint had surprised him, the health of the  _ riddur’alor _ his main concern at the moment.

Jango hoisted Obi-Wan into his arms, one arm under his knees and the other cradling his  _ cyar’ika _ ’s head. “ _ Kaysh linibar baar’ur jiila. _ ”

Silas translated the order into the comm of his  _ buy’ce _ , leading the two of them to the seating room just a short distance down the hall. Jango carefully began to lay Obi-Wan down on the loveseat, but his  _ runi _ ’s hands grasped onto him, holding him close by the  _ beskar’gam _ .

Obi-Wan’s eyes shot open, pupils blown wide and unseeing as he stared right past Jango. “He knows.” Obi-Wan whispered a warning.

“Who?” Jango prodded gently. Obi-Wan was looking over his face with a worrisome intensity.

“He’s seen the evidence. He is coming.”

Jango wiped the off sweat that was gathering on Obi-Wan’s face and continued his soft line of questioning. “What has he seen?”

“The children.” Obi-Wan gasped and began to spasm. “The children!”

The  _ baar’ur _ had arrived, a young togruta with a worried face. Jango shifted so the medic could access Obi-Wan’s with the medical scanner already in her hands. “What about the children?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes started to flutter as his convulsing died down. He made the effort to grab onto Jango’s hand, squeezing it tight. “Protect them.”

The  _ baar’ur _ injected a shot into his wrist and Obi-Wan fell completely still.

“Do you know the cause of his seizing?” She asked.

Silas drifted closer to peer at the knocked out  _ jetti _ and Jango answered. “It was a vision. I’ve only seen him do this once before and the  _ jettise _ promised it was a one time occurrence.”

Her brow furrowed. “Did the vision come to fruition after the spell?”

Jango nodded. “Right after we went to Naboo.”

“That’s when he helped the Sith fake his death, right?” Silas asked curiously.

“Yes.”

“Huh. I wonder what it’s going to be this time.”

Jango repressed a shudder. He knew. “Someone is coming after the  _ ade _ and I suspect it’s because they’ve seen the  _ demagolka _ .”

Silas stiffened. “ _ Kaminii. _ ”

That word had become a curse of sorts to Jango. A reminder that the  _ ade _ created in his image had been subjected to torture and he’d been blissfully unaware. “An associate of them.”

Obi-Wan stirred on the couch, opening his eyes to find three  _ Mando’ade _ staring at him in concern. “Hello there. If I may ask, how did I get here?”

“You went into another vision.” Jango answered slowly. Obi-Wan remembered his visions, that was part of the process. Although, this one was unbelievably short compared to the other one. This vision had lasted a few minutes at most.

Obi-Wan blinked in confusion. “That’s new.”

Silas leaned forward, his t-visor trained on Obi-Wan. “Do you remember anything?”

Obi-Wan sat up. “No, did I say anything?”

Jango helped his _ riddur _ stand up right. “You did.”

“Someone is after your children.” The  _ baar’ur _ supplied while scanning Obi-Wan once more. She sighed in relief when the device beeped its ‘all clear’.”

“Oh.” Obi-Wan said mildly, his  _ troan _ turning pale.

“ _ ‘Lek. _ ” Jango rubbed circles onto Obi-Wan’s hands. “ _ Me'copaani _ ? We could stay here until it comes to pass, we have the necessary protection.” The  _ Mando’ade _ would be sure to rally to keep them safe from harm.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “We will leave tomorrow for Coruscant as scheduled. The Jedi need me. I can’t let fear stop us from finding the Sith.”

“Do you think you can avoid the attacker that way? It’ll be hard to catch you in space.” Silas mused.

“Be careful,” the  _ baar’ur _ stressed. “And see the  _ jettise _ to check on your health. I am not trained to heal force-sensitives.”

Jango nodded. Bant would be more than happy to confine Obi-Wan to a medical bed and run all number of tests to confirm his overarching health. Jango would see to it.

  
  
  


Jango had just loaded Boba into Slave 1 when he heard a shout of surprise followed by a longer and different shout of terror. He motioned for Boba to stay put on the  _ me’sen _ as he moved silently through the metal corridors, edging towards the loading ramp. Jango adjusted his HUD display, eyes training on the five heat signatures right outside. One stood apart from the others.

“Telious.” He heard Obi-Wan say coolly. His  _ riddur _ had not forgiven the  _ dar’jetti  _ for what he’d put Cody through.

Jango moved closer towards the opening, knowing he’d see the  _ dar’jetti _ facing against his  _ cyar’ika. _ “Kenobi. What a surprise we have here.”

Was Telious the one Obi-Wan had warned against yesterday? He must have been the danger to the  _ ade _ . Jango controlled the anger building, forcing his muscles to relax as he got closer and closer to where the threat stood. Telious had harmed Jango’s family enough already.

“Why have you come?” Obi-Wan asked. Jango leaned against the wall directly next to the open ramp. He used his  _ buy’ce _ to watch as Obi-Wan ushered Cody, Rex, and Anakin behind him, taking a protective stance. Anakin and Cody, both having dealt with the Sith before, were frozen with fear. Rex however only looked nervous, peering over his  _ buir _ ’s shoulder with misplaced curiosity.

“You know why, Jedi.” Telious spat out, igniting the  _ ga’tal jetti’kad _ and pointing it menacingly at Obi-Wan. “You’ve undone a great lot of work.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Obi-Wan answered icily.

Telious huffed out a laugh, raising his empty hand to throw Rex with the force. Jango watched in rage as his _ ad _ was cast aside with a sickening crunch, his limp body hitting the ground. It took all of Jango’s will to force himself to stay put, he’d get his opportunity soon enough to get  _ gra’tua. _ “These clones, cheap imitations that you call children.” Telious scoffed. “You’ll watch them burn sooner or later.”

Obi-Wan looked torn between rushing to Rex’s aid and charging the  _ dar’jetti _ right then and there. This was not a choice he should’ve had to make, Jango knew that his time had come. Obi-Wan lit his own _ jetti’kad _ and stepped forward in challenge to Telious. “You will suffer for that.” The warning was spoken with clarity and conviction.

Telious sneered. “Not likely.”

He lunged forward to engage with Obi-Wan, but he never got the chance. Jango ignited his jetpack, flying forward with the darksaber in hand. The weapon that usually only acted as a decoration and sign of his title would finally be given the chance to be used for what it was made. Jango saw red as he slashed through the  _ dar’jetti _ , putting all of his wrath and fury into the strike, the blow going clean through and cutting the  _ dar’jetti _ into halves.

Telious fell to the ground,  _ jetti’kad _ falling from his limp hand. Jango stood over the corpse, wide eyes staring at him in shock. They saw nothing anymore, but Jango was not done. He grabbed the  _ ga’tal jetti’kad _ and in tandem with the darksaber, decapitated his head.

“ _ Gar dinui dush'shya kyr’am. _ ” He hissed at the three pieces laying strewn on the ground.

“Jango,” Obi-Wan breathed out in surprise.

Jango deactivated the two  _ jetti’kad _ that sat in his palms, hooking the both of them onto his  _ kama _ . “Get Rex, we have  _ jettise _ to see.”

The  _ jettise _ would want to see the  _ ga’tal jetti’kad _ , this was indisputable proof of the  _ dar’jetti _ and their murderous meddling _. _ Obi-Wan complied, gently lifting Rex with the force, carrying him inside the  _ me’sen _ with Cody and Anakin following close behind. The two  _ ade _ turned to look at Jango with wide eyes as they practically tripped over each other, trying to trail their  _ buir _ at the closest distance possible. Cody looked smug at the notion of Telious’ quick death, while Anakin wore an expression of pure shock.

Jango waited til the both of them had gone inside before turning on his comm. “ _ Me'copaani, Mand’alor _ ?” Came Silas’ voice from the speakers of his  _ buy’ce. _

“ _ Ogir baar. Cinarin te duse. _ ”

“ _ Elek. _ ” Jango shut the channel after hearing the affirmative. There was another  _ dar’jetti _ that threatened his  _ aliit. Coruscanta _ was the place to fulfil his _ gra’tua _ .

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Obi-Wan tended to Rex’s  _ mir’shupur _ with great care, Cody and Rex watching the process intently, the two acting as shadows who had refused to leave his side even when the ship had ascended into hyperspace. Anakin’s worry for Rex was thick across their bond, he was barely holding himself together as it were with Telious’ unannounced arrival. Cody and Anakin despised the Sith, Obi-Wan knew it was still a sore spot that they had almost lost him to the Sith. Anakin still felt resentment for agreeing to leave his Master behind, waking up in tears before after a nightmare of Obi-Wan’s death.

“He’ll be fine.” Obi-Wan assured. “It’s only a small concussion.” With the force healing he’d attempted, the wound would be gone in a ten-day at most.

Anakin sagged in relief, lurching forward to clasp Rex’s hand, staring into his sleeping face. “Thank you, Master.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “It’s not me you should thank.”

“ _ Buir _ killed him.” Cody whispered in wonder, leaning on Obi-Wan, arming winding around the Jedi. Obi-Wan accepted the hug, sending waves of reassurance at the  _ ade  _ through the force

Obi-Wan smiled softly. “He did.” Obi-Wan had been amazed to see Jango put an end to the Sith with such elegance. He’d felt Jango’s rage seep out into the force for only a second when Telious had first appeared. The  _ beskar _ combined with his grip on his emotions was astounding. Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to push his  _ riddur _ against a wall and kiss him senseless.

“Do you wish to watch over Rex? I’m sure he’ll wake up very soon.” Anakin nodded and Cody untangled himself from Obi-Wan to sit in the chair right beside the medical bed. Obi-Wan left quiet instruction with Cody for Rex’s immediate care before going to seek out Jango. He passed Boba on the way there. The  _ ad _ rushed his legs, stopping Obi-Wan in his path.

“Tell me what happened.” He demanded. Evidently, Jango hadn’t informed Boba of anything. He’d been stowed away safely on the ship the entire time.

“Your  _ buir _ killed a Sith.” Boba inhaled sharply at the response. “Rex was hurt, but he’s recovering in the medical room.”

Boba looked at Obi-Wan imploringly. “Can I go?”

He ruffled Boba’s hair, giving his permission. “Yes, but be sure to listen to Cody.”

The  _ ad _ sped off and Obi-Wan made his way to the cockpit of Slave 1. There sat Jango in the pilot’s seat,  _ buy’ce  _ resting on the console. 

“ _ Cyare _ ?” He tried softly, not sure of how Jango was feeling, his emotions were exceptionally clouded in the force.

Jango whipped around. “How is he?”

“Rex is fine. He’s got his  _ vode _ watching over him.”

“How are you feeling?” Jango asked tentatively.

Obi-Wan snorted. “Shouldn't I be asking you, Sith-slayer?”

Jango winced. “I took your title.”

“Considering it was never truly mine, you didn’t.”

Jango stood, stepping forward to bring Obi-Wan into a  _ kov'nyn. _ “I was going to kill him for just trying to hurt you. For what he did to Cody.” Jango gulped and Obi-Wan felt his fear and protective rage spike in the force. “I- I couldn’t let him do anything more.”

Obi-Wan brought his lips to Jango’s cheek. “ _ Vor entye. _ ”

Jango sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist and pulling him closer. “ _ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. _ ”

“I love you too.” Obi-Wan whispered back. “Just imagine Mace’s response to hear you sliced Telious into thirds.”

Jango huffed. “We’ll see the  _ jettise _ soon enough.”

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Mace waited patiently in the hanger. The Mandalorian ship had just landed, the parade of children filing off, all following after Obi-Wan like ducklings. Fett stepped off last, dodging where Obi-Wan was being hugged to death by Vos and Ventress and heading straight toward Mace.

“Fett.” He greeted as cordially as possible. Why was the Mandalorian seeking him out first?

Fett didn’t answer, only placing a lightsaber hilt into Mace’s hand. Mace frowned, that was not what he had expected. He lit the lightsaber, a glowing red blade shooting out of the metal hilt.

“I killed Telious.” Fett said in explanation, turning to head back to where his spouse was laughing with Vos while Mace sputtered in bewilderment. The kriffing Mandalorian and his karking bombshells.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Riddur: spouse  
> Jetti: jedi (singular)  
> Baar’ur: medic  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Me’bana: what’s happening?  
> Riddur’alor: spouse of the Mand’alor  
> Cyar’ika: darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> Kaysh linibar baar’ur jiila: he needs a medic immediately  
> Buy’ce: helmet  
> Runi: soul (only used poetically)  
> Beskar’gam: armor  
> Jettise: jedi (plural)  
> Ade: children  
> Demagolka: someone who commits atrocities, a real-life monster, a war criminal - from the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children, and a figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche  
> Kaminii: Kaminoan  
> Mando’ade: Mandalorians  
> Troan: face  
> ‘Lek: yeah  
> Me'copaani: What do you want? What would you like?  
> Me’sen: starship  
> Dar’jetti: no longer a jedi, Sith or Darksider  
> Buir: parent  
> Ga’tal: red  
> Jetti’kad: lightsaber  
> Ad: child  
> Gra’tua: revenge, vengeance  
> Gar dinui dush'shya kyr’am: you should’ve gotten a worse death  
> Kama: belt-spat  
> Ogir baar: there’s a body  
> Cinarin te duse: clean the rubbish/waste (he’s calling Telious’ corpse trash)  
> Elek: yes  
> Aliit: family, clan, tribe  
> Coruscanta: Coruscant  
> Mir’shupur: brain injury  
> Beskar: Mandalorian iron  
> Cyare: beloved, popular, loved  
> Vode: siblings  
> Kov'nyn: headbutt, Keldabe kiss  
> Vor entye: Thank you, literally: I accept a debt  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum: I love you
> 
> Other Stuffs:  
> -See, in my big mess of planning, I forgot that Telious existed. So there will be another chapter after this one, I can only get rid of one Sith at a time.  
> -I hate editing with a burning passion  
> -Mace is very confused  
> -Jango isn’t the Jedi-Killer in this au, so he’s a Sith-slayer instead.  
> -The force kinda just attacked Obi-Wan for a quick second like ‘Hey here’s a quick head’s up, try not to die because that would suck.’  
> -Palpy is pisssssed


	31. Mace kills a Sith Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor.”
> 
> Depa and Vos stood from where they’d been seated, lightsabers in hand and waiting. The Chancellor eyed them warily before scoffing. He moved his way further into the room, pushing past Mace. “Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?”
> 
> aka the Sith get squashed and Mace can finally catch a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've done it, we're here, I've survived this long. Thanks for the comments and kudos, they've really encouraged me along the way. Anyhoo, enjoy the finale! ❤️❤️❤️

Mace dropped the Sith saber into Kit Fisto’s hands and turned to shoot Fett a dirty look. Kit made a noise of surprise at the new object carelessly thrown into his grasp. “Excuse me-”

“Turn it on.” Mace ordered, still holding his angry stare, Fett’s t-visor never shying away from his gaze. The Mandalorian seemed smug, Mace narrowed his eyes more, Fett only fractionally tilted his helmeted head in return.

Kit warily flipped the switch, jumping as the red lightsaber came to life. “Ah! It- it’s a lightsaber.”

“And it’s red.” Piped up Depa on his other side.

“That it is … ” Kit marvelled at the lightsaber before switching it off and tentatively passing it back to Mace. Mace sighed, he didn’t want to hold it, so he passed it over again, Depa taking it with great enthusiasm.

“Where did you get it?” The question was directed at Fett who was still having a staring contest with Mace. After a beat of silence, Obi-Wan spoke up.

“Jango killed Telious. The Sith Apprentice is no more.”

Mace broke the stare and looked at Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow. “Haven’t I heard this before?”

Obi-Wan turned a little red before regaining his composure. “No.”

Kit glanced between the two of them trying to figure out what to say. “So … Obi-Wan, do you have any leads on the Sith Lord?”

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful, hand coming up to stroke his beard. “I have a hunch, but there is very little supporting evidence.”

“Let’s find some then.” Depa lobbed the saber at Fett who merely raised a hand to catch it.

“The Senate should be in session right now, they will break for mid-meal in the next two hours or so.” Kit offered.

Mace nodded. The investigation was already partly underway, the Shadows had infiltrated the lowest levels of the Senate. Vos had even commed to complain about his valet uniform while Ventress merely sent in a report stating that the Trade Federation and Banking Clan were suspicious. What she meant by suspicious, Mace had no clue. Hopefully it was enough to try the two organizations for affiliation with the Sith. The other member of the headache inducing trio, Maul, was hiding out in the temple. He apparently didn’t want to test the wrath of the Sith Lord at the moment, he was much more content to terrorize Mace at close range. Feral was the only one of the Zabrak brothers that Mace had any goodwill towards.

“I suspect the Sith Lord is either the Chancellor or working closely with him. I have a bad feeling about him.” Obi-Wan said and Mace thought back to the few interactions he’d had with the Supreme Chancellor. He was pretty sure the man had tried to ask about Dooku even though the matter had been quietly concealed. Dooku was to be returning from Serrano soon, he had grown tired of the court there and his position as count. That particular tidbit of information was kept quiet to anyone but the council.

“It’s probably the Chancellor. If you have a bad feeling, then it’s him.” Fett agreed.

Mace resisted the urge to rub his temples, the headache he was experiencing was certainly based on a looming shatterpoint. “We can’t make these accusations, especially not based on a feeling, until we have substantial evidence, it’s treason otherwise.”

“Treason, you say?” Depa murmured thoughtfully.

“We’re doing it.” Kit decided, beckoning them to follow his retreating form to one of the other ships located in the hanger. Why did he have to pick the newest one? It was just washed too.

“Hold it!” Mace commanded. “We haven’t made a plan.” Kit stopped, one foot hovering off the ground.

“Here’s the plan.” Fett started to speak commandingly. “We go to the Senate, wait for the Chancellor to return to his chambers after the session, investigating prior, move to arrest the  _ di’kut _ , and determine our next move from there.”

Mace stood in silence, he had not expected that to happen. Fett turned to look at Obi-Wan seeking either permission or validation from his spouse. “I’ll put in the search warrant.”

Mace squinted at the two of them, Fett’s arm wrapped around Obi-Wan’s waist possessively. “How often do you do this?” It seemed odd for the two of them to be this in-sync.

Obi-Wan waved the question off. “We need to do this in a semi-legal way.”

He wasn’t wrong, but Mace still wanted to argue. He shook his head instead. “We have a Sith Lord to find.”

Kit resumed his fast walking towards the ship of his choice from where he’d frozen to listen to the planning. Mace felt like they should have put more into the plans, the most effort that had been taken was Obi-Wan pulling out a comm to put in a search warrant request. The file wouldn’t likely reach the Chancellor’s eyes until the next day-cycle if he wasn’t the Sith they’d been searching for. If he was, the bastard would be dead or arrested.

“ _ Te ade morut’yc sha Jettise’yaim _ ?” Fett asked softly to Obi-Wan before they ascended the loading ramp.

“ _ Val ganar cabuor _ .” Obi-Wan affirmed, an assuring hand clutching Fett’s. Mace turned away, he couldn’t gossip about what he couldn’t understand.

  
  
  


They arrived at the Senate while everything was calm and quiet, all the Senators and Representatives wrapped up in their politics at the moment. They were greeted by Vos who was still acting as a valet. His perturbed manner changed instantly when he saw Obi-Wan.

“Obes!” He threw off his hat and tackled his friend into a hug. “Is my shift over?”

“Not quite, Quin. I’m not management.”

Vos frowned. “Well I quit! Take me with you.”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “The more the merrier. Safety in numbers and all.”

“I will not be your human body shield unless you're mine.”

Mace turned away from the scene knowing he’d see Fett starting to act protective over his spouse and Quinlan likely getting punched for his troubles. The scene had played out before.

“Now that’s a problem, you see, I have too much to live for.”

Mace rolled his eyes, shushing them as he held open the elevator. The other Jedi and crowded in, the Mandalorian discreetly checking his blaster as they waited to go up. The ride was filled with tense silence, a stray Senator trying to board the elevator before seeing the inhabitants and backing away.

That was an appropriate reaction, the group gave off an air of solemnity. Mace wrapped protection around their force signatures, obscuring them from the Sith Lord. The others followed suit, blending into the force with ease.

The arrival to the floor of the Chancellor’s chambers was slower than he’d expected. The Senate had too many floors. Mace walked silently down the hallway, approaching the heavy doors with caution. Vos stepped forward to pick the lock with excellent skill that concerned Mace.

“And we are in!” He hissed out excitedly, removing one glove and passing it over to Obi-Wan. His gift of psychometry was certain to come in handy. Depa nudged the door open with the toe of her boot, ushering the others inside.

They started to investigate the Chancellor’s chambers, Obi-Wan taking the desk while Fett worked to find hidden compartments in the walls. Vos collapsed into one of the ugly chairs, accepting random objects Depa handed him, shaking his head after handling each one in turn. Mace stood watch, occasionally poking at something that caught his eye, but mostly paying attention to any movement on the other side of the closed doors. He was the on self imposed watch afterall.

Quinlan and Obi-Wan started to talk in hushed tones while Fett took a knife out of thin air and began to slice into a bookcase. Mace watched in fascination while listening to the quiet conversation.

“How’s Mandalore?” Vos asked innocently.

“Why do you want to know?” Obi-Wan questioned suspiciously. Fett struck something with his blade, pulling out of the bookcase and returning the blade to a discrete opening on his forearm. Mace wanted one of those.

“I’m looking for a place to vacation. You know, when this whole Sith thing blows over.”

“If Asajj comes with you, you are absolutely welcome.”

Vos agreed to the concession. “Nice! I’ll comm her real quick.”

There was a minute of silence while Vos typed out a message. Mace hoped the other Shadow would be able to come in time to confront the Sith. Who knew how powerful he was? 

“So I’ve come to a conclusion.” Vos continued the whispering conversation as Obi-Wan arranged paperwork in piles. Depa moved to where Fett was trying to pull off a wall.

“Here’s another one for the incriminating pile.” Obi-Wan murmured before turning his attention back to his friend. “And what conclusion would that be?”

“You’re aren’t a trophy husband anymore.”

“I’ve been shown up.” Obi-Wan agreed.

The conversation was cut short by a swelling of voices in the hallway, Mace leaned all his senses in the force. Their time was up, the Senate session had been released. The Chancellor would be there soon.

“We found a cloak and a comm!” Depa exclaimed, it seemed she and Fett had accomplished their mission of finding the hidden compartments but through unnecessary force. There was a hole in the wall where there shouldn’t have been.

Quinlan stood, meeting Depa halfway to place his palm on the fabric. He went still. “Oh yeah, this is nefarious. We’ve found Sidious for sure.”

“You owe me twenty five credits.” Obi-Wan reminded Vos with a teasing grin. “And I found contact with both the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan.”

There was suddenly a muffled voice outside the door, they all froze, Fett trying to put the wall back together as quickly as possible. Vos shoved his glove back on, taking a nonchalant seat in the sitting area, dragging Depa along with him. Obi-Wan extricated himself from the Chancellor’s desk, hiding himself behind a partition. 

The door moved open a crack, the Chancellor’s voice flooding into the room. “Thank you for showing it to me. I’ll be sure to review the motion.”

The old man nodded to whomever he was talking to before slipping into the room. He came face to face with Mace, a confused look dawning his features. 

“Master Windu, I’m surprised to see you here. It’s quite unexpected.”

Mace didn’t let his face change from the neutrality he was trying to keep in the face of the Order’s most dangerous enemy. “In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor.”

Depa and Vos stood from where they’d been seated, lightsabers in hand and waiting. The Chancellor eyed them warily before scoffing. He moved his way further into the room, pushing past Mace. “Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?”

“The Senate will decide your fate.” Mace brought out his lightsaber, igniting the purple blade.

Obi-Wan stepped from the shadows, his own lightsaber raised. The Chancellor’s face contorted in rage when he saw the Jedi Knight. “I am the Senate!”

“Not yet.” Mace warned, feeling the dark force signature of the Sith hurl hatred at Obi-Wan. The Knight certainly had enemies in high places.

Palpatine whirled around, a lightsaber of blood red dropping from his pompous cloak sleeve into his waiting hand. “It’s treason, then.”

In a flash, he was spinning towards Mace who barely managed to intercept it in time. Depa and Quinlan joined the fight in an instant, Obi-Wan approaching from the back as they fought in tandem. The Sith was good at combat, his strikes unpredictable and exceedingly fast.

Mace felt a flare of white hot pain as the red lightsaber slashed through his forearm, cutting off his lightsaber hand. He fell back, calling the purple blade into the hand that was still operational and standing on the outskirts of the fight. He released his pain into the force, turning his attention from the throbbing stump to the duel.

Vos was knocked out of the way next, a powerful kick colliding with his gut sent him sprawling, a slash through his tunic likely leaving quite a scar. Mace gritted his teeth and tried to re-enter the fight with full vigor, ignoring the pain of his hand in favor of getting even.

That didn’t seem to be necessary, Depa and Obi-Wan were keeping the Sith distracted. Fett slinked out of his hiding spot, starting to shoot well aimed shots at the intense fight happening. The shots seemed to be doing nothing but irritate the Sith Lord, but the volley of blaster shots was acting as a sufficient distraction.

The Sith had backed Obi-Wan against his desk, the Knight hesitating to fight near it due to the evidence the table held. Palpatine took advantage of this, shoving Obi-Wan against a wall with a powerful force push so he was forced out of the fight, a cracking noise reverberating as he slumped to the floor. Depa was the only one left standing, her vaapad form keeping the Sith on his toes. Fett abandoned his shooting, rushing to his spouses side.

Depa was losing ground, Palapatine had started to use Sith lightning and she was unsure of how to best defend against it. Mace stepped up just a strike hit Depa. He swung at the Sith, pushing the man closer to the window which shattered away under the power of his lightning. Mace used the distraction to kick the Sith’s lightsaber into the stream of traffic below.

“You are under arrest, My Lord.” He shouted over the howl of the wind.

“The Jedi will not be taking over!”

“You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over! You have lost!”

“No! No! You will die!” Palpatine raised his gnarled hands to shoot lightning at Mace who deflected it easily.

“You are a traitor!”

Sidious gnashed his teeth. “The Jedi are betrayers! They will be no more!”

“You are wrong, Sidious.” Mace kicked the man closer to the edge, the Sith’s face beginning to distort, his eyes turning a sickly yellow. So this was the power of the Dark Side.

“ I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer. I must stand trial!” The Sith pleaded, changing tactics with no finesse.

“You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all.”

“I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please.” Mace hesitated for only a moment at the pleas, but the Chancellor only took the opportunity to heave more of his lightning at the Jedi. “Fool!” He cried gleefully as Mace convulsed from the electrical attack. The old man’s distasteful acting had done him some good unfortunately for Mace.

“You are the fool.” Mace gritted his teeth, ducking from the stream of lightning and swinging his lightsaber with as much force as he could muster, slicing clean through the Sith’s neck. The head rolled to the side, coming to a stop at Mace’s feet.

Mace staggered backwards, the severity of his wounds finally sinking in, taking a painful hold over his body. Depa caught him before he hit the floor. Vos was sitting up, looking groggy, while Obi-Wan was being fussed over by Fett. Mace let Depa prop him against the seat and begin to start cleaning his wounds with a pot of batcha she produced from her robes.

It was at that moment that Ventress threw open the doors, a squadron of Senate Guards behind her. She looked at the decapitated Chancellor strewed on the floor next to the broken window. “What happened here?”

“He had too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He was too dangerous to be kept alive.” Mace replied steadily. “Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord we were looking for.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it.” Ventress assured, motioning for the Guards to move in. The chambers were officially a crime scene and Mace wanted to be anywhere else.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Obi-Wan leaned against Jango, heaving out a sigh while his  _ riddur _ told their  _ ade _ about the death of the Sith Lord the same way he gave reports, short and cut to the point with too much emphasis of Obi-Wan’s wounds. The broken arm would be healed in no time under Bant’s scrutiny. The  _ ade _ weren’t having it, they loved dramatic stories and this one lacked entertainment. Jango knew he was causing their agitation, Obi-Wan could feel his humor through the force.

“ _ Cyare, _ ” he interrupted. “You’re boring them.”

Jango huffed. “I’m just recounting the facts.”

“Sure you are.” Obi-Wan agreed. “But I’m going to do the talking now.”

Jango looked disgruntled but conceded easily. Boba blinked back into focus at Cody’s subtle kick to his side. Boba and Anakin were sprawled on the ground of Obi-Wan’s Temple quarters, while Cody sat with good posture in a chair and Rex dangled precariously from the arm of Cody’s seat. The sight warmed Obi-Wan’s heart.

“How did he die?” Anakin asked excitedly. He had never met the Chancellor, Obi-Wan was usually on  _ Manda’yaim _ , never taking the time to let his padawan explore the Senate when they were at the Temple. Obi-Wan was relieved at the lack of meeting between the two of them, the Sith Lord had been dangerous, who knew what could’ve happened to Anakin.

“Master Windu cut off his head. The two of them had been duelling alone. Mace had lost his dominant lightsaber hand and was fending off attacks of Sith Lightning. It was an incredible feat.”

“He had lightning?” Boba asked, rolling onto Anakin who squaked in protest.

“Shooting out of his fingers.”

Boba went slack jawed. “Oh.”

“What did the Senate do?” Cody questioned. The death of the Chancellor had created shockwaves among the Republic. Obi-Wan and Jango had only recently been released from the Chancellor’s chambers having spent hours in interviews and giving statements. Mace had practically killed someone else just so they could finally leave.

“The Senate is in shambles at the news, but I suspect they will have their act together in a day-cycle or two. The knowledge of a Sith Lord planning to create an empire is a hard pill to swallow. Right now everyone is just waiting for the next news leak or headline.”

Cody furrowed his brows. “What was he planning to do?”

Obi-Wan frowned. “Too many things. Palpatine was going to orchestrate a war to give himself emergancy powers before commiting genocide against the Jedi. The plans looked like they were in revision when he found out his clone army wasn’t actually an army at all.”

“Were we the army?” Rex let himself fall to the ground, tumbling onto Anakin’s arm in the process.

His padawan exclaimed at the second invasion of personal space. “Hey!”

Obi-Wan ignored the outburst. “Yes. Palpatine had ordered an army of clones based off of Jango’s DNA.”

“ _ Demagolka. _ ” Jango growled, his hands tightening into fists.

“ _ Elek. _ ” Obi-Wan agreed, trying to calm him down. “But it didn’t happen and the Sith got what he deserved.”

“What about his allies?” Cody steered the conversation back on track, deciding to ignore where Jango was trying to stop his silent fuming.

“Well the Trade Federation has withdrawn their Senators due to the sheer amount of death threats, and the Banking Clan is pleading innocent although all of their partners are cutting ties. The Hutts have no deal with the Republic, so the best way to punish their involvement is still being decided.”

“Huh.” Cody offered. Rex stifled a yawn and Jango sat up abruptly.

“ _ Slanar at haav. Ca’nara par nuhoy. _ ”

“ _ Nayc _ !” Boba howled, scrambling to sit up. He’d been perfectly content to be sleepy on the floor, but at the mention of sleeping in a bed he was in revolt.

“There’s no arguing.” Obi-Wan warned. They’d fought a Sith Lord and spent way too long being questioned by authorities. He was bone tired. “We can’t sleep til you sleep.”

“Let’s move.” Cody commanded, riling his  _ vode _ who grumbled but listened to his order. They trooped towards Anakin’s room. Anakin himself lagging behind to talk to Obi-Wan.

“How long are we going to stay here? Aayla and Quinlan want to know.”

Obi-Wan considered the question. “Until Jango is ready to drag us back.”

Jango snorted at the decision. “You won’t be waiting long. Vos gets on my nerves no matter what.”

“I promised him he could come back with us.” Obi-Wan reminded Jango with a sly smile.

“ _ Cyar’ika _ !” Exclaimed as if Obi-Wan had done a terrible betrayal. “How could you?”

Obi-Wan doubled over laughing, falling against Jango as they sat on the couch. This is what he decided to worry about? Obi-Wan was ever so grateful for gifts the force had given him. His  _ ade _ , his  _ riddur _ , the continued existence of the Jedi Order, and the vacation he was about to have. Now that the Galaxy was out of imminent peril, he could relax. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Di’kut: fool, idioit, useless individual, jerk, moron  
> Te ade morut’yc sha Jettise’yaim: The children will be safe at the Temple?  
> Val ganar cabuor: they have protection  
> Riddur: spouse  
> Ade: children  
> Cyare: beloved, popular, loved  
> Manda’yaim: the planet Mandalore  
> Demagolka: someone who commits atrocities, a real-life monster, a war criminal - from the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children, and a figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche  
> Elek: yes  
> Slanar at haav: go to bed  
> Ca’nara par nuhoy: time for sleep  
> Nayc: no  
> Vode: siblings  
> Cyar’ika: darling, beloved, sweetheart
> 
> Other Stuffs:  
> -I lifted most of Mace and Palpies fight dialogue from the ROTS script and just rearranged it a bit. The lines are iconic and I refuse to believe otherwise.  
> -Mace Windu canonically loses his right hand because of Palpatine.  
> -Asajj missed the party but probably still had time to make fun of Quinlan for abandoning his post because of boredom and disdain.  
> -In response to the title, Obi-Wan has Mandokarla, a loving spouse, children galore, and a lot of patience.  
> -Thank you for reading, it really means a lot that what I wrote was well received. <3

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS-  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler  
> Jetti: Jedi (singular)  
> Jettise: Jedi (plural)  
> Mando'ade: children of Mandalore, I see it as the Mando'a version of Mandalorians  
> Or'dinii: moron, fool (used as plural in this context)  
> Ade: child, children  
> Ver'alor: lieutenent  
> Ba'slan Shev'la:Strategic disappearance  
> Ori'haat: It's the truth, I swear, no bull  
> Buy’ce: helmet  
> Ke'pare: wait  
> Ret'urcye Mhi: Goodbye, (literally translates as 'Maybe we'll meet again')
> 
> I have an outline of how I expect the rest of the story to go, but if you have a suggestion, I'll take it. As for what's up with Obi-Wan in this chapter:  
> -he has seen the fact that these could be his people (if he plays his cards right) and would rather not be connected to the organization willing to kill them  
> -the Jedi were tricked, they aren't intentionally committing war crimes (that happens in the Clone Wars)  
> -Obi has a force type connection to Jango who vaguely recognizes him


End file.
